


Sovereignty

by VioletEricaceae



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angel Powers, Angels, Angst, Blood, Demon Powers, Demons, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Multi, Smut, Torture, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 144,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEricaceae/pseuds/VioletEricaceae
Summary: People often hear stories of demons stalking around in the night, praying on the weak and corrupting the innocent.Vampires, shapeshifters, corrupt angels and more, all look to their royal family for guidance and direction, but few follow their rules.Abaddon, the dark realm, is where those demons call home.With the stories of demons come stories of angels, fairies and other pure-blooded beings.Where demons stalk the night, angels watch over their human counterparts and protect the human realm where they can. Angels are often targeted for their blood as it is said to be the purest of all.Araqiel, the light realm, is where the angels call home.Abaddon's plans to corrupt the human realm created a war with Araqiel that ended in an uneasy peace treaty between the realms. With tensions between both royal families growing, a friendship turned to love between the prince of the dark realm and an angel from the light realm threatened to destroy the peace that both realms had fought for years to achieve.





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all :)  
> This story is a work in progress that, until now, was only posted on AFF.  
> It was started a few years ago (with several breaks between) so please bear with the earlier chapters~  
> Chapters will be posted pretty regularly until everything is caught up. 
> 
> Enjoy! :) 
> 
> Comments and feedback are always appreciated.

The tension between Abaddon and Araqiel had always been high. The demons of Abaddon craved the blood of angels for its purity and power, making them the prime target for attack. For years Araqiel had protected the human realm, freeing the hearts and minds of mortals from fear and making them feel safe once more.

Tensions reached breaking point between the three realms when Kim Jung-Won, king of the demon realm, decided to try and claim earth as his with the intention of slaughtering all those who refused to accept him as their king. Araqiel stepped in once word of Jung-won’s plans reached the emperor of the light realm, Lee Soon-Chun, as earth’s guardians it was Araqiel’s sworn duty to protect earth from the demon realm, but with limited defences and two armies not quite ready for war, it didn’t take long before the deaths started mounting up.

Five years... It had been five years since the world changed completely. The tranquillity between earth and its two realms had been torn apart by war, and the world was thrown into turmoil as all three realms began to fall into ruin.

Three years ago, it all stopped and there was silence among the realms. It seemed even the all-powerful can get tired. A peace treaty between the three realms brought about an unsteady peace. People began to pick up their lives once again and life began as normal.

****

The sun rose over Abaddon waking Kyuhyun from his slumber. As his bedroom filled with sunlight, he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow in an attempt at shutting out the light that seemed to be blinding him more than usual.

“Go away!” he whined as he heard a knock at the door before he heard the door to his room open and close, there was silence for a brief moment until weight shifted on the bed beside him.

“Wakey wakey brother!” a voice called, Kyuhyun groaned and pulled the pillow out from under his head, burying his face beneath it and holding it over his ears.

“Aww come on Kyu! I'm bored! I’ve already been up for hours and Hannie is throwing up all over the place, come keep me entertained”

“Heechul…go…away”

“Yah! You’re no fun!” Heechul pouted as he pulled the pillow away from Kyuhyun, along with the blanket that covered him. Kyuhyun yawned and covered his face with his hands as he sat up and rubbed his head. “You look awful” Heechul laughed after seeing his brother’s state. Kyuhyun’s hair was a mess and he was still partially dressed in the clothes from the night before. The belt on his jeans was unbuckled and his shirt was unbuttoned.

“I couldn’t even get undressed last night…What the hell did you have me drink?” Kyuhyun mumbled as he pulled the shirt off his shoulders.

“I didn’t have you drink anything, you drank it all yourself! Even when Hannie and I stopped, you carried on. You passed out around 3 am and we had to carry you back to the palace. Do you have any idea how hard that is?”  Heechul whined and ran his fingers through his red hair as Kyuhyun yawned once more.

“You’re the one that dragged me to go drinking with you both. Remind me to not do that anymore. I feel like I could throw up all day”

“You don’t get to do that! We had to take you out; you didn’t let us for your birthday and you needed cheering up. Go and shower, get dressed and meet me in the dining hall in an hour.” Heechul grinned before jumping off Kyuhyun’s bed and seemingly dancing out of the room, his tail swaying happily behind him as he left.

****

An hour later Kyuhyun entered the dining hall dressing in clean jeans and a jumper, he ran his fingers through his still wet hair as he sat down at the end of the table, choosing to rest his head in his hands in favour of greeting Heechul.

“I hear you had a rough night last night” a voice chuckled from beside Kyuhyun and he groaned in reply before raising his head and resting his chin in his hand.

“Good morning father” Heechul and Kyuhyun said in unison as their father, king of Abaddon, took a seat at the table.

“Good morning boys. Kyuhyun it’s nice to see you here again. I have hardly seen you at the palace since your birthday” he smiled as Kyuhyun shrugged.

“It’s only been two weeks father. And you’re the one that bought me the apartment in the human realm” he grinned “so it’s your own fault”

“You maybe hangover but your still as snarky as ever.” the king laughed as Heechul popped his head around the corner from inside the kitchen and smirked before walked over to the table and holding up a dead rabbit.

“Hey Kyu are you eating this morning?” he asked as he waved the carcass in front of Kyuhyun “it was caught fresh just half an hour ago”

Kyuhyun’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand.

“I'm gunna be sick” he mumbled, before jumping up off his seat and running to the bathroom, leaving the sound of Heechul’s laughter behind him.  


“Good morning my lord” a tall blonde man smiled and bowed as he entered the dining hall, his skin was sickly pale, making his dark red eyes look brighter than they were. “Where’s Kyuhyun running off to in such a hurry?”

“Throwing up” Heechul grinned as he licked a drop of blood off the back of his hand.

“Good morning Junsu” the king smiled as Junsu sat at the table “I hope they didn’t wake you last night”

“This morning” Heechul smirked, “and it was mainly just Kyuhyun!”  

“Heechul shut up and go see if your brother is alright and then go check on your plaything!” the king growled before he and Junsu erupted into a fit of laughter at the redheads face.

“Aish so mean!” Heechul pouted as he left the table, curling his tail around his leg to keep it out of the way as he headed towards Kyuhyun’s room.

“I swear sometimes I really don’t know how he passes for a 22-year-old, he acts like a five-year-old most of the time” the king chuckled.

“I heard that!” Heechul yelled, not quite out of hearing distance of his father.

“Good” he smiled.

“Forgive me my lord but you do encourage him sometimes” Junsu smiled “Kyuhyun too”

The king smiled and nodded his head as he signalled for one of his servants.

“Yes, yes I do. You are my most loyal advisor Junsu and most trusted friend if you were anyone else I would have your tongue cut out for that” he smirked, “but then where would I be.”

“Heechul and Kyuhyun would have probably driven you insane if it wasn’t for me sire, I like to think I'm the balance” Junsu smiled as he made a cut across the servant's wrist, and began to drink.

****

“Kyuhyun-ah! Are you alright? Father sent me to come and check on you.” Heechul asked as he knocked on the door to Kyuhyun’s bathroom. Seconds later the toilet flushed and Kyuhyun opened the door. He looked like death, the usual colour he had in his cheeks had gone completely and his lips were pale, making his violet eyes and jet black hair stand out more than usual. He wiped his mouth on a scrap of toilet paper as he left the bathroom, before crawling back into his bed.

“I'm fine, I'm just gunna stay in bed for the rest of the day until I can get back home” he mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head, shutting out every trace of light, to prevent the splitting headache he had from getting worse.

“Want me to see if Hannie will make sure you get home alright? I'm sure he won’t mind.”

“Sure whatever. I mean it though, I'm never drinking again”

“Of course brother, I believe you” Heechul laughed as he walked out of Kyuhyun’s room and across the hall towards his own. He knocked before opening the door to see Hangeng lying on the bed.

“Oh not you too” he sighed. Hangeng was lead on the bed with his head hanging off the end, his wet hair dripping onto the floor forming a small puddle.

“It’s your….”

“Fault, I know! Aish if this is what I get for trying to have fun then I’ll go out on my own next time” Heechul ranted, throwing his hands up in the air as Hangeng laughed lightly and sat up properly on the bed.

“Such a drama queen” He smiled as Heechul walked over and sat beside him. Heechul wound his tail around the human boy’s neck to pull him in for a heated kiss. He smirked as he pulled away slightly from Hangeng’s lips, a small string of saliva joining the pair as Hangeng let out a shaky breath.

“Did I mention I love the fact your demon half is feline?”

“You may have mentioned It once or twice” he smirked as he ran his hand through Hangeng’s wet hair, letting his tail sway gently behind them.

“Because it’s true” Hangeng grinned as he nipped at Heechul’s bottom lip “Like a beautiful cat you never wanna lose.” Heechul smiled before pressing their lips together hard, pulling back after a short few seconds.

“Meow” He grinned as he shuffled into the middle of the bed and crossed his legs. “I may be the feline but you’re the one wearing the collar” Heechul smirked as he hooked his finger under the black band around Hangeng’s neck, using it to pull him close before he nipped at the human boy’s neck. “Now the real reason I am here because I can see you’re perfectly fine now…”

Hangeng’s mouth fell open as he stood from the bed and put his hands on his hips.

“Yah Kim Heechul you tease!”

“I know, you love it” He grinned “I need you to take Kyuhyunnie home, he’s hungover as hell, the light isn’t helping, and It should be dark in the human realm right now. Make sure he gets home okay, please?”

Hangeng sighed but nodded.

“I will, I know how the sunlight bothers him, and he broke his sunglasses last night so he’s using yours.” Heechul opened his mouth to speak but Hangeng silenced him with a wave of his hand “Don’t worry! He has more at his apartment as a precaution if his got broken, I’ll bring yours back when I return”

“Yah! Do not wave your hand at me!” Heechul growled as he pulled Hangeng down onto the bed, pinning him down securely. “I'm hungry” He frowned as he settled his weight on Hangeng’s stomach.

“Then go to the kitchen and have the chef make you breakfast, weren’t you just there anyway?”

“But the stupid chef can’t give me want I want” he grumbled as his eyes fixed on Hangeng’s neck. Hangeng shook his head as he saw Heechul’s meaning.

“I can either get Kyu home safe or you can feed. But I can’t do both, at least not in the order you want anyway. Give me an hour and I’ll be home. Can you wait that long?”

Heechul pouted and shook his head, looking like a child who had just had their favourite toy taken away from them.

“Tough you’ll have to” Hangeng smiled before rolling over, pushing Heechul off him as he got up and pulled on his jacket. “I’ll be back in an hour, I promise.”  He smiled as he pecked a pouting Heechul on the forehead before leaving the room and walking into Kyuhyun’s across the hall.

“Are you awake sire?” Hangeng asked as he approached the lump on the bed that was tangled in blankets.

“Unfortunately yes” Kyuhyun mumbled as Hangeng lifted up the corner of the blanket enough to slip his hand inside.

“Here put these on. I told Heechul I would take you home” he said quietly as he handed the sunglasses over.

“Thanks, Hangeng. Sorry to be a bother” Kyuhyun laughed lightly as he sat up and let the blankets fall off him, adjusting the sunglasses slightly before swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

“It's no problem, it’s what I'm here for. Hey, don’t you need your glasses?” Hangeng asked as he looked around the room confused as to where Kyuhyun’s glasses were. “You didn’t take them out with you last night did you?”

“No, they’re in the bathroom. I put my contacts in earlier so I’m fine until I get home.” he yawned as Hangeng got his glasses out of the bathroom and grabbed a jacket from the hook on the back of the door, putting them on the bed next to the young prince.

“I’ll meet you in the main hall in ten minutes, I want to get changed,” Kyuhyun mumbled as he opened his closet. Hangeng nodded before bowing and heading out of Kyuhyun’s room closing the door behind him.

Kyuhyun sighed as he rummaged through his clothes before pulling out a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt. Once he was dressed he slipped on a black beanie hat and pulled out his usual mask, hooking it over his ears to cover his nose and mouth. He found wearing masks useful living within the human realm, they stopped him getting sick and with the smell of blood strong no matter where he went they served as an effective way of keeping himself under control around humans.

****

The sun was at its highest point when Kyuhyun and Hangeng set off towards the portal to the human realm, it was a cold day but the sun was bright, blinding Kyuhyun despite him wearing dark sunglasses.

“It feels like my eyes are on fire”

“I didn’t expect the sun to be so bright today; otherwise I would have suggested you stay at the palace. We could go back if you wish”

Kyuhyun rubbed his temple as he stood in the shade of a building with his eyes closed, before shaking his head.

“No I just wanna get home, its past midnight in the human realm, darkness is what I need right now, let’s go”  


Within ten minutes they had reached the portal. It was located within an old warehouse surrounded by dead trees and ruined buildings from the war. Outside the warehouse stood a single guard, heavily armoured with a katana holstered on his belt and a rifle within his hands, he had been placed as a precaution to prevent any unauthorized crossings between realms.

“Good morning sire” the guard bowed and Kyuhyun nodded in acknowledgement as they passed and entered the warehouse. The portal was located in the middle of the room, a large sphere of shimmering light with the reflection of the human realm seen deep within. Hangeng stepped through first, taking a deep breath as he disappeared within the light, just as Kyuhyun was about to follow he heard a voice behind him.

“Kyuhyun!” Heechul panted as he entered the warehouse, his ears were flat to his head and his tail shook as he fought to catch his breath.

“What is it?” Kyuhyun asked as he raised an eyebrow to his brother “You look like you have just been chased by a rabid dog.”

“Yah! Don’t even joke about that!” Heechul hissed as he instinctively looked behind him, before approaching Kyuhyun and pulling a box out of his pocket. “You forgot these”

“I didn’t even know I’d brought them with me…Thanks” he mumbled as he took the box and slipped it into the pocket of his hoodie. Heechul stepped back away from the portal and smiled as Kyuhyun stepped through and out of sight.

“Aish now what am I supposed to do” he sighed as he looked over at the shimmering portal. “Do I dare?” he smirked as he stood contemplating following his younger brother before he shook his head and left the warehouse, setting off back to the palace.

****

“How do you always forget to hold your breath going through the portal?” Hangeng laughed once Kyuhyun had emerged within the human realm, gasping for breath.

“I got…distracted” he coughed as he leaned against a wall of a building.“Heechul got to the portal Just as I was about to step through.”  


There was a time delay between realms and the air within the portal was heavy, making breathing difficult. Some had compared it to having the air sucked from their lungs, others had compared it to drowning and some had merely suffocated before reaching the other side.  


“You never told me what he wanted…” Hangeng said softly as the two of them walked the dark and empty streets on their way towards Kyuhyun’s apartment building. Kyuhyun sighed and pulled the white box from his pocket, shaking it before slipping it back in his hoodie.

“Your medication?” Kyuhyun nodded.

“I forgot I had it with me”

“When was the last time you took it?” Hangeng asked as they approached the end of the road.

“I don’t remember it could have been yesterday morning” Kyuhyun shrugged as they rounded the corner, his hands were tucked within his pockets and his eyes were fixed on the floor as they walked.

“Actually…” he mumbled, “I don’t want to go home just yet…”

“I promised Heechul I would walk you home, and you wanted to go back to bed not too long ago”

“Yes and now I’ve changed my mind, I want to go and sit at the park for a little while” Kyuhyun snapped and turned down a narrow road towards the park, Hangeng groaned and rolled his eyes before walking after him.

“Yah Kyuhyun get back here! Heechul or your father won’t be happy if I go back and say you ran away from me!”

“Leave me alone! I’m not a child I can get home myself." Hangeng sighed as he followed Kyuhyun before the younger boy rounded a corner.

“Kyuhyun wait!” he shouted as he lost sight of the younger boy, only to hear his voice once again a few moments later as he reached the corner.  


“Aish son of a-” Kyuhyun hissed as he was knocked to the floor by a man with light brown hair, about his height and dressed fully in white.

“I’m so sorry!” he gasped as he held out a hand to help Kyuhyun up.

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going” Kyuhyun growled as he swatted the hand away and pushed himself to his feet, brushing himself off as Hangeng came into view.

“I'm sorry, that’s the problem I wasn’t looking where I was going. I didn’t expect anybody to be out this late.” The brunette smiled, showing the cutest dimple before he bowed in apology.

“Kyuhyun are you alright?” Hangeng asked as he rushed to the younger boy’s side and began brushing bits of dirt off his jeans.

“Hangeng I'm fine, Stop fussing!”

“I'm sorry, its instinct now” Hangeng laughed slightly before turning towards the stranger. “I'm sorry he yelled at you...  is there something on my face?” he asked upon feeling the bright blue eyes of the stranger studying him intently.

“I know you…” he whispered as he tilted his head to the side slightly whilst he studied Hangeng. “Your name is Hangeng, Korean name Hankyung; you were born in China, you’re 21 years old… Human.”

Kyuhyun looked on at Hangeng as he seemingly froze; staring at the stranger in front of him as though he was trying to remember.

“How do I…” Hangeng’’s eyes narrowed as he stepped forward, a small smile crept onto his face as if something in his head had clicked a memory into place. “Leeteuk? Is that really you?”

“I’m glad all that time away hasn’t made you forget me.”

Kyuhyun sighed and pulled down his mask to yawn as he leaned against a nearby wall.

“I'm sorry, where are my manners, Leeteuk this is Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun this is Park Jungsu”

“But please call me Leeteuk” he smiled, albeit a little uneasy after seeing the sharp fangs within Kyuhyun’s mouth. “It’s nice to see you back here in the human realm… does this mean you finally ditched Hee…”

“I would watch what you say if I were you” Kyuhyun hissed, seeing where the remark was going.

“Leeteuk… Kyuhyun is Heechul’s younger brother…” Hangeng continued “I’m just making sure he gets home alright and then I will be returning to Abaddon, my place is with Heechul.”

“I see, well as long as you’re happy I guess, and I’m sorry Kyuhyun I did not mean to offend you. It’s nice to meet you” Leeteuk smiled before bowing to the younger boy.

“Yeah… You too” Kyuhyun replied, bowing his head out of habit as he leaned against the wall. “Hangeng you can stay here and catch up if you want. I’m just gunna go home, I have a splitting headache, I’m starving… and your angel friend smells too good right now, I wouldn’t want to spoil such a nice evening.” He smirked upon seeing Leeteuk stiffen slightly before pulling on his mask again.

“How do you know I'm an angel?”

“Easy… Your eyes are blue, a sign of apparent ‘purity’ amongst angels, and you smell better than any human I’ve ever come across… No offence Hannie” Kyuhyun grinned.

“None taken sire. Walk with us Leeteuk?” Hangeng smiled as he followed behind Kyuhyun, who had once again set off walking.

“Sure, I’m heading that way anyway my apartment isn’t far from here, it will give us a chance to catch up” Leeteuk smiled as he tagged along by Hangeng’s side.  


The two talked while Kyuhyun walked ahead of them, secretly listening in on their whole conversation. He heard that Leeteuk and Hangeng had met three years ago, shortly after the war had ended; something about Hangeng being a medic before he met Heechul had led to the two of them becoming close friends. Then two years ago when Hangeng seemingly disappeared Leeteuk had feared the worst, thinking he had either been killed or taken by demons.

“I'm happy with Heechul” Hangeng smiled when Leeteuk asked him how things were going. “At the start, I wanted nothing more than to come home… but things changed, sure there are downsides to our relationship but it’s nothing I can’t handle”

“If things ever get too bad you know where I am” Leeteuk smiled “What’s his story anyway?” he asked, motioning to Kyuhyun who was now a good couple of metres ahead of them.

“What do you mean?”

“He is Heechul’s brother, which makes him a demon… so why are his eyes not red? I thought that was what distinguishes demons from angels.” Leeteuk asked and Hangeng shrugged.

“As far as I’m aware his eyes have always been violet, nobody seems to know why and people stopped talking about it. They are a little weird at first but you get used to it. Being human living in the demon realm you get so used to being stared at with red eyes, adding violet into the mix just creeps me out” Hangeng laughed lightly.

“I’ll admit it is a little weird, but I don’t know… they suit him. I think…” Leeteuk was silenced by a hand on his chest as Hangeng’s eyes widened.

“Don’t even go there!” he whispered, “Whoever Kyuhyun takes an interest in ends up dead, his mental state isn’t good, I don’t want you getting hurt!”

“Hangeng relax! I said violet suited him, I never said I wanted to have sex with him!”

“Good… Make sure it stays that way”  


“Hate to break this to you both but… I can hear you” Kyuhyun smirked as they approached his apartment building. He took his hands out of his pockets and pulled down his hood, breathing in the crisp night air before letting out a sigh.

“You alright Kyu?” Hangeng asked with a concerned tone to his voice as Leeteuk stood off to the side, observing the two. Kyuhyun nodded.

“I'm fine” he smiled “Never been better”

“How’s your head?”

“Better… I think the fresh air helped. Oh, I almost forgot, give these back to Heechul when you get home, I don’t need them now” Kyuhyun mumbled as he pulled Heechul’s sunglasses from his pocket, handing them back to Hangeng.

“You know it’s rude to eavesdrop right?” Leeteuk said as he glanced towards Kyuhyun, receiving a smirk from the youngest.

“It’s not eavesdropping when the only thing I can hear is the two of you, talk quieter next time” Leeteuk raised an eyebrow “We were whispering…”  

“Yes… What’s your point?”

“Leeteuk” Hangeng sighed, deciding to step in before an argument ensued “It doesn’t matter how loud we speak, he will still hear us… It’s one of his… gifts” he said questionably, earning a chuckle from Kyuhyun.

“Just one of them… Oh great you mean there are more?” Leeteuk laughed upon seeing the smile that had crossed Hangeng’s face. Kyuhyun crossed his arms and smirked as he let Leeteuk have his moment.

“Are you finished?” he asked before disappearing for a split second, only to reappear right behind the blue-eyed angel, making his entire body feel heavy as he felt Kyuhyun’s hot breath on his neck. 

“Sire what are you…”

“Shhh, Hangeng. I’m simply showing Leeteuk another of my ‘gifts’ as you so put it” Kyuhyun smirked devilishly as his hand slipped loosely around the other side of Leeteuk’s neck before he pressed his fangs to the soft pale skin.

Leeteuk screwed his eyes shut tightly as he found himself unable to move but rather waiting for the pain to shoot through his neck, but it never came.

He felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist, tugging him away from Kyuhyun just in time for the younger boy’s fangs to catch the surface of his neck. He hissed at the slight discomfort as he brought his hand up to cover any damage. He caught his reflection in a nearby window and willfully moved his hand, only to find there was nothing more than two small scratches in the middle of his neck.

“What the hell?” Hangeng yelled as he glared at Kyuhyun, who smiled and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Sorry… I’m sorry Leeteuk”

“It’s alright” Leeteuk smiled as he pulled his hand away from his neck “See no damage done.”

“No, no it’s not alright. I shouldn’t have done that…I’m just going to go upstairs” Kyuhyun mumbled and ran up the small set of steps before disappearing into the apartment building.  


“I’m sorry about that Leeteuk, he didn’t hurt you did he?” Hangeng asked as he looked over Leeteuk’s neck, sighing when he realised just how bad things could have gotten.

“I’m fine Hangeng, honestly don’t worry about it” Leeteuk laughed as he tried to reassure the human boy.

“If I hadn’t pulled you away from him…I know what happens when he loses control…”

“But you did! So stop worrying.” He smiled and pulled Hangeng in for a hug. Hangeng sighed and relaxed, returning the hug before pulling away.

“I’m glad we ran into you tonight, I’ll definitely be sure to visit more often now. I have to get back… I told Heechul I'd be back in an hour, he’s probably wondering where I am”

“Remember what I told you Hangeng… Anytime, anything you need you know where to find me, I live just around the corner.”

****

Kyuhyun looked down onto the street from his apartment, it was dark but the street lights made pinpointing Leeteuk and Hangeng easy. He watched as the two walked just a few metres to the end of the block before Hangeng turned the corner and vanished. Leeteuk crossed over onto the darker side of the street, his white clothing still visible within the darkness, as he approached an intersection a light flickered on above him. As moths were slowly drawn from the shadows to the source of the light Leeteuk looked back at the block of apartments and smiled.  
  
“Goodnight Kyuhyun,” he said quietly, before turning and finishing the short walk home.


	2. Forbidden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still adjusting to the editing on here so apologies if things are a little too spaced out for the time being. 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are always appreciated.

Kyuhyun slept well into the afternoon, sleeping off his killer hangover and avoiding the best part of the day when the sun was high in the sky. He awoke around 4 pm; his apartment was dark thanks to the black curtains he had hung at the windows to block out the sun. It wasn't that the sun harmed him; he wasn't a vampire so he wouldn't burn, but his eyes were extremely sensitive to sunlight, blinding him if he was caught out in it for any lengthily amount of time. He tended to avoid the sun as much as he could, dark curtains within his apartment, wearing dark sunglasses whenever he went outside during the day, he just found life easier that way.  
He sat up in bed, stretching before rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses. He heard plates clatter together in the other room, furring his eyebrows together with a mixture of annoyance and confusion before opening his mouth.

"Yah! Whoever you are you better get the hell out of my house!" he shouted and the noise stopped. Seconds later the bedroom door opened and Hangeng's head popped through.

"Sire you're awake!" he grinned, his smile fading when he saw the glare Kyuhyun was sending him.

"Hangeng what are you doing here?" Kyuhyun grumbled as he got out of bed and followed Hangeng through to the living room.

"I thought you would have been awake already; forgive me." he bowed, "Heechul asked me to come and see if you were alright after yesterday" he smiled as Kyuhyun poured a glass of water, taking his medication before speaking.

"No, what you really mean is he wanted you to make sure I took my medication and you wanted to check I wouldn't go after Leeteuk. Am I right?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he spoke. Hangeng sighed.

"The first part was correct… He is worried about you being all alone here."

"I'm fine Hangeng, honestly, make sure you tell him that when you return. And tell him I don't need him checking up on me every five minutes. I'm nineteen, I can take care of myself"

"Of course sire."  Hangeng smiled "I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your day." He bowed as Kyuhyun lazily waved goodbye from the sofa.

"Enjoy the rest of my day…" Kyuhyun mumbled as he looked around his apartment, most of his things were still at the palace, including his laptop and his games console, leaving him with little to do in his apartment. He got dressed, pulling on a white V-neck and black jeans finished off with his medium length black jacket. He looked in the mirror, his hair was a mess from sleeping but he ran his fingers through it to fix it into place before pulling on his sunglasses, grabbing his wallet and heading out.

***

He walked for a while, walking through the streets as people came and went. Most of the city was calming down from a busy day of work; Kyuhyun's day was only just starting. He made his way towards a café that had opened just recently, it looked warm and inviting from the outside and Kyuhyun smiled when he saw a familiar face behind the counter.

Walking through the door he flinched slightly when a bell ran above him as the door opened and closed. He walked to the counter where a well-built man was stood with a professional manner, his platinum blonde hair almost reflecting the light. He smiled brightly before speaking.

"Good afternoon, what can I get for you?" he asked cheerfully making Kyuhyun roll his eyes.

"Coffee please, black."

"Sure thing, if you'd like to take a seat someone will bring it over shortly"

Kyuhyun sat down at a booth next to the window changing his sunglasses for his normal glasses, the sun was close to setting so the light was comfortable, rather than painful. He listened to the people in the café; it was quiet for the time of day it was, with only a few people remaining. He smiled upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Shindong, order number thirteen, which table?"

"Coffee, black? Table three"

"Got it!"

"Here's your coffee sir" the waiter smiled upon reaching the table.

"Thank you, Leeteuk" Kyuhyun smiled "I didn't know you worked here?"

Leeteuk froze upon seeing Kyuhyun, not expecting to ever see him in a café so far away from the rest of the city.

"Kyuhyun? I didn't know you came to coffee shops, so I guess we both learned something new today" Leeteuk laughed and Kyuhyun smiled.  "How's your hangover?"

"Fine now, thanks for asking. And Leeteuk, I’m sorry about last night… bad couple of days, I’m not usually like that… well…" Kyuhyun laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, a habit he had when he was nervous. "What do I owe you for the coffee?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Don't worry, it's on the house" Leeteuk smiled "I'll see you around"

Kyuhyun poked his head out from the side of the booth, watching as Leeteuk walked away, his heart thumped in his chest as he ran his eyes over Leeteuk. He was wearing white jeans that did wonders for his thighs and his ass, his white shirt was un-tucked, but tight around his waist where the strings of the apron tied behind his back, his hair stopping at the base of his neck as it met the collar of his shirt.

"Angel indeed" Kyuhyun whispered to himself and biting his bottom lip before Leeteuk turned his head.  A large grin crept onto Leeteuk's face as he saw Kyuhyun vanish back into the booth.

"Life just got a little more interesting" Leeteuk grinned to Shindong, who was stood looking dumbfounded behind the counter.

***

When Kyuhyun left the cafe things looked a little brighter, the sun was setting leaving a pinkish glow in the sky and he was in a surprisingly good mood, but he still didn't have anything to do. He thought about staying at the café, throwing his day away to listen to Leeteuk's voice and his heartbeat as he passed the table Kyuhyun was sitting at, but the feeling of somebody kicking him in the stomach every time the angel passed put him off the idea.

He walked the streets once again, listening to conversations of passersby as he made his way towards the portal to the demon realm. He had decided to tell Heechul himself that he was alright, plus he would rather spend the day with his brother than alone in his apartment with Leeteuk on his mind.

***

"What time is it?" Kyuhyun asked as he and Heechul sat quietly among the ruins of a destroyed building, having spent the past couple of hours wrestling in the dirt.

"Almost two. Why?"

"I have to go… I'm going to be late for a party" Kyuhyun grinned as he pulled on his jacket.

"A party?" Heechul pouted. "I wanna come!"

"You can't… You're not invited, and besides… it's being held by Emperor Lee" he smirked as Heechul's face was met by a wash of confusion.

"And how the hell did you get invited to a party being held by father's worst enemy?" Heechul asked, earning a dark laugh from Kyuhyun.

"Who said I was invited? I just happen to be better at… persuasion, than you, my dear brother."

Heechul's eyes narrowed and he huffed before picking up a rock and throwing it at Kyuhyun's head.

"Yah!" Kyuhyun hissed when he failed to dodge the rock, turning around just in time for it to connect above his eye.

"Persuasion? That's Bullshit." Heechul scoffed "I hope you get caught and get your precious ass thrown in jail"

"Like that's ever going to happen!" Kyuhyun laughed as he left the building, leaving Heechul alone with nothing to do except sit and sulk.

***

Kyuhyun returned to his apartment back within the human realm, taking a quick shower before sitting on the end of his bed. The party was masquerade themed, a ball to celebrate the lives of those lost in the war; it had become a tradition over the last two years to those of the light realm. The party was always held within the human realm in order to show people that they had nothing to fear and that they were being protected, demons were banned, and the scores of security made sure that no one got in without an invitation.

Kyuhyun had heard about the party just hours ago, from a passerby in the street once he had left the cafe. The more he thought about it, the better of an idea it seemed to be. Sure it was being held by Emperor Lee and his father would kill him if he found out but Leeteuk would be attending, he couldn't miss the chance to see him, be close to him again.

He got dressed choosing to wear a black suit with a white tie before looking in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair as he nodded in approval, before taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket, deciding on wearing contact lenses for the party since he couldn't wear a mask as well as glasses. He carefully put in his contacts before blinking a few times to get used to them. He looked in the mirror smirking at his appearance. For once he looked very much human. His violet eyes were now a deep brown with the help of the contact lenses, the only thing he couldn't hide was the sharp set of fangs hidden within his mouth, but they wouldn't be a problem as long as he spoke softly and didn't show his teeth too much when he smiled.

"Perfect" he nodded as he picked up his keys and phone before grabbing his mask, choosing to wait until he got there to put it on.

***

It was 08:45 pm when he reached the venue, the party started at 08:30 pm, he was already late, but it didn't bother him since he was only going for one reason.

"Leeteuk" he whispered to himself with a slight smile as he caught sight of the angel through the large window at the side of the building, frowning when Leeteuk fixed his mask into place.

"You shouldn't hide such a beautiful face"

Kyuhyun pulled his own mask from the pocket of his jacket, running his fingers over the design. It was an eye mask, designed to fit over his eyes and nose rather than choosing a full face mask like many of the other guests. It was metallic red in colour with a simple gold design. He sighed as he pressed the mask to his face, tying the black ribbon around the back of his head to secure it in place, before approaching the doors.

"Invitation please," one of the guards said loudly, each time the doors opened the music of the party drowned out the voices of the guests. Kyuhyun glanced around, all other guests had already entered and there was only one security guard stood at the door, he smirked before turning back to the guard.

"I’m sorry I seem to have misplaced my invitation" he spoke softly with a smile before making eye contact with the man in front of him. "Now don't cause a scene and let me in," he said sternly, his voice held a slight growl as he spoke and a slight violet glow could be seen around the edge of his contact lenses, the guard stared blankly back at Kyuhyun before he spoke.

"Of course, Enjoy the party sir" he smiled before pulling the door open for Kyuhyun to enter.

"Thank you… I certainly shall"

The doors to the main hall had been removed and replaced with white satin fabric, tied back with black ribbon. Kyuhyun brushed passed and entered the room, standing in place for a few moments to take in the size of the room. The main hall was longer than it was wide and could probably fit close to 500 guests. The outsides of the room were lined with sofas and tables making the atmosphere in the room feel more relaxed and comfortable. He approached an empty sofa and sat down. All of the curtains were now closed and the lights were dim, red lights lit the side walls making Kyuhyun laugh.

"I thought this was supposed to be a demon-free party, feels inviting to me," he mumbled to himself as he looked around the room.

He caught sight of Emperor Lee at the far end of the room, alongside him was a young man around his own age assuming to be the son of the emperor. He continued his search of the room until his ears picked up a familiar voice between songs; he followed his ears towards the voice, stopping when he saw Leeteuk talking to two women. His mask was similar in style to Kyuhyun's but it was white with a gold design, matching the white suit he was wearing which was finished with a black tie.

Kyuhyun moved closer to Leeteuk when the two women had moved on, keeping a distance from him until they were close to the people dancing in the middle, and then he made his move.

He approached Leeteuk from behind, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him into the crowd before spinning him so they were face to face  


"Dance with me" he whispered into Leeteuk's ear as his arms wound around the angel's waist.

Leeteuk pulled back slightly to wrap his arms around the mysterious boy's neck as they began to dance, their bodies moving in sync with the slow music.

"You thought I wouldn't recognise you Kyuhyun?" Leeteuk spoke calmly against Kyuhyun's ear.

"Quite the opposite actually; I was kind of hoping you would," Kyuhyun said with a smirk.

"Two visits in one day…You're risking a lot by coming here, what makes you think I won't call security?"

"You won't" he smiled as he pulled the angel in front of him closer.

"And what makes you think that?" Leeteuk asked as he glanced through a crowd of people to the three security guards stood at the back entrance.

"I’m not here to cause trouble, if I wanted to cause trouble I'd have done it by now… or brought my brother."

"Okay, so I guess you have a point. I still don't trust you being here. Tonight is for the human realm to see they have nothing to fear… You being here kind of says otherwise" he sighed as Kyuhyun's hands moved from his back onto his hips.

"Who says I'm even here for the party?" Kyuhyun winked as his eyes travelled down Leeteuk's body.

Leeteuk grabbed the back of Kyuhyun's hair, pulling his head up so it was level to meet his own eyes. Kyuhyun sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the tug on his hair, before letting out a small laugh.

"I didn't expect you to play so rough" He smirked as Leeteuk glared at him from behind his mask.

"What makes you think you can pass for human just because you're wearing contact lenses? And by the way, you can still tell your eyes are violet."

"I'm not wearing them to hide my eyes… I'm wearing them so I can see. It's not easy wearing glasses and a mask at the same time you know. My contact lenses just happen to be brown"

"If you say so" Leeteuk mumbled.

The two of them were still dancing slowly, even though the music had changed and was now faster paced, despite their rather awkward conversation, to the crowd of people around them they seemed comfortable in each other's hold. Leeteuk sighed.

"So why did you come, if not for the party?" he asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to confirm his suspicions.  

"I thought that would have been pretty obvious" Kyuhyun answered as he trailed his hands up Leeteuk's sides underneath his jacket and back down to his hips, making the angel shiver. "You look good in a suit by the way" he smirked.

"Thank you. And it is obvious; I just want to hear you say it so I can…" Leeteuk was cut off by a voice behind them; he turned around, Kyuhyun's hands staying firmly in place and the grip tightening on Leeteuk's hips almost protectively as a young man, around Kyuhyun's age, approached them.

"Leeteuk!" the young man called as he stood face to face with the two of them. "It took me almost ten minutes to find you in this crowd."

"I'm sorry Sungmin" Leeteuk smiled. "What is it?"

"Father wishes to speak with you," Sungmin said slowly, noticing the way Leeteuk seemed to stiffen when an arm wound around his waist and Kyuhyun nuzzled against his neck.

"Tell him I'll be there shortly" he smiled, before Sungmin nodded, turned and walked away.

"Father?" Kyuhyun growled against Leeteuk's neck. "You're the emperor's son?"

"Would it matter if I was?" Leeteuk chuckled at Kyuhyun's frustration before he was spun round to face him once more.

"Not in the slightest, but it could cause… problems" he whispered as he moved in closer to the angels' lips. Seeing the younger man's intention, Leeteuk turned his head in time for Kyuhyun's lips to connect with his cheek, he smiled as he pulled away from Kyuhyun's hold before turning to leave.

"Oh and Kyuhyun" he spoke softly, his voice still heard over the music. Kyuhyun raised his head to meet Leeteuk's eyes.

"What?" he groaned.

"He isn't my father… But he is my uncle." Leeteuk smiled as he disappeared into the crowd.

"I like a challenge" Kyuhyun smirked as he turned back made his way back to the sofa at the corner of the room. The corner was dark, the lights overhead turned off to focus the light on the dance floor; he reached round to the back of his head and untied the ribbon holding his mask in place. Setting the mask down on the table in front of him he leaned back against the soft leather cushions and let out a small sigh as he let his eyes fall closed. This was the first time he had been in such close proximity to so many spirits from the light realm; the scent of the mortals mixed with the scent of the pure blood of the angels was intoxicating.  
  


Around ten minutes later Leeteuk returned to where Kyuhyun was sat, kicking him lightly in the leg as he called his name.

"Kyuhyun-ah wake up" He grumbled and Kyuhyun opened his eyes.

"I’m not even asleep, just concentrating." He smiled as he looked up at Leeteuk, whose eyes had widened upon seeing the young demon's eyes. There was a bright violet glow from behind his contact lenses, rendering them useless at concealing his true eye colour. His face was flushed, his usual pale complexion now a reddish pink.

"Are you alright? Your eyes…"

"I'm fine" Kyuhyun grinned "Just peachy"

"You're drunk?" Leeteuk asked, narrowing his eyes when Kyuhyun giggled.

"Nope. Look at what's around me" he pointed to the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the room and tapped his temple with his finger.

"You're high…" Leeteuk frowned and Kyuhyun nodded.

"Bingo" he grinned before grabbing Leeteuk and pulling him down onto his lap.

"Kyuhyun you need to leave" Leeteuk grunted as he tried to free himself of Kyuhyun's hold, with little success "The guards detected a demon presence; it won't be long until they find you. My uncle has sent guards to all of the exits to make sure nobody leaves until you're found"

Kyuhyun smirked as he nuzzled his face against the angel's neck, feeling the blood pulsing through his veins.

"They won't find me" he whispered as he kissed Leeteuk's pulse point making the angel shiver.

"Kyuhyun stop it someone will see"

"I don't care"

"You'll care when the guards find you, which is what will happen if you draw attention to us. People are watching let me go" Leeteuk mumbled, pulling one of Kyuhyun's arms free from around his waist and threading their fingers together. "Come with me" he whispered and Kyuhyun nodded, releasing Leeteuk from his hold and standing with him before they headed to one of the back exits.  
  


There was a lone guard at the exit when they arrived; he was stood with his back to the doors making sure no one could leave when Leeteuk approached with Kyuhyun the guard tensed.

"Sir I'm sorry I cannot let you leave, it is the Emperor's orders that nobody leaves."

"I am Emperor Lee's nephew, you can make an exception for me."

"Leeteuk? I'm sorry, I did not recognise you with your mask on. Forgive me." the guard bowed in apology before looking at Kyuhyun, who was leaning against Leeteuk with his eyes closed and a goofy smile on his face, his mask sitting comfortably once again over his eyes. "I can let you leave, but I'm afraid your friend cannot"

"I don't see why not… Why of all people would I associate with a demon? My friend is human, I can assure you. I need to take him home, he's had a little too much to drink" Leeteuk smiled, and the guard sighed.

"Very well, but if I get into trouble for this…"

"Don't worry, if my uncle finds out I will explain. Thank you" he bowed with a smile before dragging Kyuhyun out into the street, letting the door close behind them with a loud bang.  


"You're quite the little Liar" Kyuhyun laughed, rather darkly, as they rounded the corner away from the venue. Leeteuk stayed silent as he stared down at their intertwined hands, Kyuhyun's grip was soft but firm and Leeteuk didn't feel worried over the fact he was standing there alone, with Kyuhyun, in an alleyway lit only by the soft glow of the streetlight at the end.

No, he felt comfortable.

"There's something about you…" Kyuhyun started, and Leeteuk's head snapped up, instantly locking eyes with the demon boy.

"I don't… what do you mean?" Leeteuk asked as he leaned against a wall. Kyuhyun sighed, moving in closer.

"There's something different about you… I don't wish to kill you, sure the urge is there but I won't let myself, I have a level of control with you that I've never had with any other being from the light realm. I'm happy when I'm around you."

"I'm flattered" Leeteuk smiled, pouting slightly when Kyuhyun let go of his hand.

"Give me a minute" he mumbled as he untied his mask and slipped it back into his pocket. He pulled out a small tub and tilted his head back slightly; removing his contact lenses and putting them back into the tub. He pulled his glasses from his pocket and put them on, sliding them up his nose to where they comfortably sat at the bridge.

"Better, those things were giving me a headache"

"Your eyes are almost back to normal now, and you're pale again" Leeteuk laughed.

"I know I feel better for leaving that place. Any longer in there and I think I would have lost it."

"Your own fault for coming…"

"I didn't hear you complaining when you were dancing with me" Kyuhyun smirked as he stepped forward towards Leeteuk. Leeteuk smiled and rolled his eyes, flinching slightly when Kyuhyun brought his hand up to the angel's face, running his thumb across the dimple that showed when he smiled. "Why didn't you let me kiss you?" he whispered as he stared into Leeteuk's blue eyes, almost seeing his own reflection in their clarity.

"I have my reasons..." Leeteuk breathed as Kyuhyun's thumb grazed his bottom lip "Reasons I would rather not go into right now"

"That's fine by me. What are you doing two days from now?" Kyuhyun asked, rather forward, and Leeteuk looked puzzled. "Sunday… what are you doing on Sunday?"

"I know what day it would be. Why do you ask?"

"Come out with me, let me prove to you I'm not like everyone else" he smiled and Leeteuk bit his lip.

"Like a date?" Leeteuk asked shyly. Kyuhyun nodded.

"Yes, come out on a date with me" he smiled and Leeteuk paused as he thought about it, the more he thought, the better the idea seemed and he smiled.

"Sure…"

"Really? Wow, I wasn't expecting you to say yes…" Kyuhyun paused, slightly overwhelmed by everything going on.

"I'll make things easier then. I'll meet you outside your apartment building on Sunday. Is 8 pm okay?"  Leeteuk smiled, amused at how quickly Kyuhyun's character seemed to change.

"8 pm is perfect"

"Then I will see you on Sunday. It's late, I should go. Goodnight Kyuhyun" Leeteuk smiled, kissing Kyuhyun on the cheek quickly before heading off down the alley.  


Kyuhyun was behind him seconds later, using his speed to his advantage as Leeteuk walked away. He grabbed the angel by the wrist before spinning him around so they were face to face. Leeteuk froze, bewildered as to what had just happened, and before he knew it Kyuhyun was kissing him. Their lips pressed together softly as Kyuhyun threaded his fingers through Leeteuk's hair, he was frozen to the spot, unable to move or respond to the kiss that had taken him so off guard. The kiss lasted only moments and Kyuhyun pulled away, tugging the angel's bottom lip lightly as they parted.

Leeteuk let out a shaky breath as he opened his eyes, meeting Kyuhyun's instantly, to see bright violet orbs looking back at him with passion and want.

"Goodnight Leeteuk" Kyuhyun smiled before he disappeared into the darkness leaving Leeteuk alone in the alley.

"What just happened" he mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers across his lips. A voice snapped him out of his daze, Sungmin's voice.

"Leeteuk!  I've been looking all over for you again; I wish you would stop disappearing on me tonight."

"Sorry Sungmin"

"What are you doing out here?" Sungmin asked, looking around the alley, expecting to see someone, or something hiding within the darkness.

"I… I needed some air. I'm fine now" Leeteuk smiled. "What did you want? Have the guards found the demon yet?"

"No… but they wouldn't would they, because you let him leave" Sungmin accused, standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Don't be stupid." Leeteuk scoffed.

"I'm being realistic, you were dancing with a demon Leeteuk don't think I didn't notice; I didn't think you would be that stupid…Anyway, Father wants you to help clean up, the party will be over soon."

"It's my life Sungmin, I'll dance with whoever I like" Leeteuk hissed "And I was going to go home… but fine I guess I'll help" he sighed, before following Sungmin back into the hall.

****

Leeteuk yawned as he stretched out on his sofa, it was close to 2 am when he got home and he was exhausted after staying back and helping clear the party venue with Sungmin and the majority of Emperor Lee's staff. All night he had the moment Kyuhyun had kissed him playing over and over in his head, soft lips against his own, the light and gentle tug on his bottom lip when Kyuhyun pulled away, the look in Kyuhyun's eyes as he smiled before he disappeared… he couldn't get his mind off it and it was driving him crazy.

"It didn't mean a thing" he sighed as he pushed himself to his feet and flicked off the light as he headed into his bedroom. The streetlight outside illuminated the furniture in his bedroom before he headed out onto the small balcony. Living on the second floor of an apartment complex had its ups and downs, but it was home. He sighed contently as he leaned against the cold steel railing, looking up at the stars.

"Help me out a little?" he smiled as he gazed up towards the brightest star in the sky "I miss you every day. I wish you were here right now to help me. Mother is this real… what should I do? Give me a sign" He sighed as he headed back inside and closed the door behind him, leaving the curtains open.

He cleaned his teeth before pulling his pyjama pants on, his masquerade mask was back in the box underneath his bed and his suit was in the laundry basket. He shivered slightly, from the cold that had slowly crept into his room as he climbed into bed and turned off the lamp. A creak from the floorboards in the living room startled him a little but he laughed to himself, remembering that they had a habit of doing so, just never so loud. He yawned again as he rolled onto his back before his eyes fell closed and sleep took hold of him.

****

Leeteuk's eyes opened a few hours later to the sound of footsteps approaching his bedroom, he pushed himself up and leaned back on his elbows as he looked through the darkness and down the hall, his bedroom door was open giving him a clear view to the living room. His bedroom felt strange, almost like it didn't belong to him. He yawned, blinking a couple of times to focus his vision before freezing.

"Who's there?" he called as a deep chuckle resounded through the hall, a dark figure came into view opening its eyes to reveal violet orbs staring directly at Leeteuk.  Leeteuk sighed, relaxing slightly but still being wary.

"Kyuhyun how did you get in? And what are you doing here? It's four in the morning" he wined and Kyuhyun grinned within the shadows, his white teeth seeming to shine in the darkness before he stepped forward to the end of Leeteuk's bed.

"I wanted to see you" he smiled, looking down hungrily at Leeteuk through his thick-framed glasses.

He was still wearing his suit from the party, his tie undone and hanging loosely around his neck so the top buttons of his shirt could be unfastened, revealing his pale collarbones ever so slightly.

"It still doesn't explain how you got in…"

"You know…" Kyuhyun trailed off; resting a knee on the bottom of the bed as he leaned over "You talk in your sleep…" he smirked as he took hold of the bottom of the blanket covering Leeteuk and slowly started to pull it down, stopping when it got to his hips. Leeteuk let out a shaky breath and Kyuhyun laughed.

"I'm cold…" Leeteuk breathed as the moonlight mixed with the dull glow of the streetlight shone through the window, illuminating his bare torso.

"Not for long" Kyuhyun purred into Leeteuk's ear, no longer stood at the bottom of the bed but rather sitting astraddle on Leeteuk's thighs.

Leeteuk let out a barely audible sound as Kyuhyun shifted slightly, smirking at the effect he seemed to be having on the angel.

"Kyuhyun-ah… We can't… you can't be here" he whimpered as Kyuhyun trailed his nails down his chest, Leeteuk's arms were unable to support him any longer and they collapsed under him. Kyuhyun's head tilted slightly to the side as Leeteuk's head hit the pillow and he licked his lips.

"You're beautiful" he whispered as he leaned forward and planted a kiss just above Leeteuk's navel, Leeteuk let out an almost silent moan as his head rolled back, exposing his neck.

"Radiant" Kyuhyun added as he trailed kisses further up Leeteuk's torso

"Tantalizing" he mumbled as his lips brushed one of Leeteuk's nipples, making him moan a little louder

"and just too beautifully pure for me to not be here right now. This is all you" he whispered as he slipped his hand under Leeteuk's neck, tangling his fingers in the angel's hair as he pulled him so he was sat upright.

Leeteuk's body and mind were saying two completely different things as Kyuhyun traced his skin, memorizing every muscle with his fingertips. Every touch was like liquid fire against Leeteuk's skin, every sensation seemingly heightened as his mind finally gave up the fight and gave in to the demon who had already captured his heart.  


"All me?" Leeteuk breathed as he composed himself, trailing his hands up Kyuhyun's thighs to his hips. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" he asked and Kyuhyun let out a soft giggle as he kissed the end of Leeteuk's nose.

"Maybe… More than likely, yes" he said calmly as he stared Leeteuk in the eyes, his eyes glowing within the darkness before he closed them and smiled.

"So it doesn't matter if I do this then" Leeteuk whispered, leaning in slightly. Kyuhyun let out a small laugh seeing Leeteuk's intention, and beat him to it, slamming their lips together as his fingers threaded through Leeteuk's hair. Kyuhyun gasped into the kiss as Leeteuk slipped his hands underneath his shirt, trailing his fingernails hard down the pale skin of Kyuhyun's back as they fought for dominance. Leeteuk gave in when he felt Kyuhyun bite down softly on his tongue, sucking lightly before he pulled back with a smirk. Leeteuk pouted as Kyuhyun's lips left his in favour of tracing his jawline.

Kyuhyun ran his hands along Leeteuk's arms as his lips trailed down to the angel's neck, pressing light kisses to the skin as his head lolled back, giving the younger better access. Kyuhyun paused, inhaling deeply as he nuzzled his cheek against the soft skin of Leeteuk's neck before he spoke softly into his ear.  


"This will only hurt for a moment… I promise" he whispered and Leeteuk nodded.

"It's okay… I trust you" Leeteuk breathed as he held tightly onto Kyuhyun's shirt, Seconds later a burning pain shot through him as Kyuhyun's fangs pierced his neck and the demon boy began to drink from him. Leeteuk screwed his eyes shut tight as the pain took over, spreading through his neck and down his right arm, making his fingers tingle. Almost as fast as it started the pain stopped suddenly, replaced by a dull ache as Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Leeteuk's torso. A small amount of blood escaped as Kyuhyun drank, slowly running down Leeteuk's shoulder.

"I… I can't…" he said weakly as his eyes fluttered shut and Kyuhyun pulled away, using all of the strength he had to stop himself from draining Leeteuk dry.

"I'm sorry" he whispered as he ran his tongue up the angel's shoulder, lapping up the trail of blood until he reached the two puncture marks on his neck, he smiled as he ran his tongue across the wounds lapping up the blood leaking out as well as stopping the bleed "all better"

"Thank you" Leeteuk smiled sleepily as Kyuhyun lay him down gently, pulling the blanket over him to keep him warm.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it. I'll let myself out. Goodnight sweet angel, I'll see you soon." Kyuhyun smiled as he placed gentle kisses to the angel's eyelids as he lost consciousness.

****

Hours later Leeteuk awoke; the sun was low in the sky, blinding him when he opened his eyes making him groan and pull the blanket over his head. He heard a buzz coming from the table beside his bed as his phone rang but he ignored it, refusing to move until he had to but the buzzing didn't stop, making his slowly growing headache worse. He stuck his arm out from under the blanket, feeling about on the table for his phone before pulling it up to his ear.

"What?" he said harshly, earning a gasp from the person on the other end.

"Well Hello to you too!" the voice sang and Leeteuk sighed

"Sorry Sungmin, I didn't sleep well last night"

"Bad dreams?"

"You could say that…Anyway, what did I do to deserve a phone call so early in the morning?"

"Early in the morning? Leeteuk it's the middle of the afternoon, don't tell me you slept all this time…" Sungmin laughed and Leeteuk shot upright in bed, his head spinning slightly as he looked at the clock on the wall which read 3 pm.

"I must have done… anyway, what do you need?" Leeteuk asked and Sungmin sighed.

"Yeah, umm" he mumbled, his voice seeming a little more serious as he continued "Father wishes to speak with you about last night…"

"You told him?"

"No, I didn't tell him anything, I think it’s something to do with after the party but he won't tell me until you get here."

"Okay…Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can, I need to take a shower and get something to eat"

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Sungmin said happily before they hung up the phone. Leeteuk sighed.

It was going to be a long day.


	3. Realisation

It was a beautiful evening in Araqiel. The sun had not long since set leaving an orange tint to the normally blue sky. Araqiel didn’t get dark like the other realms, the sun never set enough for total darkness and there was always a light on the horizon, illuminating the entire realm. Children played whilst their parents went about their quiet lives.

The emperor’s palace was located on top of a hill, overlooking the realm on all sides. Large white walls surrounded the palace and several guards were stationed at the only entrance making entry almost impossible. The guards were a new addition to the palace grounds, ever since the war the emperor was on high alert to anything that could threaten the peace, including the odd demon that would find its way through the portal before the addition of the barrier.

The palace was quiet, the emperor and his staff were gathered in one of the main halls, discussing the events of the last night.  
“Leeteuk pay attention this is important!” The emperor hissed as he slammed his hand down onto the large table in front of him, snapping the angel out of his daze.  
“I'm sorry, uncle” Leeteuk mumbled before sitting up straight in his seat.  
“Father does he really need to be here?” Sungmin asked, his eyes flickering between his father and Leeteuk, who looked like he was ready to fall asleep right there and then.  “He hasn’t been feeling well all day”  
“Yes, he does. There was an incident after the party last night, several guests were found dead not far from the venue, we believe the demon that was detected at the party was to blame.” The emperor started and Leeteuk’s head shot up.  
“What?!”  
“They had their throats torn open, all were drained of blood and all had a mark on them. Our analysts are studying the mark to figure out what it means, or who it belongs to…I refuse to let them slaughter innocent humans, not to mention the two angels that were killed too. They want to restart the war; I won’t give them the satisfaction”  
“Father” Sungmin started, glancing at Leeteuk as he spoke. “What time was the attack?”  
“The party ended at midnight. The bodies were found at around 7 am. Police place the time of death for most of the victims at around 3 am.”  
“I'm sorry uncle, please excuse me for a minute, I need some air” Leeteuk bowed as he left the confines of the main hall and headed towards the courtyards.  
“Sungmin is he alright?” The emperor asked and Sungmin shrugged.  
“He said he didn’t get much sleep last night, something about bad dreams…”  
“He looks paler than usual, and he’s never this distant. You’re excused, my son, go and make sure he’s alright”  
“Thank you father” Sungmin bowed before leaving the room. “Where did Leeteuk go?” He asked one of the guards stationed outside the main hall.  
“The first courtyard sire,” The guard said swiftly and Sungmin bowed.  
“Thank you, please make sure we’re not disturbed.”

Leeteuk sighed as he sat on the grass in the courtyard, a warm breeze blew against him and he inhaled the fresh air, which instantly seemed to help clear his head.    
“Penny for your thoughts cousin” Sungmin smiled as he stood in the doorway. The light from the sunset hit his eyes and instantly brightened the blue of his irises.  
“I remember when life was simpler” Leeteuk sighed as he stretched out on the grass, leaning back on his hands. “Life was so much easier before the war”  
“It was, but this is how life was supposed to be, there is nothing we can do to change things I’m afraid. Is everything alright?” Sungmin asked as he sat down next to the older angel, nudging him with his elbow until he smiled.  
“I'm fine, I just wanna get some sleep, my head is killing the last thing I want to do is sit and listen to uncle speak for hours,” Leeteuk mumbled, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his knees.  
“Lucky for you, you can avoid it, be thankful! I have no choice but to attend” Sungmin chuckled “You know about things now, the attacks, I’m sure he will excuse you so you can get some rest”  
Leeteuk smiled and nodded stretching his arms and rolling his neck to rid himself of the encroaching stiffness, Sungmin’s eyes narrowed slightly and he reached out his hand, touching the right side of Leeteuk’s neck lightly.  
“Sungmin what are you. . .”  
“What is that?” he asked as his fingers traced a faint mark on Leeteuk’s neck. “Come with me” Sungmin huffed, grabbing Leeteuk’s hand and pulling him to his feet before walking towards Leeteuk’s bedroom, which was closer than his own.

Sungmin locked the door behind them before pushing Leeteuk in front of the mirror, locking eyes with his cousin's reflection in the glass.  
“Look at your neck!” Sungmin urged and Leeteuk nodded, pulling his shirt out of the way to see where Sungmin had touched. There was a small triangular mark on his neck with three lines coming from the corners and meeting in the middle; it was faint and slightly bruised around the edges, not very noticeable unless caught in the light.  
“I don’t understand, that… that wasn’t there this morning when I had a shower”  
“Leeteuk what happened last night?” Sungmin asked as Leeteuk ran his fingers across the mark, it didn’t hurt at all despite the bruising.  
“Nothing,” Leeteuk said defensively “after we cleaned up the venue I went home and went to bed, I slept the whole night through, nothing but my dreams until the morning”  
“That demon you danced with… did he bite you?” Sungmin asked cautiously, Leeteuk shook his head.  
“No.”  
“There was a mark found on each victim found after the party… Leeteuk what if you were their next target?” Sungmin said worryingly, placing a hand on Leeteuk’s shoulder as he bit his lip. “You’re like a brother to me; I can’t lose you to a demon”  
“I'm alive aren’t I?” Leeteuk smiled “If I was their next target wouldn’t I be dead? Just...  don’t mention this to your father, please, if he knew he wouldn’t let me go back home. I can’t stay here, my place is in the human realm.”  
“I promise... but the mark on the bodies… if it is the same mark as yours I'm telling father”  
“Okay, I understand. I’m going to get some sleep” Leeteuk smiled as he pulled Sungmin into a hug before kicking off his shoes and climbing into bed.  
“Sleep well cousin” Sungmin smiled, before leaving the quiet of Leeteuk’s room and heading back to the main hall.

****

“Are you Shindong?” Kyuhyun asked as he approached the counter at the coffee shop. The man behind the counter, Shindong, looked up with a smile, his blonde hair catching the light and highlighting the pink strike through his fringe as he ran his eyes over the dark haired boy.  
“I certainly am, how can I help you?”  
“I’m looking for Leeteuk, is he working today?”  
“He’s not I’m afraid, he’s out of town. You were here on Thursday weren’t you?” Shindong asked as he ushered Kyuhyun over to a booth for them to talk out of the way of customers.  
“Yeah… how do you remember me?” Kyuhyun asked as he raised an eyebrow. Shindong chuckled.  
“Your eyes are hard to forget… Plus Leeteuk seemed pretty happy the other day after you had been in.”  
“Interesting” He smirked as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and smirking when Shindong leaned backwards. “You’re scared of me?”  
“No. I know what you are, I don’t have a problem with demons; I just prefer to keep my distance. Leeteuk seems to trust you, that’s the only reason I’m sat here talking to you right now.”  
“That seems wise” he grinned, showing his fangs in an attempt to scare Shindong but it just made the blond stiffen slightly in his seat. “Do you know where Leeteuk is? I need to reach him”  
“I think he’s staying at his cousin's, he didn’t say where it was, he just told me he would be back on Saturday… tomorrow” he corrected “I could give you his number if you like” he smiled before getting up.  
“Perfect” Kyuhyun smirked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he got up and followed Shindong to the counter. Shindong pulled out a large file, filled with names and addresses of all the employees. He let out a small laugh when he noticed Leeteuk’s address on the page before Shindong noted down Leeteuk’s number and closed the book.  
“Here you go, I’m sorry I couldn’t help more” Shindong bowed as Kyuhyun took the paper.  
“No no this is a big help, thank you Shindong” he smiled before pulling out his phone and heading towards the door.

****

When Leeteuk awoke the sun was up, shining through the curtains and illuminating the entire room. Sitting up in bed he stretched out the kinks in his neck and let out a small sigh. He felt better, his headache had gone and his skin was less clammy than it had been the previous day. He ran his fingers across his neck as he thought over the night of the party.  
“The dream” he gasped, biting his lip as the realisation hit him and Kyuhyun’s words from that night played over in his head ‘ **This is all you’** ‘ _Im dreaming aren’t I?_ ’ ‘ **Maybe… More than likely, yes** ’  
“It wasn’t a dream. . .” he mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair “He was there that night, in my apartment… my bedroom. The kisses, the touches… they were all real, that means… he bit me, that mark is his.” He sighed and let himself fall back onto his pillow, minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
“Come in” he mumbled lazily, leaning his head in his hands as the door opened and Sungmin entered.  
“Morning, how’re you feeling?”  
“Better now thank you.”  
“Good” Sungmin smiled as he perched on the end of the bed “We found out from the analysts about the mark on the bodies. They narrowed it down to a member of or someone close to the royal family, it’s not the same demon that marked you. This mark was a bold circle with a strike through it, they figured out it means shadow but that’s all they know right now”  
“Shadow” Leeteuk mumbled. “it doesn’t ring any bells”  
“We just need to find out where your mark came from”  
“It’s fine Sungmin, I'll figure it out when I get back home” Leeteuk smiled as he shuffled out of bed “I need to get back, I have work this afternoon I can’t be late”  
“I understand, you have commitments, as do I… which I need to get on with before father wakes” He laughed as he embraced Leeteuk warmly.  
“I’ll see you soon cousin” Leeteuk smiled as he grabbed his bag from the floor and swung it over his shoulder.  
“I’ll call you” Sungmin smiled, waving as Leeteuk left the confines of his bedroom and headed towards the portal.

It was 10 am when Leeteuk got back to the human realm; the streets were mostly quiet as the majority of people were either at work, still asleep or just waking up to the new day. He walked the half hour walk back to his apartment, passing Kyuhyun’s block as he walked. He stopped for a few minutes and looked up at the black curtains in Kyuhyun’s window.  
“He’ll be sleeping. I’m sure I’ll see him soon enough anyway” he sighed before continuing home.  
Once he arrived home he took a shower, riding himself of the small aches in his muscles, ate breakfast and got dressed for work before heading out to the café.

****

“Leeteuk are you sure you’re alright to close up?” Shindong asked as he wiped down his last table and hooked the cloth onto his belt.  
“Sure it’s quiet, I’ll just wait for the couple in the corner to finish their coffee and then I’ll close up” Leeteuk smiled “I can get the back swept while I wait, go home, spend some time with Aya, I’m sure she misses you, you always seem to be working these days”  
“Thanks. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’ll see you on Monday” Shindong smiled as he left his apron and cloth on the side and grabbed his bag.  
“See you Monday” Leeteuk nodded as Shindong left the café.

It had just been the two of them all day; most Saturdays were busy but today was the exception. There had been a busy few hours at the peak of the day but it calmed down after that, giving the two of them chance keep the café clean and in order.  
Leeteuk waved goodbye as the last customers left, turning the open sign to closed as he closed and locked the door before he entered the back room.  
“Its 6 pm, what are you still doing at work?” a voice asked from the corner of the room, Leeteuk sighed.  
“What are you doing here? You can’t just show up whenever you feel like it”  
“Boy you know how to make someone feel wanted”  
“Kyuhyun” Leeteuk sighed as he leaned against one of the kitchen counters, opposite to the one that the young demon was sitting on. “You know what I mean.”  
"I tried to get in touch. Shindong said you were out of town”  
“Yeah. Sungmin needed my help with something” he lied “Are you okay?” he asked as he looked over to the counter where Kyuhyun was sat.

He looked pale, making his eyes appear unusually dark in contrast to his pale skin. His glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose as he sat with his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, biting it nervously but not enough to pierce the skin.

“I'm fine” He smiled “Just had a rough couple of days, it happens more often than I would like but it’s something I’ve learnt to live with”  
“Why..” Leeteuk started, shaking the question off, not wanting to get on the wrong side of the young demon.  
“It's alright you know, you’re allowed to ask” Kyuhyun laughed as he pushed himself off the counter “I have depression” he shrugged “It’s a long story of how it started, one I can’t go into. So yes, the twisted demon boy you have a date with tomorrow night is even more twisted than you already knew. Sorry”  
“Don’t be sorry, depression isn’t exactly something you can help. Don’t worry; I won’t impose, if you want to tell me you will, in your own time” Leeteuk sighed as he brought his hand to his neck. “Kyuhyun, Thursday night after the party… How did you get into my apartment?”  
“You figured it out then” he smirked “You left your door unlocked. I came to check you were alright, I know what this city is like at night; I could sense you so I found your apartment easy. When I got there it felt like you were in distress so I checked the door, it opened and when I went to see if you were alright I saw you sleeping. You were just dreaming, that’s what I could sense.” He smiled “You… You said my name as I was about to leave, which made me leaving impossible”  
Leeteuk’s head shot up, his eyes widening as if someone had told him the world was about to end.  
“I… I don’t remember any dream, I don’t remember saying your name, I just remember” he paused, biting his lip as he turned away “I just remember kissing you, everything in-between, and then you biting me. Sungmin found the mark this morning.” Kyuhyun smiled.  
“Well, it’s nice to know I'm thought about, even if you don’t remember why you were thinking of me. Are we still on for tomorrow?”  
“After you asked me so nicely? Of course” Leeteuk smiled, jumping slightly as he felt Kyuhyun’s arms snaked around his waist, pulling him so Leeteuk’s back was flushed to his chest.  
“Then I shall see you tomorrow” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to Leeteuk’s neck.

Leeteuk pressed his hands to the kitchen counters in front of him to steady himself, preparing himself for Kyuhyun biting him again but it never came, instead, the warmth of Kyuhyun’s body pressed up against him disappeared when the demon boy left, almost as quick as he arrived.

“Kyuhyun?” Leeteuk called as he left the kitchen and went to the front of the café. “He really needs to stop doing that” he sighed as he realised he was indeed alone. Having gotten everything done he pulled off his apron and pulled on his jacket, there was a chill in the air matched with a soft layer of snow covering the streets and cars outside.  
“I’ve been paying so little attention to things today, I didn’t even know it was snowing” he mumbled to himself as he grabbed his keys and locked the door behind himself.  
The Snow was still falling, crunching under-foot as he walked towards home. A new crunching behind him made him feel uneasy as darkness crept through the streets, every corner he turned and every street he walked down, the crunching followed, but he daren’t look back.

Around twenty minutes away from his apartment his phone buzzed in his pocket, taking it out he stumbled slightly on the slippery path as he read the message flashing on his screen.

**To:** Leeteuk **  
From:** Unknown **  
Message:** You’re being followed. Don’t look behind you just keep walking. Take the next left.

Leeteuk swallowed hard as he fought the temptation to look over his shoulder he knew whoever was following him was still behind him because of the crunch of the snow underfoot. He sighed, deciding to trust his instincts and listen to the message.

He turned the corner, taking the next left as the message had said. Just as he was passing a small alleyway an arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the darkness. He closed his eyes tightly as he was pushed against a wall, a strong body holding him in place as a cold hand pressed over his mouth. Voices approached and Leeteuk finally opened his eyes, relaxing slightly when he saw Kyuhyun looking back at him, he smiled, releasing the hold on Leeteuk’s body as he raised a finger to his lips before taking his hand away from Leeteuk’s mouth.  
Leeteuk opened his mouth to speak and Kyuhyun shook his head, seconds later a largely built male and a smaller male passed the alley.  
“Vampires” Kyuhyun whispered as he took Leeteuk’s hand and lead him out of the alley and back to the main street.  
“That message was from you?”  
“Yes. They’ve been following you since you left the café I needed to warn you but I couldn’t let them know I was around”  
“Why?”  
“Vampires live how they like, they don’t listen to anything my father says. They cause problems; I try my best to avoid them.”  
“How did you know they were following me?” Leeteuk asked as he let go of Kyuhyun’s hand and wrapped his arms around himself, pulling his jacket close to keep out the cold. Kyuhyun frowned as he flexed his fingers.  
“I caught their scent when I left the café… they were waiting for you to leave. Here, you’re cold” Kyuhyun shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Leeteuk’s shoulders. He rubbed the tops of the angel’s arms quickly to warm him, his hands lingering for a few seconds before he pulled away.  
“Thank you but aren’t you cold?” Leeteuk asked and Kyuhyun shrugged.  
“I’m used to the cold, Abaddon isn’t the warmest place to grow up in. A little snow doesn’t bother me”

The two of them walked along the main street back to Leeteuk’s apartment in silence, the snow was falling harder now and settling in Kyuhyun’s dark hair. Leeteuk held Kyuhyun’s jacket around him tightly to keep the heat in and the snow out.

“I'm sorry Leeteuk” Kyuhyun sighed as he rubbed his hands together before slipping them into the pockets of his jeans.  
“Apology accepted, but why are you sorry?”  
“The other day… After the party, it shouldn’t have happened, I shouldn’t have lead you to believe you were dreaming… I just needed to be sure of something and I got caught up in the moment.”  
“Sure, of what? I don’t understand, Kyuhyun what do you mean?”  
“I… I had to be sure that what was drawing me to you wasn’t just your blood… but you”  
“Go on…” Kyuhyun sighed.  
“The night we first met, when Hangeng introduced us, I felt drawn to you. The killer hangover I had didn’t help but your blood just smelled so inviting…”  
“Which is why you almost bit me…” Leeteuk interrupted and Kyuhyun nodded.  
“Yes… The night of the party that pull was there again, dancing with you was… amazing, you were so close to me and you smelled so good, but there was something else because I didn’t want to hurt you… I don’t want to hurt you, in fact, I feel this strange need to protect you. After I kissed you I didn’t want to be away from you, that’s what lead to your apartment and that’s why I could sense you because you were thinking about me… I don’t know what all of this means right now but when I figure it out I’ll let you know” Kyuhyun smiled as they stopped in front of Leeteuk’s apartment block.

The snow had eased off a little and Kyuhyun looked up towards the sky, the small white flakes falling softly on his face and wetting his glasses.  
“I don’t need protecting… But thank you for walking me home” Leeteuk said quietly and Kyuhyun smiled.  
“I’m good at two things… Protecting people or killing them, in all honesty, I would much rather protect you, so just let me.”  
“We may come from two different worlds, but you and I aren’t really that different” Leeteuk smiled as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s cheek, biting his lip as he pulled back “Goodnight Kyuhyun, get home safe”  
“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be alright. I’ll see you tomorrow at eight, Goodnight.” Kyuhyun watched through the clear glass doors as Leeteuk entered the apartment block and got into the elevator, smiling when the angel waved goodbye as the door closed before he set off home.

****

Leeteuk awoke the next morning tangled in his blanket. He was dressed in sweatpants and a black vest with Kyuhyun’s jacket still pulled around him, keeping him warm. He closed his eyes and inhaled, taking in Kyuhyun’s scent.  
“I wonder if he knows I'm thinking of him” He smiled to himself as he pulled the blanket up to his chin, refusing to leave the warmth of his bed. Looking outside he noticed a considerable amount of snow on his balcony and more was still falling. A buzz from his phone on the bedside table made him jump; lazily he reached for it and opened the message.

**To:** Leeteuk **  
From:** Unknown **  
Message:** Yes I know. :)

He smiled as he typed in a quick message.

**To:** Unknown **  
From:** Leeteuk **  
Message:** That’s kind of creepy… Good morning.

Send.

**To:** Leeteuk **  
From:** Unknown **  
Message:** What can I say, I’m a creepy person. Good morning beautiful, how did you sleep?

“Beautiful... why does him calling me that feel so nice?” he smiled.

**To:** Kyuhyun **  
From:**  Leeteuk **  
Message:** I slept well thank you, and you? I forgot to give you your jacket back last night. Oh and I added your number to my phone, you’re no longer unknown.

**To:** Leeteuk **  
From:**  Kyuhyun **  
Message:** I slept as well as I could, thank you for asking. My jacket? I’d forgotten all about that, it’s fine I have enough of them. I like being unknown it means I can send you whatever I like and you wouldn’t know it was me, but now I can’t get away with it. How dare you spoil my fun.

**To:** Kyuhyun **  
From:** Leeteuk **  
Message:** If you’re sure. Is it really spoiling your fun? Because you’ll probably still send me whatever you like. I have things to do; I’ll see you tonight.

**To:** Leeteuk **  
From:**  Kyuhyun **  
Message:** You have a very valid point there! I need to go see my brother but I’ll be back before our date, wouldn’t miss it for the world!

Kyuhyun stretched as he climbed out of bed and headed towards the kitchen, sighing when he opened the door to his empty refrigerator. Two bottles of water, a carton of orange juice… and a glass with a few drops of blood in the bottom.  
“Aish just what I need right now” he grabbed a bottle of water, opening the cap and popping his tablet into his mouth before having a long drink. He picked up his phone and called Heechul’s number, after it rang around six times, a rather annoyed Heechul answered.  
“Yah! Do you have any idea what time it is?”  
“I do, it’s 9 am,” Kyuhyun smirked at his brother's annoyance.  
“For you maybe, its 4 am here! Kyuhyun what’s so important it couldn’t wait until at least 11?”  
“I just needed to talk to you about something, I was going to come over but if you don’t want me to I understand. I’m sorry for waking you”  
“Kyuhyun-ah wait! Come over, I’ll just sleep later” Heechul sighed, his breathing harsh.  
“If you’re sure… What are you doing?” Kyuhyun asked as he sat by the window, watching the snowfall across the city.  
“I'm attempting to get dressed in the dark so I don’t wake up Hannie, it's not as easy as you’d think with a phone pressed to my ear” he grunted before a thud sounded out and a scraping sound could be heard on Kyuhyun’s end. “Shit sorry Kyu fell over trying to put my underwear on, my phone went flying” He laughed.  
“I figured as much, you never have been very co-ordinated first thing in a morning. I’ll be round soon.”  
“Okay, just don’t take too long or I'm going back to bed.”

****

Kyuhyun arrived at Abaddon an hour later, passing multiple demons on his way to the palace. Some ignored his presence, others glared at him, thinking him a traitor for leaving the realm, and those still loyal to him smiled and bowed. The sun was beginning to rise and the blood red light began casting shadows around every corner, creating the perfect place for vampires to avoid the sun.  
“Good morning sire,” One of the guards bowed as Kyuhyun approached, opening the gates to let him pass.  
“Good morning” Kyuhyun nodded as he entered the grounds.

A large black wolf growled at him as he approached the door, teeth bared as it stood in his way, almost challenging him.  
“Jae move please” Kyuhyun sighed as he stopped, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at the wolf but it didn’t move. “Move!” he growled as he bared his fangs. The wolf lowered his head as it backed up and allowed Kyuhyun to pass.  
“Kyuhyun what are you doing here?” a voice called as he entered the palace, the wolf following behind him before he closed the door. He looked up along the balcony at the top of the stairs to see Junsu leaning on the wooden railings with his head in his hand, his fingernails standing out against his pale skin. He whistled and the wolf left Kyuhyun’s side before running up the stairs.  
“I’m here to see Heechul… I couldn’t sleep, not that it matters, this is my home after all” Kyuhyun shrugged as he headed up the stairs.   
The wolf shifted and was replaced by a tall thin male with black hair and tattoos scattered across his naked body. He wrapped his arms around Junsu from behind, pressing up against the blond.  
“He’s cranky in a morning” he breathed against Junsu’s ear before biting down on his earlobe softly with a growl.  
“He’s always cranky Jaejoong” Junsu closed his eyes and smiled as he threaded his fingers with Jaejoong’s. “Are you going to put some clothes on?”  
“You’re such a spoilsport” Jaejoong pouted before shifting again, nipping at Junsu’s ankles before running down the stairs, tail swaying happily behind him.  
“Baby I didn’t mean it like that” Junsu laughed as he walked down the stairs after Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun reached Heechul’s bedroom, opening the door quietly to find he wasn’t there. Hangeng was sleeping, stretched out over the large double bed taking complete advantage of the emptiness.  
“Wrong room” Heechul’s voice came from behind Kyuhyun, from his own bedroom. He shook his head as he turned around and walked into his bedroom to find Heechul lying across his bed in nothing but his boxers.  
“Aish I wish you would put some clothes on before lying on my bed!”  
“Why?” Heechul smirked “It’s not like it’s the worst thing I’ve done on this bed, I just always make sure the sheets are clean before you come back” he laughed and Kyuhyun shuddered.  
“I didn’t need to know that! Nor do I want to know what you get up to on my bed whilst I'm not here” Kyuhyun scoffed as he walked over, perching on the end of his bed beside Heechul.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t go into details. So what’s up? What’s so important that It couldn’t wait until later.” Kyuhyun sighed as he picked at the hem of his t-shirt.  
“I… I have a date tonight” he smiled and Heechul sat up, his ears twitching as he tilted his head to the side slightly.  
“My little brother is dating again and I didn’t know about it? When did this happen?”    
“We’re not dating… at least I don’t think so, I want to but…”  
“Kyuhyun-ah” Heechul whined, “You’re not making any sense!” Kyuhyun sighed.  
“His name is Leeteuk; he’s a friend of Hangeng’s. We met the other night when Hannie walked me home… He… He is the reason I went to the party.”  
“The party being hosted by Emperor Lee?” Heechul asked and Kyuhyun nodded.  “Wait… Kyu please tell me he’s human…”

Kyuhyun leaned forward, resting his head in his hands as Heechul leapt off the bed, peering out down the hallways before he locked the door and sat back down next to Kyuhyun on the bed.  
“He isn’t human is he…”  
“No…”  
“You’ve gotten yourself involved with an angel haven’t you” Heechul sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, hitting Kyuhyun over the back of his head with his tail in frustration. “I guess I can’t stop you. Just be careful…After what happened the last time…”  
“I know… Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Make me a promise?”  
“Sure”  
“Don’t hurt him. When you eventually meet him, promise me you’ll be nice and won’t do anything to hurt him”  
“You say that like I'm a horrible person! I promise. You’re my baby brother, why would I hurt him if he actually makes you happy?” Heechul smiled as he wrapped his arms around the younger demon, hugging him tightly.  
“Thank you” Kyuhyun smiled as he returned the hug “Don’t tell father, or anyone else for that matter, please. I know father won’t approve, he’ll probably have him killed…”  
“Don’t worry; your secret is safe with me. After all isn’t that what big brothers are for” Heechul grinned as he jumped off the bed, his tail curled around his leg as he walked to the door.  
“I'm going to go and get dressed, then you and I are going to feed, and you can tell me all about your new boyfriend.”  
“He’s not my boyfriend! Not yet anyway, and I don’t want to jinx anything so don’t call him that” Kyuhyun whined, fiddling with his glasses as Heechul left the room.

Kyuhyun climbed off his bed and headed towards his closet, changing out of his vest and sweatpants and pulling on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He sighed as he remembered where his favourite jacket was, a smile creeping onto his face as Leeteuk entered his mind.  
“You’re thinking about him aren’t you” Heechul smiled as he stood in the doorway to Kyuhyun’s bedroom wearing a pair of black jeans, a black vest top and a black jacket. The entire outfit was finished with a black choker with a small silver cross hanging from the centre.  
“So what if I am” Kyuhyun smirked as he pulled on a sweater and slipped on his shoes “Let’s go” he smiled as he and Heechul left the room, and soon the palace.

****

In an empty room of the palace, abandoned after the war for fear of the main wall caving in, sat two demons joined by two worried vampires. The silence made the room eerie and uncomfortable until sharp black fingernails began to tap on the chair arm, echoing throughout the room and making the two vampires increasingly uneasy.  
“You failed me!” A voice hissed within the darkness and the vampires stiffened.  
“We’re sorry,” the two vampires said in unison as they stood in front of a large wooden table, their heads bowed out of respect.  
“You had one simple task. To separate them, make sure they didn’t see each other”  
“Forgive us, master”  
“Why does it matter so much?” Another voice asked as a dark-haired male approached from behind.  
“I do not like it, he’s too happy” A blond-haired demon hissed as the older male embraced him from behind, his lips trailing over the younger’s neck.  
“Master, what else can we do? Kyuhyun won’t leave the angel” the larger of the two vampires whined, afraid to make eye contact with the demon in front of him.  
“Then we shall just have to fix it, and if you fail this time it will be the end of you both” the blond smirked, his red eyes almost glowing in the darkness.  
"How do we do you suggest we do that my love?” The dark haired demon asked as he ran his hands down the younger man's chest.  
“We kill him”  
“But master, we cannot kill the prince. The king will find out, we will be put to death” the smaller vampire gasped.  
“You idiot, not the prince” The dark haired demon scoffed as a sweet smile played upon the blond's lips. A few minutes passed, the tapping had ceased and the silence was back until the blonde smirked before he spoke.  
“We kill the angel.”


	4. First Date

“Try this” Heechul grumbled as he threw another outfit out of his closet. Kyuhyun was starting to regret telling Heechul about his date, he sighed as he flopped down on the chair in the corner of the room.  
“Why can’t I just wear my own clothes?” he whined as he eyed the steadily growing pile of clothes on Heechul’s bed.  
“Because your clothes suck, no offence”  
“But your clothes are… weird. They don’t suit me and you know it”

“Kyuhyun, go back to your bedroom, I left something for you on your bed” Hangeng grinned as he walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hands. Kyuhyun shot him a confused look before nodding and running out of the room and back into his.  
“What did you do?” Heechul asked as he sat on the floor with a huff, noticing most of his clothes were now on the bed.  
“Found something in his closet that you failed to notice” Hangeng laughed as he sat on the bed. Minutes later Kyuhyun re-entered the room.  
“This is perfect Hangeng, thank you!” he grinned. Heechul raised an eyebrow as he poked his head around the bed. Kyuhyun was wearing black jeans and black shoes with a white shirt finished off with a black waistcoat. He fiddled with his glasses before checking himself over in the mirror and messing his hair up with his fingers.  
“Well, you look better than normal” Heechul laughed, receiving a glare from Kyuhyun.  
“Okay guys thank you, but I have to go or I'll be late. I’ll call you tomorrow” he smiled as he hugged Heechul tightly before heading back for the portal.  
  
***  
  
“Are you sure about all of this? He doesn’t seem very stable… what if he hurts you?”  
“Shindong relax” Leeteuk smiled as he tied his shoes, his phone was set on the side with Shindong on speakerphone, giving him the chance to get ready. “It’s a date; if he was going to hurt me he’d have done it already. I'm giving him a chance, you should too”  
“Just be cautious, please. Where are you meeting him?”  
“Outside his apartment block, he lives a little closer to town than I do so it’s easier than backtracking”  
“Makes sense. What are you wearing? Please don’t tell me you’re wearing a fully tailored suit”  
“Aish” Leeteuk sighed as Shindong laughed “I'm not wearing a suit! If you must know I'm wearing white jeans and a T-shirt, my black blazer with a grey hoodie underneath. Happy?”  
“You’re wearing a grey hoodie, under a blazer? Why? I thought you were the one with style”  
“Yah! Don’t be rude. It's Kyuhyun’s…He walked me home from work yesterday, I got cold so he gave me his jacket, this way I’ll remember to give it back to him”  
“He is certainly… difficult to figure out”  
“That he is” Leeteuk chuckled as he pulled on Kyuhyun’s hoodie, smiling when he caught the demon’s scent. “Shindong I have to go, have fun at work, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Don’t I always?” Shindong laughed “Have fun on your date and be careful”  
“I will don’t worry!” He smiled before hanging up the phone and slipping it into his pocket; he pulled on his blazer before grabbing his keys and heading out of his apartment.  
  
The snow had all but stopped but a few flakes were still falling, adding to the chill in the air. Leeteuk shivered as he stepped outside, zipping up Kyuhyun’s hoodie and pulling up its hood to keep him warm as he set off in the direction of Kyuhyun’s apartment.  
  
“You know, you really should pay more attention to what’s around you.” A voice laughed as Leeteuk passed the gardens beside his apartment complex. He turned around and a confused look spread across his face when he saw Kyuhyun sitting on one of the benches.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Trying to get a suntan, what else” Kyuhyun smirked as he stood up and walked over to Leeteuk “We have a date, or did you forget?”  
“I didn’t forget… I thought we were meeting at your apartment?”  
“We were… but I got home early so I thought I would come and pick you up… so to speak” Kyuhyun grinned as he laced his fingers with Leeteuk’s. “You look great by the way, even with my jacket on”  
“Thanks” Leeteuk smiled “You can have it back if you like, I just…”  
“No it's fine, keep it, at least for now anyway. I don’t want you freezing to death… I suddenly feel overdressed though”  
  
The two of them walked hand in hand further into town, Kyuhyun leading slightly as Leeteuk stared down at their interlocked fingers.  
“So how did things go with your brother?” Leeteuk asked as he tugged Kyuhyun back a little too slow him down.  
“Sorry” Kyuhyun grinned “It went better than I thought it would… I told him about you, well I told him I had a date… the rest just kind of slipped out”  
“What did he say?”  
“He was a little concerned at first, for the both of us I think”  
“The both of us? Why would he be concerned for me?” Leeteuk asked and Kyuhyun sighed.  
“He knows what I'm like, he's cautious with me, and people I'm around. He’s the only person who can, let’s say, control me when I get bad. But he also protects me from things or people that could hurt me”  
“He seems very… protective of you”  
“He is” Kyuhyun smiled “I'm his little brother, his only brother. We had different mothers, but we share the same father, it makes the bond we have stronger, nothing has ever come between us”  
“I’ll keep that in mind” Leeteuk laughed as Kyuhyun tightened his hold on the angel's hand. “Where are we going anyway?” He asked as they approached a street filled with clubs, bars and restaurants.  
 Kyuhyun stopped suddenly, grinning when Leeteuk walked into him from the side.  
“Here,” he smiled. Leeteuk shot Kyuhyun a confused look before he ran his eyes over the large bar in front of him. “Come on, we have a table” Kyuhyun smiled as he pulled Leeteuk with him through the doors.  
“I come here quite often; it’s the only place I don’t get questioned for not eating anything. They know my dietary needs” Kyuhyun laughed as he and Leeteuk sat in a booth in the darker part of the bar. The lights were turned down low and candles were lit and placed down the centre of the tables, the flames flickering slightly in the air.  
“Is that because if your demon form?” Leeteuk asked in-between sips of his drink, Kyuhyun shook his head.  
“I'm not a full demon, but my demon side is the strongest. We don’t know why but it’s almost physically impossible for me to consume normal food… My mother was human…it may have something to do with that”  
“Was? Is she…” Leeteuk paused, biting his lip when he noticed the sad look in Kyuhyun’s eyes.  
“She was killed when I was a child… Everything went downhill from there really” he sighed. Leeteuk frowned as he took Kyuhyun’s hand, squeezing it tightly.  
“I'm sorry, I know how hard it is but I can’t imagine how hard it would have been on you at that age.”  
“I tried to kill myself when I was nine years old if that gives you any indication” Kyuhyun laughed hollowly. “You know how hard it is?” Leeteuk nodded.  
“I lost my mother five years ago… she got sick and couldn’t fight it.”  
“What about your father?”  
“I never knew him, he left when I was small” Leeteuk laughed “He had an affair with a vampire, that’s what my mother told me. He could be dead now, but I don’t really care, he was never a part of my life”  
“Is Emperor Lee your mother’s brother? Or your fathers?”  
“My mothers, before she died she made him promise to take care of me. He doesn’t treat me much differently than he does Sungmin, I just don’t have Sungmin’s responsibility.  
“Sungmin... Prince Sungmin. Your cousin is the prince” Kyuhyun nodded to himself as Leeteuk sat and watched him, a small smile on his face.  
“It’s cute when you do that”  
“Do what?” Kyuhyun asked as he chewed on the straw in his glass.  
“Talk to yourself, well it's more of a mumble… it's cute”  
“Don’t say I'm cute… I don’t…. that word doesn’t pair with me, I'm not cute”    
“Then stop acting cute” Leeteuk laughed as Kyuhyun pouted involuntarily.  
“I'm not being cute!” Kyuhyun growled, showing his fangs as he tried to re-enforce his own denial “Are you ready to order yet?”  
“I’ll go order my food, you just sit there and be cute” Leeteuk smirked. Kyuhyun scowled at the angel as he got up from the table and made his way to the bar.  
“I'm not cute” he grumbled as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his seat. He felt a sudden feeling of uncertainty as he ran his eyes across the room, passing several demons, vampires and humans in the process. “Maybe I'm imagining things” he shrugged, keeping an eye on Leeteuk until he returned.   
  
****  
  
The sun shone hazily over the palace of Abaddon as the day was coming to an end and the sun began to set. The guard beside the portal to the human realm lay against the wall, unconscious as four unidentified males gathered inside the warehouse  
“What is the plan, Eli?” A voice asked from within the shadows. The larger of the two vampires in attendance, Eli, stepped forward, bowing his head as he spoke.  
“We separate them”  
“And?”  
“We do not harm the prince, but the angel is ours” he continued.  
“We are free to do with him as we wish… and then we kill him” The smaller vampire smirked as he stepped forward into the fading light.  
  
The tall blond demon stepped out of the shadows and closer to the vampires, his hand darting out as he grabbed Eli by the throat, lifting him off the floor with ease.  
“Do not fail me again! Or it will be your life I take, so slowly you will wish you had fulfilled your task. And Kevin, kill the angel slowly, I want Kyuhyun to hear him scream” he growled as he sank his sharp black nails into the flesh of Eli’s neck.  
“Yes master, we will not fail you” the smaller of the two, Kevin, bowed.  
“Maybe… if you fail, you can be my new play toy” The fourth male, the older demon, hummed as he crept up on the blond from behind, winding his arms around the blond’s waist as he peered around his shoulder. “I need a new toy” he smiled angelically.  
“Baby, I’ll get you a new toy, I promise, you don’t want a useless vampire that can’t even do as he is told. I’ll find you a human… or maybe…”   
“What are you thinking?” the older asked as he kissed the blond's shoulder.  
“Change of plan” He smirked as he released Eli, flexing his fingers as he raised them to his mouth, licking off the blood. “Separate them, do with the angel what you wish but do not kill him!”  
“You mean… I get to play with him?” the older demon asked, a deep growl of excitement in his voice as his hands left the blond's waist and trailed down his sides to his hips.  
“Yes, baby. The angel is your new toy” the blond smiled as he turned and captured his lover’s lips before the older demon was gone, replaced by a large wolf.  
“Go!” The blond hissed as Kevin and Eli bowed their heads.    
“Do not disappoint me!”  
  
****  
  
“You eat like a pig” Kyuhyun grinned as Leeteuk finished the last of his desert.  
“I do not” Leeteuk sulked before he licked his lips and set his spoon down before picking up his glass and taking a drink. The bar was mostly quiet now, with only a few small groups of people here and there and a couple of people sitting at the bar. Kyuhyun leaned against Leeteuk and smiled as he nudged the angel's shoulder.  
“Thank you for giving me a chance, most people don’t.”  
“Well, I’m not most people” Leeteuk smiled before Kyuhyun leaned forward and captured his lips softly. Leeteuk responded to the kiss, his hand resting on Kyuhyun’s thigh as Kyuhyun’s tongue explored his mouth.  
“Your lips are cold” Kyuhyun giggled before he pulled away, biting Leeteuk’s lip softly in the process.  
“Ice cream does that” Leeteuk smiled as he rested his forehead against Kyuhyun’s “I really do love the colour of your eyes”  
“Thank you” Kyuhyun smiled.  
  
“Excuse me” A voice came from beside them and Kyuhyun turned his head, raising an eyebrow at the waitress standing with two small glasses in her hands “These are for the two of you. I was told to bring them over”  
“By who?” Leeteuk asked.  
“Two guys at the bar… they just left. They said you looked cute together and to enjoy the rest of your night” she smiled as she set the small glasses of soju down on the table before returning to work.  
“I'm always up for a free drink” Kyuhyun smirked.  
“Do guys buy you drinks often?” Leeteuk asked, raising an eyebrow as Kyuhyun handed him one of the glasses.  
“Nope, never, if anything I’m usually getting drinks taken off me”  
“That’s not a good sign” Leeteuk laughed, winking at Kyuhyun before raising the glass to his lips and downing it in one.  
“Says the angel who just drank a shot of alcohol from a stranger,” Kyuhyun said judgingly before following Leeteuk’s lead, his eyes furring slightly as he ran his tongue across his lip.  
“What’s wrong?” Leeteuk asked, “Can’t handle your alcohol?”  
“I can assure you I handle my alcohol very well… that just had no taste, whoever those were from needs to spend a little more next time.”  
“Don’t complain. So where are we going next?” Leeteuk mumbled, his lips ghosting over Kyuhyun’s neck as the younger pulled out his wallet and left the money on the table.  
“Well, you need to stop doing that” Kyuhyun breathed, his eyes slipping closed when Leeteuk’s breath on his neck was replaced by his lips.  
“What if I don’t want too?” Leeteuk smirked.  
“Do I need to remind you of the other night when you thought you were dreaming?” Kyuhyun asked, gasping slightly when Leeteuk bit down on his neck. “Hey! What’s gotten into you?”  
“I guess I can’t handle my alcohol like you can” Leeteuk hummed as he pulled away and slumped against the booth.  
“You’ve got that right. Let’s get you home” Kyuhyun smiled.  
  
Leeteuk nodded and slipped out of the booth after Kyuhyun, taking his hand as they both waved goodbye to the staff and left the bar.  
“It’s stopped snowing” Leeteuk smiled as the two of them walked carefully through the snow. The streetlights were lit; illuminating the snow around them and making it seem lighter than it was.  
“It’s a nice night, too bad it's cold, and too bad you’re so giddy, otherwise I would suggest a walk through the park”  
“Maybe that can be our second date” Leeteuk smiled as he cuddled up to Kyuhyun’s side in an attempt to keep warm.  
“Sure, I know the perfect place” Kyuhyun smiled, wrapping an arm around Leeteuk to keep him from falling “Your very warm, are you feeling alright?”  
Leeteuk shrugged as they turned down a narrow street dimly lit by only two streetlights.  
“I'm fine, I just feel a little lightheaded”  
“This was not how I imagined our first date to be like” Kyuhyun frowned as they passed the odd person here and there before leaving the street.  
“Can we stop for a second?” Leeteuk asked as he closed his eyes “I can’t… everything’s spinning.”  
“Sure” Kyuhyun nodded.  
  
Leeteuk sat down on a small wall once they had stopped. He rested his head in his hands before looking up to Kyuhyun crouched down in front of him with a small smile on his face. He looked over Kyuhyun’s shoulder to see two people approaching.  
“Kyu…” he mumbled, his eyes fixed on the two.  
“Is everything alright?” The smaller of the two asked as they approached. Kyuhyun nodded cautiously as he turned around, standing defensively in front of Leeteuk.  
“Everything is fine” he growled, his eyes narrowing upon noticing two pairs of red eyes scanning over Leeteuk. “I know you…”  
“He doesn’t look too good”  
“He’s fine I can assure you” Kyuhyun glared at the larger of the two “You’re Eli…” he mumbled, his eyes flickering to the smaller vampire “And you’re Kevin”  
“Maybe you should get him to the hospital, here let me help you” Kevin smiled sweetly as he appeared beside Leeteuk and looped his arm around the angel’s waist.  
  
Leeteuk struggled, grabbing Kevin’s wrist in an attempt to free himself of the hold, with little success. Kyuhyun bared his fangs and growled before stepping forward, about to grab Kevin when Eli appeared behind him and grabbed him.  
“Lighten up sire. We aren’t going to kill him” he whispered as he tightened his hold, grabbing Kyuhyun’s hair to keep him still.  
“Get off me! If you dare lay a finger on him I’ll kill you both. My father will hear about this”  
“What’s daddy going to do?” Kevin smirked as he ran his nose across Leeteuk’s neck as he struggled weakly. “We do not answer to the king. Plus, he will kill the angel himself if he found out what his little prince has been keeping from him. I'm a little disappointed sire, the drug we slipped you both in the bar hasn’t affected you as we were promised. Oh well, no matter, there are other ways of dealing with difficult demons” he smirked.  Eli’s hold tightened on Kyuhyun’s hair as he dragged him down the darkened alleyway before slamming him against a wall, breaking his glasses in two. Kyuhyun’s head collided with the concrete, knocking him out instantly.  
“Kyuhyun!” Leeteuk whimpered as he saw Kyuhyun fall from Eli’s grip and to the floor, a small trickle of blood running from his head.  
“Don’t worry; we’ll be gone before he wakes up. After we’ve finished with you we’ll take you to your new home.” Kevin hummed.  
“Our master is excited to meet you” Eli smirked as the two dragged Leeteuk away, leaving Kyuhyun alone and unconscious in the alley.  
  
****  
  
Kyuhyun awoke not long after. Pain shot through his head as he sat up slowly and looked around.  
“Teukie?” he called as he picked his broken glasses up off the floor and slipped them in his pocket. He pushed himself up off the floor, using the wall as support as he stood. There was a small pool of blood staining the snow where he had been laying; he raised his hand to his head, wincing when he came into contact with the deep gash above his eye.  
“I knew something wasn’t right” he sighed as he made his way out of the alley. He closed his eyes and focused, hearing talking, footsteps and music in the distant before focusing more on Leeteuk. He caught the angels scent first and opened his eyes before following it to a quiet part of town, not too far from his own apartment. He stalked quietly down an alley, picking up a steel pipe as he made his way closer to Leeteuk’s scent.  
Anger boiled up inside of him when he finally found what he was looking for. Leeteuk was being held against a wall as Kevin and Eli fed on him, his quiet whimpers of pain being ignored by the two.  
  
Kyuhyun was there in an instant raising his arm and thrusting the steel pipe through Kevin’s back. He stopped drinking and froze, Eli’s eyes widened when his companion’s body fell to the floor to reveal Kyuhyun, baring his fangs as he stared Eli down.  
“There are other ways of dealing with difficult demons” He growled, ignoring Eli completely when Leeteuk whispered his name, before collapsing into his arms.  
“This isn’t over” Eli hissed, disappearing out of the alley within seconds.  
“Leeteuk I'm here, don’t worry, they can’t hurt you now”  
“Kyu… you saved me” Leeteuk smiled weakly as his eyes fluttered.  
“I’ll always save you” Kyuhyun smiled as he shifted and picked Leeteuk up on his back. “Wrap your arms around my neck, I'm taking you home”  
Leeteuk nodded and rested his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck gently as he leaned his head against Kyuhyun’s.  
“You’re bleeding” he whispered after seeing the cut on Kyuhyun’s head.  
“I'm fine, don’t worry, we need to get you home, I’ll worry about my head when you’re safe”  
Leeteuk hummed in approval as the mixture of blood loss and the drug finally got too much for his body to handle. Kyuhyun picked up the pace as he felt Leeteuk’s arms slacken around his neck.  
“Teukie? You still awake?” he asked, with no reply, he sighed.    
“Shit”  
  
****  
  
Leeteuk awoke the next morning in a comfortable bed, covered with soft silk sheets, but it wasn’t his bed. His eyes opened slowly and he groaned as pain flooded his head. He was in a dark room with small amounts of light shining through thick black curtains. His jacket and Kyuhyun’s hoodie were hung on hangers over the back of the door; he looked over himself noticing he was wearing a black t-shirt and his white jeans. He pushed himself out of bed carefully and headed towards the door. His body felt heavy and his hands were shaking as he reached out and turned the handle, walking through into what looked like the lounge. The apartment was silent and dark, the further he walked through the lighter it got until he was standing behind the sofa.  
He looked down to see Kyuhyun fast asleep with a blanket pulled up to his chest, his arm hanging lazily off the end. He had dried blood down the side of his head. Instantly Leeteuk remembered little things from the night before and checked his wrist and felt his neck, the two places he remembered being bitten. There was a bandage wrapped around his wrist and a smaller bandage on his neck.  
“Kyuhyun” He mumbled as he leaned down and brushed Kyuhyun’s hair out of his face.  
Kyuhyun shifted on the sofa the blanket slid off him and onto the floor, making him whine as the cold air hit him.  
“Teukie?” Kyuhyun groaned, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. “I didn’t expect you to be awake before me, how’re you feeling?”  
“Tired, my head hurts, I feel sick but I’m alright”  
“Come and sit down” Kyuhyun smiled as he patted the seat next to him. Leeteuk shuffled around the sofa and sat down, leaning against Kyuhyun as the younger wrapped an arm around him.  
“Did you do this? The bandages I mean” Leeteuk asked as he looked down at his wrist. Kyuhyun nodded, running his fingers gently across Leeteuk’s wrist.  
“You passed out in the alley but you were still bleeding when we got back to my apartment. I bandaged you up without really thinking, I panicked because of your blood”  
“Speaking of” Leeteuk mumbled, pushing himself up off the sofa and walking towards the bathroom where he picked up a cloth and ran it under the water, wringing it out so it was damp. “You’re bleeding” he frowned as he sat back down and ran the cloth gently over Kyuhyun’s head.  
Kyuhyun winced at the pressure, his mouth curling up into a smile at the confused look on Leeteuk’s face.  
“I don’t understand, there’s so much blood on your head but there’s no cut, although you do have a pretty big bruise”  
“I heal quickly. The blood is from last night, I heal better when I’m asleep. I can’t do anything about the bruising though, or the headache that comes with it” he laughed. Leeteuk smiled as he wiped away the last bit of blood before running his fingers across the large bruise.  
“Somehow your head seems worse than my wrist”  
“It’s fine honestly, I’m just glad you’re alright. I should be the one looking after you.  
“I’ll be alright. Who were they?” Leeteuk asked as he shifted, leaning back against Kyuhyun’s chest as Kyuhyun smiled and looped his arms around the angel’s waist.  
“I know them from my realm. Kevin and Eli… they’re vampires. Vampires don’t follow my father’s laws. They have a specific demon as their master.”  
“Who is their master?”  
“I don’t know… I’ve only ever seen them together, never with anyone else. I want you to be careful when you’re out on your own at night from now on. Now Kevin is dead I don’t know what Eli will try and do.”  
“I’ll finish work earlier so I can get home before dark” Leeteuk smiled, his smile falling when he remembered parts of the night “I… I was scared when I saw you on the floor, I thought you were dead”  
“It’ll take more than a knock to the head to kill me, don’t worry” Kyuhyun hummed as Leeteuk unwrapped the bandage around his wrist.  
  
There were two puncture marks and a slight bruise where he had been bitten, most of the blood was on the bandage but there were still traces of blood dotted around the wound.  
“That’s going to scar” he sighed. Kyuhyun grabbed Leeteuk’s wrist gently, running his thumb over the marks.  
“I could heal it… but…”  
“But what? How can you heal other people?” Leeteuk asked, turning in Kyuhyun’s hold to face him.  
“Remember the other night… when I bit you?”  
“There was no way of knowing, except for the mark you left” Leeteuk nodded.  
“When I feed on people I have the choice whether I heal them or not. I can heal you so there would be no scar, but... I’d have to bite you.” Leeteuk bit his lip and nodded his head gently as Kyuhyun looked at his wrist. “You have a faint scar… did someone bite you already?”  
“No that’s from when I was a child; I can’t remember how I got it” Leeteuk shrugged “it’s never bothered me”  
“Are you sure you want me to heal you? It’s going to hurt a little, I'm not going to lie and say it won’t” Kyuhyun asked and Leeteuk nodded.  
“I'm sure, Sungmin’s already been asking questions about the mark on my neck that you left when you bit me the other night. If I show up with these he’ll tell uncle and then I won’t be allowed to leave the realm” he sighed.  
“That mark is for your protection, as crazy as it sounds after last night. To the human eye it's invisible; to angels, it’s a faint mark… to demons, it almost glows red. It’s a sign that… you belong to me” Kyuhyun paused, gauging Leeteuk’s reaction before continuing. “To demons who follow our laws it tells them who they can and can’t feed on, anyone who has been marked is off limits. Vampires don’t follow the law which is why last night happened… Demons know now that you belong to me, they aren’t allowed to harm you”  
“You know” Leeteuk smiled “That’s kinda sweet, in a weird way.”  
“You said Sungmin keeps asking questions… does he know about me?” Kyuhyun asked and Leeteuk shook his head.  
“No… He suspects something though, I will tell uncle when the time is right, the fact it's me dating and not Sungmin will soften the blow… I'm not sure about the demon part of it though.” He laughed as he turned and leaned back against Kyuhyun’s chest. Kyuhyun smiled and kissed Leeteuk’s shoulder before speaking.  
“Doesn’t he approve of Sungmin dating?”  
“Not really, unless he approves of them and even then there are laws… Sungmin is the heir to the throne; we have a strict rule in my realm that swears a prince to celibacy until he finds a partner. Uncle would deny him the throne if he were to break that celibacy.”  
“Wow… It sounds like it sucks being the prince, Heechul being the prince in your realm would actually kill him” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“It doesn’t bother him too much; he’s too busy doing his duties and being overprotective. Why are we suddenly discussing Sungmin? He can’t have sex, I can simple as. Now heal me please” Leeteuk grinned making Kyuhyun smirk.  
“He can’t have sex but you can… good to know, and I like your subtlety there” He laughed “Give me your wrist.”  
  
Turning slightly in Kyuhyun’s arms Leeteuk raised his wrist, Kyuhyun smiled as he traced his fingers over the wound before kissing it softly. Leeteuk closed his eyes as Kyuhyun bared his fangs and pierced the skin, sending a familiar jolting pain down his arm. Kyuhyun’s eyes fluttered closed as Leeteuk’s blood entered his mouth, he drank a little before pulling back and running his tongue over the wound to clean up the blood.    
“It will have gone by tonight, it takes a few hours, but after that, you’re free to go back home and no one will ask why you look like a demons lunch”  
“Thank you.” Leeteuk nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he leaned back against Kyuhyun’s chest, giving the younger access to his neck. Kyuhyun breathed deeply and licked the small trace of blood from his lip before wrapping his arms around Leeteuk’s waist and pulling him impossibly close. Leeteuk smiled as Kyuhyun pressed feather-light kisses across his neck and shoulder, gasping when Kyuhyun’s fangs found purchase in his neck. Kyuhyun paused and closed his eyes tightly as he felt a large amount of blood run down his throat, he swallowed and opened his eyes before drinking. Leeteuk relaxed and tangled his fingers in the fabric of Kyuhyun’s sweatpants, ignoring the ache he felt in his neck until the grip around his waist tightened.  
“Kyuhyun! You’re only supposed to be healing me, be careful” he groaned. Kyuhyun bit down harder and Leeteuk’s eyes shot open as he dug his nails into Kyuhyun’s legs. “You’re hurting me!” Leeteuk cried out and Kyuhyun froze before pulling back, his eyes glowing as Leeteuk turned to face him.  
“I'm sorry…” Kyuhyun mumbled as he stared off at the floor, a small amount of blood running from his bloodstained lips and down his chin.  
“It’s alright,” Leeteuk said quietly as he grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood from Kyuhyun’s mouth, smiling when he finally looked up.  
“It's not, I'm supposed to protect you, not hurt you”  
“You are protecting me. You protected me last night and you’re protecting me now by healing me. I knew the risks so don’t worry about it” Leeteuk smiled as he ran his thumb across Kyuhyun’s cheek.  
“Your eyes... why are they glowing?” he asked and Kyuhyun closed his eyes.  
“Because of your blood” Kyuhyun breathed as he opened his eyes again, the bright glow fading out until his eyes were back to normal. “I can’t lose control around you”  
“How are you even a demon? Most would love to lose control around an angel but you’re protecting me”  
“I guess I can thank my mother for that” Kyuhyun smiled sadly before they both heard a buzz from the table. Kyuhyun leaned over, holding Leeteuk against him as he grabbed his phone.  
“Aish Heechul” he grumbled as a message flashed on the screen.  
  
 **To:** Kyuhyun  
 **From:** Heechul  
 **Message:**   Kyuhyunnie, how did your date go? I haven’t heard from you yet, I never know if that is a good sign. It’s 8 am here so you should be awake, why haven’t you messaged me?! Yah! Come and see me.  
  
“What is it?” Leeteuk asked after hearing Kyuhyun sigh behind him.  
“Heechul wants me to go and see him, I’d rather just stay here” he shrugged, snuggling against Leeteuk’s back.  
“I have to be at work for three I'm afraid” Leeteuk smiled, looking at the clock on the wall that read 1 pm.  
“I guess I should let you go home then” Kyuhyun pouted, releasing his arms so Leeteuk could stand.  
“I’ll call you later” Leeteuk smiled as Kyuhyun stood. He was about to walk through to the bedroom when Kyuhyun grabbed his hand, pulling him into a hug.  
“When can I see you again?” Kyuhyun asked as his lips ghosted Leeteuk’s ear.  
“You can walk me home later if you’d like… I finish work at eight” Leeteuk smiled as Kyuhyun pulled back and kissed him softly.  
“Then I’ll see you tonight” Kyuhyun smiled.  
  
Leeteuk said goodbye to Kyuhyun as he picked up his things and hugged Kyuhyun goodbye, before leaving for his apartment. Kyuhyun leaned against his apartment door and sighed as he raised his hand to his head. It hurt more than he had lead Leeteuk to believe, but he refused to show it.  
He quickly showered, not bothering to dry his hair as he pulled on some clean clothes and headed out, grabbing his phone, sunglasses and keys on the way.  
  
****  
  
Kyuhyun arrived at the demon realm not long later. The bright rays of the sun making his headache that much worse, despite him wearing dark glasses. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Junsu walking side by side with Jaejoong, who was in his wolf form as they walked toward the palace. Junsu frowned upon seeing Kyuhyun, before smiling when the demon prince turned his head.  
“Good morning sire, you don’t look so good”  
“I'm fine. Have you seen Heechul this morning?” Kyuhyun asked as the three walked through the gates. Jaejoong growled momentarily before taking off in a run through the palace grounds.  
“Last time I checked he was in the dining hall” Junsu shrugged.  
“What’s Jae growling at?  
“How should I know?” The blond demon scoffed before leaving Kyuhyun’s side and following Jaejoong.  
Kyuhyun rolled his eyes as he entered the palace before smiling as Hangeng came walking down the stairs.  
“Good morning sire” He smiled with a nod of his head before his smile faded “Your head! What happened?”  
“Morning Hannie, I’m fine stop fussing! Where’s Heechul?”  
  
Hangeng sighed and lead Kyuhyun to the dining hall where Heechul was sitting at the end of the large table, leaning back in the chair as he rested his feet on the end. His ears twitched as the door opened and Kyuhyun entered. Kyuhyun pulled off his sunglasses, blinking a couple of times to get used to the light before approaching his brother.  
“I need to talk to you”  
“Morning brother, how was your date?” Heechul grinned; his head tilting to the side before he got up and stalked over to Kyuhyun, raising his hand to the younger’s head. “What the fuck happened to you?” He growled as he pressed on the bruise, making Kyuhyun flinch and swat his hand away.  
“Yes, that hurts! Don’t touch it”  
“Kyuhyun what happened?” Heechul asked sternly.  
“Someone attacked Leeteuk and I last night”  
“Leeteuk?!” Hangeng blurted out as he stepped closer to the two “You went out with Leeteuk?”  
“Hangeng shut up and let him speak!” Heechul hissed before nodding for Kyuhyun to continue.  
“I don’t know why they attacked us; I’ve seen them before around the realm, Kevin and Eli”  
“I’ve seen them hanging around the palace recently; the guards won’t let them in because of what they are. I don’t know who they answer to.”  
“Neither do I… Kevin is dead, I don’t know where Eli went, but if he finds Leeteuk…”  
“Were you near his apartment when they attacked you? Did he see you go home?” Heechul asked and Kyuhyun shook his head.  
“I took him to my apartment because it was closer. It doesn’t matter if Eli saw us go home, he has Leeteuk’s blood in his system and he’ll be able to track him. I can feel him right now; I know how he’s feeling and I’m not even in the same realm as he is!”  
“You drank from him already?” Heechul asked a small smirk on his face as he raised an eyebrow.  
“It isn’t the first time” Kyuhyun mumbled “But this time it was to help him! He couldn’t go back to the light realm covered in bite marks.  
“Maybe you’re not as soft as people think you are” Heechul chuckled. Kyuhyun frowned before leaning back in the chair and letting out a frustrated sigh.  
“This just feels like it's my fault”  
“It probably is” Hangeng grumbled, yelping when Heechul hit him hard over the head with his tail. Kyuhyun smirked at Heechul’s protectiveness and reached into his pocket upon feeling his phone vibrate.  A small smile spread across his lips as he read the message that flashed up on the screen.  
  
 **To:** Kyuhyun  
 **From:** Leeteuk  
 **Message:** I miss you already


	5. New Dangers

Kyuhyun spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon in the demon realm with Heechul. The two searched the palace grounds and spots in the shadows where vampires were known to hang around, but there was no sign of Eli. They gave up after a while in favour of spending time inside and away from the bright rays of the sun.  
After lunch with their father, and trying to convince him that the bruise on Kyuhyun’s head came from him walking into a door, the two settled in Kyuhyun’s bedroom with Hangeng joining them not long after.  
“How’s your head sire?” Hangeng asked as he set some painkillers down on the bedside table for Kyuhyun, who was laying on his bed with his eyes closed.  
“I had my head slammed against a wall by a vampire, how do you think it feels. I can show you how much it hurts if you’d like” Kyuhyun grumbled, opening one eye to gage Hangeng’s reaction.  
“Kyuhyun-ah he was only asking” Heechul chuckled, patting his lap for Hangeng to sit down. “What time did you say you were walking Leeteuk home tonight?”  
“I'm leaving at half past two. I need to find my spare pair of glasses before I leave” he frowned as he sat up slowly and pulled his broken pair from his pocket.  
“I wondered why you weren’t wearing them” Heechul mumbled, pushing Hangeng off his lap “Hannie go and get his glasses please, there’s a pair in the throne room” Hangeng nodded and left the room as Heechul got up and sat on the side of his brother's bed.  “You seem a little… irritable. Did you take your medication this morning?”  
“I… no. I feel alright when I'm with Leeteuk, I forgot all about it. Plus, my head feels like it been run over by a truck, I think I'm allowed to be irritable. My mind doesn’t seem to wander as much lately, the more time I spend with him the more it seems… normal.”  
“I really need to meet him… I need to meet the angel my brother is in love with and warn him what will happen if he hurts you”  
“I'm not in love with him, don’t be stupid” Kyuhyun defended, pulling his legs up to his chest.  
“Kyuhyun I can see it in your face when you talk about him, I’ve never seen you smile so much before. You’ve never forgotten to take your medication because you usually depend on it just to get through the day. I'm your brother, trust me on this and tell him”  
“I'm not in love with him! Even if I were… I don’t want to scare him away. I'm taking every day as it comes.” Kyuhyun shrugged, glancing at the clock as Hangeng re-entered the room with his glasses.  
  
“Your father was meeting with Junsu but he let me in to retrieve your glasses” Hangeng smiled as he handed them to the prince. “What you said earlier… about Kevin and Eli…”  
“What is it, Hannie?” Heechul asked sternly. Hangeng sighed.  
“Is there any possibility that Junsu could be their master?”  
“I doubt it, he’s father’s confidant, why would he break every law we have and try and harm Kyuhyun?”  
“You said that Leeteuk mentioned them taking him to a new home and that their ‘master’ was excited to meet him…”  
“Hangeng just spit it out! What did you hear just now that makes you think Junsu would betray the palace?” Kyuhyun growled as he stepped off his bed.  
“I heard Junsu mention Eli… It was only brief and I don’t know what they spoke about”  
“I hate to say it but it’s a possibility…” Heechul grumbled, “We’ll keep an eye on him, Jaejoong too.”  
  
****  
  
Eli was thrown harshly against a wall of an empty building, his head colliding with the concrete before he fell to the floor gasping and panting as he got back to his feet.  
“Master I'm sorry! You act as if this is my fault but I'm the one who lost everything!”  
“You lost everything?” The blond-haired demon growled, “Boohoo Kevin is dead, maybe it will teach you a lesson, maybe next time you will not disappoint me!”  
“N…next time? I thought you said…”  
“I changed my mind. You get to live with the fact your lover is dead because the two of you are… or rather were, incompetent and incapable of following orders.”  
Eli sank to his knees as the large black wolf approached, stopping at the blond’s feet. He let out a small howl and nuzzled his head against the blond’s legs before raising up on his hind legs, dragging his tongue over his lovers face.  
“Later baby” the demon smiled as he ruffled the fur on the wolf’s head “Go and find some clothes and meet me at the palace gates. I have one last thing for Eli” he smirked, pulling a dagger from his pocket as the wolf stepped away.  
  
****  
  
“Are you sure you can’t stay any longer? I miss hanging out with you” Heechul pouted as Kyuhyun tied his shoes and pushed his glasses up his nose.  
“I’ll be back before you know it. Anyway, you have Hannie, I'm sure he can keep you company” Kyuhyun smirked.  
“You’re my baby brother and you’re too far away from me. Why can’t you live here? What does the human realm have that Abaddon doesn’t?”  
“You already know the answer to that, aside from Leeteuk anyway… You know why I won’t live here”  
“I know…” Heechul sighed and Kyuhyun smiled.  
“Come with me, you said you wanted to meet Leeteuk, and you’re not busy right now. Come and meet him”  
 “Are you sure? He won’t mind?” Heechul asked, raising an eyebrow as Kyuhyun threw him a hoodie.  
“I’ll send him a message so he can prepare himself” Kyuhyun laughed, pulling out his phone while he waited for Heechul to get ready.  
  
**To:** Leeteuk  
**From:** Kyuhyun  
**Message:** I hope you don’t mind, Heechul is coming with me… He wishes to meet you. I promise he will be on his best behaviour. I can’t wait to see you. P.S Stop thinking about kissing me so much, it's distracting ;)  
  
“Hurry up!” Kyuhyun whined as he stood from his bed and walked through to Heechul’s room. Heechul grinned as he pulled up the hood, hiding his feline ears, and wrapped his tail around his leg.  
“How do I look?”  
“You look fine… it’s not like you have a date or anything” Kyuhyun laughed.  
“You know what I mean” Heechul frowned.  
“I do. You look fine, if it wasn’t for the red eyes and fangs you could pass as human”  
“Ew… don’t even say that” Heechul shuddered “I would rather be a vampire than human… such delicate little things”  
“They aren’t that bad… don’t forget you’re dating one” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes, nodding in the direction of the door as Hangeng entered.  “Anyway, we need to go. Leeteuk finishes in 30 minutes”  
“You’re meeting Leeteuk?” Hangeng asked and Heechul nodded. “Is that a good idea?”  
“Hannie stop acting like we’ll hurt him the first chance we get. Plus Kyuhyunnie is In love with him, why would I hurt him by hurting Leeteuk?”  
“I'm not in love with him!” Kyuhyun whined, smiling as a message flashed up on his phone.  
  
**To:** Kyuhyun  
**From:** Leeteuk  
**Message:** Sure… I won’t lie and say I'm not nervous about meeting him, but he’s your brother so I know I’ll be alright. How do you even know that? We aren’t even in the same realm! Shindong just asked why I'm blushing… I hope you’re happy!  
  
“Beg to differ” Heechul smirked. “I’ve never seen you smile from reading a message before”  
“Shut up! We need to go” Kyuhyun huffed, leaving the room before Heechul could say another word.  
  
The two of them left the palace quietly, avoiding contact with their father to avoid questions as to why Heechul was going to the human realm. Kyuhyun zipped up his jacket as they walked through the palace grounds and towards the gates.  
“Going anywhere nice sires?” Junsu asked as he sat on a small wall beside Jaejoong.  
“Just showing Heechul my apartment” Kyuhyun shrugged, coming to a complete halt as Eli approached. A low growl left his throat, startling Heechul slightly.  
“Kyuhyun… go inside” He mumbled, grabbing Kyuhyun’s arm gently, only to have the younger boy pull away and step closer to the vampire.  
“You owe me a life Kim Kyuhyun” Eli hissed, fangs bared as he squared up to the prince. “In fact, you owe me two!”  
“I owe you nothing! You’re lucky you’re not dead right now… like Kevin” He smirked, the smirk falling from his face as Eli shifted and a sharp pain exploded in his side.  
“Say his name again, I dare you” Eli whispered as he withdrew a silver dagger from Kyuhyun’s side, watching the prince’s blood drop off the tip and pool at the floor. Kyuhyun let out a laboured breath as he pressed a trembling hand to the wound.  
“Kyuhyun!” Heechul shouted as he lunged forward, catching Kyuhyun as he swayed on his feet. “What the fuck have you done?! Guards get my father!” Heechul yelled, turning his head to glance at Junsu, who was slowly walking towards them with a small smirk on his face.  
“This is for Kevin” Eli mumbled as he raised the dagger, only to have it fall from his hands when Junsu stepped in front of him.  
“Enough!” He growled before driving the dagger through Eli’s chest. Eli’s eyes widened and he fell to his knees, clutching his chest in pain.  
“M…master… why?”  
“Your orders were to not harm the prince, you crossed a line” Junsu whispered as he withdrew the dagger and watched as Eli fell to the floor, gasping for breath before going still.  
“I…it…was you” Kyuhyun coughed, his eyes furring in anger as he tried to stand up, only to have Heechul hold him securely in place.  
“Stop moving!” Heechul mumbled as he pressed his hand hard over Kyuhyun’s, causing the younger prince to cry out in pain.  
“I do apologise sire. He wasn’t supposed to harm you, at least not physically” Junsu smirked “oh look, here comes your father, quick; tell him what I have done… I dare you”  
“My lord” Junsu bowed as the King, accompanied by several guards, reached the gates before kneeling beside his sons.  
“What happened?”  
“Eli went crazy and stabbed Kyuhyun” Heechul lied.  
“Why?” Kyuhyun growled, his eyes never leaving Junsu as he writhed against Heechul, his hand stained red with blood.  
“Kyuhyun calm down, you’re making it worse” Heechul sighed, stroking the younger’s forehead in an attempt to calm him.  
“He cannot harm him again my lord. It's lucky I was here” Junsu winked at Heechul before the king turned to face him.  
“Thank you, Junsu. Heechul get him to his room, I’ll have a doctor come and take a look at him”  
“No!” Kyuhyun hissed as Heechul stood with him for support. “I'm going home”  
“You are home, Kyuhyun you need to rest so you can heal” The king sighed and Kyuhyun shook his head.  
“I'm going home! With or without help.”  
  
Kyuhyun shrugged off Heechul’s arm and walked on his own in the direction of the portal to the human realm. He walked several feet on his own before falling to his knees, clutching his side in pain.  
“You’re not going anywhere without me brother” Heechul sighed as he picked Kyuhyun up from the floor.  
“Leeteuk” Kyuhyun whimpered as the two of them walked. Heechul shifted, taking on more of Kyuhyun’s weight.  
“Don’t worry; if Eli is dead he cannot hurt Leeteuk. I’ll send him a message when you’re home and let him know what happened”  
“But… If Junsu is to blame, Teukie is still in danger”  
“Stop worrying about him, we need to get you home before you bleed to death!”  
“Don’t tell him… please… I don’t want him to know” Kyuhyun whined and Heechul sighed.  
  
****  
  
The two arrived at Kyuhyun’s apartment around ten minutes later, a small trail of blood followed them from the portal to the apartment block as the blood from Kyuhyun’s side ran down his leg and trickled over his shoe.  
“Are you still awake?” Heechul asked as he pushed open the door, closing and locking it behind him before he all but dragged Kyuhyun through to the bedroom. Kyuhyun groaned, his feet unable to support him as he felt Heechul pick him up and set him down on the bed.  
Heechul pulled off Kyuhyun’s jacket and pushed up his t-shirt before walking through to the bathroom and taking the first aid kit from the cupboard. He pressed a towel to the knife wound as he unwrapped a dressing and a bandage, before wrapping it around Kyuhyun’s torso tightly, stemming the bleed the best he could.  
“I'm no doctor but that should hold until you heal. Get some rest” Heechul smiled softly when he saw that Kyuhyun was already sleeping. He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Kyuhyun’s chest rose and fell steadily. He was just about to leave the room when a buzz from Kyuhyun’s jacket pocket caught his attention.  
“Heal quickly brother” Heechul whispered as he pulled Kyuhyun’s phone out and left the room collapsing into the sofa as he read the message on the screen.  
  
**To:** Kyuhyun  
**From:** Leeteuk  
**Message:** It's 8:30… I figured you weren’t coming so I walked home myself, I got home safely… Kyuhyun I… never mind. Goodnight x  
  
Heechul’s eyebrows furowed in frustration as he hit reply.  
  
**To:** Leeteuk  
**From:** Kyuhyun  
**Message:** Leeteuk… Do not think my brother would just abandon you for nothing. There was an incident between Kyuhyun and Eli not too long ago, Eli is now dead but Kyuhyun got hurt… We are at his apartment, he is resting. ~ Heechul.  
  
A few minutes passed and another message flashed on Kyuhyun’s phone.  
  
**To:** Kyuhyun  
**From:** Leeteuk  
**Message:** What happened? How badly is he hurt? Am I okay to come over and see him?  
  
**To:** Leeteuk  
**From:** Kyuhyun  
**Message:** He is sleeping but sure. I’ll explain things when you arrive, this isn’t the meeting he had hoped for us, but I look forward to meeting you ~ Heechul  
  
Heechul set Kyuhyun’s phone down on the table and pulled off his hoodie, shivering slightly when the cold air hit his ears. He walked through into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, frowning at its emptiness.  
“Why have a fridge if it’s always going to be empty” he sighed as closed the door and opened the cupboard opposite, grinning as his eyes set upon a small bowl of rice. “Bingo”  
After pouring the rice and some water into the rice cooker Heechul walked through to check on Kyuhyun. The younger prince was sleeping, anything but peacefully, as Heechul approached. Kyuhyun’s hand was pressed hard against his side as the heels of his feet dug harshly into the bed; his usually calm features were contorted in pain as beads of sweat ran down face.  
“Kyuhyun-ah relax” Heechul cooed as he brushed a few strands of hair from the younger’s face “I'm here”  
  
Minutes later a knock at the door brought Heechul back to reality and he sighed as he made his way out of the bedroom and toward the door, pulling it open to reveal Leeteuk staring at the floor.  
“How badly is he hurt?” Leeteuk mumbled, his eyes fixed on the blood on the floor.  
“Badly… But he's sleeping so he will heal, slowly, but he’ll be alright.” Heechul shrugged as his nails dug into the door frame when Leeteuk’s scent filled his nose. Leeteuk looked up, visibly tensing as he locked eyes with the demon standing before him.  
“I… I should go…”  
“Leeteuk it's alright, I can’t hurt you, you’re perfectly safe.”  
“How do I know that? You kidnapped Hangeng, how can I trust anything you say?” Leeteuk asked and Heechul frowned.  
“I didn’t kidnap him… I'll have you know he chose to come with me. And as for you trusting me, the mark on your neck forbids me to hurt you, you belong to my brother. Another thing, he made me promise.”  
“Well, I'm glad to know you keep true to your word. I just wish all of your kind did the same”  
“We’re demons” Heechul shrugged “it’s not in our nature to be kind or stay true. But he is my brother and I’ll do anything to make sure he is happy… so are you going to come in or are we going to stand at the door all night?” He asked, his ears twitching at the sound of Kyuhyun’s voice. “Aish, close the door behind yourself” he grumbled as he turned and left the door, heading to Kyuhyun’s bedroom.  
  
Leeteuk bit his lip as he stepped inside, walking straight through to the kitchen and grabbing a glass. He pulled out a bottle of blood and poured the contents into the glass before throwing the bottle in the trash and following Heechul to the bedroom.  
“He’s talking in his sleep again” Heechul sighed as Leeteuk walked through “What are you doing?” he asked Leeteuk as the angel sat on the bed beside Kyuhyun with the glass “Where does an angel get blood from?” Leeteuk let out a small laugh as he pulled a small vial of blood from his pocket.  
“It's not that hard, people donate their blood in so many clubs around here, I just had to walk in and ask. This is my blood…” he whispered, keeping his voice low just in case Kyuhyun was awake, he shook the vial lightly before uncapping it and mixing it with the contents of the glass. “He should heal faster if he drinks this”  
“I think I underestimated you Leeteuk… You’re not like other angels I’ve met before… they aren’t usually so nice to our kind”  
“People underestimate me a lot” Leeteuk smiled “can you wake him for me?” he asked and Heechul smirked with a nod before pressing his hand to Kyuhyun’s side. Kyuhyun’s eyes shot open and he cried out in pain before extending his arms and digging his nails into Heechul’s arm.  
“What the fuck did you do that for?” he hissed, baring his fangs at his brother.  
“You have a visitor”  
“You could have just gently shaken him” Leeteuk frowned before smiling down at Kyuhyun. “I leave you alone for one afternoon and this is what happens?” Kyuhyun smiled as Leeteuk shifted and rested the younger’s head in his lap.  
“He shouldn’t have told you… I didn’t want you to worry”  
“As opposed to me thinking you stood me up? I would rather worry about you. Here drink this” Leeteuk smiled as he kissed Kyuhyun on the forehead before handing him the glass. Heechul groaned.  
“You two make me sick. What did you do to him? My brother isn’t allowed to be soppy. Happy, yes, but never soppy”  
“Heechul shut up” Kyuhyun grumbled before drinking the contents of the glass down in three big gulps and settling his head back down in Leeteuk’s lap. “Thank you”  
“You’re welcome. Go back to sleep, I’ll be right here” Leeteuk smiled, running his hands through Kyuhyun’s hair.  
“Well, it's official.” Heechul nodded as Kyuhyun’s eyes fell closed “You’ve won me over. I’ve never seen him like this before. Seriously what did you do to him?”  
“I didn’t do anything” Leeteuk smiled “I care about him, I like seeing him smile, we have things in common that help us connect”  
“Like what?”  
“People underestimate us. They assume he is like every other demon, just like they assume I’ll be the perfect example of an angel.  I knew the moment I met him that there was something different, although I still can’t put my finger on it. He lost his mother at a young age… as did I, although not quite as young as he did. Losing my mother was the hardest thing I had ever faced… now that worry lies with him” Leeteuk sighed as he studied Kyuhyun’s face.  
  
“I’ve had to watch him destroy himself twice… So you will understand why I'm so protective of him. If you ever hurt him, the promise I made him will be void…” Heechul threatened and Leeteuk nodded.  
“I understand. I can assure you I have no plans of hurting him though. What promise did you make?”  
“He made me promise I wouldn’t hurt you when we met. I have to be nice to you and not hurt you” Heechul nodded before smiling at Kyuhyun, who had visibly relaxed since Leeteuk’s arrival. “It's lucky he heals when he is sleeping… I don’t know how much damage Eli would have done otherwise.”  
“You said Eli is dead… what exactly happened?” Leeteuk asked, smiling as Kyuhyun mumbled in his sleep.  
“He told me what happened after your date; we were on the lookout for Eli because Kyuhyun was worried what he might do if he found you… Hangeng overheard my father and Junsu, his confidant, talking. Junsu mentioned Eli’s name, he and his lover Jaejoong have been acting suspicious for a week or so now. Kyuhyun and Junsu don’t exactly get along but I didn’t think he would resort to anything like this. Eli stabbed Kyuhyun when we were leaving the palace but Junsu killed Eli before he could do any further harm”  
“How can you be sure Junsu was their master if he killed Eli?” Leeteuk asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Heechul sighed.  
“ _’I do apologise sire. He wasn’t supposed to harm you, at least not physically’_ ” Heechul mumbled “That was what he said after Eli was dead… he was smirking about it too”  
“Can’t you tell your father? I'm sure he would want to know if his confidant is trying to kill his son”  
“He can’t know… If we tell him about Junsu he will find out about you… My father cannot know you and Kyuhyun are together. He will kill you himself, whether Kyuhyun is happy or not.”  
  
“Will you both please shut up, I'm trying to sleep” Kyuhyun groaned as his eyes opened slowly. Heechul frowned.  
“We’ll go in the other room. Get some rest, your eyes are too dull.”  
“I’ll be alright. Once I feed I’ll be fine. Good as new” he grinned.  
“So stop talking and go back to sleep, we’ll be in the other room if you need us just shout” Leeteuk smiled as he leaned down and kissed Kyuhyun softly. Heechul groaned as he left the bedroom.  
“I'm happy the two of you are getting along” Kyuhyun smiled as Leeteuk stroked his cheek.  
“It’s not easy for him, I can tell. Now sleep before I knock you out myself”  
“Mean” Kyuhyun sulked before smiling and closing his eyes. “You’re mean for an angel”  
“And you’re a big softie” Leeteuk grinned before leaving Kyuhyun to rest and meeting Heechul in the living room.


	6. Reality

Heechul made himself comfortable in the living room shortly after closing the door to Kyuhyun’s bedroom so he and Leeteuk could talk without disturbing the younger demon. Leeteuk was standing in the kitchen, leaning against one of the counters, as he made himself a cup of coffee.  
“You said you had to watch him destroy himself twice before…” Leeteuk mumbled after pouring the water. “Why twice?” he asked and Heechul sighed.  
“The first time was not long after his mother was killed… when his depression started and he first moved into the palace with us. I was just getting to know him and he had just started speaking to me. One afternoon when I went into his bedroom he wasn’t there, but there was blood on the floor. I followed the blood to his bathroom where I found him lying in the bath. He’d cut both of his wrists and just left himself to bleed to death. It went on for a while. Father was too busy dealing with ‘official business’ so it was left to me to look after him, a fourteen-year-old taking care of a suicidal nine-year-old. It wasn’t the ideal childhood but we got through it, together, as we do everything.”  
“Wow… he told me he tried to kill himself when he was nine but I didn’t think he was serious about it” Leeteuk said as he grabbed his coffee and made his way to the sofa.  
“The thing with Kyuhyun is he isn’t as strong as people expect him to be, or as strong as he thinks he is. He might be tough when the situation calls for it but his heart is like that of a child. As long as he is happy and has something to focus his mind on most people wouldn’t even know he has depression, but at the same time the slightest knock can send him on a downward spiral.”  
“What was the second time?” Leeteuk asked and Heechul let out a small hollow laugh.  
“His first boyfriend… it started well. His name was Donghae, he was a vampire, they met when Kyuhyun was around fourteen.  I hadn’t seen him smile for so long so I was happy when I met Donghae. They started dating just after Kyuhyun’s fifteenth birthday and moved in together a year later. Our father wasn’t happy about it, he thought Kyuhyun was too young, and he didn’t approve of Donghae being a vampire. They got a small house just outside the palace walls so Kyuhyun was still close to home. They had a friend, Hyukjae, he was a shapeshifter… and an asshole. He liked to shift into a dog and chase me” Heechul scowled at Leeteuk, who was sat trying to hide his amusement. “I don’t like dogs alright! Can you blame me?” he asked sarcastically as he waved his tail around. Leeteuk smiled and nodded.  
“I'm sorry, I just didn’t expect you to be scared of anything…. Please, continue. ”Heechul hissed playfully at Leeteuk before continuing.  
“As I was saying, Donghae and Hyukjae were best friends and I know for a fact Hyukjae never really liked Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun left early one night when we were having a meeting at the palace. As an heir to the throne, he had to attend despite how young he was. We didn’t see him for the rest of the night. I was sitting in my bedroom when he walked in. He was shaking, crying and he was covered in blood. I sat with him for around half an hour just trying to calm him down and get him to speak to me but he wouldn’t… then the palace was alerted to smoke rising from behind the walls. Kyuhyun and Donghae’s house was on fire, but it wasn’t until three days later that he actually said something; he told me everything that had happened. He got home from the meeting to find Donghae and Hyukjae in bed together… the son of a bitch had been cheating on Kyuhyun for weeks. He snapped Donghae’s neck to knock him out, tied Hyukjae to a chair and bound Donghae to the bed with silver chains.  Apparently, Donghae was terrified” Heechul laughed, “Serves him right. Kyuhyun drank from Hyukjae, draining him within an inch of his life before he untied him and held him in front of Donghae. Vampires can’t resist blood, it doesn’t matter how long it has been since they’ve fed, it’s their instinct and Kyuhyun used it to his advantage. He made Donghae drink the last of Hyukjae’s blood. I can guarantee it was a slow painful death for Hyukjae, which is what he deserved. Kyuhyun set fire to their house leaving Donghae inside to burn… Now that I think about it, Kyuhyun can be really twisted when he wants to be… but don’t worry Leeteuk, don’t cheat on him and I'm sure you’ll be fine” Heechul smirked upon seeing the look of worry on Leeteuk’s face.  
“Is this you trying to scare me away?” Leeteuk asked and Heechul shrugged “Because it didn’t work. Kyuhyun’s a demon; I know what demons can be like. I have no plans of cheating on him, or hurting him for that matter”  
“Good” Heechul grinned as he stood from the sofa and walked through to the kitchen. “Because I like you, you made my brother the happiest I’ve ever seen him. It’s a little scary to see him smile so much if I'm honest, but I'm happy about it. Though, I promise you this… if you hurt him, I will kill you” he smiled sweetly and Leeteuk nodded in understanding.  
“As I said, I have no plans for that”  
“Good, I do not wish to see my brother that broken again. So it would be in everybody’s best interests for you to keep him safe and happy.”  
  
**  
  
Kyuhyun awoke a few hours later with a pounding headache and a dull ache in his side. Sitting up carefully in bed he blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes before they captured a small amount of light coming from underneath his bedroom door.  
’Heechul’s still here?’ He asked himself as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting there for a moment as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He looked down at his t-shirt, frowning when his eyes set upon a hole in the side and the large bloodstain that surrounded it. He got out of bed and used the wall as support as he walked to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes, being careful of the bandage around his torso as he pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it straight into the trash. He pulled on a grey t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants before putting his glasses back on, glancing at the bed with a sigh as his eyes reached the large bloodstain.  
‘I can’t even face that right now’ He grumbled, shivering slightly as he grabbed a clean blanket from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around himself as he walked through to the living room.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat?” Heechul’s voice came from the kitchen as Kyuhyun turned the corner, smiling when he noticed Leeteuk sitting on the sofa.  
“Hi” Kyuhyun mumbled as he pulled the blanket around himself tighter to keep out the cold. Leeteuk smiled and patted his lap.  
“You should be in bed” Heechul glared, making the younger demon sigh.  
“Shut up” he grumbled as he walked over and sat on Leeteuk’s lap. Leeteuk smiled while he traced soft patterns across Kyuhyun’s back as the younger leaned against his chest, nuzzling his face against his neck.  
“How’re you feeling?”  Leeteuk asked and Kyuhyun shrugged.  
“Alright. Heechul… I need…” he sighed, biting his lip as he turned to look at his brother. Heechul nodded in response and grabbed his hoodie.  
“Need what?” Leeteuk asked, “What’s wrong?” Heechul smirked as he tucked his tail away.  
“He needs blood” He chuckled “I’ll be back soon, behave yourselves… And Leeteuk, he's extremely cuddly when he's sick or injured, just a little word of warning”  
  
**  
  
“Don’t scare me like that again” Leeteuk spoke quietly just minutes after Heechul had left. Kyuhyun raised his head a little, looking up at Leeteuk through dull eyes.  
“Believe me what happened today wasn’t what I had planned” Kyuhyun sulked, kissing Leeteuk’s jaw softly.  
“And what did you have planned?” Leeteuk hummed, his hand stilling on Kyuhyun’s lower back as  
Kyuhyun ran his hand up the angel's chest, tracing his collarbones with his fingers.  
“A night in, maybe watch a movie…. Why what were you thinking?” Kyuhyun smirked, raising an eyebrow as Leeteuk shrugged.  
“I didn’t say a word” he smiled “A night in and a movie sounds nice”  
“But now you’ve put other things in my head” Kyuhyun grinned as his hand slipped around the side of Leeteuk’s neck, pulling his head down to meet his lips. Leeteuk rested his hand on Kyuhyun’s thigh,  keeping his other arm around the younger man's back to hold him close as they kissed. Kyuhyun’s mouth left Leeteuk’s in favour of trailing soft kisses and nips along the angel's jawline and down to his neck.  
  
Leeteuk’s moved his head to the side, exposing his neck to give Kyuhyun better access. He bit his lip as Kyuhyun’s lips moved softly on his neck. Leeteuk hummed in approval as he felt Kyuhyun’s fangs brush past his skin. A small and involuntary whimper left his mouth as Kyuhyun bit down gently, just enough to break the skin, before he pulled back.  
“That’s the most amazing sound I have ever heard you make” Kyuhyun breathed as Leeteuk’s eyes opened to see traces of his own blood on the younger boy’s lips. “Shall we see if you can make it again?”  He smirked, running his tongue across his lips before moving back to Leeteuk’s neck, biting down and letting Leeteuk’s blood fill his mouth.  
Leeteuk squeezed his eyes shut tightly as a sharp pain shot through his neck, the pain quickly forgotten as Kyuhyun’s thumb brushed softly over the opposite side of his neck.  
“Kyuhyun-ah” Leeteuk whimpered as Kyuhyun’s hand slipped beneath his t-shirt, brushing over the muscles of his stomach. “Heechul will be back soon” he gasped as Kyuhyun bit down on his neck harder, causing a moan to leave his throat. Kyuhyun paused and retracted his fangs as he licked at the wound, mostly stopping the bleed, before leaning back to look at Leeteuk.  
“Sorry, I just needed to hear that again” he smirked as he ran his eyes over the angels flushed face before the two of them locked eyes.  
“Feel better?” Leeteuk asked, smiling as Kyuhyun’s eyes stopped glowing “Your eyes are almost back to their normal colour. Heechul didn’t have to go out after all”  
“I'm glad he did” Kyuhyun grinned, his lips brushing over Leeteuk’s as the door opened, making him groan.  
“Aish I'm gone for five minutes and the two of you are already making out” Heechul whined, smirking when Kyuhyun glared at him. “I'm glad to see you’re feeling better brother. I guess I didn’t need to go out after all.  By the way Leeteuk, you’re bleeding” he winked as he motioned to Leeteuk’s neck. Kyuhyun grinned and poked his tongue out at Heechul before turning his head and dragging his tongue up the small trail of blood to the bite mark on Leeteuk’s neck, lapping up all traces of blood as he healed the wound. Leeteuk yawned as he rested his chin against Kyuhyun’s shoulder. Kyuhyun frowned.  
“Its 4 am, you should be at home sleeping by now” he chuckled as Leeteuk’s arms snaked around his waist.  
“You’re hurt, I'm not leaving you. I’ll just sleep when I get home before I go to work later”  
“Teukie I'm fine now, honestly.” Kyuhyun smiled as he removed Leeteuk’s arms and climbed off his lap, shifting to the empty spot on the sofa. “Lie down, get some sleep. I'm hardly going to go and throw a crazy party.”  
“But I might” Heechul smirked as he walked over to the sofa, setting down two glasses of blood on the table before climbing onto the sofa opposite, curling his legs beneath him as he got comfortable.  
Leeteuk shook his head with a smile as he shifted on the sofa, laying his head down on Kyuhyun’s lap.  
“It’s a good job I trust you Kyuhyun” he smiled as he traced patterns on the younger’s knee. “Otherwise I would feel a little uncomfortable sleeping with the two of you here”  
“You don’t trust me?” Heechul asked, pouting slightly as Leeteuk’s eyelids grew heavy.  
“I trust you…. As long as Kyuhyun is here” Leeteuk smiled. Kyuhyun chuckled as he ran his fingers through Leeteuk’s hair.  
“And I'm not going anywhere” Kyuhyun smiled, twisting the longer lengths of Leeteuk’s hair around his fingers as the angel's eyes fell closed and his hand stilled on Kyuhyun’s knee.  
  
Heechul and Kyuhyun sat in silence for a few minutes before Heechul moved, picking up a glass from the table and taking a drink as he sat on the floor. Kyuhyun smiled softly as he studied Leeteuk's face, he raised his fingers and brushed a strand of hair from Leeteuk’s eyes before tracing his fingers softly over Leeteuk’s face and lips.  
“I like him” Heechul smiled as he sat on the floor playing with the fur on his tail “As much as I hate to admit it, he's good for you, I wasn’t sure at first but I know now.”  
“I'm glad you think so, but in all honesty, it wouldn’t matter if you didn’t like him. He’s mine and I plan on keeping it that way” Kyuhyun smiled as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Leeteuk’s lips. Leeteuk sighed in his sleep, nuzzling his face against Kyuhyun’s thigh as the younger’s hand brushed against his neck. Heechul smiled.  
“It seems as though he feels the same. What are you going to do about Junsu?” Kyuhyun sighed.  
“I don’t know. He said Eli wasn’t supposed to harm me physically but why is he trying to take Leeteuk away from me”  
“Father doesn’t worry when you’re happy, he can focus on everything with a clear mind… maybe Junsu feels like he isn’t needed anymore. I don’t know… I'll try and figure things out with Hannie when I get home.”  
“Keep an eye on Hangeng… don’t let Junsu hurt him.”  
“Since when have you cared so much for him? Don’t worry, Junsu won’t get anywhere near him” Heechul smiled.  
“Leeteuk cares for him. If anything happens to him it would hurt Leeteuk and I don’t like seeing him hurting”  
“No harm will come to Hangeng. I hate that father cannot know about him” Heechul sighed as he motioned to Leeteuk “It would be so much easier if we could tell him what Junsu was doing and that he was the reason you got hurt yesterday.  
“I wish I could, but you know what father would do if he found out what Leeteuk was. I'm not risking it”  
“You’re a big softie brother. Be careful, your human side is showing” Heechul laughed as he stood and stretched. “I'm going to get back home before father starts to worry. I’ll let him know you’re alright” he smiled as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.  
“Heechul… thank you. I’ll come and see you soon” Kyuhyun smiled as Heechul nodded before leaving the apartment.  
  
“I won’t let him hurt you” Kyuhyun whispered as he looked down at Leeteuk’s sleeping face. He grabbed a cushion from the end of the sofa and carefully moved his legs, slipping the cushion underneath Leeteuk’s head without disturbing him. He picked his blanket up from the floor and pulled it over the angel’s sleeping form before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his head. “Sleep well angel, I’ll see you in a few hours.”  
  
****  
  
The demon realm was quiet when Heechul returned through the portal. Most of the demons still lurking outside were vampires and shapeshifters looking for a meal. He made his way through the streets and up towards the palace, frowning when he noticed several vampires gathered around the patch of Kyuhyun’s blood still on the ground, inhaling deeply.  
“It’s intoxicating” one of them whispered as he lowered his head, about to lap up the blood when Heechul approached.  
“Yah! Go back home before I have you all killed!”  
“But sire…”  
“Leave! Now! How dare you attempt to taste my brother's blood” Heechul hissed, his fangs showing as he squared up the small vampire in front of him.  
“This… this is prince Kyuhyun’s blood?” he questioned “it smells… amazing, almost pure!”  
“I suggest you leave before I call the guards and have you all arrested,” Heechul growled and all of the vampires stood, bowing their heads before disappearing into the darkness.  
“Fucking no good vampires.”  
  
“Welcome home sire.” One of the guards bowed upon Heechul’s arrival as he unlocked the palace gate, letting him through. “How is the young prince?”  
“He is alright, healing well. Thank you for your concern” Heechul smiled as the guard closed the gate behind him. “Please, can you have somebody clean up my brother’s blood from outside the gates? It is attracting unwanted attention” he asked and the guard nodded.  
“Right away sire.”  
 Heechul sighed as he heard a deep growl from beside him, turning his head to see Jaejoong stood in his wolf form with his teeth bared.  
“Jaejoong, if you know what’s good for you-you, will stay the hell away from me!” He hissed, baring his fangs in a way to ward off the wolf. Jaejoong whimpered and bowed his head as the palace doors opened to reveal the king before he darted past the two of them and up the stairs.  
“Heechul how is Kyuhyun?” He asked as Heechul approached the doors with a smile.  
“He is fine father, already healed so there's no need to worry.”  
“What happened between Kyuhyun and Eli tonight?”  
“Eli was a stupid vampire” he lied “He caught the scent of the mix of demon and human blood in Kyuhyun’s veins. You know what vampires are like”  
“Indeed I do, its lucky Junsu got there when he did… who knows what would have happened”  
Heechul’s fists clenched at his father’s words and his ignorance towards the whole situation. He looked up to the top of the stairs to see Junsu smirking down at him with Jaejoong by his side, wearing nothing but a red silk robe and his underwear.  
“I was just protecting what you hold dear my lord” Junsu smiled sweetly as he looped his arm around Jaejoong’s waist underneath the robe. Jaejoong hummed in approval as he was tugged closer to Junsu’s body, smiling when Junsu’s lips found his neck.  
The king nodded as he patted Heechul’s shoulder before leaving the entrance way and heading towards his room.  
  
“Hangeng” Junsu smiled, pulling away from Jaejoong’s neck when he caught the humans scent approaching them “Care to keep Jae and I company tonight?” he grinned, pulling on Hangeng's arm and spinning him into Jaejoong’s hold.  
“No. Let go of me, I have things to do” Hangeng whined, wincing as Jaejoong’s hold around him got tighter.  
“Let go of him” Heechul hissed as he ran up the stairs toward the three, grabbing Hangeng and pulling him free of Jaejoong’s arms. “You have no right to touch him! You see this mark?” Heechul growled, pulling the front of Hangeng’s shirt up to reveal a small star-like mark on his lower stomach. “This mark belongs to me which means Hangeng is mine! If either of you lay a finger on him again I will make sure it is the last thing you do!”  
Jaejoong shifted into his wolf form and growled at Heechul as he bared his fangs. Heechul hissed back as he pushed Hangeng behind him, standing protectively in the way.  
“Jae, baby that’s enough, we cannot harm them. Save it for the angel” Junsu smirked as he ran his fingers through the fur on Jaejoong’s spine, making the wolf shiver and seemingly whimper.  
“Stay away from Leeteuk! Let Kyuhyun be happy, it doesn’t affect you so why does it matter so much?”  
“You have no idea” Junsu laughed hollowly before turning and heading out of the palace with Jaejoong, leaving Hangeng and Heechul alone at the top of the stairs.  
Heechul wrapped his arms around Hangeng, holding him close to calm the human man down.  
“I won’t let them hurt you, Hannie. I promise.”  
  
****  
  
Leeteuk stretched as he awoke, pulling the blanket up over his head as he buried his face into the cushion. He opened his eyes and let out a yawn as he sat up and looked around the apartment.  
“Kyuhyun?” he called out as he rubbed his eyes, not seeing any sign of the young demon.  
“Good morning” Kyuhyun smiled as he entered the room from his bedroom, clad in a pair of black jeans and a purple t-shirt. “Sleep well?”  
“I did, thank you. What time is it?” Leeteuk smiled as Kyuhyun’s hand slipped under his chin, tilting his head upwards.  
“Time you were up” Kyuhyun grinned as he kissed Leeteuk softly, humming contently when Leeteuk nipped at his bottom lip. “It’s almost eleven”  
“Aish I start work at two” Leeteuk sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I need to go home and take a shower”  
“Shower here if you want, I’ll walk you to work later, we can stop by your apartment so you can change” Kyuhyun smiled and Leeteuk nodded, biting his lip softly. “Don’t worry; I have to change the sheets on my bed… I won’t peak… unless you want me to” he winked and Leeteuk rolled his eyes as he stood from the sofa and rolled his shoulders before Kyuhyun took his hand, leading him towards the bathroom.  
“Make yourself at home,” Kyuhyun said with a smile as the two of them entered the bathroom “Bath or Shower?”  
“I really don’t mind” Leeteuk chuckled as Kyuhyun grinned, seemingly deciding for him as he pushed down the plug and started running the water.  
“Enjoy” Kyuhyun smiled, wrapping his arms around Leeteuk’s waist “Are you sure you don’t want me to wash your back?” he smirked, receiving a glare from the elder “Don’t worry I'm going… and there’s a lock on the door. I’ll see you in a little while” he smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Leeteuk’s lips before turning and leaving the room.  
“Kyu… what were you doing while I was sleeping if you didn’t change your bedding yet?” Leeteuk asked cautiously and Kyuhyun smiled as he reached for the door handle.  
“I took a shower and then I went to get breakfast” he winked before closing the door as he left the bathroom.  
“Breakfast…” Leeteuk mumbled to himself, shaking free the images in his head of Kyuhyun taking someone’s life. He sighed as he looked around the bathroom, taking note of the simple layout and items as he sat on the side of the bath and began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
**  
  
“Much better” Kyuhyun grinned as he lay down on his bed, inhaling the scent of the clean sheets as he buried his face into the pillows.  
“Comfortable?” Leeteuk smiled upon opening the bathroom door, leaning against the door frame as he dried his hair with a towel.  
“Very, care to join me?” Kyuhyun asked, patting the empty spot beside him.  
“You know I have work soon.” Leeteuk laughed, throwing the wet towel at Kyuhyun before he could move. Kyuhyun shifted quickly and rolled off the bed, pushing Leeteuk backwards until he was against the wall.  
“I like this” Kyuhyun breathed as he ran his nose across Leeteuk’s neck, making the angel shiver beneath his touch as Kyuhyun pinned his arms to the wall above his head. “You smell like me. You smell like mine.”  He growled, his lips brushing over the angel’s collarbone and up to his neck as his eyes closed. “You smell amazing” he hummed, pulling back with a smirk and opening his eyes. Leeteuk’s eyes widened at the sight of Kyuhyun’s eyes glowing brightly. He winced when the demon boy’s grip on his wrists tightened, pressing his arms harder against the wall as he lowered his head to the angel’s neck.  
“Kyuhyun stop!” Leeteuk shouted, squeezing his eyes tight shut “You have to stay in control!” He whimpered as he felt Kyuhyun’s fangs brush his neck before his hands were released. Kyuhyun’s arms fell by his side as he stilled himself, resting his head on Leeteuk’s shoulder.  
“I'm sorry” He whispered. Leeteuk frowned as he wrapped his arms around the younger, pulling him into a tight and comforting hug.  
“Don’t be sorry” he smiled upon feeling Kyuhyun’s arms wind around his waist. “You stopped before you hurt me; you have nothing to be sorry for. Now come on, you need to walk me home and then to work.”  
  
**  
  
“Teukie… how did you know I would stop?” Kyuhyun asked as he sat on the sofa in Leeteuk’s apartment, waiting for the angel to change.  
“I didn’t” Leeteuk smiled as he exited his bedroom in a pair of white jeans and a white tank top, holding a grey sweater in his hand “But I figured it was worth a try. I know you don’t want to hurt me and I know it must be hard for you… but at the same time I know you can stay in control of yourself around me. You’ve done it before. You did it the night of the party, remember” he blushed slightly as memories from the night, he thought to be a dream, flooded his head.  
“I remember” Kyuhyun smiled, biting his lip as he stood and approached Leeteuk, wrapping his arms around the angel’s waist from behind. “I remember you wanting to kiss me” he breathed, his breath tickling Leeteuk’s ear.  
“I wanted to kiss you all night” Leeteuk smiled, leaning back in Kyuhyun’s hold.  
“I remember everything you did, everything you said” he whispered teasingly as his fingers slipped under the bottom of Leeteuk’s tank top. Leeteuk closed his eyes, humming in approval as Kyuhyun’s fingers traced patterns over his stomach as his lips ghosted over his neck, pressing soft kisses over his neck and shoulder. “Are you really going to work dressed like that? I won’t be leaving if you are, just a little warning. You look too good wearing this” Kyuhyun mumbled, tugging at the bottom of Leeteuk’s top as the older man shook his head.  
“That’s what this is for” Leeteuk smiled, pouting as Kyuhyun released him before he pulled the sweater on over his head.  
“That might be worse” Kyuhyun smirked, biting his lip as his eyes lingered on the angel’s collarbone. The grey sweater had a deep v-cut neckline and it sat slightly off to the side, hanging off one of Leeteuk’s shoulders and exposing the top of the tank top as well as his collarbone, neck and shoulder.  
“I have to look presentable” Leeteuk grinned “but not too dressed up, it is only a coffee shop after all”  
“Are you ready? If we’re here alone much longer you’ll be late for work” Kyuhyun asked seriously and Leeteuk smiled, nodding his head and grabbing his keys and phone before the two of them headed out.  
  
**  
  
The two of them walked hand in hand through a small park on the way to the coffee shop. It was a mild day, despite the snow settled on the ground.    
“Are you sure you’re not cold?” Kyuhyun asked as Leeteuk released his hand and hopped up onto a low wall.  
“I'm sure, my sweater keeps me warm” he grinned, spinning around but managing to steady himself when he slipped on a small patch of ice on the wall.  
“Aish be careful! What’s wrong with you? You’re acting like a child” Kyuhyun laughed as Leeteuk walked beside him on the wall.  
“I'm in a good mood, is that so bad?” Leeteuk asked, threading his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair to move the younger man closer.  
“Nope, not bad at all, just don’t fall and hurt yourself. And Yah don’t pull on my hair like that”  
“Oh don’t be a baby” Leeteuk laughed, stopping on the wall as he pulled on the back of Kyuhyun’s hair to tilt his head upwards.  
“Oh, I'm a baby now am I?” Kyuhyun smirked, standing beside the wall as slipped his hands up Leeteuk’s legs, settling them just below his hips as he raised his head to look at Leeteuk. “What does that make you then?”  
“It doesn’t matter, because I'm still older than you” Leeteuk smiled, brushing his hand over Kyuhyun’s cheek as he leaned down to kiss the young demon.  
Kyuhyun smiled into the kiss, his hands subconsciously slipping higher onto Leeteuk’s hips underneath his sweater. Leeteuk gasped as Kyuhyun’s hands found his bare skin.  
“Your hands are freezing” he giggled as he pulled back, resting his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders.  
“It’s what happens when it’s been snowing” Kyuhyun laughed, pulling his hands away before threading his fingers with Leeteuk’s. “Let’s get you to work before you freeze to death”  
“You seem so eager to get rid of me today” Leeteuk pouted and Kyuhyun scoffed.  
“If it was up to me we would be back at my apartment and we wouldn’t leave my bed all day” Kyuhyun smirked, pulling ahead of Leeteuk as he headed in the direction of the café.  
“Maybe it’s a good job is not up to you then. As nice as that sounds… but some of us need to work to keep our apartment” Leeteuk chuckled. “How do you even afford to live where you do? Your apartment block is one of the most expensive in this area and you don’t exactly have a job.”  
Kyuhyun smirked as the two of them crossed the street, the café coming into view just a block away.  
“My father has an arrangement with the owner of the block.”  
“Because that doesn’t sound suspicious at all… or illegal” Leeteuk laughed.  
“The owner of the block is a perverted old man… There is a boy in my realm… he's seventeen. He’s an incubus, like my father but with a fraction of the power. He’s a little twisted; he’ll sleep with anyone as long as he gets something out of it, he doesn’t care who it is.”  
“Wait a second… please don’t tell me your landlord practically rapes this boy so you can live there…” Leeteuk frowned, a disgusted look on his face.  
“I wouldn’t exactly say he was raping him… like I said, he’ll let anybody fuck him… in return my pervert of a landlord lets the boy feed on him. It’s like… it’s like an extremely twisted relationship” Kyuhyun laughed as he saw Leeteuk shudder at the thought. “Hey not every demon is as nice as me, I don’t know why this surprises you.”  
“I’ve just gotten too used to you” Leeteuk smiled squeezing Kyuhyun’s hand as they approached the café doors.  
Kyuhyun smiled and grabbed the door handle, pulling it open for Leeteuk to walk through.  
“Hey Shindong” Leeteuk smiled at the blond behind the counter. Shindong smiled back, his smile faltering when he saw Kyuhyun.  
“Hi, Leeteuk… Hey, Kyuhyun” he nodded and Kyuhyun chuckled.  
“Hi Shindong, Teukie this is where I have to leave you I'm afraid. Shindong’s already uncomfortable and I have to go and see my father but I’ll be back to pick you up later” Kyuhyun smiled as he grabbed Leeteuk’s chin, tilting his head to press his lips to the angels.  
“Alright” Leeteuk smiled as he hugged Kyuhyun tightly “I finish at eight, don’t be late and please don’t get hurt again. Be careful alright?”  
“I’ll be fine Teukie, I promise I’ll be here in time to pick you up.” Kyuhyun smiled, kissing Leeteuk once more before leaving the café, waving goodbye to Shindong in the process.  
  
“Brother are you busy? I just dropped Teukie off at work and I need someone to hang out with until I pick him up later” Kyuhyun mumbled as he pressed his phone to his ear.  
“Sure. You can help me convince father that the crown he had made for me looks stupid” Heechul laughed.  
“Our crowns have been made? When were you going to tell me this” Kyuhyun scoffed playfully.  
“This morning, I was planning on calling you later but you got there before me. Anyway, I have to go and put some clothes on if you’re coming over… and Kyu doesn’t worry, Junsu is away for the day, father sent him off on an errand so you won’t see him. Jae is still around though I'm afraid.”  
“Alright, I'm on my way now, Give me ten minutes” Kyuhyun sighed before hanging up the phone.  
  
****  
  
“Father, may I speak with you for a minute?” Sungmin asked upon reaching his father’s room at the palace. He poked his head through to see his father sitting on the balcony overlooking the palace grounds.  
“Of course Sungmin, is something bothering you?” The emperor asked and Sungmin sighed as he closed the door behind himself and joined his father.  
“It’s about Leeteuk…”  
“What about him? Is he alright?”  
“I'm not sure… Do you remember the night we held the masquerade ball and a demon presence was detected but we never found it?” He asked and his father nodded. “And then the bodies of the dead were found with a demon’s mark… Leeteuk also had a demon’s mark on him… I found it the other day when we had that meeting and he excused himself… we were sitting in the gardens when I noticed it but he said he didn’t know where it came from.”  
“Are you saying he was attacked by the same demon who murdered all of those people?”  
“No. This mark was different. He knows the demon that was at the party that night, it’s the same demon that marked him. When I went to find him at the party he was dancing with an all too familiar demon. They looked comfortable together but the way the demon put his hands on Leeteuk made me want to vomit. The worst thing is, he allowed it.”  
“Sungmin slow down. Who is this demon?” The emperor asked seriously and Sungmin sighed, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
“Prince Kyuhyun,” Sungmin mumbled, watching his father’s face fall suddenly. “I think the two of them might be dating but I can’t be sure.”  
“Leeteuk’s dating the prince of the demon realm? Are you sure of this?”  
“No father. But the way Leeteuk has been acting lately makes me more suspicious.” Sungmin sighed with his head down.  
  
Emperor Lee frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose before walking into his room, picking up the phone and dialling Leeteuk’s number.  
“Good evening uncle” Leeteuk almost sang as he picked up the phone.  
“Leeteuk are you busy? I need to speak with you”  
“Sorry uncle I'm at work right now, I can stop by tomorrow and we can talk if that’s alright”  
“Why can’t you stop by after work tonight?” The emperor asked as his eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.  
“Sorry I can’t tonight I have plans, I'm seeing a friend”  
“Alright. Just make sure you come and see me tomorrow ASAP.”  
“I will, I promise… is something wrong?”  
“I'm not sure yet. Leeteuk I..” Emperor Lee started but Leeteuk cut him off suddenly.  
“I'm sorry uncle but I have to go, I have customers and we’re short staffed again today, I’ll speak to you tomorrow!”  
“Alright Leeteuk. Take care of yourself.” The emperor sighed before hanging up the phone.  
“Well?” Sungmin asked with a small frown and his father sighed.  
“Thank you for informing me about this Sungmin. He’s coming to see me tomorrow. Something definitely seems different about him; I can tell with his voice, he seems happier. But I'll figure it out tomorrow. And put a stop to whatever is going on between him and that … demon child.”


	7. Welcome Home.

Kyuhyun made his way back through the streets of the human realm, pulling his jacket tightly around himself to keep out the cold. The meeting with his father had gone well and his mood remained unchanged. There was no sign of Junsu the whole time he was in the demon realm and Jaejoong kept his distance, knowing he was almost powerless without Junsu by his side.

“Teukie!” he purred as he held his phone to his ear “I picked a jacket up for you from my apartment, the wind is like ice right now and there’s a fresh layer of snow so I think you’re gunna need it”

“Thank you, I got changed when I got here, it's not to warm in a shirt. Are you on your way here? I finish in ten minutes”

“I'm maybe five minutes away, don’t worry I’ll be there to pick you up. How do you fancy taking that walk in the park later?” he asked as he rounded a corner, smiling when the café came into view.

“That would be nice, walking with you in the snow sounds perfect after an afternoon at work. Oh, by the way, I can’t see you tomorrow I’m afraid” Leeteuk sighed “My uncle wants to see me”

“Aw alright, does this means I get you to myself for tonight?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not… as long as you behave”

“I always behave” Kyuhyun grinned “I’ll see you in a few minutes” he smiled before hanging up the phone.  
  


When Kyuhyun arrived at the café the last customer was just leaving. Leeteuk was out front, wiping down the tables while Shindong cleaned the back.

“Ready to go?” Kyuhyun asked as he jumped up onto the counter, swinging his legs happily.

“Where did you come from?” Leeteuk asked, tilting his head to the side “I didn’t even hear you come in” he laughed as he set his cloth down on the side and untied his apron.

“I’m just sneaky” Kyuhyun grinned and Leeteuk rolled his eyes.

“Give me a few minutes and then we can go” he smiled, patting Kyuhyun’s knee before walking through to the back.

“Shindong I’m heading home now,” Leeteuk said as he grabbed his coat and bag.

“Alright, Will I see you tomorrow?”

“No, sorry. My uncle wants to see me, it sounds pretty serious so I don’t know how long I’ll be. I’ll be back on Thursday though”

“I’ll see you on Thursday then” Shindong smiled, waving goodbye to Leeteuk with bubbly hands.

“Have fun doing the dishes” Leeteuk laughed, swinging his bag over his shoulder before joining Kyuhyun up front.

“Okay, we can go” Leeteuk smiled, taking Kyuhyun’s hand and pulling him off the counter with a grin.

“Leeteuk wait!” Shindong shouted, running out from the back with his jacket. “I’m done here… you’re going my way right? Do you mind if I walk with you both?”

“Sure whatever” Kyuhyun shrugged “Just don’t get in the way”

“In the way?” Shindong asked, a confused look on his face as a smile crept onto Leeteuk’s.

“We’re going for a walk in the park. Our official second date if you will. Don’t worry though, you can walk with us, you live close to the park so its no problem”

“Just don’t get in the way” Kyuhyun grinned as he embraced Leeteuk from behind, brushing his fangs over Leeteuk’s neck to try and scare Shindong.

“Kyuhyun! Stop it. This is what I mean when I say behave yourself” Leeteuk laughed as he squirmed away from Kyuhyun “Let’s go. Don’t worry Shindong, he’s harmless really”

“Somehow I don’t believe that…” Shindong murmured as the three of them walked out, locking the door behind them.  
  


The wind had calmed to a slight breeze and snow had begun to fall once more as the three of them made their way towards the park. Shindong and Leeteuk were walking side by side as Kyuhyun trailed behind, his head tilted back as he looked up at the sky and smiled.

“Kyu, you alright?” Leeteuk asked, turning his head when he noticed Kyuhyun had gone quiet.

Kyuhyun nodded a little, giving Leeteuk a small smile before grinning and closing the small distance between them before he jumped on the angel’s back.

“I’m fine Teukie, this park just has a few memories that’s all. I think you should carry me until we get back to my apartment” he grinned, kissing Leeteuk’s cheek before remembering Shindong was there. “Sorry Shindong, I forgot you were here for a second… awkward” he laughed, bringing a smile to Shindong’s face.

“That’s alright; it’s nicer to see you like that… You’re not quite as intimidating. Hold still, I wanna take a picture”

“Aish Shindong hurry up… There’s something digging into my back” Leeteuk whined, turning his head to look at Kyuhyun as Shindong froze awkwardly in front of them both.

“Yah! It’s my key!” Kyuhyun laughed, shifting an arm to dig into his front pocket before he pulled out a silver key attached to a small keychain. “See! Aish you two, always thinking the worst of me”

“You don’t really help yourself” Leeteuk smiled, facing the camera as Kyuhyun stuck his tongue out at the angel, right at the moment when Shindong snapped the photo.

“I wasn’t ready!” Kyuhyun whined and Leeteuk laughed, letting go of his legs so the young demon slipped off his back, before he took his hand.

“Tough, it's getting dark we need to get home and so does Shindong.”

“Well, actually this is where I say goodbye. I’ll see you on Thursday Leeteuk, I hope things go well with your uncle tomorrow. Kyuhyun I’ll see you later” Shindong grinned, waving goodbye to the both of them before he turned down a different path, towards a lighter part of the park.

“He doesn’t like me” Kyuhyun laughed as squeezed the angel's hand as they neared Kyuhyun’s apartment block.

“You scare him” Leeteuk smiled, shaking his head as Kyuhyun scoffed “You don’t help things by teasing him and acting like you’re going to bite me either.”

“But you like it when I bite you” Kyuhyun winked and smirked as a faint blush crept onto Leeteuk’s cheeks.

“Yah hush. If you knew what it felt like when your hands are on me, you’d like it too!”

“I’m sure… But I’ll keep that in mind” Kyuhyun grinned, wrapping his arm around Leeteuk’s waist to pull him close.  
  


The two of them walked in silence for the next ten minutes, enjoying each other’s company and the gentle sound of the wind as they walked the remaining distance to Kyuhyun’s apartment.

“It’s weird” Kyuhyun sighed as they entered his apartment building, their fingers intertwined once again.

“Hmm?” Leeteuk hummed as he ran his thumb across the back of the younger man’s hand.

“Back home in Abaddon just going for a walk isn’t possible without being hassled by somebody. Be it my father wishing to know where I am, Heechul wanting company or demons looking for a fight. It’s… Nice to just be able to take a walk without worrying about anything.”

“I can’t pretend to know what you mean. Araqiel is peaceful at any time of the day, it gets boring. Maybe I’ll take you sometime I’m sure you will like the quiet.” Leeteuk smiled as Kyuhyun pushed the button in the elevator for his floor and let out a small laugh.

“I don’t think I would be very welcome somehow, but the thought was nice.”

“Don’t be ashamed of what you are. Thousands of people died in the war and it solved nothing. I don’t know why our two realms can’t just get along.”

“Because my father is stubborn and fails to listen to reason, it’s his way or war as far as he’s concerned… I’ve never said a bad word against my father before, Leeteuk you’re a bad influence” Kyuhyun grinned as he held up their intertwined hands “I like this…” he smiled as they stepped out of the elevator.

“Me too. So does this mean we’re officially dating then?” Leeteuk smiled as Kyuhyun opened the door to his apartment and walked in, pulling Leeteuk behind him with little refusal from the older of the two.

“No… This means you are mine” Kyuhyun smirked as Leeteuk headed over to the window, gazing out at the view below. “Id offer you something to eat but the only food I have in my kitchen is tofu and rice from when Hangeng was here last, but I do have this” he grinned as he pulled a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and grabbed two glasses off from the cupboard.

“It’s fine, I'm not hungry but I hope you don’t plan on trying to get me drunk.”

“The thought had crossed my mind” Kyuhyun chuckled.  
  


For the next couple of hours, they sat on the sofa talking comfortably. They discussed the war, and the effect it had had on each realm, Kyuhyun explained how the whole of Abaddon was seemingly preparing for something, but his father wouldn’t tell him what or why.

“I’m worried that he plans to start another war.” he sighed as he let his head fall back against the back of the sofa and his eyes fall closed.

“You’re really hard to figure out sometimes…” Leeteuk said quietly, earning a small laugh from the younger.

“Care to explain why?” he smiled.

“You’re the son of the demon king, yet you hate war. You prefer to live here in the human realm, as opposed to back home with your family. I know for a fact you’ve taken the lives of several angels from my realm, yet you saved my life the other night and asked me out on another date”

“Is that really such a bad thing?” Kyuhyun asked as he opened one eye to look at Leeteuk, who shrugged at the younger man’s question.

“My mother taught me right from wrong, it may be hard to believe but I do know when to draw the line. I prefer to live here rather than Abaddon because I can live my life the way I wish, no duties as the king’s son, no one telling me what to do, and … I feel closer to my mother when I am here.”

“It’s understandable… but what about the last thing” Leeteuk asked as he leaned his head in his hand, resting his arm on the back of the sofa for comfort.

“I couldn’t let them hurt you. It’s no secret that I struggle to be around you, because of what we are, but at the same time the thought of anyone, even myself, hurting you drives me crazy.”

Leeteuk smiled and leaned in, closing the small gap between them and meeting Kyuhyun’s cheek with a kiss, taking the younger man by surprise.

“What was that for?” Kyuhyun smiled as Leeteuk rested his head on his shoulder.

“For not letting them hurt me in the way they intended. I’ve never properly thanked you. I truly am grateful.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll never let anybody hurt you; I can promise you that but promise me Teukie… If I ever lose control with you again, just stab me with something, a pen, a knife, I don’t care what.”

Leeteuk’s eyes fell closed a few minutes later and he nodded slightly before he let out a yawn, snapping Kyuhyun out of his daze long enough to realise that their fingers were once again intertwined.

“This is becoming a habit” Leeteuk giggled, looking at their hands as Kyuhyun shuffled off the sofa, catching him before he faceplanted the cushions.

“You’re tired and it’s late. You should get some sleep. I’ll sleep on the sofa” Kyuhyun smiled as he pulled Leeteuk to his feet and walked him to the bedroom.

“You’re too good to be true; no demon I have met has ever been this nice, even to their own kind.” Leeteuk pouted as Kyuhyun left his side to close the blinds. “Leave them open, please. I like to see the moon before I sleep, it brings me comfort”

“Sure, is there anything I can get you?”

“Just a glass of water please and then I’ll stop being a bother” he grinned and Kyuhyun nodded.

“You’re no bother but here you can wear these” he mumbled, pulling a pair of grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt from one of his drawers and putting them on the bed before leaving the room.

Minutes later Kyuhyun walked back into his room turning, almost dropping the glass of water in his hand when he saw Leeteuk undressing.

“Aish I’m sorry!” he yelped as he set the glass down on the bedside table and stared out of the window. “Tell me when you’re done”

Leeteuk laughed as he made his way over to Kyuhyun and hugged him lightly from behind.

“I don’t mind, I’m already mostly changed anyway. See” he grinned as he stepped back and the younger man turned around. Leeteuk was wearing the sweatpants already and was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt when his eyes locked with Kyuhyun’s.

“It's not that it bothers me to see you half naked in my bedroom or anything” Kyuhyun whispered as he stepped forward, closing the distance between them, and brushing his lips lightly against Leeteuk’s jaw, earning a shaky breath from the latter. “I just find it… difficult, to control myself when you’re wearing so little”

“Kyuhyun” Leeteuk whispered, almost too quietly to hear as his eyes fluttered closed. “I really wouldn’t complain if you kissed me right now”

“So that’s how it is hmm well what if I did this?” Kyuhyun smirked as he ran his hand up from Leeteuk’s hips and over his toned stomach, pressing his nails down slightly as his fingers trailed over Leeteuk’s nipples and to the back of his neck where he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against the angel’s. The kiss was soft, tender and warm at first, making the both of them weak at the knees for a few moments before Kyuhyun bit down on the angel’s bottom lip as he pulled away.

“I wouldn’t mind that either” Leeteuk breathed as Kyuhyun ran his hands over his stomach, tracing patterns with his fingernails. “But I have to tell you something before anything happens”

“Hmm, what is it?” Kyuhyun mumbled as his lips traced down Leeteuk’s neck and to his shoulder where his hands were slowly brushing the shirt off the angel’s shoulders.

“I won’t give myself to you until I trust you completely and in every way possible. As an angel, it is something I believe strongly in. Giving yourself to someone means a certain level of commitment where I am from, I will not break that out of convenience.”

Kyuhyun smiled as he pulled away and Leeteuk’s shirt fell to the floor behind him, exposing his torso completely.

“I can assure you that was not my intention, you said you wouldn’t mind me kissing you, I’m simply taking advantage of that” he smirked as his lips once again found Leeteuk’s.

The second kiss was a little rougher than the first but still tender and loving. Leeteuk wound his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck, tangling his fingers in his hair as the younger man continued to trace patterns over his stomach, sending shivers up his spine, before Kyuhyun slipped his hands to the small of Leeteuk’s back, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. When they finally parted Kyuhyun sucked softly on Leeteuk’s bottom lip, earning a soft whimper from the angel and bringing a smirk to his face.

“I’ll leave you to get some sleep” Kyuhyun smiled as he pulled away from Leeteuk, his hands brushing across the angel’s stomach as he turned to leave the room.

“Kyuhyun,” Leeteuk said softly as he reached out for the younger man’s hand, taking it lightly in his grip. “Your bed is big enough for two, you don’t have to sleep on the sofa”

Kyuhyun smiled at the blush that had crept onto the angel’s cheeks as he intertwined their fingers.

“I wasn’t sure if you would be comfortable with me sleeping beside you.”

“The truth is I would be insulted if you didn’t” Leeteuk smiled as Kyuhyun leaned forward and pecked his lips once more before pulling away.

“Give me a few minutes” he smiled as he grabbed a change of clothes and walked through into the bathroom to change.  
  


He left the bathroom, throwing his clothes into the laundry basket on the way, and smiled. Never In a million years did he ever think he would have an angel sleeping in his bed, let alone be dating one. Leeteuk was lying on his side with his arm tucked behind his head, his back facing the bathroom as he gazed out at the moon. Kyuhyun turned off the light in the living room before walking into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and turning off the light before climbing into bed behind Leeteuk.

“Not asleep yet are you?” he smiled as he pulled a large blanket over the two of them before slipping his arm around Leeteuk’s waist, smiling when he felt the angel lean into him.

“Nope not yet” Leeteuk smiled as he felt Kyuhyun lips graze softly against his neck and down to his shoulder.

“Not a big fan of wearing t-shirts to bed I take it?” Kyuhyun smirked as he noticed the black t-shirt thrown on the chest of drawers at the corner of his room.

“I prefer not too” he laughed as Kyuhyun’s hand wandered over his bare torso before settling again on his stomach.

“I’m happy about that” Kyuhyun grinned against Leeteuk’s shoulder, earning a small whimper from the latter as his fangs brushed against the angel’s skin.

“I thought you were supposed to be letting me sleep?”

“I’m sorry… it’s too tempting having you in my bed… half naked and all to myself for the whole night. I think it might be better if I slept on the sofa, it might possibly drive me crazy being so close to you” Kyuhyun sighed as he started to withdraw his arm to get out of bed before Leeteuk grabbed his hand, holding firmly in place on his stomach.

“You’re not going anywhere” He smiled as he pulled Kyuhyun close, earning a hum of approval from the younger man.

“As you wish” Kyuhyun smirked as he kissed the back of Leeteuk’s neck, his smirk curling into a smile when he noticed the angel's eyes were closed.

“Goodnight beautiful” he whispered before he closed his eyes and let sleep pull him in.

****

Leeteuk let out a small sigh as he arrived at the light realm; the warm sun hitting his skin was a huge contrast to the cold of the human realm he had just left behind. He pulled the sleeves of the sweater he was wearing over his hands, smiling to himself as a hint of Kyuhyun’s aftershave hit his nose.

“Why are his clothes so comfortable” he grinned as he headed towards the palace.

Sungmin was sitting outside the palace gates wearing a grey wife beater and a pair of white shorts as he sat beneath the sun’s rays. Leeteuk smiled at his cousin as he approached.

“Morning Sungmin”

“You’re a little late aren’t you?” Sungmin asked, glancing at his watch and frowning when he noticed the time. “Alright, you’re early… Aish today seemed to be going so quickly but in reality, it's dragging.”

“Well if you sit out here all day doing nothing it will go slowly. Where is your father?”

“Throne room, discussing something with Yunho and Changmin but he told me you’re fine to go straight through”

“Yunho and Changmin are back? When did that happen?” Leeteuk asked, receiving a nod from Sungmin before he got up and walked with the older angel.

“They got back around midnight. Apparently, King Kim is preparing to attack the human realm soon” he lied, gauging the look on Leeteuk’s face for a reaction but Leeteuk simply shrugged and looked at the floor ahead of him.

“I don’t think he would, what would be the point? Everything has been mostly quiet since the end of the war. I’m sure the king of the dark realm is just as tired and in need of a rest as uncle. Don’t fret Sungmin, I’m sure everything is fine” Leeteuk smiled as they made their way through the palace.

“Sire!” A voice called from behind them before a boy with light brown curly hair caught up to them, panting slightly but smiling brightly none the less. “Sire I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Chef wants to know how many people will be attending the meal tonight, I would ask the king but he is busy.”

“Leeteuk, you remember Chanyeol right?” Sungmin laughed and the boy, Chanyeol, grinned.

“I remember you” Leeteuk smiled “Your hair has grown quite long since I last saw you”

Chanyeol nodded and ran his fingers through his curly crop of hair.

“Leeteuk are you busy tonight? I'm sure father would like you to be at Yunho and Changmin’s homecoming meal.” Sungmin asked and Leeteuk sighed.

“I'm sorry Sungmin I can’t, I already have plans. But I’ll see them before I leave after speaking with uncle; I’ll make sure of it.”

“As you wish, Chanyeol tell the chef to prepare enough for nine” Sungmin ordered and Chanyeol bowed before taking off in a run back toward the kitchen.

“Do you know what uncle wishes to discuss?” Leeteuk asked and Sungmin shrugged as they arrived at the doors to the throne room.

“No” he lied as he knocked and pushed open the door before Leeteuk had the chance to speak.  
  


Inside the throne room was a large table pushed off to the side, giving the king enough space to hold important meetings, as well as the future crowning ceremony when the time comes for Sungmin to take the crown. At the far end of the room was the king’s throne, a large silver chair with intricate detail spanning from the bottom to the top and elegant purple satin fabric covering the seat and backrest.

The king was sitting in his throne; in front of him were two well-dressed men, looking to be around Sungmin’s age, clad in sleek black suits with white shirts underneath. Both showed little sign that they had been away from Araqiel for so long.

“Ah, Leeteuk come in” The emperor smiled, excusing himself for a moment to meet Sungmin and Leeteuk halfway down the room. “Sungmin… You have other things to be doing, so go and do them please” he said sternly, confusing the prince.

“But father I thought…”

“I wish to speak to Leeteuk alone. Once I have finished speaking with Yunho and Changmin they will leave too. Understand?”

“Yes, sorry father, I’ll go and prepare for tonight” Sungmin nodded, bowing in apology before leaving the room.

“Leeteuk do you remember Yunho and Changmin?” The emperor asked as he looped his arm over Leeteuk’s shoulders and led him towards the throne.

“I do. They left before the war, they missed everything…”

“Maybe so but they didn’t need to be here. Running my little errand kept them safe. And now they are back, they can help protect the people I hold most dear to me. Changmin, Yunho. You remember my nephew Leeteuk right?”

“I remember you Leeteuk” the oldest, Yunho, mumbled as he took his eyes off the floor and looked blankly at Leeteuk. “Although… when we last met you seemed a little more…” he paused, looking over Leeteuk, his piercing blue eyes glowing as if he was looking straight through the other angel. “Normal. There is something different about you, it worries me”

“I am sorry to hear about your mother Leeteuk” the younger of the two spoke softly as he gave Leeteuk a gentle smile. “Don’t mind Yunho. We all know what he can be like”

“Thank you, Changmin” Leeteuk nodded “Nothing is different about me Yunho I can assure you, I’ve just grown up since you’ve been gone”

“I'm sure. My lord, I look forward to this evening’s meal in our honour.” Yunho bowed “Please excuse me while I shower and make myself presentable” he smiled a little when the emperor nodded, shooting one quick glance Leeteuk’s way before leaving the room.

“Leeteuk, Yunho and Changmin are reclaiming their positions as my royal guards so you will be seeing them a lot from now on”

“I expected as much. What did you wish to talk to me about? I'm sorry if I seem like I’m in a rush, Its just that I have plans later on today and I can’t be late”

“Changmin” The emperor muttered and Changmin nodded

“Take care of yourself Leeteuk” he smiled as he pressed his hand to Leeteuk’s chest. Seconds later his smile fell and he removed his hand. “I’ll leave you two to talk… And sire… It's true” he nodded before leaving the room without another word.  
  


Leeteuk glanced at Changmin as he left, swallowing hard when he noticed the look on his uncles face.

“When were you going to tell me Leeteuk?” Emperor Lee asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he sat on his throne.

“I… I'm a little lost. Tell you what? What did Changmin just confirm to you?” Leeteuk asked, biting his lip nervously.

“You know what I’m talking about. Please don’t lie to me anymore, Sungmin already told me everything. When were you going to tell me you were dating a demon!? How can you be so stupid?”

“Uncle I'm not being stupid! I know what I’m doing”

“And what is that exactly? Because if it’s trying to get yourself killed then well done. You might just achieve that before your 23rd birthday.”

“It isn’t like that I swear! He isn’t like that, it might sound cliché but he’s different, he isn’t like the rest of them…”

“Leeteuk he is Prince Kyuhyun! Do you have any idea what you’re getting yourself into by just being friends with him? Let alone dating him! He is a demon! And the son of the most powerful demon there is.”

Leeteuk shook his head, pulling the collar of his jacket around his neck more to hide the mark he was praying his uncle wouldn’t see.

“He really is different” he whispered, “He protects me, he makes me happy…”

“If he protects you so much then what the hell is that mark on your neck… there’s no use hiding it, I saw it the minute you walked in the room.”

“He didn’t attack me if that’s what you’re thinking” Leeteuk frowned, taking a seat on the chair opposite the throne. “Can you at least let me explain please?”

“Fine, Talk.”  
  


Leeteuk sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair before opening his mouth to speak.

“First of all, yes he is a demon but he isn’t like the rest of them and he isn’t like his father… He’s only half demon, okay it’s the more dominant part of him but his mother was human. Not all demons are like what we’ve been told all of our lives… Kyuhyun is different. He cares about me…he protects me. It might be hard to believe but I'm happy with him uncle, the happiest I’ve been since my mother died. And most of the things I’ve been told about his brother were wrong too…”

“You met Heechul? Aish Leeteuk what have you gotten yourself into”

“Uncle… Do you remember my friend Hangeng?” Leeteuk asked and a confused look spread upon Emperor Lee’s face.

“I do… He got kidnapped and probably killed by the same family you’re suddenly so close too”

“He’s alive, he’s happy and he’s healthy. If it proves anything in regards to what we know… Hangeng and Heechul are together, no forced relationship, no blackmail. Hangeng chose for himself. Just as I chose to be with Kyuhyun”

“He bit you, doesn’t that tell you anything?”

“I let him” Leeteuk mumbled, raising his head to make eye contact with his uncle. “He drinks a little from me every day. It keeps him strong and it stops him hurting anyone.” Emperor Lee’s neutral face fell, about to speak when Leeteuk continued.

“I don’t care what you think of me for letting him feed on my blood, but don’t rule him out because of what he is. If it wasn’t for him I would be dead. I was attacked by two vampires not too long ago. You didn’t know that with your ‘all seeing all knowing’ attitude did you?” He questioned with a sarcastic edge to his voice as he pulled his legs up onto the chair.

“I did not! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because it would mean you finding out about him and I knew how you’d react! He saved me, killed both of them and took me back to his apartment so I would be safe and so I could rest. He even healed me! The mark on my neck is for protection. Any demon or vampire that abides by the laws of Abaddon knows that this is Kyuhyun’s mark” he pointed to his neck, pulling the collar of his jacket down in the process. “Nobody is allowed to touch me, hurt me or put me at risk as long as I have this mark. He really does care about me uncle… Why can’t you see that?” Leeteuk sighed as he got up off the chair “I was going to tell you about him… when the time was right” he mumbled as he made his way towards the door, feeling anything else he tried to say would be wasted.  
  


“Leeteuk wait a minute” The emperor sighed “I'm probably going to regret this but… If you insist on… dating this boy, I want to meet him.”

“You… you want to meet him? Where? How?”

“Here, of course, I will not leave the safety of the palace, just in case you are wrong about him”

“But I thought the spell cast over the realm prohibited demons from entering?” Leeteuk asked, confused as he approached his uncle once more.

“If what you say about him is true he will be allowed to enter. His human side counteracts the spell.”

“When do you want to meet him?” Leeteuk asked, suddenly nervous as the thought of his uncle and Kyuhyun meeting.

“Tomorrow, unless he is otherwise occupied”

“Tomorrow is fine…  But uncle… He struggles around so many pure beings… he was practically drunk off the scent at the masquerade ball. He can keep himself under control to a point as long as I am with him. But if he smells fresh blood…”

“I understand Leeteuk, do not worry, I don’t plan on putting anybody else in danger. We will meet out in the courtyard; the fresh air should stop our scent being too strong for him. I can’t say I'm ready to accept him, but for you, I’ll give him a chance.” The emperor smiled, staggering backwards a little when Leeteuk launched forward, wrapping his arms tightly around his uncle.

“Thank you, uncle.”

“Don’t thank me yet; just make sure you stay safe. You can go now I’m sure you have things you would rather be doing”

“I’ll be safe, I promise. I’m sorry I can’t be at Changmin and Yunho’s meal tonight, I promised Kyuhyun we could do something” Leeteuk smiled a little, trying to hide it from his uncle.

“He really makes you happy, doesn’t he? I haven’t seen you smile so genuinely for years. Go home Leeteuk. I’ll see you both tomorrow” the emperor smiled, hugging Leeteuk one last time before pushing his nephew towards the doors.  


“He took that better than I expected him to” a voice came as Leeteuk exited the throne room, making him stop.

“Stay away from me Sungmin; you put my relationship in danger by telling uncle before I was ready… I don’t want to talk to you right now”

“I told him to protect you, Leeteuk. Kyuhyun is no good” Sungmin mumbled as he leaned against the door, tensing when he saw the look Leeteuk was giving him.

****

When Leeteuk arrived back at Kyuhyun’s apartment he let himself in with Kyuhyun’s spare key, slightly surprised when he realised the apartment was quiet and seemingly empty.

“He must have gone out” he shrugged, leaving the key on the kitchen counter before kicking off his shoes and walking through to the bedroom, a smile stretching across his face when he saw Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun was fast asleep on the right side of the bed, his arm stretching across onto the side Leeteuk was previously laid on, as If the angel never left. Leeteuk walked over and quietly sat beside the sleeping demon, studying his face carefully as he slept.

“So handsome” Leeteuk whispered, as he gently brushed Kyuhyun’s hair away from his face letting his fingers linger on the younger man’s temple for a moment before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s slightly parted lips. Kyuhyun groaned a little and smiled as Leeteuk’s kiss woke him. Before Leeteuk could realise Kyuhyun was awake he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him before he was pulled onto the bed.

“Good morning” Kyuhyun smiled as he straddled Leeteuk’s stomach before he leaned down and nuzzled his face against Leeteuk’s neck.

“Morning, I can’t believe you’re still in bed. I’ve been to see my uncle and you’re still in your pyjamas” Leeteuk chuckled pressing his hands to Kyuhyun’s hips.

“I heard you leave… I was going to get up so I could go and eat but I fell asleep before I could move” Kyuhyun shrugged, biting his lip as he sat up, his hands sprawled out on Leeteuk’s chest. Leeteuk frowned and raised his hand, brushing his thumb across Kyuhyun’s cheek, his smile returning when he felt Kyuhyun lean against his hand.

“You’re hungry?” Leeteuk asked and Kyuhyun nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll eat later”

“You need to feed now” Leeteuk mumbled and smiled as he tilted his head, exposing his neck for Kyuhyun. “Don’t worry, I trust you”

Kyuhyun smiled and took a deep breath as he leaned forward.

“I'm glad you trust me… because I'm not so sure I trust myself” he sighed before plunging his fangs into the side of Leeteuk’s neck. Leeteuk whimpered at the familiar burning sensation, his fingers digging into Kyuhyun’s hips as his eyes slipped closed. Kyuhyun drank deeply, shifting his hands to grab both of Leeteuk’s wrists.

“Kyu… be careful” Leeteuk whispered, unable to find his usual voice as his head swam with both pain and pleasure.

His eyes opened wide when a low growl left Kyuhyun’s throat as he pinned Leeteuk’s arms to the bed, immobilizing him as he drank.  Leeteuk’s eyes fluttered as he tried to focus them as his vision started to blur and fade around the edges; he tugged his hands, trying and failing, to free them from Kyuhyun’s strong grip.

Kyuhyun froze as he felt Leeteuk relax underneath him, the only indicator that Leeteuk was still breathing was the laboured breaths leaving his mouth.

“Teukie?!” he gulped, healing the wound before pulling back. Leeteuk was pale; his eyes closed as he made no effort to move his arms from where Kyuhyun had them pinned. “Teukie are you okay? Shit, I knew this was a bad idea! Baby, please wake up” he panicked, shaking the angel slightly.

Leeteuk opened his eyes slowly, groaning when his head spun as a wave of dizziness hit him.

“I'm okay” he mumbled, giving Kyuhyun a small smile as the younger climbed off him and knelt beside him.

“I’m so sorry! Never let me do that again so early in the morning when I haven’t fed all night!”

“Kyuhyun don’t panic. I was close to passing out, not being dead”

“You’re an idiot for letting me do that, and I'm an idiot for risking it” Kyuhyun frowned.

Leeteuk smiled a little and allowed himself to be pulled onto Kyuhyun’s lap as the younger sat against the headboard.

“Kyu I need to tell you something” he mumbled as Kyuhyun held him gently. “Sungmin told my uncle about us… He wants to meet you”

“Your uncle wants to meet me? Wait why did Sungmin tell him about us?”

“He thought by telling my uncle he was protecting me… but his plan backfired because uncle is giving you a chance because you make me happy” he smiled, nuzzling his head against Kyuhyun’s shoulder.

“I hurt you Leeteuk” Kyuhyun frowned, running his fingers across the redness of the newly healed wound on the angel’s neck.

“I’m fine, seriously. If I wasn’t would I be able to do this” Leeteuk grinned, weakly threading his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair to kiss him before parting just seconds later. “I’m just weak, that’s all so stop worrying, we have tomorrow to plan”

“Tomorrow? Wait I’m meeting him tomorrow?!”

“He wanted to meet you as soon as possible, bad news though. It’s going to be in my realm”

“I can’t get into Araqiel, you’re forgetting demons are banned”

“But you’re half human, uncle says he will allow you to enter. Don’t worry he knows what he’s doing and he knows that you struggle in that type of environment. I’ll be with you all of the time so just focus on me” Leeteuk smiled and Kyuhyun sighed.

“Alright… I’ll do this for you” he smiled “As long as your uncle knows what he’s getting himself into”

“I’m sure he knows” Leeteuk muttered “Thank you Kyuhyun” he smiled, leaning up to kiss Kyuhyun tenderly before settling his head on the younger’s shoulder.

“Thank me tomorrow when we get home. Now get some rest, you need to get your strength back and we don’t have anything planned for today so sleep for a while” Leeteuk smiled, letting his eyes slip closed as he snuggled closer in Kyuhyun’s hold.  
  


Kyuhyun didn’t want to admit the thought of visiting Araqiel and meeting Emperor Lee scared him and made him feel increasingly uneasy. He had barely been able to keep himself under control at the masquerade ball so how was he supposed to handle a realm filled with pure beings? He sighed as he studied Leeteuk’s face.

“Only time will tell”


	8. A Meeting With The Emperor

“Are you sure about this, Teukie? I’m starting to think this is a bad idea. You know what I was like at the party. How am I supposed to handle an entire realm?” Kyuhyun whined as he and Leeteuk stood outside the portal to the light realm. The demon prince had been nervous ever since Leeteuk had told him about the meeting planned with the Emperor of the light realm, his stomach churning at the very thought of being surrounded by so many pure beings.  
Leeteuk sighed and pushed Kyuhyun so his back was flat against a large stone wall before he pressed his hands firmly to the demon’s shoulders.  
“Baby, you will be fine. I promise you.” He smiled, moving in close to whisper in Kyuhyun’s ear. “If you get through today I’ll reward you later” he smiled, his eyes widening when he felt Kyuhyun’s hands on his ass, pulling their bodies flush together.  
“If you start talking like that we won’t even get through the portal” he growled, latching his mouth onto the angel’s neck and sucking a red mark in the middle of the expanse of skin so it would be impossible to hide, Leeteuk sucked in a sharp breath before the younger man pulled back. “I want everybody we see today to know that you’re mine”  
“Great, everybody is already tense about your visit, now they’ll just think I’m your lunch ticket” Leeteuk laughed, playfully hitting Kyuhyun’s chest before he took his hand. “Ready?”  
“As I’ll ever be” Kyuhyun sighed, switching his glasses for his sunglasses. “Just in case” he smiled before he and Leeteuk stepped through the portal to the light realm.  
  
**  
  
The first thing Kyuhyun noticed when they reached Araqiel was the light; even through his closed eyes and his sunglasses he could tell the realm was brighter than back home. Leeteuk looked back at the younger man and smiled before walking him out of the garden where the portal was located.  
“Open your eyes Kyuhyun, I promise you’ll be alright” he spoke softly, rubbing the back of Kyuhyun’s hand. Kyuhyun opened his eyes slowly to give them the chance to adjust before he blinked a couple of times.  
“Wow. It’s so different” he murmured as Leeteuk walked ahead of him, guiding him through the realm.  
  
The area around the portal looked somewhat similar to what he was used to seeing in the human realm. Houses lined the main street on both sides, each with large gardens and ornate architecture. There were trees and plants everywhere he looked, various shades of greens, reds, yellows and blues decorating gardens. A row of Cherry blossom trees ran down the main street towards the palace. The palace itself in the distance was surrounded by large white walls, the silver gates visible from even so far away. “Being here is making my nose itch already, although all of these flowers are taking away the smell of blood” Kyuhyun pouted, covering his nose with his hand as they walked through the trees.  
“We’re on the outskirts of the main city. The entire realm is larger than this, but the rest of the realm is mainly made up of small villages” Leeteuk explained, giving small smiles to passersby who were obviously feeling uneasy at the news of a demon in the realm.  
  
The rest of the time they spent walking up towards the palace was spent with Leeteuk explaining more about the realm, pointing out the destroyed area on the horizon that fell during the war.  
“My father did that?”  Kyuhyun asked as they looked out over the ruined villages “I didn’t realise how much of an impact the war had on this realm. I thought full demons couldn’t enter?”  
“They can’t, at least not anymore. Before the war we had no spell defences. Demons could come and go as they pleased, it was our worst mistake because when the war came because we had no way of protecting the cities.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“Don’t apologize; it was your father’s order that destroyed our villages, not yours. I know one day you will make a better king than he ever has been or ever will be” Leeteuk smiled, pulling Kyuhyun close to press a kiss to his cheek before they stopped in front of the palace.  
“Maybe, but Heechul is next in line for the throne so unless he refuses to be king after my father then I have a while to wait. But I don’t really mind. I have more freedom as a prince than I ever will as King so I’m making the most of it” Kyuhyun grinned.  
  
 “Stop! I’m sorry Leeteuk. I cannot allow… him, into the palace. He is too much of a threat to the Emperor” A guard snapped, eyeing Kyuhyun with a look of disgust as the two approached the gate. Kyuhyun raised his hand and pulled down his sunglasses a little, glaring at the largely built man with bright purple eyes before Leeteuk pushed up the sunglasses and sighed.  
“My uncle is expecting us. I can assure you, I would have never brought him here if there wasn’t a good reason… for his own safety” Leeteuk explained holding tightly onto Kyuhyun’s hand. “Or would you rather I call my uncle and have him abandon his duties to come and sort out a problem that shouldn’t even exist?” he questioned, looking at the guard challengingly before a defeated sigh left the guard's mouth.  
“Very well, but I hope you know that if he harms anyone it will be your neck on the line, pun not intended” he grumbled, glancing at Kyuhyun again before stepping out of the way. “And it is not his safety that will be put at risk by him being here, it is ours”  
“Yes, he is a demon, get over it!” Leeteuk hissed as he lead Kyuhyun through the gates of the palace and up the main path. People stopped and stared, eyeing the pale demon worriedly as they passed.  
“I don’t like this, for once I’m the one that feels like food” Kyuhyun whispered, keeping his eyes away from the people around them.  
As Leeteuk lead Kyuhyun through the palace grounds the number of people they met fell, making Kyuhyun feel a little more at ease. Leeteuk noticed the change in the demon prince and smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. He looked over into one of the smaller courtyards and changed their direction, much to Kyuhyun’s confusion.  
“Come on, there’s someone I would like you to meet” he smiled reassuringly. Kyuhyun nodded a little as they approached a man, around Kyuhyun’s age, perched on top of a large stone. He had his eyes closed and his legs crossed much like he was deep in thought or mediation. His short blond hair was stuck up, the sides shaved to reveal his natural dark brown hair underneath.  
“Jiyong, it’s been a while” Leeteuk smiled, stopping beside the stone, his smile dropping when the man in question didn’t respond. “Aish. Yah, GD you could at least act happy to see me” he corrected, rolling his eyes with a laugh.  
“I thought you had left for good” Jiyong murmured, inhaling deeply before his head snapped to the side, his piercing eyes looking directly at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun didn’t flinch; instead, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at Leeteuk before looking back at Jiyong.  
“I told you I would be back. Have you even moved from that rock since I left?” Leeteuk chucked while Kyuhyun studied the man in front of him.  
Jiyong was pale with dark eyes, looking like he hadn’t slept in days; there was a slightly blue tint to his lips, matched by the variation of colour in his eyes. His eyes were a mixture of red and blue, his left eye bluer than the right but both held a slight glow. Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes a little, looking at the markings on Jiyong’s forehead but shrugging it off when he failed to recognise them.  
“Why is he looking at me like that?” Jiyong asked, noticing the mark on Leeteuk’s neck, his voice snapping Kyuhyun out of his own little world.  
“Don’t worry, he won’t hurt you. I think he’s just curious.” Leeteuk smiled. “Kyuhyun this is GD, a close friend of mine. GD this is Kyuhyun…” he paused, smiling at the younger man beside him. “My boyfriend”  
“I don’t like him,” Jiyong said blankly, looking away from the two of them as Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow.  
“Well, he’s a little weird. Come on, the faster we meet with your uncle the faster we can go home” Kyuhyun said softly, pulling Leeteuk with him as he turned and walked away.  
“He’s been through a lot Kyu, I’ll explain later” Leeteuk smiled as he caught up with the younger man.  
“He’s ruder than my brother, at least Heechul-” Kyuhyun paused, screwing his eyes tightly shut before he fell to his knees. “Something’s not right-” he started before clutching his head in pain as an agonized cry left his mouth.  
  
Leeteuk crouched down and pulled Kyuhyun close to his chest before he glared at Jiyong, who was staring directly at Kyuhyun, his eyes glowing brightly.  
“God Damnit GD stop! You’re hurting him!” Leeteuk shouted as he cradled Kyuhyun’s head but almost as fast as it had started, the pain stopped and Jiyong closed his eyes before he turned away.  
“He’s a monster”  
“No, he isn’t! You have no right to hurt him like that”  
“He hurt you”  
“No, he hasn’t. If you do that again or do anything to hurt him without good reason you can consider our friendship over” Leeteuk hissed as he helped Kyuhyun up. The pair walked out of the courtyard before Kyuhyun sat down on the palace steps and Leeteuk knelt beside him. “Baby are you alright?” Kyuhyun sighed as he rubbed his head, feeling the last pains fade away.  
“What was that? I don’t understand how he did that”  
“He... It’s complicated. He was kidnapped during the war by a group of vampires; they held him for around a week before we finally found him. He was close to death.” He sighed at the memory. “They had kept him locked up in the dark and fed from him every day. He told me that at one point he was so close to death and then one of the vampires made him drink his blood. It started with one and then the rest followed. If he was human he would have been made a full vampire. But because he was an angel it, changed him. He is both angel and vampire now and we can’t change him back. The mix of blood in his body changed the power he had as a pure being; before he was kidnapped he could control plant life. Now, he can control the pain receptors in people’s bodies. We’ve only seen him use it in times of danger. Before the barrier spell was raised I watched him break a vampire’s spine just by looking at him. He’s one of my closest friends, but honestly, he scares me now.”  
Kyuhyun nodded slowly, glancing over in Jiyong’s direction to see him sitting almost as still as a statue on the rock.  
  
**  
  
“Today has been exhausting; tell me why we decided to stay and spend the night here?” Kyuhyun sighed as he flopped down onto Leeteuk’s bed before shifting to sit against the headboard.  
“Because you’re doing well, later we shall meet with my uncle” Leeteuk smiled. “I think Sungmin may even be warming to you”  
“I doubt that somehow”  
“Give him a chance, for me? He’s harmless” Leeteuk chuckled as he removed his shoes, placing them beside the door and pulled off his sweater, leaving him in his white wife beater.  
“He may be harmless but I’m not” Kyuhyun smirked, biting his lip as he ran his eyes over Leeteuk’s figure.  
“Yah, behave, remember where we are” Leeteuk hissed, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the bed and smiled.  
“I am behaving! I’ve been behaving all day” Kyuhyun whined while he kicked his shoes off and pushed them off the bed with his feet.  
“Exactly, see you can behave”  
“Yes but I don’t like it.”  
“Well, would a kiss make it better?” Leeteuk grinned and climbed on the bed before he sat on Kyuhyun’s lap, running his fingers through the younger man's hair. He pressed his lips against Kyuhyun’s, smiling when he felt the demon boy’s arms wrap about his waist, holding him close.  
“Kissing you always makes me feel better” Kyuhyun smiled, nuzzling his nose against Leeteuk’s neck before attaching their lips together again.  
Leeteuk pulled back reluctantly and smiled, running his thumb along Kyuhyun’s lower lip.  
“You’re hungry...” he said softly when Kyuhyun kissed his thumb before he looked up to meet the angel's eyes.  
“I’m okay, don’t worry”  
“No, Kyuhyun I can feel it. Plus, we’ve been here for almost twenty-four hours and the only blood you have had is the animal blood from dinner, I know you can control yourself this time because you’ve had something already. Remember baby. A little of my blood every day will keep you strong and keep your urges at bay for now” Leeteuk said softly, threading his fingers in Kyuhyun’s hair and pulling him closer so the demon's face was just inches away from his neck.  
“You trust me to easily Teukie, especially after the last time. If it hurts or you start to feel even the slightest bit dizzy, pull hard on my hair okay?” Kyuhyun asked, pulling back for a moment to look Leeteuk in the eyes in time for the angel to give a small nod.  
  
Running his tongue along Leeteuk’s neck, Kyuhyun bit down gently, not wanting to hurt him. His arms slipped around the angel’s waist as his mouth was flooded with the hot liquid. A soft but unthreatening growl left his throat as he drank. Leeteuk let out a shaky breath as he opened himself up for the demon prince, running his fingers through his hair as he drank.  
“Keep going. I’m alright” he whispered, feeling Kyuhyun hesitate a little. Kyuhyun smiled, about to bite down harder when there was a knock at the door, giving him just enough time to retract his fangs before the door opened, and the emperor entered.  
“Leeteuk I need to-” The Emperor started, his eyes widening at his nephew's current position. Kyuhyun turned his head away, hiding the blood on his mouth.  
“Yes, uncle?” Leeteuk asked, biting his lip lightly as he turned his head to look towards his uncle. “Uncle?” he called out, swallowing hard at the emperor’s now pale white complexion.  
“Leeteuk, you’re bleeding” Emperor Lee mumbled, his eyes flickering between Leeteuk and Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun peaked over Leeteuk’s shoulder, looking apologetically toward the emperor before running his fingers over the blood on Leeteuk’s neck, quickly sucking it off his fingers.  
“I’m alright, uncle” Leeteuk smiled “Kyuhyun was just…”  
“I can see…”  
“I’m sorry, I know you don’t think it’s appropriate but he needs my blood to keep him strong. I can feel him weakening, he cannot survive on animal blood alone” he frowned, turning and pressing a kiss to Kyuhyun’s forehead before he climbed off the demon boy’s lap and sat on the edge of the bed.  
“What do you mean, you can feel him weakening?” The Emperor asked, glancing at Kyuhyun who was sitting on the bed looking rather lost as he wiped the last traces of his blood from around his mouth.  
“From the first time he fed from me, and when he gave me his blood, I’ve been able to… feel, when he’s hungry. I don’t know why. I’ve felt him weaken as every hour passed. He needed to feed properly, he feeds from me and me alone so you have nothing to worry about.”  
“I understand.. as long as you are able to keep everything under control..” he said cautiously, glancing at Kyuhyun and smiling softly when he noticed all traces of Leeteuk’s blood had now gone. Leeteuk nodded and stood from the bed, reaching for his sweater before pulling it back on, as the sun was beginning to set over the light realm the palace had become peaceful once again. “What did you want uncle?” Leeteuk asked softly with a smile as he turned to his uncle. The emperor smiled and nodded his head a little.  
“I wish to speak with you and Kyuhyun in the courtyard, don’t worry neither of you are in trouble” he smiled, giving the two a small nod of his head before leaving without another word.  
  
**  
  
As they made their way to the courtyard there was a pale orange hue from the setting sun shining through the palace, sending Kyuhyun into an almost dazed state as he looked on over the realm.  
“It’s beautiful…” he said almost inaudibly as his eyes flicked from street to street, the setting sun reflecting off the windows of the houses and cottages and beaming soft light back to the sky. Leeteuk smiled and gave the younger’s hand a small tug, pulling him towards the courtyard where the emperor was waiting.  
The Emperor was sitting at the far side of the courtyard with a couple of guards stationed on either side of him. The palace grounds were mostly quiet. Maids and servants came and went as they began their duties for the night, tradespeople greeted the Emperor as they made their way home and guards passed by quietly with small bows to the royal family. The palace was quiet and peaceful, much different to what Kyuhyun was used to.  
  
Upon joining the emperor, Kyuhyun turned his head as he heard Sungmin’s voice almost echo through the courtyard, a sweet pure and all too familiar scent drifting past him and filling his nose as the prince came into view. Leeteuk turned to look at the younger as he felt him tense, the grip on his hand tightening.  
“Blood…” Kyuhyun mumbled, instantly recognising the smell as Sungmin came closer. He squeezed Leeteuk’s hand as he made a fist with his other, his nails digging into his palm and causing small droplets of blood to run from his hand, pooling on the floor. Both Leeteuk and Emperor Lee noticed and glanced worriedly at each other.  
“I can smell blood. He, Sungmin's bleeding” Kyuhyun mumbled again and Leeteuk looked at his cousin, shaking his head.  
“Kyuhyun I see nothing, there are no wounds,” he said softly, continuing to run his eyes over Sungmin’s form before narrowing them to a small red trail at the bottom of his sleeve.  
“Leeteuk get Kyuhyun out of here, now!” The Emperor snapped, noticing Kyuhyun’s sudden change and feeling the unease from Leeteuk.  
“Father, I have a question for our guest,” Sungmin said sweetly as he stood just metres away from Kyuhyun. “How long will it be before you attack one of us, hm?” he asked and Kyuhyun tilted his head a little as his eyes began to glow red.  
“Sungmin I don’t know what you’re doing but please leave” Leeteuk shouted as he held tightly onto Kyuhyun’s hand but it was too late.  
Kyuhyun ripped his hand from Leeteuk’s grasp, lunging forward with his fangs bared before he knocked Sungmin to the floor. Sungmin cried out as Kyuhyun’s teeth pierced his flesh, the burning pain quickly spreading throughout his body as the demon prince drank. He struggled less as he felt his body begin to weaken, Kyuhyun’s grip on both his hair and his body was far too strong for him to ever be able to break the hold. He pressed his hand to Kyuhyun’s chest, trying to focus all of his light magic but it was no use, as the light transferred into Kyuhyun, so did Sungmin’s blood, cutting the light magic into nothing but a few sparks.  
Suddenly Kyuhyun released Sungmin and screamed as a searing pain shot through him, feeling as though a gun had been fired at his head and several points in his spine simultaneously. He collapsed in pain beside the prince as the Emperor held Leeteuk back.  
“Kyuhyun! Sungmin what did you do to him?” he shouted as the guards rushed over, helping Sungmin up and supporting him. As the guards pulled Kyuhyun away, Sungmin pressed his hand to his neck, stopping the flow of blood.  
“I told you he was a monster!” he yelled, looking on as the guards struggled to restrain the dark prince with Sungmin’s blood coursing through him. As Kyuhyun’s hands were forced behind his back, secured by chains forged using the purest of magic, he was forced to his knees. Blood dripped from his mouth and chin before a bar was forced between his teeth and secured behind his head with a strong cloth to prevent him from harming the guards. Leeteuk pushed past the Emperor and knelt down in front of Kyuhyun, the demon boy’s eyes were glowing the brightest red Leeteuk had ever seen.  
“Uncle this isn’t like him at all! I’ve never seen his eyes like this; I’ve never seen him act like this!”  
Kyuhyun snarled at the angel, lunging forward but falling to the ground before another shot of pain exploded in his skull as Jiyong looked on from the corner of the courtyard, a smirk fixed on his face. Kyuhyun writhed in pain on the floor and struggled against the chains before an ear piercing scream shot through the room, and his vision went black.


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the chapters start getting longer folks!

Almost four days after the attack in the palace, life began to return to normal in the light realm. The emperor conducted his daily duties as usual with Yunho and Changmin by his side in case anything were to happen to disturb the peace. The palace staff came and went, as usual, cooking, cleaning and tending to the gardens as though nothing had happened.  
  
Sungmin was sitting in the gardens of the palace looking up at the passing clouds, breathing in the fresh morning air. After everything that had happened over the past couple of days sitting out in the sunlight was a much-needed break from the stress and tension surrounding the palace.  
“Sire, you should be in bed. You need your rest” Jiyong’s voice came softly from behind the prince and Sungmin turned his head, giving the other a small smile. Jiyong approached with his head lowered cautiously. “How are you feeling, my lord?”  
“I’m alright Jiyong, I just needed some fresh air” Sungmin smiled before looking down at the floor “Is Leeteuk still here? I haven’t seen him since… He won’t speak to me”  
“I saw him this morning but he won’t speak to me either. He won’t speak to anyone. My lord, was I out of line?” Jiyong asked as he sat beside Sungmin, looking at the bandage wrapped around the prince's neck and his pale complexion with a frown.  
“Jiyong, you saved my life. If you hadn’t done what you did I would be dead. Leeteuk is just sulking because he can’t see his boyfriend. Please don’t feel like you were out of line because I could never thank you enough and I know my father feels the same.”  
“Thank you. I know I haven’t always been welcome since I returned like this, but I’m happy I was able to save your life. I’m glad I finally proved myself to you and your father.”  
Sungmin smiled slightly and stood up, giving Jiyong a small nod before looking around.  
“I think I do need to rest, I’ll be in my room. I’ll see you later. If my father needs me just come and get me” he said softly before heading back into the palace. As he walked towards his bedroom he poked his head into Leeteuk’s room, frowning when he realised the angel wasn’t there. “I don’t have the energy to find him right now” he sighed, shaking his head a little before walking back to his bedroom and getting back into bed.  
  
****  
  
Leeteuk looked up at the palace from outside of the main gates giving a small sigh as the cool morning breeze swept over him. He turned away and made his way down towards the prison where he knew Kyuhyun was being held.  
“Leeteuk,” the guard said softly, an obvious sigh leaving his lips as the angel approached the gate. “You know you shouldn’t be here. I’ve been given strict orders not to let anybody in to see the prisoner, including you.”  
“His name is Kyuhyun. Please Kangin, I have to see him” Leeteuk frowned, looking at the broad guard standing in front of the prison door, his jet black hair a perfect contrast to his mostly white uniform. His name was Kangin and not much else was known about him from before he arrived at the palace one day, armed and ready to serve the emperor. Kangin rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a small chuckle to try and lighten the mood.  
“He’s a danger, both to you and the realm, if I let you in and he hurts you it’s on my head, and I like my head attached to my body”  
“I doubt he’s even awake yet, Jiyong used a lot of his power to subdue Kyuhyun, he’s already been here for three full days and from what I’ve heard he hasn’t woken once. Let me tend to his wounds and make sure he’s okay then I will leave. My uncle doesn’t have to know.”  
Leeteuk looked at Kangin with pleading eyes and Kangin frowned before sighing in defeat.  
“You know I can’t say no when you look at me like that. I’ll give you ten minutes but then you need to leave.” He turned and opened the door, leading Leeteuk down the dimly lit hallway and past the main rooms before they came across the cell where Kyuhyun was being held.  
  
The majority of the prison rooms were average in size and private, intended for holding no stronger than an angel or a human. The furniture was minimal, containing a bed, table and chair for meal times and a small wet room consisting of a toilet, sink and a small shower. There were three cells at the end of the main hallway built after the war for holding demons, should any ever stray into the realm. The bars were made from solid steel and reinforced with magic, preventing escape from even the strongest of demons. Furniture was limited to a small bed and a toilet, as no demon survived for more than a day before they were executed. The rest of the prison guards had been given orders to patrol the palace grounds, leaving Kangin alone to guard Kyuhyun.  
   
Kyuhyun was lying on the floor of his cell when Leeteuk finally found him, his eyes still closed. The cuffs around his wrists were secured to the wall by thick chains, preventing escape even when the demon prince was to wake. Leeteuk approached the door and wrapped his fingers around the bars, looking at the younger with a heavy heart.  
“What have they done to you…” he frowned as he ran his eyes over the man he loved. The metal bar had been removed from Kyuhyun’s mouth when he had lost consciousness but Sungmin’s blood still stained the prince’s lips. Leeteuk moved to fetch a bowl of water and a cloth from the guard’s quarters, thanking Kangin with a silent nod when the cell door was opened and he was allowed in.  
“Ten minutes. I’ll be close enough to know if he tries to hurt you, but call me if you need me”  
“Thank you, Kangin. I won’t forget this.”  
  
Leeteuk approached Kyuhyun and knelt down, setting the bowl on the floor before he reached out to brush his fingers through the younger’s hair. He frowned when he noticed dried blood on the prince’s forehead and in his hair.  
“I’m sorry they hurt you like this… I’m going to get you out of here, I promise” Leeteuk whispered softly as he gently wiped away the blood on Kyuhyun’s lips and chin. As he moved to wipe away the blood on the younger’s forehead Kyuhyun’s eyes fluttered a little and his fingers twitched as he slowly began to regain consciousness.  
“Kyuhyun, can you hear me?” Leeteuk asked softly, breathing a sigh of relief when the younger’s eyes finally opened and he blinked a couple of times to allow his eyes to focus.  
“Teukie?” Kyuhyun murmured hoarsely as he moved his arms a little to hug the older but he frowned when the chains pulled straight, preventing him from moving anymore. “What’s going on?”  
“You’re being held by the palace guards. You’ve been unconscious for almost four days… What’s the last thing you remember?”  
“I attacked Sungmin” he shrugged as he sat up against the wall with Leeteuk’s help, resting his arms in his lap. “And pain…a lot of it. In my head and down my back like someone was stabbing me with a hot knife... I’ve never felt anything like it”  
“That was Jiyong… He saved Sungmin and put you in a coma-like state. I didn’t think you were going to wake up.. nobody did..” Leeteuk ran his eyes over Kyuhyun's weakened and vulnerable state, his hand soon coming up to gently caress the demons cheek. “It wasn’t your fault. Sungmin set you up so he could prove a point to everyone. The blood you smelt was indeed his. He intentionally cut his arm and used his power to make it so you couldn’t resist the scent. My uncle knows that now but… He still believes you are a risk to everyone.”  
"I figured as much. I wish I'd have killed him, at least all of this would be justified" Kyuhyun sighed and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his arms on them even though the chains pulled tight against his wrists.  
"Please don't say that. I know the two of you don't exactly get along but he is still my family..."  
"I'm sorry. But I was doing well. I was keeping myself under control and then he showed up and made me look like I intended to hurt someone."  
"I'll fix it, I promise. Just don't give up, I'm taking you home even if it means losing what's left of my family. I love you, Kyuhyun. And I won't let them hurt you."  
Kyuhyun smiled at Leeteuk's words and reached out to take his hand.  
"I love you too."  
“Let me finish cleaning the cut on your head. I know you heal faster than the rest of us but I’m sure even you can’t make blood disappear.”  
“I doubt I can heal very fast at the moment. I can still feel Sungmin’s blood in my system but given that I haven’t fed in four days my healing ability, along with everything else, is probably pretty useless.”  
“All the more reason for me to get you cleaned up. I’ll get you some clean clothes too, and then when I get you home you can take a shower and I promise you’ll feel a lot better” Leeteuk smiled and kissed Kyuhyun’s hand tenderly before picking up the cloth and continuing to clean up the blood from the prince’s head.  
  
Kangin looked on from down the hall as he watched Leeteuk’s interaction with Kyuhyun. He had never seen a demon and angel so close before, it both fascinated and worried him at the same time. He glanced down at the palaces crest on the handle of his sword and looked back towards Leeteuk before letting out a sigh “I’m sorry, Leeteuk…” he whispered to himself before leaving the prison quietly.  
  
****  
  
In the dark realm, Heechul was sitting in the kitchen with his feet up on the table as he watched Hangeng prepare a quick meal for the two of them. The king was in his meeting room with Junsu, discussing things that Heechul didn’t really care about, so he decided to spend the day with Hangeng instead.  
“Hey, Hannie, when was the last time you heard from Kyuhyun?” he asked, running his eyes over his phone before putting it down on the table “He isn’t answering his phone and he hasn’t replied to any of my messages for a few days now.”  
“I only really speak with him over the phone when he needs something. I think the last time I spoke to him was before he left here the other day” Hangeng replied, never taking his eyes off the soup he was making “Don’t worry, you know what Kyuhyun is like, he has probably just been spending a lot of time with Leeteuk.”  
“Yeah... It’s just unusual for me not to hear from him in so long, that’s all. You know I worry about him..”  
 “I know. And you have every right to. But if he’s with Leeteuk I know he’s alright. You don’t know Leeteuk as I do. Trust me when I say the best place for him to be is by Leeteuk’s side.” Hangeng smiled, but his smile did nothing to settle Heechul’s worries.  
  
****  
  
Leeteuk and Kyuhyun sat talking for a little while until all of the blood was cleaned from around the dark prince’s head and mouth. Kyuhyun smiled when Leeteuk leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his head before frowning when he heard a voice down the hallway.  
“Teukie, I can hear…” he paused, sighing when a familiar figure came into view. “You might want to turn around” Leeteuk raised an eyebrow before shifting a little to turn his head, frowning when he laid eyes on his uncle standing just feet from the cell Kyuhyun was being held in, with Kangin by his side.  
“I’m sorry, Leeteuk. I have my orders, my loyalty is to the Emperor” Kangin spoke softly before the Emperor held up his hand, silently dismissing him. Before Kangin could turn and walk away Kyuhyun bared his fangs and hissed at the guard, stopping him in his tracks.  
“I should kill you the minute I get free” he growled and Leeteuk smacked him lightly on the head.  
“Kyuhyun stop, you know you get grumpy when you’re hungry. He was only doing his job…”  
Leeteuk looked at Kangin apologetically before he walked away.  
“I’m disappointed in you, Leeteuk. Not only did you disobey me but you made one of my most loyal and trusted guards disobey my orders too.”  
“I didn’t make him do anything. You know what Kyuhyun did wasn’t his fault yet you still keep him locked up here. He needs to go home!”  
“You heard him just now. First, he tried to kill my only son, whether it was his fault or not. And now he threatens my guards? Give me one good reason I shouldn’t just have him executed at sundown?”  
“Because then you lose me forever. As well as restarting the war you’ve been fighting so hard to avoid. How do you think his father would react to find out his youngest son was killed by you? His mother was killed in cold blood right in front of him when he was young. If you do this then you’re no better than the demon that killed her.”  
“Leeteuk, stop... Please, just stop.” Kyuhyun mumbled as he clamped his hands over his ears at the mention of his mother in that way, no matter how much time passed the thought of the day he lost his mother still stayed present in his head.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that” Leeteuk frowned before squeezing Kyuhyun’s hand tightly.  
The Emperor narrowed his eyes a little when he saw Kyuhyun’s reaction to Leeteuk’s words before his face softened a little and he sighed.  
“I think we all need to calm down before we speak. Nobody is being executed. I had just finished speaking with Yunho and Changmin when Kangin came and told me you were down here. Leeteuk, I need to speak to you alone for a moment. Please excuse us, Kyuhyun.”  
  
Kyuhyun shrugged and the Emperor walked down the corridor and towards the main prison door. He stepped outside into the sunlight with Yunho and Changmin by his side, as always. Leeteuk sighed.  
“You should go. It sounds important. Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m going anywhere” Kyuhyun smiled softly before leaning forward and kissing Leeteuk’s lips briefly.  
“I’ll be back soon. I promise. And hopefully, then I can take you home.”  
Leeteuk left Kyuhyun’s cell and walked up to the prison entrance to join his uncle, silently passing Kangin in the process as he moved to stand guard by Kyuhyun’s cell.  
  
When Leeteuk stepped outside he sat down on the wall opposite the prison doors and looked up towards his uncle. Yunho and Changmin stayed close beside the Emperor as he sat down on the wall.  
“I know you must hate me at the moment, this visit hasn’t gone the way I had hoped. As much as I know Kyuhyun isn’t to blame for everything that has happened since his arrival there has been something willing me to keep him here. I just haven’t been able to figure out what it was… until I spoke to Yunho and Changmin earlier” The Emperor looked towards Changmin, who nodded his head once before he spoke.  
“Leeteuk, do you remember the day we saw you again at the palace? The day that Yunho said that there was something different about you?” Changmin asked and Leeteuk nodded. “Well, when I touched my hand to your chest I read you. I found out about your relationship with the demon…”  
“His name is Kyuhyun! Seriously you all need to learn to stop calling him ‘the demon’ it’s pathetic”  
“My apologies, Leeteuk. When I found out about your relationship with Kyuhyun I also found something familiar about him. And after speaking with Yunho about the change he sensed in you we spoke with your uncle”  
“I think we’ve all met Kyuhyun before, but it was a time we knew him by another name,” The Emperor said softly, reaching out to take Leeteuk’s hand before running his fingers over the scar on his wrist.  
"When your mother was alive she had a very close friend, SoonKyu. When you were small she left to live in the human realm for a while. Your mother and I kept an eye on her but she soon settled in so we continued on as we always did. She went quiet for around a year before she returned to us, pregnant.  She said she had met someone and that they had planned to marry but he left when he found out about the child. She never said anything more about it, we never found out who this man was. She stayed with us until the child was born. A little boy who she named Marcus” the Emperor paused and Leeteuk looked at his uncle, confusion obvious on his face.  
“I remember a boy named Marcus, we used to play together”  
“I know. When Marcus was born we could tell he was different, his eyes were an odd colour and very pale and he had sharp teeth, he was very weak so nobody expected him to survive. But he did and as he grew up the two of you became friends. When he was five SoonKyu and Marcus moved to the human realm, it broke your mother's heart because of how close you and Marcus had become... sadly four months later SoonKyu was killed and Marcus disappeared. You said his mother died when he was young... That combined with his eyes, his kindhearted nature and the close relationship the two of you share so naturally, I need to know more. I think Kyuhyun might be the child who disappeared almost fourteen years ago, and if I’m right he is even more special than even he knows."  
"I don't understand though, Kyuhyun is the prince of the dark realm, not only by name but by blood. Why would his mother get involved with someone so dangerous as King Kim?"  
"Kyuhyun's father has the ability to make himself appear human. I do not understand why she did it or if there is something more we don't know about but there's nothing we can do to change what he is if Kyuhyun really is SoonKyu's son. Leeteuk, I need to speak to Kyuhyun about this but it will probably bring back a lot of painful memories for him. If he tells me the truth I will free him and he will be allowed to return to the palace with us. Then you can both go home.” Leeteuk nodded as he stared at the floor trying to process everything he had just been told. If what his uncle had said was true then it could change everything. But more importantly, if taken wrong it could destroy Kyuhyun.  
“Let me speak to him first. I need to know he will be able to handle it. His mother's death affected him badly and despite the tough and aggressive front he puts up, he’s fragile, vulnerable.”  
  
Leeteuk got up without another word and walked back into the prison to Kyuhyun’s cell. He walked inside and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kyuhyun looked up to see Leeteuk’s face before he frowned at the obvious change in the older man's features.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“My uncle needs to talk to you. It’s important so I need you to be honest with him, okay? After this is over I promise we can go home” Kyuhyun nodded sceptically, reaching out as far as he could to rest his hand on Leeteuk’s knee.  
“Okay. I’ve been locked up in here for four days after feeling like my spine was being ripped out of me. I’m sure I can handle whatever your uncle needs to speak to me about” he smiled.    
  
When The Emperor finally returned he stepped inside of Kyuhyun’s cell and crossed his arms over his chest as Changmin and Yunho stood on either side of him.  
“I understand that speaking of your mother is a sensitive subject for you but there is something we need to know. What is your full name?" The Emperor asked as Kyuhyun glanced at Leeteuk before speaking.  
"Kim Kyuhyun. My father is King Kim of Abaddon"  
"What is the name your mother gave you?” he paused, his features softening a little when he noticed Kyuhyun tense “Can you tell me what you remember of her."  
"I.." Kyuhyun sighed as memories of his mother came into his head. He shook his head as tears began to prick at the corner of his eyes, taking small comfort when Leeteuk squeezed his hand. "It's okay. I'm here."  
"My mother named me Marcus. She died when I was five.." He paused and looked up to the emperor “Why are you asking about my mother?” Both Leeteuk and the Emperor looked at each other in somewhat disbelief before the Emperor handed Changmin a key and nodded towards Kyuhyun. Changmin moved closer to Kyuhyun and gave him a small smile as he extended his hand to unlock each of the chains around the demon's wrists, freeing him.  
“I will explain everything to you Kyuhyun, you have my word. But first come back to the palace, take a shower and we’ll find you something to eat. What I have to tell you will take a lot of time to process but it will change everything. And don’t worry, I’ll make sure Sungmin stays away.”  
Leeteuk helped Kyuhyun up and hugged him tightly, finally happy that he could hold the man he loved in his arms again. Kyuhyun’s grip was weak as he returned the hug, making Leeteuk’s heart ache a little.  
“Come on, you’re starting to smell” Leeteuk spoke softly with a smile and pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s cheek. Kyuhyun laughed off the playful insult and wrapped his arm around Leeteuk’s shoulders, his body feeling weak with hunger.  
“I need to feed…” he whispered quietly against Leeteuk’s neck, hoping the others wouldn’t hear, and Leeteuk nodded as he glanced back at his uncle who was stood speaking with Kangin.  
“I know. Just wait until we get back to my room.”  
  
A little way down the hallway Changmin stood watching Leeteuk and Kyuhyun’s interaction, his feelings for the demon man were a little more secure now after speaking with the Emperor but a part of him remained on edge and alert. When the two disappeared from the prison Changmin turned back to the Emperor.  
“Sire they’re on their way back to the palace. Do you want me to accompany them and make sure that Sungmin is kept away?”  
“No, it’s alright Changmin. I trust my son to know better than to approach Kyuhyun from now on” Emperor Lee smiled before finishing what he had been saying to Kangin. “Kangin I do not hold you responsible for my nephew being in here. But if there is a next time I hope you will do the right thing and refuse to let him in.”  
“You have my word, my lord. I’m sorry” Kangin said softly as he raised his arm to cross over his heart and knelt down on one knee before getting back to his feet. Emperor Lee smiled and with a nod of his head he, Changmin and Yunho made their way back to the palace.  
  
**  
  
Leeteuk grabbed some clean clothes from his closet and set them down on the bed beside Kyuhyun where the younger man had fallen asleep almost as soon as he touched the bed. A combination of Jiyong’s magic and lack of blood had taken the majority of his energy, leaving him exhausted. Leeteuk smiled as he crouched down beside the bed, brushing Kyuhyun’s hair back and pressing a kiss to his forehead before whispering softly.  
“Kyuhyun. Wake up sleepy head. The water is nice and hot for you” Kyuhyun groaned in protest and opened his eyes a little before shaking his head. “Come on, we need to get you out of those dirty clothes”  
“Now you’re just trying to get me naked” The younger of the two mumbled and let out a yawn, earning a chuckle from Leeteuk.  
“You’re right I am. Because you smell. Now get up”  
“One condition. Take a shower with me” Kyuhyun smiled and Leeteuk sighed in defeat before pulling Kyuhyun to stand up.  
“If that’s what it’s going to take to get you in the shower, fine. But no funny business, okay?”  
Kyuhyun nodded with a smile and kissed Leeteuk’s cheek before walking into the bathroom adjoining Leeteuk’s bedroom.  
  
The bathroom was large and spacious with a bathtub in one corner of the room and a large walk-in shower in another. The countertop where the sink was held was long and wide, leaving enough free space for towels and skincare products as well as any other essential items. The toilet was opposite the sink behind a half height wall, giving added privacy in the already private bathroom. Kyuhyun looked around the room as Leeteuk walked in behind him, setting their clean clothes down on the side of the sink.  
“This bathroom is amazing. Why did you move to the human realm when you have such an amazing place to live right here?” Kyuhyun asked while he fumbled with the buttons on his jeans before choosing to ignore them for a moment to take off his top. Leeteuk watched the younger with a chuckle before he followed suit.  
“You know what it’s like to live in a palace. It’s busy, crowded, noisy… I like the quiet I get in the human realm. I like being normal..” he paused and gave a shrug, taking off his jeans before pausing “Well as normal as we can be anyway.” Kyuhyun nodded in understanding as he finally took off his jeans before running his eyes over Leeteuk’s figure.  
“This is the first time we’ve been so naked around each other” he mumbled and bit his lip. He thought back to the night Leeteuk had stayed at his apartment and the feelings that sparked to life inside of him when he walked in on the angel changing. He bit his lip, suddenly feeling a mixture of insecure and worried. “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea Teukie. I don’t want to lose control around you.” Leeteuk smiled and brushed his hand over Kyuhyun’s cheek before pulling him against his chest, embracing him tightly.  
“You won’t. I trust you. So what if we’re both naked? It was going to happen eventually. But keep this in mind, we don’t have the privacy here like we would back home” he pulled back slightly and gave Kyuhyun a wink “Besides, it’s not the last time you’re going to see me naked, I promise you that.”  
  
When the two of them stepped into the shower Kyuhyun let out a small sigh as the hot water ran down his back, soothing his stiff muscles and relaxing him almost straight away.  
“Teukie, do we have to go back and speak with your uncle straight away? The only thing I want to do when we’ve taken a shower is feed and sleep”  
“I’ll speak to him when we’re done. I don’t think there’s much of a hurry for what he wants to talk to you about. It’s nothing that can’t wait until you’ve rested and got your strength back” Leeteuk replied with a smile and ran his hands over Kyuhyun’s shoulders and arms before taking both of the younger man's hands. “I know you’re always cautious about this but I want you to take my blood. We both know that whatever my uncle gives you will only be animal blood and it will only take the edge off your hunger. And at least, if you feed while we’re here, the water will wash away any mess you make” he chuckled. Kyuhyun frowned but nodded in the end, knowing that arguing with Leeteuk would be pointless, especially with the small amount of energy he had. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the angels, closing his eyes instantly when he felt Leeteuk return the kiss. He raised his hands to rest on the back of Leeteuk’s neck as they kissed, feeling his heart beat faster the longer their lips were joined.  
When he pulled back he bit his lip lightly and Leeteuk smiled before he brushed his hair back and tilted his head slightly, giving the younger man complete access to his neck. Kyuhyun tangled his fingers gently in Leeteuk’s hair as his fangs pierced the soft skin causing blood to flood his mouth and his eyes to fall closed. Leeteuk bit his lip as the familiar ache returned but he ignored it, letting Kyuhyun take what he needed. After a few short moments, Kyuhyun’s hands ran down Leeteuk’s sides to his hips and he pushed him back slowly until his back hit the wall. Leeteuk let out a quiet sound resembling a moan causing a growl to leave Kyuhyun’s throat as he drank deeply, satisfying his hunger in just minutes.  
“Kyuhyun… Be careful” Leeteuk whispered, his breathing beginning to slow down slightly with the more blood the younger took. Upon hearing Leeteuk’s voice Kyuhyun opened his eyes and he pulled back, swallowing one last gulp of Leeteuk’s blood before resting his head on the older man’s shoulder.  
“I’m sorry. One way or another I can’t resist you. You make it so hard for me to stay in control. I crave you, in every way I possibly can, and it’s driving me crazy” Kyuhyun spoke softly, ignoring the blood that still lingered on his lips and down his chin. Leeteuk smiled, raising his hand to wipe away the blood before kissing the younger briefly again.  
“Don’t apologise. You make me crazy too, I’m just better at hiding it than you are. When we’re back home I promise you can crave me all you want because nobody will stop you, including me. Finish your shower, I’m going to get out, put on some clothes and then see my uncle. I should be back by the time you’re done, if not just get some sleep.”  
“Okay. I’d rather just keep you in here with me but seeing as I have to behave until we’re back home I guess I should let you go” Kyuhyun pouted “Just know that whenever you stay at my apartment I’m making a new rule that you have to be naked” he grinned cheekily and Leeteuk laughed before pressing a kiss to Kyuhyun’s temple.  
“Now we both know that’s a terrible idea. Play your cards right and I won’t be the only one who is naked whenever we’re together” Leeteuk winked as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off with. He quickly pulled on a change of clothes before he made his way out of the bathroom, hearing faint cries of protest from Kyuhyun as he left.  
  
When Kyuhyun finally finished his shower he stepped out and grabbed one of the towels from the side, drying himself off as fast as his muscles would let him. He pulled on the clothes Leeteuk had left him, inhaling the angel's scent with a smile before drying his hair roughly with the towel. Although he had taken some of Leeteuk’s blood he still felt weak and tired, a side effect of Jiyong’s magic. He made his way back into the bedroom and peeked his head out of the door to look for Leeteuk but he frowned instead when he noticed Sungmin walking down the hall. For a second he thought about calling out to the angel prince but he shook his head, knowing what the consequences would be if he were to harm the other again. He let out a yawn and went back into the bedroom before crawling into bed. “This bed is so comfy” he hummed softly with a smile and pulled the covers up around himself, he fully intended to stay awake until Leeteuk returned but his eyelids grew heavy and within minutes he fell into a deep sleep.  
Leeteuk stepped back into the bedroom ten minutes later and smiled when he laid eyes on Kyuhyun’s now sleeping form. He closed the door quietly and climbed into bed beside the man he loved, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and pulling him close before pressing a kiss to his forehead.  
“My uncle said we can talk later. Sleep well, sweet prince. I love you” he whispered softly with a smile before he closed his eyes, letting sleep pull him in.  
  
****  
  
Sungmin awoke early the next morning to the sound of birds singing by his window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he climbed out of bed. The painful ache in his neck was slowly fading and he was starting to feel like his usual self again, much to his relief. After brushing his teeth and washing his face he pulled on his clothes and headed out of his bedroom towards the throne room in hopes of finding his father.  
  
On the way down the hall, he gently knocked on Leeteuk’s door, pushing the door open quietly after a few moments when he didn’t get a reply from the older. A frown replaced his nonchalant expression when his eyes landed on Leeteuk’s form on the bed, wrapped up in the blankets with his head on Kyuhyun’s chest as they both slept soundly. Sungmin closed the door again and made his way to the throne room, politely greeting the palaces employees as well as the other various guests he passed as he passed the kitchen, dining hall and the ballroom before finally reaching the throne room. He stood at the doors when he noticed his father was in the middle of a conversation with Yunho, Changmin and two other guards, the same two guards who had helped to pull Kyuhyun away just days before.  
“Good Morning Sungmin. Did you sleep well?” The Emperor asked, much to Sungmin’s confusion, but he nodded none the less.  
“I did.. Father, may I speak with you when you’ve finished with your meeting?”  
“Of course. Come and join us, we were just discussing security around the palace. What’s on your mind?” Emperor Lee asked as he silently dismissed the palace guards, Yunho and Changmin took their seats at the side of the room and Sungmin sighed.  
“I looked in on Leeteuk just now. He was all cuddled up to that boyfriend of his… Why is he still here? I know what happened the other day wasn’t exactly his fault..” he paused, rubbing his neck gently, suddenly looking guilty. “He still could have killed me. What’s to say he won’t do it again?”  
“Because he’s been given strict orders to stay away from you, and the order is the same for you. You may be my son but the last thing any of us needs is a reason for King Kim to declare war on our realm because we killed his youngest son. There are things I need to discuss with him and then he and Leeteuk will return to the human realm.”  
“What kind of things?” Sungmin asked curiously, his interest suddenly peaked at what his father could possibly need to discuss with the dark prince.  
“I’ll tell you, in time. But first I need to discuss it with both Kyuhyun and Leeteuk. What I have to tell them is important will change Kyuhyun’s life forever. I cannot allow him to find out through whispers and lies.”  
“Okay, father” Sungmin spoke softly as he studied his father’s face. He was serious without a hint of doubt in his features. The Emperor knew something important about the prince of the dark realm and Sungmin was dying to know what it was.  
  
****  
  
When Kyuhyun finally opened his eyes he saw Leeteuk sitting on the bed next to him. The room was still rather dark thanks to the blinds and the curtains hung over the windows and glass doors. He rubbed his eyes before opening them again and looking around the room.  
“What time is it?” he asked when he failed to find a clock in the whole of the large room. Leeteuk turned his head and smiled before he leaned down to press a kiss to Kyuhyun’s lips.  
“Almost noon. I’ve been awake for a few hours now but I didn’t want to wake you. You needed your rest. How are you feeling?” Leeteuk asked with a small smile as Kyuhyun sat up and stretched.  
“Better than I’ve felt since we left the human realm. Honestly, I just can’t wait to get home now.”  
“I can’t say I blame you but remember we need to speak with my uncle first. Sungmin has been given orders from his father to stay away from you so you shouldn’t see him anytime between now and when we leave.” Kyuhyun gave a small nod and ran his fingers through his hair before reaching out to run his fingers down Leeteuk’s arm and taking his hand.  
“Let's go then. Get this over with so we can go home.” Leeteuk smiled with a nod before getting off the bed and pulling Kyuhyun with him. He looked at the younger’s appearance, letting a small chuckle at his bed hair and the pyjamas he was wearing, before walking with him towards the door.  
“You look adorable right now. If anybody sees you as a threat at the moment then there’s definitely something wrong” Leeteuk chucked, earning a scowl from Kyuhyun as he looked at Leeteuk who was also wearing pyjamas but he looked more awake and his hair had already been combed.  
“Cut me some slack, I haven’t even been awake for ten minutes. And I’m not adorable. Don’t ever call me that” Kyuhyun growled as if to seem threatening to the angel, but Leeteuk just laughed and kissed the younger’s head with a smile as they walked. After speaking with his uncle the previous night Leeteuk agreed to meet with the Emperor in the outdoor courtyard in the south wing of the palace, just a short walk from his room.  
  
It was still early and most of the palace staff were tending to rooms, preparing breakfast or tending to the gardens, leaving the hallways quiet and almost completely empty. When anybody laid eyes on the pair they simply looked at Kyuhyun both cautiously and confused, having never seen a demon looking so normal and non-threatening before. As they made their way out into the courtyard the morning sun was already shining brightly and Kyuhyun covered his eyes with his hand before Leeteuk smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out Kyuhyun’s sunglasses and handing them to the younger.  
“Thank you, I didn’t realise it would be so bright. Is it always like that here?” Kyuhyun asked while he put the glasses on. They helped for the most part but with the time he had been awake added to how badly his eyes reacted to sunlight he still had difficulty in focusing his eyes.  
“Most of the time, yeah. Why do you think everybody here is so tanned” Leeteuk chuckled and squeezed the younger’s hand as they walked over to where the Emperor was sitting beneath a large table parasol. “Good morning, uncle”  
“Good morning boys. How are you feeling today Kyuhyun?” The Emperor asked with a small smile and motioned for the two to take a seat. They took a seat beneath the parasol and Kyuhyun returned the smile as he leaned close to Leeteuk to try and shield himself from the sun's rays.  
“I feel a lot better now. Thank you for getting me out of that place and trusting me as much as you do. I know it can’t be easy, considering...” Kyuhyun paused and bit his lip a little, being careful not to expose his fangs.  
“I’m glad to hear it. From now on I’d like to start a new. Can we pretend the last few days didn’t happen? Put what happened behind us?” The emperor questioned and Kyuhyun glanced at Leeteuk before giving a small nod. “That’s great. Thank you.”  
  
Kyuhyun looked around the courtyard for a moment from their seats. In the middle of the courtyard was a large fountain which spilt water into a surrounding pond, each side of the pond ran down the middle of several pathways in the courtyard creating a breathtaking water feature, especially at night when the lights illuminated the crystal clear water. It was the garden attendants job to make sure the water stayed clear, a job made easier with the help of special equipment to filter out plant debris and any other contaminants. Each plant was grown and trimmed down to the same height to keep a constant pattern throughout. At the far end of the courtyard was a large staircase up to the second floor of the palace leading to the throne room, with two sets of stairs meeting at the door in the middle.  
“It’s amazing” Kyuhyun spoke softly before turning attention back to Leeteuk and the Emperor with a small smile. “We don’t have courtyards like this back home..” he paused, unsure whether he could mention the demon realm in such a place, but the Emperor gave a nod of his head followed by a smile, urging the prince to continue “The courtyards at my father's palace have mostly been left to overgrow or just die” he shrugged, although thankful that the Emperor let him finish.  
“Don’t be scared to talk about your home, Kyuhyun. I understand most of this must be new to you. Which brings me to the reason you’re here..” Leeteuk visibly tensed beside Kyuhyun, something that was made even clearer when his grip on the younger’s hand tightened slightly.  
“I’m not quite sure I want to know what it is considering how much Leeteuk just tensed when you mentioned that”  
“Kyuhyun, don’t worry. It’s going to be a lot to take in and process, don’t interrupt, just listen. Some of it you won’t want to hear but you have to listen, okay? I’m right here beside you, I promise” Leeteuk said softly as he gave Kyuhyun’s hand a squeeze before holding it tightly on his lap. Kyuhyun nodded anxiously and the Emperor began.  
  
“I knew your mother when she was alive. And so did Leeteuk. I had suspicions about you when I first met you but it wasn’t until yesterday that those suspicions were confirmed, and after speaking with my security council, and other members of my staff, I now know it to be true” The Emperor paused briefly upon seeing the confusion already on Kyuhyun’s face and he gave the younger a soft but reassuring smile before continuing.  
“Your mother named you Marcus. Until you were five you were named Marcus Cho. And your mother was SoonKyu. When she died you met your father for the first time, correct?” Kyuhyun nodded silently “Your mother lived here with us in the light realm until you were born, you were a very weak baby and nobody expected you to survive, but your mother never gave up on you. The two of you remained here for five years. The scar on Leeteuk’s wrist is from when the two of you would play together, you didn’t know why your teeth were different at the time and you bit him one day. Even though he was the one bleeding, you were the one who cried. I remember that day fondly. The two of you were almost inseparable.” The emperor paused for a moment and smiled at both Leeteuk and Kyuhyun who glanced at each other and couldn’t help but share the same smile at the news.  
“After your fifth birthday your mother took you to live in the human realm, she wanted to give you as much of a normal life as she possibly could. Sadly four months after the two of you left she was killed and you disappeared. Nobody knew where you had gone, everyone presumed you were dead. We searched everywhere for you but no trace of you was ever found. Until now”  
“The day my mother died, that was the day my father’s guards found me in the park... Apparently, they had been searching for me for some time” Kyuhyun mumbled quietly, the confusion on his face matched with the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes proved to the Emperor that all of his suspicions were indeed correct. “I don’t understand though, my mother was human so why was she here?”  
“Since your mother died you have been raised on a lie. But I’m not sure your father knows the full extent of what your mother was. She wasn’t human, Kyuhyun. Your mother was one of us, an angel of the light realm, just like Leeteuk.” Kyuhyun raised his head and wiped the tears from his eyes as he tried to process the new information.  
“How do you know all of this from meeting me just this once? If all of this is true then why didn’t my mother tell me what she really was?”  
“Think about it, Kyuhyun. You were five years old when she died and you were only just discovering why you were different from the other children. If your mother had told you that she wasn’t human but was actually an angel, would you have believed her?”  
“I guess not. If you know all of this do you know who killed her?” Kyuhyun asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes that he could finally find out who was responsible for his mother's death, but the Emperor just shook his head.  
“Unfortunately not. At least not yet anyway. I have my security council working on it though”  
“Why are you trying to help me? You didn’t need to tell me any of this”  
“Kyuhyun, you have a right to know all of this” Leeteuk said softly as he brushed his hand over the back of younger’s hand.  
“My mother died fourteen years ago and not much about my life has made sense since that day. My head is so messed up I need medication just to get through the days. My father never talks about my mother in any detail, and never unless I mention her first. I need to know about her. I need to know who I am” Kyuhyun sighed as he scratched the back of his neck before looking back towards the emperor. “If what you just told me is true and my mother really was an angel, what does that make me?” he asked, “I’ve never heard of anybody being half angel, half demon before.”  
  
The emperor paused in thought as he studied Kyuhyun’s face. He thought back to past stories, myths and rumours he had known throughout his life, which spoke of a hybrid race of beings more powerful than any one person from the demon realm or the light realm. He glanced at Leeteuk and then looked back towards Kyuhyun before speaking softly.  
“Have you ever heard of the race known as the Nephilim?” Emperor Lee asked prompting looks of confusion from both Leeteuk and Kyuhyun, but for different reasons.  
“I’ve heard that name before but nothing more has really been said about them” Kyuhyun mumbled, giving an almost bored shrug before he looked back and forth between the Emperor and Leeteuk. “Why? Should I know about them?”  
“They are an endangered race of hybrids known for their power and ability to cross over between realms…” Leeteuk said quietly as if he were processing what his uncle had just said. He glanced at Kyuhyun and held his hand tightly before looking back towards his uncle.  
“They are the offspring of angels and demons. It is said that the Nephilim can cross over between the demon realm and the light realm without issue or alarm. We thought you were able to enter this realm due to the human blood in your veins but now... Kyuhyun, I believe you are Nephilim. And if I am right you have the power to change everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anybody knows the stories of The Nephilim and decide to bring it up, the way in which I have used it doesn’t stick to the way it is mentioned in religious books. Typically The Nephilim are the offspring of angels and humans, or close enough. I’ve taken inspiration more from the Devil May Cry culture where The Nephilim are demon-angel hybrids, an extremely rare race that possesses both demon and angel abilities and can travel between worlds.  
> :)


	10. Shockwaves

That night Kyuhyun lay awake beside Leeteuk as he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts troubled by the revelations made by the Emperor just hours before. All of his life he believed that his mother was human and that human blood combined with demon blood flowed through his veins, but now everything he had previously believed had changed and he faced more questions than ever before. He carefully pushed himself up from the bed so he wouldn’t wake Leeteuk before walking over to the glass doors and stepping outside onto the balcony. The light realm was peaceful at night, even more so than through the day, at night it was almost silent if not for the distant laughter and singing of the more nocturnal beings in the realm. He sat on the wall with his legs hanging over the edge as he looked up at the sky in an attempt to clear his thoughts. Did his father know his mother's true identity? As he stared up at the stars he sighed before looking down at the ground below his feet. Leeteuk’s bedroom was high up on the second floor of the palace overlooking one of the courtyards.   
“If I were human I’m pretty sure this fall would kill me” he mumbled to himself as he swung his legs out over the edge.   
“It’s a good thing you aren’t human then because it would be a shame if you fell,” Leeteuk said softly as he stepped out onto the balcony and approached Kyuhyun from behind before wrapping his arms around the younger.  
  
Kyuhyun smiled a little and leaned back against Leeteuk’s chest, closing his eyes as he listened to the angel's heartbeat. There was always something comforting about Leeteuk’s presence, especially in times of stress and sadness.  
“I’m sorry if I woke you” Kyuhyun spoke softly “I haven’t been able to sleep properly all night so I thought maybe getting some fresh air would help. So far it hasn’t”  
“You didn’t wake me, don’t worry. You have a lot on your mind, it’s not surprising that you can’t sleep. Come back to bed, please?” Leeteuk asked and pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s shoulder before pulling him back gently off the wall. Kyuhyun let out a small laugh as he was pulled back but he stood up and wrapped his arms around Leeteuk’s waist, hugging him tightly.   
“First you want me naked now you want me in your bed” he mumbled against Leeteuk’s shoulder with a grin before he felt a light smack on the back of his head.  
“What is with you lately? Always seeing the rude side to everything I say”   
“I can’t help it. It’s part of who I am, plus have you seen yourself lately? You’re gorgeous”  
“I can say the same about you. Now come on, back inside. You still need to rest” Leeteuk smiled and took Kyuhyun’s hand before leading him back inside and closing the doors behind them. He turned on the lamp on the nightstand as Kyuhyun sat down on the bed before walking to the closet and pulling out a large and worn box.   
“This is a box I was given after my mother died. It has letters, drawings from when I was young, basically anything my mother held dear to her. There is something that isn’t mine” he paused and sat beside Kyuhyun, removing the lid from the box. “Until last night I didn’t see any significance to it but there is a letter that isn’t addressed to me and that hasn’t been opened” he dug through the papers and letters within the box before he smiled and picked out a photograph. “Your mother was beautiful, Kyuhyun,” Leeteuk said softly and handed the photograph to the younger. Kyuhyun smiled as he looked upon the photograph of his mother and Leeteuk’s mother smiling happily for the camera. It was the first time he had ever seen Leeteuk’s mother and the first time in a while he had gotten to see a photo of his mother looking so happy and shining so bright.   
“Yours was too. I’m glad they were friends. I hope they found peace together” Kyuhyun said sadly as he handed the photo back to Leeteuk but the angel smiled and shook his head.  
“Keep it. I have a whole album of photos of my mother. You may like to look through them some time, there are a few of your mother too. Ah, this is what I was looking for.”  
  
Leeteuk picked up an envelope and a small jewellery box from within his mother’s things before setting them down on the bed and setting the box on the floor.   
“I overlooked the two of these when I received this box from my uncle. I thought they might have been misplaced so I didn’t open them. After our talk with my uncle last night I believe that they are for you.” Kyuhyun looked at Leeteuk before picking up the small envelope. It was addressed to the name he had known for most of his life and written in his mother's handwriting.   
“‘My dearest Marcus.’” he repeated as he ran his fingers over the writing, a small smile creeping onto his face “This is for me?” he asked and Leeteuk nodded.  
“Yes, and the box too. I think it might be a necklace or something. Do you want me to leave you alone to read the letter or should I stay?”  
“Stay, please. I don’t know what this letter could say, I’d rather you be here with me.” Leeteuk nodded and sat against the headboard and let Kyuhyun shuffle to sit beside him, snuggling close to his side. He wrapped an arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder, holding him close as he opened the letter, his hands shaking a little.   
  
_To my dearest son._  
 _By the time you read this, you will no doubt be known by your birth name, Kyuhyun._  
 _And if you are reading this letter it also means that I am no longer among the living._  
 _I have so much I want to tell you and it breaks my heart knowing that I can never explain any of this to you in person. I wish I could see the man you have become, the strong, gentle, brave and loving man I know you will have grown to be._  
  
 _The short five years I got to spend with you were the best of my life._  
 _I fed you, bathed you and clothed you. I bought you toys. I sang to you, read to you, taught you right from wrong and took care of you when you were sick. I spent three weeks by your side in the hospital when you were born. Your heartbeat was so weak that nobody thought you would pull through, but whenever I would sing to you a little smile appeared on your face and I knew you were a fighter, you never gave up fighting and I never gave up on you._  
 _You are and always will be the light of my life, my shining star. My angel._  
  
 _I know it wasn’t easy growing up knowing you were different from the other children. I hope their words were easily forgotten by you because you are and have always been better than them. You must have a lot of questions about your life and who you are but I hope by the end of this letter you will have a better understanding of who you are, if not you will find the answers close to home._  
 _Let me start with your name. Kyuhyun was always a name your father was fond of. He wasn't a part of your life when you were born but it was a name we had decided on together, I guess I couldn't bring myself to change it even after he left. So I took it upon myself to call you Marcus, after my father. Even at your young age, you reminded me so much of him before he passed away, I wish you could have met him._  
  
 _Your father is a very powerful man, by now I’m sure you know this. I knew who he was when we met but something about him compelled me to love him. Loving him was dangerous but exciting. We spoke about so many different things. We planned to marry but we never spoke of children because of what he was. The last thing he wanted was to have a child with a human. So when I fell pregnant he left us. He told me that a king could never have a son that was half human because that child would never be able to take the throne. But there is one thing your father never discovered about me over the year we spent together. I wasn’t born in the human realm to human parents. My parents were from the light realm and I myself was an angel of the light._  
  
 _I know it’s a lot to take in and knowing this may give you more questions than it does answers but this part of your life has been hidden from you for too long already._  
 _You are part angel, part demon. Both light and dark magic flow in you. You are unique, Kyuhyun, and more powerful than you could ever imagine._  
  
 _Your father is a very powerful man, as I said earlier. But when you realise your true potential and embrace who you really are, you will be even more powerful than he is. You alone can stop the war between our realms and unite us all once again._  
  
 _I love you, my beautiful, special boy. Never forget that. And if you ever feel alone just know that I will always be with you. I will forever be your guardian angel._  
 _My love always._  
 _Your mother._  
 _x_  
  
Leeteuk frowned when he noticed tears leaving Kyuhyun’s eyes and he moved quickly to wipe them away before pulling the younger closer, pressing a kiss to his head.   
“I think she knew she was in danger” Kyuhyun spoke softly as he put down the letter to wipe his eyes. Reading the letter had brought back many memories of his mother, both happy memories as well as the memories of the day she died, memories that he would rather forget.   
"She wrote this letter for me knowing that she wouldn't be here when I read it. Do you think she knew the people who killed her?" He asked as Leeteuk pressed a kiss to his temple while tracing patterns on his arm with his fingers, something he did to comfort the younger.  
"I don't know. I'll speak to my uncle in a few days and see if there's any way we can find out more about the day she died" Kyuhyun nodded as he looked back down at the letter and frowned.  
“She said that my father didn’t want to have a child with her because she was human and a half human, half demon child could never inherit the throne... I’ve been lied to all of my life. My father always talks about Heechul and I like we are equal. I know that Heechul will take the throne before me because he is older but if what my mother wrote is true I won’t ever take the throne”  
“There’s still a lot we don’t know, Kyuhyun. But if it is true, well, you aren’t half human so those rules no longer apply to you.”  
  
Kyuhyun sighed as before he picked up the small box and inspected it closely before opening it. The box contained a small silver necklace with a locket charm hanging from the chain. He narrowed his eyes as he took the necklace from the box and looked closely at the engraving. "'I am always with you'" he spoke softly before he opened the locket and smiled when he looked upon the picture inside. It was a picture of him and his mother when he was little. He was wrapped in her arms smiling happily, a perfect reflection of his mother's face.  
"I remember the day this picture was taken" he smiled, showing Leeteuk the photograph "She took me to the park to see the ducks"  
"You both look so happy. And you were such a cute little boy" Leeteuk grinned, trying to lighten the mood and earning a pout from the younger "You're still cute though, no matter how much you deny it"  
"I can stop being cute whenever I like but the opposite isn't really a nice thing to be around" Kyuhyun shrugged and Leeteuk kissed his temple again before taking the necklace and opening the clasp. He looped the chain around Kyuhyun's neck before fastening it with a smile.   
"There. It's yours now, Kyuhyun. Now your mother really will be with you always. Come on, you should try and get some sleep, you've had an exhausting week this week and you still need your rest." Kyuhyun nodded and shifted to get back under the covers with Leeteuk, wrapping his fingers around the locket before he was pulled against the older's chest. He sighed softly and wrapped his arms around Leeteuk's waist as he closed his eyes, hoping the night would stay for longer and his thoughts would let him sleep.  
  
****  
  
When Kyuhyun arrived back in the dark realm the next day everything was quiet and in relative darkness with most people sleeping or in their houses. A few demons walked the streets, stalking out the weaker demons from the rest. As Kyuhyun walked closer to the palace the demons began to scatter, their instincts telling them to run as the demon prince approached.  Kyuhyun walked through the palace gates and past the sleeping guard, he opened the doors and sighed as he picked up the familiar scent of home.  
"Kyuhyun where have you been?" Heechul shouted as he finally laid eyes on his brother from the top of the stairs, frowning when he ran his blood red eyes over the younger demon "You look awful"  
"Thanks, and you look like a hairy man-beast, are we finished with the insults now?" Kyuhyun hissed.  
"Okay okay, no need to be mean. Aish, someone didn't get laid last night. Where have you been anyway? Nobody has heard from you for almost a week"  
"I've been busy"  
"Busy fighting from the look of your face. I hope the person who did that to you suffered, my son" The king's words echoed in Kyuhyun's ear as he walked into view, his robes flowing freely as he walked. Kyuhyun shrugged but followed his father into the kitchen, walking to stand by the sink.  
"I got into a bar fight, it's no big deal, I'm alright" he lied "But I have the worst hangover of my life so I'm going to bed" He grabbed a glass and filled it with water before walking past Heechul silently to avoid any more questions.  
"Goodnight Kyuhyun. We'll talk in the morning." The king spoke softly and Kyuhyun gave a small nod and left the room, ignoring Heechul's whines as he headed up the stairs towards his bedroom. When he reached his room he pushed the door closed and kicked off his shoes, setting the glass down on the nightstand as he sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
Being back home didn’t help ease the mixed feelings that had built up over the past week. Many things still left questions in Kyuhyun’s head, including whether or not his father knew the truth about his mother. A knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up as the door opened.   
"My lord?" Hangeng called out softly as he poked his head in through the doorway, his eyes widening slightly at the prince's' state "What happened? Are you okay?"  
"Nothing Hangeng, I just tripped and hit my head, I'm fine don't worry" he shrugged but gave Hangeng a small smile before he got into bed.   
“I’ll be just down the hall if you need anything just shout”  
“Of course. Thank you” he mumbled and he sat up against the headboard with his knees pulled to his chest and the covers pulled up to his chin as Hangeng left.   
  
After a while, the palace fell into silence as the remaining members of the family finally settled into bed but Kyuhyun remained awake, staring into nothing as he thought about the events of the past week.  
"Are you going to keep lying to everyone or are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Heechul asked softly from the doorway. He stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind himself, giving them privacy to talk without the risk of being overheard, before walking over to sit on the bed.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about brother. What I told you was the truth"  
"Then why tell Hangeng that you tripped and hit your head?"  
Kyuhyun remained silent, instead choosing to pick at his nails before Heechul grabbed one of his wrists, a low growl leaving his throat as he inspected the faint but noticeable bruises around his brother's wrists. "Kyuhyun what the hell is going on? Who did this to you?"  
"I made a mistake and I paid for it. That's all you need to know.." Kyuhyun sighed and pulled his wrist back, glancing up at Heechul before he looked away again.  
"Fine. If you're not willing to tell me maybe I'll have to pay that boyfriend of yours a visit. But one way or another I'll find out what you're hiding"  
"No! Don't... I'll tell you but... you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Not Hangeng and especially father"  
"I promise" Heechul nodded and made a cross-motion over his heart before hearing a small and rather worrying sigh from the younger.  
"I've found out a lot about myself this past week. Things that I'm sure that father doesn't even know. But this" he paused, pointing to the cut on his head and the bruises "This was my own fault. I attacked Sungmin and as a result, I was punished for it"  
"You... what?" Heechul blinked in confusion, his ears flattening slightly.  
"Leeteuk took me into the light realm the day after I left here. Everything was fine but I knew from the start that Sungmin hated me. He doesn't trust me to keep Leeteuk safe. We had just started to meet with the emperor and Sungmin walked in.. Everyone knew it was difficult for me to be there but I was doing okay until he walked in. I lost control and attacked him.. almost killed him, and I would have if it wasn't for Leeteuk's friend. Four days later I woke up restrained in a cell... I spent a couple of nights with Leeteuk after having a talk with the emperor and now I'm here, back home."  
Heechul stared blankly at Kyuhyun, both surprised and angered by his brother's admission. He gently grabbed hold of the youngest wrist to inspect the bruises before doing the same to the cut on his head.   
"You said this happened almost a week ago? Why haven't you healed, Kyuhyun?"  
"I was unconscious and restrained for four days. I haven’t been able to feed much since I regained consciousness, being in the light realm kind of made it impossible. I’ve been feeding on Leeteuk like I normally do but this last week has been stressful, you know what I’m like when I’m stressed”  
“And I know what you’re like when you don’t take your medication. If I could step foot in the light realm I would kill Emperor Lee in a heartbeat and that son of his. How dare they do this to you. You need to feed so you can heal”  
“There’s something else, brother” Kyuhyun sighed as he took his mother's locket in his hand, holding it against his chest before he allowed Heechul to look.   
“What’s this? A gift from Leeteuk?” he asked and Kyuhyun shook his head, letting Heechul open the locket before small smile stretched upon his face. “Your mother” he smiled as he studied the small picture of his brother as a child. “Who gave you this? I’ve never seen you wear it before”  
“Leeteuk. It was in a box of things that were given to him when his mother died, as well as a letter from my mother.”  
“How did your mother and Leeteuk's mother know each other?”  
“They were best friends before I was born and while I was still a child. Heechul, I…” Kyuhyun paused and sighed, unsure of how to tell his brother the new information about himself.  
“Go on, brother, whatever it is you can tell me”  
“Have you ever heard of a race of hybrids called the Nephilim?” Kyuhyun asked and Heechul shook his head.  
“Not that I can recall, no. What are they hybrids of?”  
“They are an endangered race, apparently. They’re the offspring of angels and demons… Heechul, my mother wasn’t human. She was born into the light realm, she was of pure blood”  
“That doesn’t make sense though. That would make you half angel, father would have known about this” Heechul said in disbelief as he looked at Kyuhyun, studying the younger's face for any hint that he might have been joking. “Kyuhyun… Please tell me that this is some kind of joke” he mumbled and Kyuhyun shook his head.  
“Think about it. My eyes are purple, we have never met anybody with eyes like mine and even father didn’t have an explanation. Sunlight is uncomfortable but it isn’t dangerous for me like it is for the other demons like me. I can walk freely in the light realm despite being a demon. I didn’t believe it when Emperor Lee told me all of this, how could I when it seems so crazy. But then Leeteuk gave me the letter my mother had written to me and she mentioned that both light and dark magic flows through me, how can I ignore that?”  
  
Heechul’s features softened and his ears fell flat to his head as he shook his head a little. He was torn between believing what Kyuhyun had said and wondering whether the whole thing was a figment of the younger’s imagination in his weak state. He looked Kyuhyun in the eyes before letting out a sigh.   
“Okay, let's say it is true and I believe you. What are you going to do? You can’t tell father this. And if Junsu finds out he will kill you for sure. You can’t tell anybody here, Kyuhyun. You won’t be safe”  
“I know. Until I know more there are only a few people who know about this and I’m keeping it that way. I just… I need you to stay with me through his. I’m still your brother.”  
“Don’t be stupid. You will always be my brother. I’m not going anywhere. If I can handle you as a nine-year-old when you tried to kill yourself I’m pretty sure I can handle you being part of pure blood” Heechul laughed and hit Kyuhyun on the back of his head with his tail before letting it flick freely behind himself again.   
“Please don’t bring that up..” Kyuhyun mumbled as he rubbed his wrists gently “I don’t know what I’m going to do yet. I need to find out more about all of this and about myself first. But that means spending more time with Emperor Lee and Leeteuk. Emperor Lee knew my mother well, he’s the only connection to her I have left right now”  
“I’m sorry, brother. Do what you need to do. Finding out who you are is more important than anything going on here right now. I’m going to get some sleep, I think you should do the same because you look exhausted. I’ll see you in the morning.”   
  
Kyuhyun watched Heechul leave his room before he got up and walked over to the window, looking out over the realm. His bedroom was higher than Leeteuk’s was in the light realm. He was on the third floor of the larger palace giving him a good view of the area surrounding the palace as well as the village nearby. He closed the doors and in turn pulled the curtains closed, plunging his bedroom into darkness before he climbed into bed. It was going to take time to get used to the idea that he had pure blood running through his veins, a small weight was lifted from his shoulders the minute he had told Heechul but due to the dangers in Abaddon, he couldn’t tell anybody else. He curled up in bed and took out his phone before bringing up Leeteuk’s number, he typed out a quick message and pressed send.  
  
 **To:** Teukie  
 **From:** Kyuhyun  
 **Message:** I got home okay. I spoke to Heechul, as expected he didn’t know whether to believe me or not but I think he could see that I was being serious. I miss you. I don’t like that I’m not with you right now. I’ll be back tomorrow, I’ll come and visit you at work. I love you. Sleep well beautiful x  
  
 **To:** Kyuhyun  
 **From:** Teukie  
 **Message:** Good, I’m glad you got home safe. You have a good brother, you’re lucky to have him. I miss you too, my bed feels empty and it still smells like you. I might be working later than normal tomorrow but you can stay until I finish, I don’t think Shindong will mind. Get some sleep. I love you too x  
  
Kyuhyun smiled at the message on screen before putting his phone and glasses down on the nightstand, pulling up the covers and closing his eyes. It had been a long, stressful week and he was ready for things to return to normal.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Kyuhyun was rudely awoken by shouting in the hallway outside his bedroom. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes before getting up and walking to the door. The shouting got louder as he opened his door and poked his head out, looking down the hallway to see Heechul standing by Jaejoong with a knife in his hand, his breathing heavy.   
“Heechul, what’s going on?” Kyuhyun asked as he walked from his bedroom and towards his brother. He glanced at Heechul’s face and then to Jaejoong, who was stood looking at the older prince with a smirk.   
“Hello Kyuhyun, I had a feeling you were home” Jaejoong hummed, his smirk turning into a devious smile as he finally looked upon the young prince. He raised his hand and flexed his fingers, his nails growing sharp before Kyuhyun’s eyes and Heechul stepped closer, raising the knife to Jaejoong’s throat.  
“Lay one finger on my brother or Hangeng and it will be the last thing you do. Now get lost before I take Junsu’s little pet away from him!” Heechul hissed as he bared his fangs and dug his claws into the side of the shapeshifters neck, piercing the skin. Jaejoong let out a pained groan and lowered his hand, his nails retracting instantly.  
“I’m sorry, my lords. I sensed something and was compelled to see what it was. I didn’t know that Kyuhyun was home”   
“Leave, now. The next time I catch you near mine or my brother's rooms I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Heechul stepped backwards and stood in front of Kyuhyun once he had released Jaejoong. He kept the knife held tightly in his hand until the shapeshifter was out of view before he finally relaxed.   
  
“What was that all about?” Kyuhyun asked as Jaejoong left and Heechul grabbed his arm gently before pulling him back into his room and closing the door.  
“I found him trying to get into your room. I think he can sense something different about you. He can’t know what you told me last night so it must just be something about your scent that is different to him. Just be careful and keep your eyes open from now on.”   
“I will, I’m being careful. I’m only staying long enough for father to see that everything’s okay and then I’m going back to the human realm to see Leeteuk.”  
“Good. I think for the time being you’re safer away from here”  
“Heechul, this isn’t anything new. I’ve been this way all of my life and I’ve been perfectly safe. The only difference is now I know what I am. Act as nothing has changed and I’ll be fine. I know you worry about me but I’m alright” Kyuhyun smiled before hugging Heechul briefly and smacking him over the back of his head. “That’s for waking me up!” he grinned. Heechul blinked in surprise at the younger’s action, confused at his sudden change of mood from serious to playful but he smiled, happy to have his brother back to normal.   
Kyuhyun walked to his closet to change into his jeans and a sweater, he put on his glasses after rubbing his eyes. He sat on the edge of his bed to pull on his boots before Heechul walked over and ran his fingers through his brother's hair.   
“You need a haircut, it’s getting long. You’ll look like a girl soon enough.”  
“Next you’ll be picking out what clothes I wear. My hair is fine, brother. I’ll get it cut when it starts to annoy me. Unlike you who is annoying me now,” he mumbled and stuck his tongue out. Heechul took a step away from his brother, running his eyes over the younger sceptically.   
“Your clothes have been worse. I’m going to go and find Hangeng. If I don’t see you again before you leave, come and find me, I want to see you before you go”  
“I will. Thank you, Heechul” Kyuhyun smiled as Heechul left the room and headed down the hall in the direction of the kitchens.   
  
After Heechul had left Kyuhyun lay back down on his bed with his legs overhanging the edge. The last week had exhausted him and he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep but his brain was already too active to let him. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh before the weight shifted beside him on the bed.  
“Good morning, son. I hope you slept well.” Kyuhyun opened one eye to look at his father before sitting up and scratching his neck.  
“Good morning, father. I didn’t hear you come in. I was just about to come and see you”  
“I thought I would save you the trouble. Junsu is running an errand for me so I have some spare time before my next appointment”   
“I don’t like him. Why do you keep him around?” Kyuhyun asked with an annoyed frown earning a side glance from the king.   
“He’s been my loyal advisor for twenty years, Kyuhyun. What has he ever done to you that was so bad?”  
“I don’t trust him. Plus he’s already…” Kyuhyun paused, shaking his head “Forget it, it doesn’t matter”   
“What’s on your mind, my son? No matter what it is you can tell me” The king smiled and rested his hand on the younger’s shoulder, giving it a gentle and reassuring squeeze. Kyuhyun sighed.  
“Do you remember a little while back when I was attacked just outside the palace? When Eli hurt me” Kyuhyun asked and the king nodded his head gently, a look of confusion on his face. Kyuhyun paused again as he tried to pick his words wisely so he wouldn’t need to mention Leeteuk. “Eli had a master. He wasn’t given orders to physically hurt me but I killed Eli’s partner, Kevin, so he wanted revenge. Junsu was Eli’s master…” The king blinked and looked at his son in disbelief before shaking his head.   
“But Junsu is the one who killed Eli, I saw it with my own eyes”  
“But you didn’t hear what happened. When Junsu drove the knife through Eli’s chest he said ‘Master, why?’ and then he mentioned that Eli wasn’t supposed to physically harm me. I don’t trust him, father. Neither does Heechul” The King frowned and his face contorted in both confusion and anger before he stood from the bed. Kyuhyun watched his father from where he sat, waiting for him to speak.   
  
After a few moments of silence, the king finally spoke again as he walked towards the door. He looked back at Kyuhyun and searched his son’s face, looking for any sign that what he had been told was a lie, but he found none.   
“Go home, Kyuhyun. I will deal with Junsu if and when I see the need to.” Without another word the king left the room and headed down the hallway in the direction of the meeting room where he planned to conduct the rest of his daily duties. Kyuhyun’s face contorted in anger and he grabbed his glasses and his phone before walking after his father. Heechul was on his way back from the kitchen when he noticed his brother walking down the adjoining hallway and he walked towards the meeting room, sensing that was where the younger was heading.   
  
Kyuhyun pushed open the doors harshly causing them to hit the wall with a loud bang, much to the king's surprise. He stood on the opposite end of the large table his father was sitting at, his hands clenched into fists as he stared at his father.  
“Kyuhyun, what are you-”  
“Just say it, you don’t believe me!”  
“I didn’t say that. I told you that I will deal with Junsu and I will”  
“You said if and when you need to deal with him. That implies that you don’t see a reason for him to be dealt with. I know you don’t believe me. Why would you?”  
“Lower your voice, Kyuhyun. Remember who you’re speaking to” The king warned and Kyuhyun scoffed, rolling his eyes. Heechul stopped outside of the room, listening anxiously to his father and brother talk as he tried to work out what it was they were arguing about.  
“I’m speaking to a coward who is too scared to admit his closest friend is a traitor” Kyuhyun hissed and the king slammed his fists down on the table before standing up and glaring at his youngest son.  
“Hold your tongue boy! You may be my son but I am still your king!”   
Upon hearing this Heechul stepped inside and pressed a hand to Kyuhyun’s chest, pushing the younger backwards gently to get between the two.  
“What are you two shouting about?!” Heechul asked but Kyuhyun ignored him as he bared his fangs to his father, his anger getting the better of him.  
“You are not my king! My king is loyal and would believe the word of his son over the word of a lower demon. But forgive me, why would you ever believe the son you never even wanted over the word of a traitor? I might not be a full demon like Heechul but it doesn’t give you the right to look down on me as though I’m nothing!”   
“Kyuhyun, that’s enough. You need to calm down now before-” Heechul started as he cupped his brothers face in his hands and looked directly into his eyes, something they used to do when Kyuhyun began to lose control, but the kings laugh followed by his voice interrupted him.  
“You are nothing!” The king growled, his eyes glowing brightly through his anger. Both Kyuhyun and Heechul froze to the spot at the revelation before Kyuhyun stormed out of the room, tearing the handle from the door as he pulled it closed behind himself.   
  
“I assume you were arguing because he told you something about Junsu you didn’t like to hear? I heard the word traitor so I can put two and two together. If I’m right then you just made the biggest mistake of your life, father” Heechul sighed as he turned to leave the room but his father's voice stopped him.   
“Not you too, Heechul. Please, you’ve known Junsu your whole life. How am I to believe he would try to kill Kyuhyun?”   
“Because I was there! I’m sorry, my lord, but it’s true. Now I’m going to go and get my brother before he does something stupid at your expense.”   
  
Heechul left the door open as he left the room and several guards entered after him, the raised voices alerting them to the disagreement. The king rose from his seat and gave a wave of his hand, ordering his guards to follow closely behind him as he left the room and followed Heechul down and out of the palace. Heechul called out after Kyuhyun but his words fell on deaf ears as Kyuhyun headed towards the portal to the human realm.  
“Kyuhyun stop, please!” He shouted once they had crossed the palace gates and Kyuhyun stopped for a moment and turned to face his brother.  
“You heard him, brother. I’m nothing. Why should I stay here?”  
“Because I’m asking you to, please. Father didn’t mean what he said, he’s angry and so are you. You both need to calm down so we can talk this through.”   
“There’s no point. I’m going home, I can’t stand to be here any longer. At least in the human realm, I’m wanted!” Kyuhyun shouted, aiming his words towards the king as he stood at the palace gates.   
“Guards! Make sure my son does not leave the realm” The king called out causing several of his royal guard to close in on the princes. Kyuhyun noticed their approach and bared his fangs as he backed away before he focused solely on the guard closest to him. Heechul watched as Kyuhyun’s eyes began to glow blue and the guard screamed and fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain before falling to the ground and going still. Kyuhyun’s eyes widened in shock and the rest of the guards came to a standstill before they to fell to their knees.  
  
“Kyuhyun you need to stop this right now!” Heechul screamed as he watched his brother closely before glancing back at the king. He studied the look on his father's face for a moment before rushing over to Kyuhyun and covering his eyes. “Brother stop. Calm down.”   
Kyuhyun clutched Heechul’s shirt with shaking hands and he shook his head, closing his eyes tightly behind the older’s hand.  
“Heechul I don’t know what’s happening. Help me.”  
“You need to calm down. Father is looking this way. Your eyes are blue, I don’t know how but I think you somehow activated your light magic”   
“I don’t know how to stop it”  
“Take a deep breath,” Heechul said softly, trying to calm his voice in order to calm Kyuhyun. He glanced behind himself and towards his father as more guards began to approach them, seemingly unphased by the five guards now lying dead at Kyuhyun’s feet. “More guards are coming. Father cannot see your eyes like this, brother. Open your eyes and look at me.”   
Kyuhyun took a deep breath when Heechul’s hand moved away from his eyes and he opened them slowly before noticing the approaching guards. He looked at Heechul once again as tears of frustration and anger gathered in the corners of his eyes, the older prince shook his head before covering the younger’s eyes again. “They’re still blue, Kyuhyun. I don’t know what to do. You need to go. Father’s guards are slower than you if you run you can make it to the portal before any of them catch you. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you but I promise you this, I’ll protect you. I won’t let anything happen to you because of what you are.”  
“Thank you, brother. I don’t know what I would do without you” Kyuhyun sighed, giving the older a small smile as he removed his hand again. The blue glow in Kyuhyun’s eyes remained but he refused to look at anyone other than Heechul through fear of what might happen, especially if he were to look at his father in his current state. He released his grip on Heechul’s shirt as the guards closed in around them and he turned around before noticing a gap in their approach.   
“Go now, brother. I’ll call you later.” Hearing Heechul’s words Kyuhyun took off in a run, using his speed to his advantage to disappear out of the sight of the guards and his father. When he reached the portal he snuck up behind two of the guards who were tasked with making sure nobody came or went without approval. They were unaware of what had happened just outside the palace and Kyuhyun smirked a little as he raised his hands to within just an inch from their heads and focused on whatever magic he could at that moment. He closed his eyes briefly and when they opened his eyes glowed brightly with the same blue colour they had held just minutes before. As he concentrated on the anger and frustration brought on by his father he noticed a jolt of energy go through his fingertips, the feeling similar to a massive static charge, before both of the guards silently collapsed at his feet.   
“What’s happening to me?” he mumbled to himself as he stared down at his fingers before activating the portal.   
  
Up at the palace, the king approached Heechul with more guards by his side. He looked down at the bodies of his fallen guards, confused as to just what had happened with his youngest son.  
“I’ve never seen him do anything like that before. Heechul what was that?”   
“I’m sorry my lord, but I don’t wish to speak to you right now. What you said to Kyuhyun was unforgivable. In what world is it okay to tell your youngest and most fragile son that he is nothing?!”  
“I do admit that what I said was uncalled for but he had no right to speak to me like that and neither do you. Find your brother, bring him back here”  
“No. Get your guards or your dog to find him. I’m protecting my little brother this time” Heechul scoffed as he watched the king's guard begin to march in the direction of the portal, hoping that Kyuhyun had already left as they could not leave the realm. Heechul turned his back on his father and walked back through the palace gates before pulling out his phone and calling the only person he could think of to help.   
“Leeteuk it’s Heechul, are you busy?” he asked as he took a seat on the palace wall. Leeteuk could be heard speaking to someone in the background before it was only his voice to be heard.  
“Hey, Heechul. I have time to talk, I’m on my break. I was just about to call Kyuhyun” Leeteuk said softly and Heechul sighed.  
“About that..”  
“Heechul what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” The angel asked, sensing a change in the prince’s voice at the mention of Kyuhyun’s name. Heechul rubbed the bridge of his nose before he spoke again.  
“No… Something’s happened. I need your help…”


	11. Discoveries

After ending the call with Heechul, Leeteuk headed back inside of the café and walked into the back to find Shindong. He grabbed his jacket and his bag before finally laying eyes on his boss and trusted friend.  
“Shindong I’m really sorry but I need to go. Something has happened and I need to go and get Kyuhyun” Shindong looked up from his files before nodding his head with a small smile.  
“Of course, Leeteuk. We have enough people here today so don’t worry about it. I hope everything’s alright with Kyuhyun”   
“Thank you, so much. I’ll make it up to you I promise” Leeteuk smiled, leaning over to give Shindong a quick hug before he left the café and headed towards the portal to Abaddon.   
  
It was midday in the human realm and the majority of people were at work, leaving the streets mostly quiet and calm. The sky was grey and despite the sun’s best efforts to break through the clouds, the usually bright streets were cast in shadow. Leeteuk took off in a run towards the portal, thankful that the café he worked at wasn’t too far away. The portals to Abaddon and Araqiel were never too far apart due to the once peaceful agreement between the two realms, at the time of peace it acted as a way for the residents of both realms to meet in the middle and celebrate together. But since the war, the usual meeting place between realms had been abandoned.  
  
Leeteuk approached the portal to the dark realm cautiously as he looked out for any demons that may have been nearby. When he had determined that the area was clear he sighed in relief before the ground beneath him began to shake and a look of concern furrowed his brow.  
“Kyuhyun, are you here? Heechul said you might need my help” he called out softly before he turned a corner and frowned when he laid eyes on the younger Kyuhyun was sitting in the corner of a nearby demolished house with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs and his eyes closed, trying to contain whatever was happening to him. When he heard Leeteuk’s voice he raised his head and opened his eyes, sending a small shockwave through the already abandoned house and causing stones to fall down around him.   
“Teukie, help me! I don’t know what’s happening, I can’t stop it!” He shouted in a panicked voice and Leeteuk rushed to his side before wrapping his arms around the younger.   
“It’s okay, I’m here. Heechul told me what happened. I think your anger and frustration triggered your light magic. Baby, you need to calm down. Get your father out of your head and breathe” Leeteuk murmured as he ran his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair in an attempt to calm him. After a few moments of being wrapped in Leeteuk’s embrace, the shaking stopped and everything fell quiet around them. Leeteuk pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s head before the younger wrapped his arms around the angel's form, his eyes still tightly closed.   
“Come on, stand up. Let's get you home.” Leeteuk gently pulled Kyuhyun to his feet and the younger sighed while holding his head. “Open your eyes, let me see.”  
Kyuhyun reluctantly opened his eyes and raised them to look at Leeteuk. The angel's eyes widened a little when he looked into Kyuhyun’s usually purple eyes to see their colour replaced by a similar blue to his own.  
“So far, I’m not a fan of being part pure blood” Kyuhyun mumbled while swaying slightly on his feet. Leeteuk let out a soft chuckle as he took the younger’s hand and lead him back out into the street.   
“It will probably take some getting used to. But you will get used to it don’t worry” Leeteuk smiled, earning a small nod from the younger.   
As the two walked down the side street and back in the direction of one of the main streets, Kyuhyun’s pace slowed and he held his head again.  
"Something doesn't feel right" he mumbled as his eyes fluttered closed before he released his grip on Leeteuk’s hand and collapsed to the floor.   
  
Leeteuk turned around and rushed to Kyuhyun’s side, checking his boyfriend instantly to see if he was breathing as he tried not to panic.  
"Kyuhyun wake up. You need to open your eyes for me" He cooed as he tried to keep himself calm. "Kyuhyun, please. You need to wake up!" He looked around the quiet streets and let out a cry of frustration before he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his uncle.   
"Uncle I need your help. I don't know what to do!"  
 _"Leeteuk? What's wrong?"_ The emperor asked and Leeteuk took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He cradled Kyuhyun in his free arm before pressing a kiss to his head.   
"Kyuhyun collapsed. His brother called me not too long ago and told me that something was wrong and he thought Kyuhyun’s light magic had surfaced. He was right but something's wrong. He won't wake up and I can't take him to the hospital here. I-"  
 _"Leeteuk calm down. I'm sending two of my guards to come and get you both. My medical team will take care of him, I promise. He’ll be alright."_  
“We’re in the ruins near the portal to Abaddon, that’s where I found him but he didn’t make it very far before he collapsed.” Leeteuk listened as his uncle gave his guards their orders while he brushed his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair.   
“ _They’ll be there soon. They have orders to bring him to the palace so he will be able to rest in the medical wing of the palace. I’ll meet you when you arrive. Don’t worry, Leeteuk, Siwon will take care of him. I’ll speak to you when you get here.”_  
“Thank you, uncle.” Leeteuk slipped his phone back into his pocket before pulling Kyuhyun closer against his chest. He looked upon the younger’s face sadly and sighed. Kyuhyun looked as if he were sleeping, his chest rising and falling steadily despite his unresponsive state.  
  
After a short wait and a quick transfer into the light realm, Leeteuk followed his uncle's guards closely as they took Kyuhyun inside of the palace and made their way to the medical wing. The emperor was waiting when they arrived and he embraced Leeteuk in a comforting hug as the guards left Kyuhyun in the hands of the medical team.   
“He’s in good hands now, Leeteuk. Try not to worry too much” Emperor Lee said softly but his voice was just an echo in the angel's head as he watched his uncle’s doctors examine Kyuhyun. “Tell me what happened. You said he collapsed but what happened before then?”  
“I was at work and I received a phone call from Kyuhyun’s brother, Heechul. He told me that Kyuhyun and his father had a huge argument and they both said things they shouldn’t have. The king tried to stop Kyu from leaving but something happened and seven guards died as a result. His eyes were blue and apparently, all he did was look at them, like what Jiyong can do. And when I found him in the ruins everything started to shake. I think it’s his light magic but I don’t understand where it came from, or what’s happened to him.”   
The emperor walked over and studied Kyuhyun’s face before gently checking the demon prince’s eyes. They still held a faint blue colour but they were mostly back to their normal purple hue, relieving the emperor if only slightly. When his uncle moved away from Kyuhyun’s bedside, to speak privately with Siwon, Leeteuk sat on the edge of the bed and took the younger’s hand. The last couple of weeks had been tough on everyone, especially Kyuhyun, and seeing him lying unconscious again was something unthinkable for the angel.  
“I need you to wake up. I need to know that you’re alright” Leeteuk whispered as he kissed Kyuhyun’s hand before holding it over his heart. The emperor approached and squeezed Leeteuk’s shoulder lightly as he gave him a small smile.  
“I’ve spoken with my team and they can’t find anything physically wrong with him, at least not on the outside. But I think I know what might be wrong now, it is something I suspected when you called me but I couldn’t be sure” he paused and brushed Kyuhyun’s hair from his face, an action that brought a smile to Leeteuk’s face. “When an angel's magic develops it does so slowly and usually between the ages of sixteen and eighteen. It’s a slow process, as you know. Kyuhyun is only half pureblood and if I’m right in saying, he’s nineteen?” he asked and Leeteuk nodded. “Sometimes magic can be triggered by stress and anger or a traumatic event but never before the age of sixteen. I think the argument Kyuhyun had with his father triggered his light magic but rather than developing slowly I think it all hit at once, overwhelming him and his mind.”  
“What does that mean for Kyuhyun though? Something must be badly wrong if he won’t wake up, right?”  
“I’ve only seen this a couple of times before. One of the occasions everything was alright but..”  
“What is it, uncle? Tell me”  
“Before you and Sungmin were born a young man of eighteen was forced to watch as demons slaughtered his parents. His light magic was triggered and he brought down several buildings as a result. When he finally woke up his memory had been wiped clean, but we found out that there was damage to his brain worse than we first thought… he died the next day as a result.”   
  
Leeteuk turned his head away from his uncle as tears fell from his eyes at the thought of the same thing happening to Kyuhyun, his Kyuhyun. He tightened the grip he had on the younger’s hand before the Emperor reached out to wipe his eyes.   
“We’re going to do everything to stop that from happening, Leeteuk. I promise. I know you care for him greatly but until he wakes up we won’t know if any damage has been done. He may be King Kim’s son but that isn’t his fault, we can’t choose our family, I will not stop his care because of who he is.”  
“Thank you, uncle. I can’t lose him. I know you, Sungmin and everybody else in this realm..” he paused and looked at Kyuhyun before sighing “Or in his realm for that matter, might not approve of us but he’s good for me. I haven’t been this happy since before my mother died. And from what Heechul has told me, neither has he.” The emperor smiled and sat down on the chair beside the bed before folding his hands in his lap.  
“How did the two of you meet? Changmin told me that you had gotten involved with a demon but I didn’t know at the time how serious you were about him. I’m glad that you’re happy, Leeteuk. It’s all I’ve wanted since we lost your mother” he spoke softly as he gave his nephew a comforting pat on the knee and Leeteuk returned the smile, holding Kyuhyun’s hand tightly.  
“You remember Hangeng, right?” Leeteuk asked and the Emperor nodded, his expression hardening slightly at the familiar name. “He’s still dating Kyuhyun’s brother and living in the palace with them. He helps out a lot, especially with dealing with Kyuhyun’s medication and everything. I was walking home one night and I ran into Kyuhyun… Literally, neither of us were watching where we were going. Hangeng was walking him home at the time. That was the first time we met. There was something odd about him and I knew who he was, what he was, but there was something compelling about him. The second time I met him was…” he paused and bit his lip lightly as he thought carefully about whether he should tell his uncle the next part but he smiled at the small but fond memory. “Do you remember the masquerade ball we had not too long ago?”   
“Yes. It was a wonderful night but sadly ended with blood being spilt” the Emperor spoke softly and Leeteuk nodded.  
“You sensed there was a demon there… It was Kyuhyun. He convinced the guards to let him in so he could dance with me, but he underestimated things and he ended up somewhat high from being around so many angels in such a confined space.”  
“Was he responsible for those who died that night?”   
“No, I promise. His mark is different from the mark on those who died. I was worried too when I first heard about that but I know his mark, and it wasn’t the same.” The Emperor nodded in understanding before looking up to meet Leeteuk’s eyes.  
“How do you know his mark? Did he show it to you?” he asked and Leeteuk had a sudden look of guilt on his face before he pulled the collar of his jacket and shirt down slightly to reveal a faint mark on the base of his neck.   
“Kind of... I had a dream, but it wasn’t a dream… It’s a long story but Kyuhyun was with me at the time of the murders, that’s how I knew he wasn’t responsible, that was before I knew his mark was on me.” The Emperor's eyes narrowed a little and he glanced at the still sleeping prince before sighing.   
“I can’t say I’m happy about him marking you as his. But it’s your life and if he makes you happy you have my blessing. Just be careful”  
“I will, uncle. I promise.”   
  
After a few moments of silence, the Emperor smiled softly as he stood from his seat and walked over to speak with the doctors. Leeteuk ignored the movement and kept his eyes focused on Kyuhyun, silently praying that what his uncle had told him would not happen to the demon prince. His attention was caught when one of the doctors took Kyuhyun’s other hand, hooking it up to a monitor that began to beep steadily in time with the younger’s heartbeat.   
“Don’t worry, this is just a precaution. If anything changes we will know straight away” The doctor said softly, his bow-shaped lips curling up into a smile, but Leeteuk only looked at him with a blank expression before looking back down at Kyuhyun’s face. He reached out to brush his thumb over his boyfriend’s cheek with a sigh.  
“Wake up, Kyuhyun, please.” As he sat by Kyuhyun’s side Leeteuk glanced back at what the doctor was doing, a frown appearing on his face when he watched a needle disappear into Kyuhyun’s arm. The doctor fixed the needle in place with a piece of tape before running his fingers along the scars on the prince’s wrist.   
“Old injuries?” He asked and Leeteuk nodded.  
“Ten years old so please, ignore them” Leeteuk mumbled and the doctor nodded.   
“Of course, my apologies. I don’t think we’ve met before, my name is Choi Siwon, the Emperor appointed me as his chief doctor just last week”  
“I’m Leeteuk. The Emperor's nephew” Leeteuk mumbled before he felt his phone buzz briefly in his pocket. A part of him wanted to ignore the message but he felt compelled to at least take a look. When he pulled out his phone he sighed as he read the message.   
  
**To:** Leeteuk  
 **From:** Heechul  
 **Message:** Hey Leeteuk, I haven’t heard from you and I can’t seem to reach Kyuhyun. Is everything alright? Tell Kyuhyun to call me when he can.   
  
Leeteuk pressed call and held the phone to his ear with his free hand, his breath shaky as he waited to Heechul to answer.  
 _“Leeteuk? What can I do for you?”_ Heechul asked, his tone cheerful despite the previous issues with his father. Tears pricked in Leeteuk’s eyes once again as he spoke.  
“Heechul, something has happened to Kyuhyun... He collapsed when he got back from Abaddon and we can’t wake him up”  
 _“What?! What do you mean you can’t wake him up? What did they do to him?”_  
“Nobody has done anything. You said that you thought Kyuhyun’s light magic had surfaced and you were right. But it happened too fast. My uncle thinks he was overwhelmed by it all, both his body and his mind. They’re monitoring him closely but until he wakes up we won’t know if any damage has been done.” Heechul fell silent as he processed Leeteuk’s words before he called out for Hangeng.   
“ _Leeteuk, humans are allowed to pass freely into the light realm, right?”_ He asked and Leeteuk nodded despite Heechul not being there to see.   
“Yes. The spell is only in place for demons.”  
 _“I’m sending Hangeng. I can’t come there myself since you’re in the light realm but I can send him in my place. Update him on every little detail so he can explain the full extent of what has happened to me when he returns. But wait, you said you won’t know whether any damage has been done, what do you mean?”_   
“My uncle told me that something like this has happened a couple of times before I was born. One person recovered but the other didn’t… The magic overwhelmed him, caused damage to his brain and wiped his memory.”  
“ _Hangeng is on his way_ ” Heechul murmured with a small hint of a growl to his voice before he hung up the phone without another word.    
  
***  
  
“Hangeng you need to go to the light realm. Kyuhyun is hurt and I cannot pass through the spell barrier otherwise I would go myself. Go to the palace, Leeteuk knows you’re coming so you will be granted access, find Kyuhyun and make sure he’s alright. Find out what’s happening to my brother” Heechul ordered as he slipped his phone into his pocket and rose from his seat. Hangeng nodded and hugged Heechul tightly in an attempt to comfort the older prince but Heechul stood still, his mind elsewhere.   
“I’ll contact you the minute anything changes, I promise” Hangeng smiled before he picked up his jacket and left the palace.   
  
Heechul paced back and forth in his room while thoughts of his brother filled his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before leaving his room and walking towards the throne room. The palace hallways were quiet if not for the usual guards scattered here and there and walking the hallways on patrol. He pushed the doors open and walked inside, ignoring the voices of the guards behind him as he walked through the long room towards his father. The king looked up with an annoyed frown and Junsu followed suit, setting down his pen before crossing his arms over his chest.  
“I’m sorry, my lord. We couldn’t stop him!” One of the guards by the door called out upon feeling the king's eyes on them but Heechul continued before coming to a stop just metres from his father.  
“Leave us! Now!” He growled and glanced at each guard in the room. In turn, the guards bowed their heads and left. Junsu raised an eyebrow to the prince's actions before Heechul hissed harshly at him, his tail swaying angrily. “You too Junsu. Get out! I need to speak with my father and it does not concern you!”  
“Heechul, anything you have to say can be said in front of Junsu” The king spat harshly but Heechul shook his head.  
“This is a family concern. He has no space within our family, especially when it comes to my brother's wellbeing. I won’t tell you again, Junsu. Leave!”   
“It’s okay, sire. I’ll leave you two to talk, I need to go and see what Jaejoong is up to anyway” Junsu murmured softly and stood from his seat before walking towards the door and closing it behind himself.   
  
The king shot Heechul a disapproving look as the prince stood in front of him with his arms folded across his chest, an obvious look of worry and distress on his face.   
“I hope you’re happy, father. I may lose my brother because of you” Heechul spoke softly and the king frowned before taking a seat on his throne.  
“What are you talking about? Kyuhyun will be back when he has calmed down.”  
“Do you even care? Kyuhyun is lying unconscious in a hospital bed because his magic overwhelmed him!” Heechul growled, keeping the part about Kyuhyun’s light magic to himself “Luckily Leeteuk found him in time otherwise I’d hate to think what would have happened to him.”   
“What do you mean he's unconscious in the hospital? And who is Leeteuk?” Heechul laughed and shook his head before rubbing his temple exasperatedly at his father's cluelessness. He thought about leaving without another word but despite his present anger at his father, he was still his father, and they were still a family.   
“He collapsed after he left and he won’t wake up. There could be brain damage, memory loss, he may never wake up, but he might wake up and be perfectly fine, we don’t know yet. And Leeteuk is Kyuhyun’s boyfriend. Not that you care about that, you don’t even care about him. You said yourself that he is nothing.” The king paused as he processed Heechul’s words. What else didn’t he know about his youngest son?   
“Kyuhyun has a boyfriend?” He asked with a small hint of a smile on his face before he stood again “Where is he? I need to see him.”   
“You can’t see him but he’s safe. I’ve sent Hangeng to meet with Leeteuk, they’re looking after him.”  
“I didn’t mean what I said to him. He may be half human but he’s still my son, I care for him greatly” The king sighed and Heechul frowned. Would he be out of line if he were to tell his father what he had recently found out about his brother? No, he couldn’t do that. He shook the thoughts from his head before brushing his hair from his face.   
“It isn’t me you need to explain yourself to, father. It isn’t me you need to apologise to. Just know this. If anything happens to my brother, I don’t care if you are my father and my king, I will hold you responsible, and I will never forgive you.”  
  
The king couldn’t help but smile at Heechul’s devotion to his younger brother but he soon frowned again at his oldest sons insolence towards him. He stood from his seat and walked over to the window, looking out over the courtyard and towards the ruins in the distance before turning back towards Heechul.  
“I am glad that you and Kyuhyun can look past having separate mothers and still be as close as you are. But do not underestimate me Heechul, I rule this realm for a reason. Just because you are my son does not mean you can’t be punished. You will do well to hold your tongue in future.” Heechul rolled his eyes as his father spoke and he walked over to sit on the table beside the throne. He watched as his father slowly paced the room, noticing the look of worry on his face despite the hardness of his features.   
“He is my brother. I will always protect him no matter what. It doesn’t matter to us that we didn’t have the same mother. My mother abandoned me, as far as I’m concerned I have no mother. And I am aware that being your son doesn’t stop you from being able to punish me but I don’t care. My brother comes first and right now he needs me. I’ll be back later.”  
“Tell him I am sorry. I’ll see you when you get home.” Heechul nodded and gave his father a bow of his head before he turned and left the room, heading to his own to pack a change of clothes. He pulled his bag onto his back as he left the palace and walked through the gates, pausing for a moment when he noticed the bodies of the dead guards being carried away to their place of rest.   
“Please be okay, brother” Heechul mumbled quietly to himself before he sighed and continued on his way to the portal, his mind set on being at Kyuhyun’s apartment before the younger returned home.  
  
****  
  
The hours passed quickly for everyone but Leeteuk, his worries for Kyuhyun filling his mind no matter how hard he tried to focus on something else. He lay down in the small room at the side of Kyuhyun’s, making sure to stay close by just in case anything were to change. He stared up at the ceiling as he listened to the quiet beeping coming from Kyuhyun’s monitor. Something about the beeping had become almost soothing to him, the steady beeping a constant reminder that Kyuhyun had not lost his fight. He yawned and closed his eyes as he pulled the blanket over himself, letting the quiet beeping lull him to sleep.  
Hangeng peeked through the doorway to the room adjoining Kyuhyun’s and smiled when he noticed that Leeteuk had finally fallen asleep, the busy day of worry and stress tiring the angel out completely. He pulled the door closed quietly and walked back to sit by Kyuhyun’s bed so he could keep watch over the prince before he took out his phone and began to write a message.  
  
 **To:** Heechul  
 **From:** Hangeng  
 **Message:** He’s stable at the moment but he’s still unconscious. The doctors are waiting for the results of the MRI scan and the x-ray they performed not too long ago so if there’s any damage they should be able to know about it even before he wakes up. They’re taking really good care of him so do not worry too much. I’ll call you if there’s any change.   
  
As he set his phone down on the table Emperor Lee made his way back into the room, a smile creeping onto the Emperor’s face when he laid his eyes upon Hangeng.   
“It’s nice to see you again, Hangeng. When you disappeared I feared the worst” Hangeng looked towards the Emperor with a smile before he stood from his seat and gave a small bow.   
“Hello, my lord. I hope my being here is okay, I know how much people looked down on me after I left but Kyuhyun’s brother was worried” he murmured softly and the Emperor smiled as he squeezed Hangeng’s shoulder gently.  
“Do not worry. Leeteuk told me why you left, seeing you healthy and happy is all that matters to me. You will always be welcome back here.”  
“Thank you, sire. And thank you for taking care of Kyuhyun. I know it can’t be the easiest of things to do, given what he is. I know King Kim wouldn’t approve of him being here but Heechul is very thankful to you.” The Emperor smiled and gave a small nod of his head after Hangeng had finished speaking, keeping Kyuhyun’s true identity to himself until anyone else were to bring it up. He gave Hangeng’s shoulder another squeeze before excusing himself and walking over to speak to Siwon. Hangeng smiled as he took his seat beside Kyuhyun’s bed once again, picking up his phone to read the message flashing on the screen.  
  
 **To:** Hangeng  
 **From** : Heechul  
 **Message:** I’m glad they’re taking care of him otherwise I’d probably have to kill them all. I spoke to my father and now I’m at Kyuhyun’s apartment so when he wakes up and comes home, I will be here. Tell Leeteuk to call me when he can, I need to speak with him.   
  
Hangeng couldn’t help but smile a little as he read Heechul’s words, a small chuckle leaving his throat before he looked up with widening eyes. Kyuhyun's fingers were clutching the blanket over him softly, his fingers weak against the material despite his obvious distress. The machine began to beep a little faster as his eyes started to flutter, catching the attention of the doctors in the room as well as the Emperor. Hangeng rose from his seat and rushed into the room next door, shaking Leeteuk gently to wake him up before Kyuhyun fully awoke, knowing the older would want to be there when he did.  
“Leeteuk, come quickly. I think Kyuhyun may be waking up” Hangeng called out softly and Leeteuk opened his eyes and sat up quickly, throwing the covers off himself before he walked through into Kyuhyun’s room with Hangeng, taking the younger’s hand.  
"Kyuhyun?  Baby, it's me. Wake up. Come back to me" Leeteuk said softly as he kissed Kyuhyun's hand. At the sound of Leeteuk's voice, some of the medical equipment began to rattle before floating just inches in the air. Leeteuk watched closely before leaning down to kiss Kyuhyun’s lips, the equipment settling as soon as their lips touched. When Leeteuk pulled back he looked down with a smile to see Kyuhyun looking back at him, the younger’s eyes were pale but back to their natural violet colour. He blinked slowly as he looked around to give his eyes the chance to focus, his surroundings confusing him almost instantly.   
"Where am I?" Kyuhyun whispered quietly as any attempt to make his voice louder failed him. Leeteuk looked towards Siwon, who nodded his head once before he looked back at Kyuhyun with a small smile.   
"You're safe, don't worry. Do you know who I am?" He asked, earning a confused look from Kyuhyun.   
"Of course. You're Leeteuk. How could I ever forget you." Kyuhyun smiled and Leeteuk let out a soft sigh before kissing the prince's hand. The Emperor walked over with a gentle smile and stood behind Leeteuk, resting his hands on his nephew's shoulders as he looked upon Kyuhyun.  
"Hello, Kyuhyun.  How are you feeling?" He asked and Kyuhyun gave him a look of confusion.   
"Tired. Confused. Dizzy. What happened? How did I get here?" He asked and Siwon walked over holding an x-ray and the results of the MRI he had performed a few hours earlier.   
"You will be confused for some time I'm afraid but I'm happy to say it shouldn't last. Hello, Kyuhyun. My name is Choi Siwon, I have been the one taking care of you since Leeteuk brought you here.”  
“I don’t remember what happened after I got back to the human realm. But, my magic… I couldn’t control it” Kyuhyun murmured and Siwon nodded his head a little as he gave Leeteuk a small smile to try and reassure him.  
“Kyuhyun, you have what we call a cerebral contusion, or in simple terms mild bruising on the brain. Emperor Lee told me what Leeteuk had told him about your magic, I believe they were right and your light magic overpowered you. Now because of the bruising, you will be confused, tired, dizzy and you may go through phases of nausea and headaches but as awful as all of that sounds I don’t think there will be any lasting damage.”  
“I have to say, I expected light magic to be easier than dark magic. But all it’s done for me so far is cause me pain and ended with my father's guards being dead. I’m not even sure I want to go back there, he’s going to know that something is wrong” Kyuhyun sighed and Leeteuk shifted a little to sit further up the bed, raising the younger’s head to rest in his lap.   
“Don’t worry about your father. Don’t even think about him for a moment. The main thing you need to do right now is rest and keep yourself calm” Leeteuk said softly as he ran his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair, earning a small smile from the younger.   
  
Siwon stepped away with a smile as he watched Leeteuk’s interaction with Kyuhyun, the emperor following closely behind. He gathered all of the notes he had on Kyuhyun and his background and put them in a folder on the side before turning to the emperor with a small bow of his head.   
“My lord, he is stable enough to be moved if you would rather him be elsewhere. I’m happy with his vitals and there are no signs so far of any brain damage. I’m confident that he will make a full recovery after plenty of rest.” Emperor Lee nodded his head with a smile as he watched Leeteuk and Kyuhyun.   
“Kyuhyun may want to go back home. I know he will be more comfortable there but I'll speak with them both shortly and let them decide on what they would rather do. Thank you for taking care of him, Siwon. I knew I made the right choice in putting you in charge of my medical team” Siwon smiled and gave the emperor a small bow  
“Thank you, sire.”  
  
****  
  
Heechul sat alone in Kyuhyun’s apartment that night staring at his phone as he waited for news on his brother. Despite receiving messages of reassurance from Hangeng in the light realm, the older prince found himself unable to relax until he saw his brother with his own eyes. He stood from the sofa and walked over to look out of the window, looking out over the increasingly quieting city and the bright city lights before he checked his phone once more, frowning at the blank screen. As the minutes passed slowly Heechul paced the apartment and focused his eyes on the photographs scattered around the walls and shelves. Their numbers were small but each of the photographs held deep meaning for the young prince and Heechul knew that, varying from pictures of his mother to new pictures of him with Leeteuk. Heechul’s eyes landed on one photograph in particular and he picked up the frame with a smile, shaking his head in amusement at the picture of him and his brother pulling silly faces for the camera.   
“I miss you brother” he mumbled softly, the smile lingering on his face as he put the frame back in its place. His eyes snapped to the door when he heard footsteps approaching, one pair, impossible of being Kyuhyun’s in his current state. He turned off the light and moved around the corner and into the shadows, keeping his eyes focused on the door but remaining out of sight. The key turned slowly in the lock, the door was pushed open and Leeteuk stepped inside into the darkness, pushing the door closed with his foot before he struggled to turn on the light.  
“We’re home now” He whispered softly to Kyuhyun who was lying in his arms. Kyuhyun’s arm was wrapped around the angel's neck with his head rested on the older’s shoulder, his eyes closed. “You’ll wake up in your own bed and I promise, everything will be okay.”  
“My brother always did look like a child when he was sleeping” Heechul spoke softly as he stepped out of the darkness, causing Leeteuk to let out a startled shriek and freeze where he stood.  
“Heechul?! Where did you come from? You nearly gave me a heart attack, not to mention I could have dropped Kyuhyun and another head injury is not what he needs right now!” Leeteuk shouted before he shot a glare towards Heechul who couldn’t help but laugh at the other's reaction.  
“My apologies. I’ve been here all day waiting to see if anyone came back. I only heard one set of footsteps so I thought it might have been somebody else” he paused, looking over his brother as his features softened. “How is he?” Leeteuk smiled a little and walked through into the bedroom and over to the bed to lay down the sleeping prince. He pulled a blanket up and over Kyuhyun before sitting down on the bed beside him and running his fingers through the younger’s hair.  
“He’s still weak. I’m not sure how much Hangeng told you but he has bruising on his brain. It’s going to leave him tired, dizzy and confused for a few days and the doctors said he may even have phases of nausea and headaches but he’s going to be alright. Heechul, whatever happened between Kyuhyun and your father can’t happen again. I don’t know how much he could take if it did.”  
“I understand. I’m glad I called you when I did, I’d hate to think what might have happened if you hadn’t found him when you did. I’m still trying to process the fact that my brother is connected to the light realm by blood though. It’s surreal”   
“I know. I think we’re all trying to process it if I’m honest. Does your father know?” Leeteuk asked and Heechul shook his head, looking down at his brother before taking a seat beside the bed.  
“No. And honestly the day he finds out I don’t know what will happen. He has a hard enough time thinking that Kyuhyun is half human.”  
Leeteuk nodded his head a little and stayed silent for a few moments as he watched Kyuhyun’s face before he sighed softly and looked back toward Heechul.  
“I don’t think your father should know what Kyuhyun is if we can help it, at least not until his powers are stable. There was a letter addressed to Kyuhyun in my mother's things back in the light realm. In the letter his mother wrote that your father never meant to have a child with her, he never wanted to. I don’t know whether he has told before but being half human meant that Kyuhyun could never take the throne, you are your fathers only heir.” Heechul looked at Leeteuk with disbelief before the older continued. “But she also said that Kyuhyun is the only one who can stop the war between our realms and unite us all.”  
“My father has never told either of us any different. Although because I’m older I’ll obviously take the throne first but if I’m honest, I’m not even sure I want to be king. Maybe it would be a good thing for Kyuhyun to be king, he could change things.”   
“We’ll figure everything out in time, for now, we have to focus on Kyuhyun getting strong again and then he can get a handle on his powers.” Leeteuk smiled and Heechul nodded in agreement.   
“It’s been a stressful and exhausting day for everyone, you should get some sleep. You’re safe here, both of you, and I’ll be awake in the other room if either of you needs me. Goodnight, Leeteuk” Heechul smiled softly before looking down at his brother and brushing a few stray hairs from the younger’s face. “Rest well, brother. I’ll see you both in the morning”   
“Goodnight, Heechul. And thank you.” Leeteuk smiled as Heechul left the room, closing the door behind himself.   
  
Once Heechul had left Leeteuk stood from the bed and pulled closed the curtains, plunging the room into darkness before he flicked on the lamp on the nightstand. Kyuhyun shifted a little in his sleep until he was laying on his side with his arms out in front of him. Leeteuk chuckled softly as he walked through into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth before he got into bed beside the younger. Kyuhyun let out a small whine at the shift beside himself but he soon snuggled closer to the familiar warmth, burying his face in the curve of the angel’s neck as he always did when they slept together. Leeteuk smiled and pulled the blanket around them both before he reached out to turn off the light, wrapping his arms around Kyuhyun’s body.   
“Sleep well, my love. Tomorrow will be a better day, I promise” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to the prince’s forehead before closing his eyes and letting sleep pull him in. 


	12. Recovery

The next morning Leeteuk woke alone with his arm stretched out across Kyuhyun’s pillow in place of where the demon prince had previously been sleeping. He let out a soft sigh followed by a yawn and pulled Kyuhyun’s pillow to his chest as he listened to the birds outside, their songs instantly reminding him of being back at the light realm. After several minutes he pushed himself to sit up against the headboard and ran his fingers through his hair, looking around the room. Kyuhyun’s glasses were gone from the nightstand and Leeteuk smiled in relief when he heard the younger man's voice approaching the bedroom, followed closely by Heechul’s. When Kyuhyun opened the door Leeteuk smiled and rested his chin on his knees, looking adorably sleepy to the demon prince.  
“Good morning, you’re looking better already” Leeteuk spoke softly as Kyuhyun smiled back and moved to sit with Leeteuk on the bed. Kyuhyun’s eyes were back to their normal colour now he had rested, bringing the angel even just a small amount of reassurance that the younger was healing.   
“He’s been pretty quiet this morning,” Heechul mumbled as he stood in the doorway and watched his brother curl up on the bed and pull Leeteuk’s legs out straight before resting his head in the older man's lap. Both Leeteuk and Heechul smiled at the action before Heechul’s face hardened again. “He came in when he woke up and didn’t know where he was… It took almost fifteen minutes before he remembered again. He didn’t want me to tell you.”   
Leeteuk frowned a little and looked down at Kyuhyun, his features softening as he studied the look of worry on his boyfriend’s face.   
“Don’t worry, Kyuhyun. It’s only temporary, you’ll be as good as new in a couple of days. Please don’t hide anything from me, especially something like this” he said softly and Kyuhyun turned his head to look up at Leeteuk before nodding.   
“It scared me. I don’t like being so confused. It took me a few minutes to figure out that it was you lying beside me and I think that's what scared me the most"  
"You just need to rest so you can heal. You heard what Siwon said, it will take some time. We'll get through this, I promise." Leeteuk leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kyuhyun's lips before he looked back towards Heechul, who was standing in the doorway with a smile.   
"You're so good for him, Leeteuk. I never expected your relationship to last this long if I'm completely honest"  
"I know most people have doubted us from the start but it doesn't matter to me what he is, just who he is, because to me he is everything."  
Heechul smiled again as he looked down at his brothers face, the younger smiling shyly.  
"You two are adorably gross" Heechul chuckled before making a vomiting gesture and leaving the room.   
  
Leeteuk ran his fingers through Kyuhyun's hair gently while the two of them stayed silent, simply enjoying each others company without anybody interrupting. After a few minutes, Kyuhyun turned his head to look up at Leeteuk with a small smile before taking the older's hand.   
"You're so good to me. What did I do to deserve you? I always assumed that I would get through life on my own, but I'm glad I ran into you that night."  
"You are a good person, Kyuhyun, I know you might not think so, but you are. You deserve to be happy, " Kyuhyun smiled softly and shifted so he could wrap his arms around Leeteuk’s waist, hugging the angel tightly. Leeteuk smiled in return and pulled Kyuhyun closer, pressing a kiss to his temple.    
"When we met you were so strong and intimidating, but now you're like a different person completely"  
"That's a front for people I don't trust. Nobody gets to see this side of me, not even my brother. If people in my realm knew the real me they would try to exploit it, hurt me. I am the son of the king, I have to appear strong in order to set an example. But with you, I can relax. I don't have to act like that.. but.." Kyuhyun paused and looked up at Leeteuk's face "Around you, I feel fragile. You protect me and care for me when it should be the other way around. I'm supposed to be the strong one."  
"You do protect me. Remember Kevin and Eli? We can protect each other. I love this side of you. It makes me feel needed but it doesn't mean we can't both be strong. We are equals in this relationship, Kyuhyun. Please don't think that because of your status that you have to be strong and be the one who protects me. We're in this together," Kyuhyun smiled and pressed a kiss to Leeteuk’s jaw before inhaling the angel's scent, catching his attention. “You haven’t fed for a while, take my blood. It will help you heal.” Kyuhyun nodded as Leeteuk spoke and he shifted a little, surprising the angel at his lack of argument for the first time since they met.   
Kyuhyun pressed a kiss to the side of Leeteuk’s neck before his fangs pierced the skin, sending blood rushing into his mouth. Leeteuk closed his eyes tightly for a moment at the feeling but he soon relaxed once the initial pain had subsided, a pain he had quickly gotten used to. Kyuhyun moved his hand to rest on the opposite side of the angel's neck while he drank, every gulp satisfying his hunger a little more as he kept his fingers pressed lightly over the older’s pulse, something he had to force himself to do to lower the risk of him hurting the man he loved. After a few minutes, Kyuhyun retracted his fangs and ran his tongue over the wound, stopping the bleeding almost instantly before he kissed the angel’s neck once more.   
“Thank you, Teukie” He smiled as he brushed his thumb over Leeteuk’s cheek and the older man opened with eyes with a smile.   
“You’re welcome. You’re getting better, I didn’t even have to tell you to be careful this time.”  
“I know what your resting pulse is now, I know how it feels, so if I keep my fingers over your pulse when I feed I feel it change and know when to stop. I can’t guarantee it will always work but so far it seems to be.” Leeteuk smiled and took Kyuhyun’s hand before interlinking their fingers.  
“I’m proud of you, I know it isn’t easy for you but…” Leeteuk paused when there was a brief knock at the door before it opened and Heechul stood in the doorway. Kyuhyun moved to sit back down beside Leeteuk and wiped the corners of his mouth sheepishly before smiling at his brother.   
“Sorry to interrupt” Heechul smirked, glancing at Leeteuk’s neck before looking at Kyuhyun with a grin “I just wanted to let you both know that I’m going back home. Hangeng just called, he’s back in the human realm so I’m going to meet him and then we’re going back to the palace. I know you will take care of my brother, Leeteuk. So I can relax a little. Rest well brother, I’ll see you both in a couple of days”    
“I’ll see you soon, maybe I’ll come back home once things have calmed down but I don’t know” Kyuhyun shrugged and he moved to hug Heechul tightly.   
“Goodbye, Heechul. Thank you for your help, I won’t forget it” Leeteuk smiled and Heechul gave a nod of his head before he grabbed his bag and left the apartment.   
  
“I have to go into work tonight but until then we can stay here and relax. Honestly, though I’m considering calling Shindong and telling him I can’t make it. I think I would rather stay here and make sure you’re alright” Leeteuk spoke softly when Kyuhyun sat down beside him once again but the young prince shook his head in protest.  
“I’ll be alright on my own for a few hours. Your blood will help me and as long as I rest no harm will come to me, go to work, I promise I’ll be okay,” Kyuhyun smiled and Leeteuk sighed in defeat before wrapping his arms around the younger and brushing his fingers through his soft brown hair. Kyuhyun smiled softly and curled up against Leeteuk, resting his ear over the angel's heart and closing his eyes as the steady beating instantly calmed him.   
“Okay, I’ll go to work, but you need to sleep some more. Do we have a deal?” Leeteuk asked and glanced down when Kyuhyun didn’t reply and he smiled when he noticed the demon’s eyes were closed and his breathing was steady once more. “Sweet dreams, Kyuhyun.”  
  
***  
  
Kyuhyun hummed quietly to himself as he walked the streets of the human realm after sunset. It was always his favourite time of the day especially when he had a lot on his mind, the streets were quiet and helped to calm his overactive thoughts. Ever since finding out about his mother’s true identity the young demon prince found it more and more difficult to get through a single day without wondering what else he had not been told about his life and the recent incident with his light magic made it all the more difficult to avoid. He looked down at his hands as he walked, curious of what powers may still be hidden to him as a result of the pureblood flowing through his veins, before his attention was caught by a cry of help in the near distance but he shrugged it off knowing all too well what the human realm was like at that time of the night, he refused to get involved with human troubles.  
  
The cries for help got louder as he walked and something pulled him in the direction of the screams. As he closed in on the alleyway his head snapped to the side as a familiar voice hit his ears, he looked down through the darkness before following the sound of the voices.  
“Let go of me! I’ll make you pay for this” The familiar voice shouted out in a pained tone and two unfamiliar voices followed.  
“If you keep quiet we’ll let you go”  
“Hm, but maybe we won’t. We could have use of you back home. Tell me, sire, have you ever been to Abbadon?”  
At the mention of his realm, Kyuhyun made his way down the small alleyway before turning a corner and discovering the source of the voices.  
 “What’s going on here?” He asked as his eyes snapped between the two attackers, their victim hidden by the shadows.  
“If you value your life you will leave and forget what you saw here” One of the men hissed and turned to look at Kyuhyun, baring his fangs for a moment before the realisation hit him of who was standing before him. “I apologise, my lord” he quickly finished and he backed away with his head lowered and he dropped to one knee. The other vampire stood in place as he fed, ignoring Kyuhyun’s voice until he was harshly pulled away and Kyuhyun’s eyes widened as a third man slumped down the wall holding his neck.  
 “Sungmin?” he asked as he studied the man’s face in the darkness. It was indeed Sungmin, the prince's usually bright complexion was now paler in comparison as he tried to stop the blood flowing slowly from his neck. Kyuhyun threw the vampire harshly against the wall and stood defensively in front of Sungmin as he bared his fangs, all whilst keeping himself as calm as possible. “Leave, now! And do not speak of this to anyone, especially my father. Do you understand me?” he growled, his eyes glowing brightly with a mixture of anger and the scent of Sungmin’s blood.  
“Yes, my lord.” The two vampires said in unison before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Kyuhyun held his head for a moment when a wave of dizziness washed over him before he knelt down in front of Sungmin and reached out his hand for Sungmin to take.  
“Why did you help me?” Sungmin asked as he hesitantly took Kyuhyun’s hand and was pulled to his feet. Kyuhyun shrugged.  
“Because I’m not the monster you presume me to be. If I let you die and Leeteuk finds out he will hate me forever, plus your father would probably have my head if he found out too.”  
“Thank you. I know you must hate me for what I did to you”  
“What happened? What are you doing here in the human realm?” Kyuhyun asked, ignoring Sungmin’s previous words as he helped him to the main street, keeping an arm around the angel’s waist to keep him steady. The scent of Sungmin’s blood made Kyuhyun’s head spin as he thought back to the day in the palace when he tasted the prince’s blood for the first time and his grip around Sungmin’s waist tightened, his fingers digging in the angel's side.  
“I came to look for Leeteuk. He still refuses to speak to me after what I did to you. I wanted to apologise to him but while I was walking down this street those demons grabbed me, I couldn’t use my power to stop them, they were too strong..” he paused and glanced towards Kyuhyun worriedly “You’re hurting me. I’m okay, I can walk on my own.” Kyuhyun laughed awkwardly and moved his arm but stayed close to Sungmin in case he was to fall.  
“Sorry.” Kyuhyun mumbled, pausing for a moment as he found himself battling with another wave of nausea before he took a deep breath “I’m hungry and you still smell delicious even if you are off limits. This isn’t the safest place for someone like you to walk alone at night. Vampires have claimed the night as their own in this part of town. Come with me, my apartment isn’t far from here. Stay the night if you’d like, Leeteuk will be home in a couple of hours so you can see him then” Sungmin raised an eyebrow and shot Kyuhyun a slightly disgusted look before Kyuhyun noticed and started to laugh “Wipe that look off your face I didn’t mean anything by it. Leeteuk is the only person allowed in my bed, you can stay on the sofa. Unless you would rather try and survive out here on your own until the morning.”    
“No, thank you. I can’t return to my father like this, he will never let me go anywhere on my own if I show up covered in blood... Again. Are you sure it won’t be a problem?”  
 “It’s fine. Just get yourself cleaned up as soon as we get to my apartment and don’t trick me into feeding on you again, if you do all of that, then you and I will get along just fine. I’m in no state to be around you when you’re bleeding at the moment so it will be in your best interests to be cautious.”  
  
A short time later the two of them arrived at Kyuhyun's apartment and Sungmin stepped inside curiously. He had never seen any place a demon lived before and his first impression was different from anything he had expected. Kyuhyun's house wasn't dark, damp or unclean like he had expected it to be. It was clean, tidy and the moon cast a gentle light through the open curtains, brightening the otherwise dark living room. Kyuhyun turned on the light and set his phone and keys down on the table before walking into the bedroom to grab the first aid kit. As Sungmin looked around the room he noticed photographs of a young boy with his mother, Kyuhyun standing side by side with his brother, and a new photograph on the shelf of him and Leeteuk sitting in the park. It looked like the apartment of a typical human, not the prince of the dark realm.  
"Here, there are bandages in here, the bathroom is just down the hall on the right" Kyuhyun said softly as he dropped the box on the sofa and stepped away, keeping his distance from an already shaken Sungmin.  
"Thank you, Kyuhyun" Sungmin smiled and picked up the box before he walked down and into the bathroom. He closed the door behind himself and locked it quickly after noticing the bolt on the back of the door before he sighed and walked over to close the lid on the toilet so he could sit down. His hands had begun to shake, due to the shock of what had happened and the blood he was slowly losing, but he took a cloth from the sink and pressed it to the wound. After a few minutes of sitting still and applying pressure to the wound the bleeding had almost stopped and he removed the cloth to clean up his neck. He wiped off as much of the blood as he could before pressing a pad over the wound and wrapping a bandage around it to hold it in place.  
Back in the living room Kyuhyun sat on the sofa with his head in his hand while he scrolled through his phone, smiling when a new message was received.  
  
 **To:** Kyuhyun  
 **From** : Leeteuk  
 **Message** : How are you feeling? I wish you hadn’t told me to go into work tonight, I'd rather be home with you so I know that you are okay. I hope you’re being good and resting as I told you to.  
  
He let out a small laugh and shook his head before replying.  
  
 **To** : Leeteuk  
 **From** : Kyuhyun  
 **Message** : About that… I got bored so I went for a walk, but don’t worry I’m alright. I’ve had a couple of dizzy spells but I made it home in one piece. Leeteuk... Make sure you come back here as soon as you’re done with work, okay?   
  
A part of Kyuhyun wanted to just tell Leeteuk straight away what had happened to Sungmin and that the angel's cousin was currently in his bathroom, but he knew Leeteuk would either worry and rush home or automatically think the worst. He tapped the back of his phone with his fingernails as he waited for a reply.  
  
 **To** : Kyuhyun  
 **From** : Leeteuk  
 **Message** : You’re impossible, you know that? It’s a good thing you’re delicate right now otherwise I would probably slap you. I’m coming back to you when I finish work, don’t worry. But why the urgency, is something wrong?  
  
 **To** : Leeteuk  
 **From** : Kyuhyun  
 **Message** : Kinky ;) And yes, I do know that. Heechul says I’m a pain in the ass all of the time. Nothing is wrong, not exactly. It can wait until you’re home though, I think I'm going to go and take a shower, I’ll see you in a few hours. I love you.   
  
**To** : Kyuhyun  
 **From** : Leeteuk  
 **Message** : Oh I’m giving you a really disapproving look right now. Keep your naughty thoughts to yourself... or save them for later, now is not the time. You’re taking a shower? Aw, shame, I was going to ask you to join me later ;) Look! You’re a bad influence on me. I’m going back to work, see you when I’m home. I love you too.  
  
 **To** : Leeteuk  
 **From** : Kyuhyun  
 **Message** : I’m holding you to that. The next time we’re alone and I’m healthy again I cannot be held responsible for what I’m going to do to you. As much as I love that we’re taking things slow, right now I want nothing more than to rip off your clothes so I can lay my eyes upon that perfect body of yours, tensing and shivering under my touch.   
  
**To** : Kyuhyun  
 **From** : Leeteuk  
 **Message** : You’re tempting me to come home right now. Stop it, I need to work. Go and take your shower.  
  
Kyuhyun let out a frustrated groan when he read Leeteuk’s final reply, biting his thumb lightly as he stared at the bathroom door and swallowed hard. His frustration was slowly turning into hunger and knowing that he had an angel in his apartment made it that much more difficult for him to stay in control. He closed his eyes and shook his head before getting up and walking into the kitchen to get out one of the bottles of blood he kept for when Leeteuk wasn’t around. After being so used to drinking Leeteuk’s blood, any other blood had begun to turn tasteless for the demon prince, filling only his need for blood but never satisfying the hunger for more than a few hours. As he felt himself calm down he sighed and leaned back against the counter, the bright glow that was beginning to show in his eyes was once again fading, giving nothing away to Sungmin should the angel leave the bathroom at that moment. He set the empty bottle down in the sink and walked over to sit back down on the sofa as he glanced toward the clock on the wall. It was 9 pm and Leeteuk was due to finish work in an hour.   
“An hour alone with him, I can do this” Kyuhyun mumbled to himself as he rested his head on the back of the sofa and sighed when he felt a dull ache in his head. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands, covering his eyes completely in an attempt to shield them from the light.  
  
Sungmin opened the bathroom door after a few more minutes and walked back into the living room, stopping cautiously when he saw Kyuhyun on the sofa.   
“Thank you for letting me get cleaned up…” he paused and set the first aid kit down on the table before sitting on the sofa opposite the demon prince. “Um, are you alright? My being here isn’t causing a problem for you, is it?” he asked and Kyuhyun sighed and shook his head before uncovering his eyes and sitting up.  
“No, not really, I just have a headache. Leeteuk finishes work at 10 pm so when he’s home the two of you can talk or whatever it is you need to do”  
“You say home… Does he live here with you now?” Sungmin asked and Kyuhyun shrugged.   
“It’s a habit. He hasn’t moved in so no, I guess he doesn’t live here. But he stays over a lot and I do the same at his apartment.”  
“Honestly, I’m glad he doesn’t live with you… I’m sorry but I still don’t trust you. You might have only reacted to something I did but you’re a demon, demons don’t change no matter who they choose to date.” Kyuhyun frowned and turned to face Sungmin before pulling his legs up onto the sofa beside himself.  
"What is your problem, Sungmin? You act like Leeteuk is just some toy to me, like he is nothing more than food. You label me as a monster before you even know me but the truth is, you and I are not that different."  
“I’m nothing like you” Sungmin scoffed and Kyuhyun growled low in his throat, digging his nails into the back of the sofa to stop himself from getting angry at the angel in front of him.   
“Really? Because from where I’m sitting you’re acting like the demon here, not me. You cut your own arm with a knife so you could set me up and have me killed for no other reason than you don’t want me dating your cousin. That’s twisted.”  
“I apologised for that. I wasn’t thinking when I did it.”  
“I saved your life tonight, did I not?” Kyuhyun asked and Sungmin nodded, bringing his hand up to rest over the bandage on his neck and sighing when he felt the wound throb beneath his touch. “If I was the monster you presume me to be, I wouldn’t have saved you. I would have left you to die in that alleyway. In fact, I probably would have killed you myself. You have no idea what royal blood is like for me. Think of the finest wine you have ever drunk and multiply its taste by ten.”  
"You're not helping the way I feel about you right now" Sungmin muttered under his breath and Kyuhyun laughed, shaking his head.   
"I'm not trying to get you to like me. I couldn't care less about how you feel about me if I'm honest. Leeteuk isn't just some pet for me to play with until I get bored, you know."  
"But you feed on him.."  
"Because he refuses to let me feed any other way! I keep a supply of blood here for when he's not around but other than that he made me promise to feed on him and him alone." Sungmin blinked and looked over to Kyuhyun, studying his face for any sign of a lie, but he found none. "My father is the monster, Sungmin. Not me"  
  
***  
  
Leeteuk glanced at the clock as he finished drying the dishes and cutlery, it was already 9:45 pm and the café was quiet, having closed just an hour before. He walked through to tidy up the counter area and smiled at Shindong when he noticed the other sitting at one of the tables working through the books.   
“I can drop you off at your apartment tonight, Leeteuk. There’s no need for you to walk home on your own. Think of it as a thank you for staying late tonight and helping me out”  
“Thank you. Kyuhyun would normally pick me up but he’s under strict orders to rest. He’s the one who told me to come to work tonight, to be honest, I think he just wanted to get rid of me for a few hours” Leeteuk chucked and Shindong smiled as he closed his folder and set it into his bag.   
“I’m glad he’s alright. But I can still tell you’re worried about him, the way you’ve been acting today is proof of that, you seem distracted.”  
“My apologies, it’s been a stressful couple of days but I’m hoping things will start getting back to normal now” Leeteuk sighed softly before looking around and taking off his apron. “I think I’m done now, everything is clean, food is prepared for the morning and the money is in the safe.”  
“That’s fantastic, let’s lock up and go. Are you staying over at Kyuhyun’s apartment or shall I take you home?”  
“I’m staying with Kyuhyun” Leeteuk smiled as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bag before turning off the lights and following Shindong outside to the car, locking the doors as he left.   
  
It didn’t take long for the two of them to arrive at Kyuhyun’s apartment block. The streets were quiet at that time of night due to most people staying in their homes to avoid unwanted attention from the vampires that stalked the streets. After Leeteuk said goodbye to Shindong, he punched in the key code Kyuhyun had given him for the main door and made his way up to Kyuhyun’s apartment, sighing softly to himself before opening the door. After he closed the door he turned around and froze when he laid his eyes on Sungmin sitting on the sofa.   
“What… Sungmin? Why are you here?” He asked, his eyes narrowing on the small bandage fixed onto his cousin's neck.  
“It’s a long story, but I was looking for you and-” Sungmin started but was interrupted when Leeteuk called out Kyuhyun’s name. A couple of minutes later Kyuhyun walked out of his bedroom and smiled when he saw that Leeteuk was home, his smile fading when he noticed the unhappy look on the angels face.  
“Kyuhyun, why is my cousin in your apartment? And why does he have a bandage on his neck?” he asked and Kyuhyun frowned a little before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.   
“And here I was thinking I would get a hug when you got home. It’s not what you’re thinking, I’m not responsible for the wound on his neck, I promise.”   
“I was coming to find you, Leeteuk. You’ve been avoiding me for days. I didn’t realise the human realm was so corrupted and on my way to find you I was attacked by vampires. Kyuhyun stopped them and offered to let me stay here until morning” Leeteuk looked towards Kyuhyun and smiled proudly before walking over and embracing the younger in a hug.   
“Thank you. I’m proud of you. I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions, it’s been a busy night. How are you feeling?” Leeteuk asked and Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around the older man, sighing a little.  
“It’s okay, I understand. I’m feeling a little better, I guess. Although your cousin likes to insult me, I’m not okay with that”   
“Just ignore him, it will be better for your health right now if you do. I’m going to go get changed and have a wash, I’ll be back soon” Leeteuk smiled as he kissed Kyuhyun’s lips softly, earning a whine of protest from the younger when they parted. “Sungmin, be nice. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Sungmin gave a nod of his head when Leeteuk looked at him before he turned his head back away from the two and focused his eyes on the floor.   
  
Leeteuk walked into the bedroom and quickly changed out of his work clothes, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from Kyuhyun’s drawers before he went into the bathroom to wash his hands and face. After a few minutes, he made his way out of the bathroom and frowned when he noticed items in the bedroom begin to shake much like how the earth had shaken just days previously. He ran through to the living room and froze momentarily when he saw Kyuhyun stood glaring at Sungmin, the colour in his eyes slowly fading from their normal violet colour.    
"Kyuhyun, whatever happened while I was in the bathroom doesn’t matter, you need to calm down!" He called out as Sungmin stumbled backwards and fell onto the sofa, the floor shaking violently beneath his feet. Kyuhyun stepped closer and bared his fangs, his eyes glowing blue.  
"I save your life, invite you into my home so you’re safe and all you have done is insult me. I've had enough. You want me to show you what a real monster looks like, Lee Sungmin? Fine, I will!" 


	13. Forgiveness

Leeteuk’s eyes widened as Kyuhyun spoke, the younger’s words surprising as well as worrying him. The look in the demon prince’s eyes resembled the look Heechul had told Leeteuk about on the day Kyuhyun first lost control of his light magic. There was something about their colour that worried Leeteuk, the blue in his eyes was pale and almost like ice. Kyuhyun wasn’t himself when his magic began to overwhelm him, something that was becoming increasingly clear.   
Leeteuk stepped closer and reached out his hand for Kyuhyun to take but instead the younger remained where he stood, his eyes fixed on Sungmin’s face.  
"Kyuhyun, baby, stop. Remember what Siwon said. Listen to my voice, you need to calm down"  
"I'm tired of him acting like he can treat me like dirt because I’m different to him! He doesn’t even know me. He keeps making out like I’m a monster but I’m not!” Kyuhyun growled as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, something Sungmin had noticed almost instantly.  
Leeteuk stumbled forward despite the continued shaking before he cupped Kyuhyun’s face in his hands, the action forcing the demon prince to look at him and only him.  
“Kyuhyun, listen to me. It’s happening again and you need to stop. Remember what Siwon said, he doesn’t know what will happen if you have a bad turn again, I don’t want you taking that chance. I can’t lose you. Please, calm down”  
“Am I a monster?” Kyuhyun asked quietly and Leeteuk’s features softened before he shook his head. He brushed his thumbs over both the demon prince’s cheeks before pressing their lips together. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and his tears finally fell and within seconds the shaking stopped, much to Sungmin’s confusion. When Leeteuk finally pulled back he felt Kyuhyun’s hands grip onto the front of his t-shirt tightly before noticing that the younger was swaying slightly on the spot, his eyes closing momentarily before opening again.   
“I don’t feel good” Kyuhyun mumbled as he rested his head on Leeteuk’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Leeteuk frowned and wrapped his arm around the younger’s waist to help him walk before he walked him through to the bedroom and helped him onto the bed. Leeteuk helped Kyuhyun take off his sweater before the younger laid down.   
“Leeteuk, I’m sorry. He just, he made me angry. I can’t control it” Kyuhyun frowned and curled up against Leeteuk’s pillow before he closed his eyes. Leeteuk pressed a kiss to the younger’s temple and pulled the blankets over him before brushing the hair from his face.   
“It’s okay, nobody got hurt. Rest now, Kyuhyun. You need your strength.”  
  
Back in the living room, Sungmin was picking up the various items that had fallen off shelves as a result of the shaking, including the photo frame containing the picture of Kyuhyun and Leeteuk in the park. He studied the picture briefly before setting it back down on the shelf and standing up, lowering his head when Leeteuk walked back into the room.  
“I don’t know what happened while I was changing but it cannot happen again, do you understand me, Sungmin? Kyuhyun is very fragile right now and I won’t have you put him in any more danger.”  
“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, I swear.” Sungmin sighed as he took a seat on the sofa and gave Leeteuk an apologetic look.   
“What did you say to him?” Leeteuk asked and Sungmin looked away, a sudden look of guilt on his face.  
“I might have implied that his mother was a whore and that’s the only reason he was even born” Sungmin mumbled and Leeteuk glared at him before shaking his head.  
“You idiot. You know nothing about his mother so never speak of her. Your mother left the palace but not your life, you don’t know how lucky you are to still have her with you. He lost his mother at the age he needed her the most, she was everything to him. You will be wise to remember that before speaking ill of her because I guarantee you that there will not be a next time. He’ll make sure of that,”  
“I’m sorry, I regretted it the minute I had said it, I don’t even know why I said it!” Sungmin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Leeteuk, what’s wrong with him? He seemed to think I didn’t notice but back in the alleyway after he got rid of the vampires he looked like he was going to pass out, it wasn’t only once either. And earlier after I cleaned myself up he told me that he had a headache” Leeteuk frowned and took a seat beside his cousin.  
“A few days ago something went wrong with his magic and it overwhelmed him, he was in the hospital and unconscious for a day but we were told there could be lasting damage or worse… Thankfully it isn’t as bad as that but he has bruising on his brain and he needs to rest. If he gets angry, upset or worked up in any way his magic manifests. That’s what you just saw. He can’t control it and he can’t stop it on his own, at least not yet.”  
“I don’t understand though, I thought a demon got their magic at a younger age than we do? Shouldn’t he have full control over it by now?” Sungmin asked and looked over to the bedroom curiously. Leeteuk had left the door open so that he could hear or see if Kyuhyun needed him in any way and as the demon prince turned over in bed his arm hung off the side, exposing a familiar hospital bracelet for Sungmin to see.  
“The bracelet he’s wearing... Why does it look like the one I wore a few weeks ago?” he asked, turning back to look at Leeteuk for an explanation. Leeteuk sighed.  
“Because he was treated by your father’s doctors. I couldn’t take him to a hospital here in the human realm, they can’t treat people like him, they don’t have the skill or equipment.” Leeteuk shrugged, choosing to leave out the part about Kyuhyun’s mother being an angel until he felt the time was right.   
  
Sungmin frowned a little as he thought back to the past couple of weeks and how he had treated Kyuhyun. Maybe he had severely underestimated the demon prince after all. He looked to Leeteuk and sighed before taking his cousin's hand.   
“I’m sorry, Leeteuk. I’m sorry for what happened at the palace, I’m sorry for the pain Kyuhyun has suffered because of me and I’m sorry I’ve been so horrible to him. I just can’t bear to lose you. I have been trying to protect you from a monster but I realise that the only monster here has been me. Can you forgive me?” Leeteuk’s expression softened as Sungmin spoke, feeling somewhat relieved that his cousin had seemed to finally come to accept that Kyuhyun wasn’t a threat. Leeteuk gave a small smile and squeezed the younger man's hand gently before glancing towards Kyuhyun.  
“I forgive you, but it isn’t me you need to apologise to, I think you know that.”  
“I know.. I will apologise first thing in the morning before I go home. What do you think I could do to make it up to him?” Sungmin asked and Leeteuk shrugged again.  
“I honestly don’t know. Treat him normally, as a friend, just be nice to him. I’m not asking you to be best friends with him but he is a part of my life now and I plan to keep it that way,” Sungmin nodded in understanding and rested his hand over his stomach as it growled out of hunger, frowning when he remembered that he hadn’t eaten for a while.   
“Hungry? Me too, I’ll order us something to eat. Are you okay with pizza or would you like something else?”  
“Yeah, I haven’t eaten since lunchtime. I left Araqiel before we ate again. I’d rather not eat too much before bed. Isn’t there just something quick we can have here?” Sungmin asked and Leeteuk let out a chuckle as he stood from the sofa, pulling Sungmin with him and over to the kitchen. Leeteuk opened the fridge and motioned for the younger to look inside. The inside of the fridge was empty with the exception of several small bottles of blood on the top shelf, a bowl half full of rice on the middle and a small carton of milk in the door.  
“You see, there is one issue with that idea my dear cousin” Leeteuk started and moved away from the fridge to one of the cupboards before opening the door. “Kyuhyun doesn’t eat. He physically cannot stomach most human food, the food he can eat makes him sick if he eats too much of it so he sticks to a liquid diet. The rice is left over from yesterday when Heechul was here and the milk is mine. But other than a packet of rice in the cupboard there isn’t any food here”  
“That’s strange... I thought even demons needed to eat. And why does he keep blood in the fridge? I thought it was supposed to be better warm?” Sungmin asked, scrunching his nose up at the contents of the fridge before he closed the door. Leeteuk laughed softly and pushed himself to sit on the counter.   
“Some demons can eat, some eat a lot, kind of like Kyuhyun’s brother. But some, like Kyuhyun, can’t. Nobody really knows why if I’m honest. It’s something I’ve gotten used to now though. I just buy food as and when I need it if I’m staying here for more than a few hours” Leeteuk paused raising an eyebrow to his cousin as he thought about his last question. “You’re very curious all of a sudden. He keeps his blood in the fridge because it keeps it fresh, just like any human would do with food”  
“Well like you said, treat him normally or like a friend. You forget that I don’t associate with demons, I only know the things my father and others in my realm have told me. I honestly expected his house to be a dark damp mess but it’s amazing” Leeteuk smiled at Sungmin’s cluelessness towards demons before he looked back to his phone.   
“You have much to learn about him, I can assure you. If you don’t want pizza I can cook some rice, it’s not much but it won’t make you feel uncomfortable when you go to sleep”   
“Rice will be fine, thank you.”  
  
After cooking the rice Leeteuk placed it into two bowls and walked back over to the sofa to hand one to Sungmin before taking a seat beside the younger man. The two of them ate in relative silence and within minutes their bowls were empty. Leeteuk took the bowl from Sungmin and set them both in the kitchen sink before moving back to the sofa. He looked up when he heard Kyuhyun mumbling in his sleep, the quiet voice brought a smile to his face but a worried look to Sungmin’s, making the older angel laugh.   
“He sometimes talks in his sleep, it’s nothing to worry about. I’ll grab a pillow and a spare blanket for you so you can get some sleep, you look like you need it.” Leeteuk walked back into the bedroom and picked the blanket up off the floor, covering Kyuhyun up once again despite the younger already kicking it off once. He grabbed a spare pillow from his side of the bed and a blanket from the closet and took them through for Sungmin.   
“I’ll be just through there if you need anything. But don’t worry you’ll be perfectly safe here. I’ll see you in the morning”  
“Thank you, Leeteuk. Goodnight” Sungmin sat on the sofa once Leeteuk had gone into the bedroom, closing the door behind himself. He felt somewhat awkward being in Kyuhyun’s apartment at that time of the night but he felt relieved that Leeteuk was there too, even if he was in the other room sleeping with Kyuhyun. He put the pillow at one end of the sofa and laid down before pulling the blanket over himself. Over the next couple of hours, Sungmin drifted in and out of sleep, not managing to stay asleep for more than twenty minutes at a time before he awoke again. He sighed and opened his eyes, choosing to stare up at the ceiling until exhaustion got the better of him and he finally fell asleep.   
  
The next morning when Leeteuk awoke he stretched before opening his eyes, a smile instantly stretching across his face when he saw Kyuhyun looking back at him. He reached out and pulled Kyuhyun closer, wrapping an arm lazily around the younger as he pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
“I’m sorry about last night. I scared him, I didn’t mean to” Kyuhyun mumbled quietly, tracing his fingers over Leeteuk’s collarbone before resting his hand over the older’s heart. Leeteuk smiled softly and shook his head.  
“It’s okay. Sungmin told me what happened, what he said. He shouldn’t have said that to you and he knows it now. I spoke to him after you had gone to sleep so he should be nicer from now on. He knows not to speak ill of your mother again too” he whispered and Kyuhyun nodded his head “What he said wasn’t true, Kyuhyun. You know who your mother was, don’t let his words get to you, okay?”  
“I know. I think everything else he had said throughout the night just built up and when he spoke about my mother in that way, I just snapped.” Kyuhyun leaned up from where he was curled against Leeteuk’s chest and he pressed a kiss to the older’s lips, giving him a soft smile before something caught his attention in the air. Kyuhyun sat up and inhaled before turning to Leeteuk and pulling a face. “What’s that smell?” he asked and Leeteuk pushed himself to sit up before grabbing his t-shirt and pulling it back on.   
“Let’s go and see, it smells like breakfast” Leeteuk smiled as he took Kyuhyun’s hand and lead him out of the bedroom and into the living room.   
  
When they reached the living room they glanced at each other before looking over to the kitchen where Sungmin was standing in front of the stove. The dining table was set for three with two glasses of orange juice placed by two sets of cutlery and two empty plates. In the third setting was a glass of blood and nothing more.   
“Good morning, Sungmin” Leeteuk spoke softly and Sungmin turned around, giving the two a small smile, but Kyuhyun stayed silent and simply tightened his hold on Leeteuk’s hand.   
“Good morning to you both. I hope you slept well. Take a seat, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Kyuhyun I hope it’s okay, I heated up your blood as close to body temperature as I could.”  
“Thanks...” Kyuhyun shrugged as he and Leeteuk walked over to take their seats at the table. Sungmin walked over and placed the eggs onto the plates followed by some toast before he joined the two at the table.   
“I had no idea you could cook, Sungmin. Have you been taking lessons?” Leeteuk asked with a chuckle and Sungmin smiled, nodding his head.  
“Actually, yes. I woke up pretty early and wanted to try and make up for yesterday as well as thank you for letting me stay the night. Your key was on the table so I took it with me and went to buy everything I needed to make breakfast” he paused and looked up to see Kyuhyun sitting awkwardly across from him, his body obviously tense. “Kyuhyun, about last night. I want to apologise for what I said to you, it was rude, insensitive and just horrible of me to say. I hope you can forgive me,”   
Kyuhyun looked back at Sungmin, giving a nonchalant shrug before he picked up the glass and took a small sip.  
“Thank you for apologising, your apology is accepted. Just know this, if you ever insult or speak ill of my mother again, I will kill you.”   
“Duly noted. I promise it will not happen again.”  
  
After Leeteuk and Sungmin had finished eating Leeteuk cleared the table of plates, putting them in the sink for Sungmin to wash. No matter how much Leeteuk had protested Sungmin had insisted he washed the dishes, after all, he was the one who decided to cook breakfast. Kyuhyun remained sat at the dining table with one foot resting on the chair and his chin resting on his knee as he stared down at the half empty glass of blood in front of him.   
“Kyuhyun, are you okay?” Leeteuk asked and approached the younger before hugging him from behind. Kyuhyun leaned back and looked up, scrunching his nose up at the strange angle he was looking at his boyfriend from but he soon smiled when a kiss was pressed to his lips.   
“I’m fine. Just tired.”   
“Why don’t you go back to bed? I don’t need to go into work today and we have nothing planned. Get some more sleep” Leeteuk said softly but Kyuhyun shook his head.  
“Sungmin is still here. I’ll go later when he goes home.” When Sungmin heard his name he looked up from drying the last of the dishes, setting it down with the rest on the counter before giving Kyuhyun a small smile. He would never admit it out loud but seeing how Kyuhyun and Leeteuk were together made him grateful that his cousin had found somebody to love.   
“I don’t mind, Kyuhyun. If you’re tired you should get some sleep. I’ll be leaving soon anyway.” Kyuhyun sighed and drank the last of the blood in the glass, pulling a face at its taste before he got up from his seat and yawned.   
“Okay, I'm going back to bed then. Thanks for breakfast, Sungmin. Although I would rather have just fed from Leeteuk this morning” Kyuhyun said with a pout, lowering his voice at the mention of feeding on the older angel, but his voice was heard clearly. Leeteuk chuckled when he noticed Sungmin visibly cringing and he pushed Kyuhyun’s back gently, guiding him towards the bedroom.   
“I know where my bedroom is!” Kyuhyun whined in protest but he continued to allow Leeteuk to guide him into the bedroom before he turned around and captured the angel's lips. Leeteuk blinked in surprise before he smiled and returned the kiss and hugged Kyuhyun tightly before he pulled back.   
“Back to sleep, get some rest, now” Leeteuk chuckled as Kyuhyun got back into bed and within moments his eyes were closed once again.   
  
Leeteuk closed the bedroom door as he walked back through into the living room where Sungmin was sitting on the sofa writing a message on his phone. He looked up and smiled at his cousin before standing and slipping his phone back into his pocket.  
“I’m going to go. Kyuhyun needs you to be with him right now and father wants me to come home. I don’t think I should have told him that I was attacked until he could see for himself that I’m alright”  
“Probably not, but at least he can see for himself that you’re alright. Thank you for this morning, Sungmin. It’s nice to know that you’re trying to make things right. And he probably won’t admit it but I know Kyuhyun appreciated it too.”  
“You’re welcome. But it’s the least I could do. I’ll see you later, go and be with your boyfriend” Sungmin smiled and Leeteuk couldn’t help but smile in return at the idea of his cousin finally accepting their relationship.   
“Goodbye, Sungmin. I’ll see you soon.”  
  
***  
  
When Sungmin arrived back in Araqiel he pulled up the collar on his jacket in hopes that it would hide the bandage on his neck as he walked through the busy crowds. Every Thursday Araqiel held a market along the large street leading up to the palace. Citizens sold food, wine, clothing, and a variety of handmade items from their stalls before handing a quarter of the profits to the palace. Taxes in Araqiel were low in comparison to other realms. The Emperor wanted his citizens to live comfortable lives with minimal stress and having more money for themselves. Less time in their day worrying about taxes, kept everybody happy. As more and more people noticed the light prince approaching the palace Sungmin couldn’t help but greet them as they bowed their heads in respect for him. He looked up at the palace and sighed when he noticed the Emperor walking through the main courtyard.  
“Better go and face the music” he mumbled to himself before walking through the gates. The Emperor turned his head towards the gate when he noticed one of his gardeners bow towards somebody other than him and he smiled when he finally saw Sungmin walking closer.  
“Sungmin, you’re home! I’ve been expecting you all day”  
“Hello, father. I would have been home sooner but I made breakfast for the three of us. I told you I was alright, there’s no need to worry” Sungmin smiled and the Emperor nodded his head a little before pulling down the collar of his son’s jacket.   
“I want you to go and get checked over by Dr Choi”  
“Father I’m fine, really. Kyuhyun stopped them before they could do any damage. I’ve eaten and rested, other than my neck throbbing I’m perfectly fine”  
“Even so, I want to be sure. Vampires in the human realm are filthy and some carry diseases. I won’t take no for an answer. Dr Choi is expecting you, now go. I’ll meet you in the throne room when you’re done” The Emperor urged and Sungmin sighed in defeat, knowing that no matter how much he protested, he would not get his father to change his mind.  
“Yes, father.”  
  
Sungmin made his way inside of the palace by one of the side doors leading into the west side of the palace and down the hallway towards the medical wing. The palace was quiet as a result of the market on the streets outside. It was the one day of the week the king allowed his staff to leave the palace for the day and ignore their duties. Only a small number of the staff remained inside, but the size of the palace meant the chances of Sungmin seeing them remained small. When he reached the medical wing, Sungmin headed straight through the reception room and knocked on the treatment room door before poking his head through.  
“Hello? Is anybody here? I’m looking for Dr Choi” he called out softly as he stepped inside. The main treatment room was empty with the only two patients resting comfortably in the side rooms for their privacy. “So much for ‘Dr Choi is expecting you’” he sighed to himself and shook his head as he turned to leave but a voice stopped him.  
“My apologies, I was busy with paperwork. How can I.. Oh, sire, forgive me. Your father told me what happened, please, take a seat. I prepared everything in advance for your arrival”   
“No need to apologise, I just presumed that nobody was here. I don’t want to bother you, I’m fine. My father worries too much” Sungmin smiled but Siwon shook his head before gently grabbing the princes’ wrist and leading him into one of the side rooms.   
“It’s my job to take care of you, even if you feel alright I’m still going to check you over to be on the safe side. Now please my lord, take a seat on the bed and take off your jacket, and I’m afraid I’ll need you to unbutton your shirt a little too” Siwon smiled and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt before putting on his gloves. Sungmin sighed in defeat and unzipped his jacket, taking it off and setting it down beside himself on the bed as he swung his legs, hesitating for a moment before unbuttoning his shirt.   
  
Siwon picked up his stethoscope and put the earpieces in his ears before giving Sungmin a smile and moving in closer.   
“This will be a little cold” he cooed and Sungmin rolled his eyes before he sucked in a sharp breath as the cold metal came into contact with his chest. Siwon chuckled to himself and fell silent to listen to the princes’ heartbeat. “Told you. Your heartbeat seems a little faster than it should be but that’s normal if you’ve walked back here. Now, I know you don’t like needles but I need to take a blood sample”  
“Why? I don’t understand the fuss, really, I’m fine”   
“You were bitten by a vampire, my lord. There have been a lot of reports of vampires in the human realm being infected with a virus deadly to both humans and angels alike. I’ve treated someone with flu-like symptoms before but they soon deteriorated and without the vampire who caused the infection we were unable to save them. You are our future king, Sungmin” Siwon paused, looking Sungmin in the eyes with a soft smile “Your health and safety is my main concern above anything and anybody else.” Sungmin looked down as a faint blush dusted his cheeks. He would never admit it to anybody but the way the young doctor looked at him always had a habit of giving Sungmin butterflies. Siwon cleaned the area of Sungmin’s arm where he was to draw blood before preparing the needle, making the prince visibly tense.   
“Relax, my lord, just look at me if it makes it easier” Siwon hummed in concentration as he lined up the needle with Sungmin’s vein. Sungmin took a breath and watched Siwon’s face before he felt a sharp prick. “The needle is in, now was that so bad?” he asked, making the prince pout.   
“Looking at your dumb face didn’t make it easier” Sungmin mumbled under his breath, intending for his words to go unheard as Siwon turned briefly to pick up the tube, but his words were heard by the young doctor and he couldn’t help but smile.   
  
After a couple of minutes, Siwon withdrew the needle from Sungmin’s arm and held a small ball of cotton to the mark before he set the tube down on the table.  
“I’ll have the results of your blood test by the end of the day, you don’t need to come back down here though, I’ll come and find you. Before you go I just want to have a look at your neck and make sure everything is alright, if that’s okay with you, my lord”   
“Of course. I don’t really have a choice in the matter since you’re following my father’s orders, so you might as well”  
“I’m doing this for you. Your health is important to me,” Sungmin blushed again and a small smirk appeared on Siwon’s face before he pressed his hand to the prince's’ forehead “Are you feeling alright, my lord? You’re looking very flushed all of a sudden”   
“I’m fine, please do your job” Sungmin pouted before scowling at Siwon. Siwon stood from his seat and gently removed the bandage from Sungmin’s neck, making him flinch as the bandage pulled at the dried blood but he relaxed quickly, feeling reassured in Siwon’s hands.   
After cleaning up the wound Siwon applied a smaller, fresh bandage before patting Sungmin’s leg with a smile.  
“As good as new, my lord. That should heal up nicely”  
“Thank you” Sungmin smiled in return but his smile soon turned into a small frown "Siwon.. do you think I'm a good person? He asked, earning a side glance from the other man before he moved to stand in front of the prince.   
"Of course you are, my lord. You are one of the kindest, sweetest and most caring people I have ever met. Why, has somebody said otherwise?"  
"Not in so many words. The other day when I came to see you after Leeteuk's boyfriend attacked me... that was my fault. And then again last night I almost got myself hurt again because of my big mouth. I've been taught all of my life that we should fear demons, that they are nothing more than evil creatures but Kyuhyun is different, I don't know how but he is. I judged him before I even properly spoke to him and now I think he hates me for it"  
"I treated him when Leeteuk brought him here a few days ago, Leeteuk cares for him greatly. Honestly, my lord, all that you can do is try and make it up to him. I'm sure he will let you"  
"It's hard for me to trust him. But I want to, if Leeteuk trusts him then I know he is worthy of my trust" Siwon nodded his head gently as Sungmin spoke before he squeezed the prince's hand gently.   
"Treat him as an equal. You will soon learn that you and Kyuhyun are not that different"  
"Kyuhyun said the same thing last night..."  
"Trust in yourself, my lord. And trust in him" Siwon smiled and Sungmin found himself looking down at their joined hand before he looked up to meet Siwon's eyes. Their faces were just inches apart and Sungmin closed the gap slowly as he pressed his lips against the doctors before pulling back quickly with wide eyes. Siwon blinked at the sudden action.   
"I.. I'm sorry. Forgive me, I didn't.." Sungmin mumbled, failing to notice the smile on Siwon's face and before he knew it Siwon's lips were once again pressed against his own, the other man's hands cupping his face gently. Sungmin closed his eyes and welcome the kiss but before he could react Siwon pulled back.  
"No need to apologise, my lord. You don't know how long I have wanted and waited for a reason to do that"  
"You have? Why wait for a reason?"  
"You are our prince, Sungmin. Our future king. You are expected to marry a princess and continue your bloodline. Your father would never approve of anything less"  
'Well.. my father doesn't have to know.. It can be our secret. "   
Sungmin hummed softly as he ran his fingers across Siwon's tie and a small smirk graced his lips.   
"To be honest… I’ve liked you for a while now, even when you were still training to be a doctor. I’ve always kept it to myself because, well, I didn’t expect the feeling to be returned”   
“Well then, aren’t you glad that your father sent you down here to see me today? Just don’t make it a habit of getting hurt to give you an excuse to see me” Siwon chuckled and Sungmin smiled as he gave a gentle tug on Siwon’s tie to pull him closer before their lips met once again. Siwon smiled into the kiss rested one hand on Sungmin’s jaw, his thumb brushing over the prince's’ cheek as they kissed, while his other hand rested on the prince’s thigh. Sungmin kept a tight hold on the doctor’s tie as if to keep him from ever pulling away, but when he heard the main door to the treatment room open he quickly pulled back, his eyes focused on the door.  
“Someone’s here” he whispered with a hint of a whimper in his voice when Siwon’s lips moved down his jaw and to his neck. But when the voice spoke again Siwon pulled back suddenly and covered his mouth to stop himself from making a sound.  
“Sungmin, are you still here?” The Emperor called out and Sungmin cleared his throat a little, making sure they were both decent before he called out to his father.  
“Yes, father. Just through here. Dr Choi is just finishing my checkup,” Sungmin bit his lip and let out a small laugh, composing himself just before his father walked in but nothing could hide the prince’s flushed face  
“Dr Choi, I trust everything is okay with my son?” The Emperor asked and Siwon smiled as he gave a gentle nod of his head.  
“Yes, my lord. I’ve taken his blood to test for any kind of infection, cleaned and dressed the wound on his neck and tested his vitals. Everything seems normal. I’ll have the results of his blood test in a couple of hours”  
“That’s good to hear, thank you doctor” The Emperor smiled and Sungmin returned his father's smile, albeit rather awkwardly. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright, my son?” he asked as he studied Sungmin’s flushed face, but the prince nodded in reassurance.  
“I’m fine, father. It’s just really warm in here, that’s all. Can I go now, Dr Choi?”   
“Of course, my lord. I’ll come and find you when I have the results from your blood test but I have no reason to doubt that everything will come back clear”   
“Thank you, doctor. Come on Sungmin, we have a meeting to attend, I’ll wait for you outside” Emperor Lee said softly and Siwon bowed as he left the room. Sungmin sighed and pushed himself off the bed before pulling on his jacket and running his fingers through his hair. Siwon waited until the Emperor was out of the room before he kissed the young prince again, his lips lingering for as long as possible before he pulled away for a final time.   
“I’ll find you in a few hours. Make sure your schedule is free” Siwon smiled and Sungmin nodded, stealing one last kiss before he left the room to join his father.  
  
***  
  
It was late afternoon by the time Kyuhyun awoke again. The sun was low in the sky casting an orange glow over the city and the prince frowned at the strength of the sun. Even at that time of the day, it still had the power to hurt his eyes. He sat up in bed and put on his glasses before looking around the room and towards the door which had been left open.  
“Leeteuk?” he called out softly and listened for a reply, but when he failed to get one, he got out of bed and walked through to the living room where he found a note on the table.  
  
 _Good afternoon sleepy head. I hope you feel better._  
 _I’ve gone to pick some things up from home but then I’ll be back. I went to the clinic earlier and had them take my blood, it’s ready and waiting for you in the kitchen, I figured you would be hungry so I thought ahead just in case. Take it easy and relax, I’ll be back with you soon._  
 _I love you_  
 _Leeteuk x_  
  
Kyuhyun smiled and set the note back down on the table before his stomach rumbled and he sighed, pressing his hands to his stomach.   
“I’m glad he thinks ahead” he smiled and made his way into the kitchen before picking up the glass of blood Leeteuk had prepared for him. He quickly heated up the glass of liquid in the microwave before taking a seat on the sofa and curling his legs beneath himself. In the six months since he started dating Leeteuk, Kyuhyun’s life had changed for the better. His moods were better, he was sleeping better, he had more energy and for the first time in over ten years, he could look forward in life. It didn’t take long for the glass in his hand to be empty and he set it down on the table before he heard the key turn in the lock and Leeteuk walked through the door.   
“Ah, you’re awake. I see you found my note... And your dinner” Leeteuk smiled as he pushed the door closed and dropped his bag down on the floor beside the table. Kyuhyun smiled and gave a small nod before patting the seat beside himself on the sofa.  
“Thank you. I woke up hungry so I’ll be okay for the time being. What did you get from your apartment?” he asked as Leeteuk took a seat beside him and pressed a kiss to the younger’s head.   
“Just some more clothes and anything else I might need. I didn’t think you would mind so I just thought I’d stay here until you’re feeling better” Leeteuk said softly and took Kyuhyun’s hand before linking their fingers together. Kyuhyun smiled and shook his head.  
“I would never mind you staying here. You can stay for as long as you’d like and as much as you like. I love having you here because when you’re not here, I get lonely. I hate how much I miss you when you’re not here” he pouted and Leeteuk smiled as he shifted closer. Kyuhyun smiled and rested his chin on the angel's shoulder before pressing a kiss there.  
“I don’t like being away from you much either if I’m honest. By the way, Kyuhyun, thank you for giving Sungmin a chance this morning. It meant a lot to me and I know he appreciated it. Hopefully, he will think in future before he speaks”  
“It was the easier and more logical thing to do. On one hand, I could give him a chance and accept his apology. And on the other hand, I could have killed him where he stood. I made the decision that meant I wouldn’t lose you”  
“Thank you. I’m so grateful. And I promise, I’m yours always” Leeteuk smiled and pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s temple before the younger tilted his head a little to kiss the angels lips.   
“Of course you’re mine. I wouldn’t let anybody else have you. And this..” Kyuhyun paused as he moved his hand to pull down the collar of Leeteuk’s shirt, exposing the demon prince’s mark “Means you are mine and only mine” he smirked a little before leaning forward and pressing his lips over the small, faint triangular mark, earning a shiver from the angel.   
  
For the next couple of hours, Kyuhyun and Leeteuk remained on the sofa together wrapped in each other's embrace. Leeteuk was sat watching the television while Kyuhyun traced patterns on the angel's thigh with his fingers, ignoring whatever show was on the screen in favour of paying as much attention to the older man as he could.   
“If I could change anything right now, we would both be naked in my bed” Kyuhyun hummed and he nuzzled Leeteuk’s shoulder, earning a chuckle from the angel. Leeteuk wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun and squeezed him gently while pulling him closer.  
“This need for you to rest is killing you, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, it is. Is it too much to ask to just be able to sleep with my own boyfriend?” he pouted and Leeteuk couldn’t help but smirk a little.  
“You sleep with me every night”  
“Yah! You know what I mean. Do I need to make myself clearer?” Kyuhyun asked before shifting closer to Leeteuk’s ear “I want to fuck you” he whispered lowly, smirking proudly when he noticed Leeteuk tense and bite his lip. “See, I’m not the only one suffering here”  
“That isn’t fair and you know it. You know what it does to me when you lower your voice like that! It’s sexy, so stop it. Just hold on for a few more days and I promise we can spend all weekend in bed if you like” Leeteuk said with a smile and Kyuhyun nodded.   
“All weekend in bed? Hm, I’m holding you to that.” 


	14. Seduction

It was late in the evening in Araqiel as Siwon sat at his desk in the medical wing of the palace. The sun had set and the palace was quiet for the first time that day. Siwon gathered Sungmin’s file as well as the results of the prince’s blood test before he left his office and turned off the lights for the night. He locked up as he left, making sure the alarm was set before making his way out into the courtyard to take a shortcut through to the throne room. It was a warm night and the fresh scent in the air brought a smile to the doctor's face.   
  
Siwon walked back into the palace via the courtyard and knocked on the door to the throne room before the door was opened by one of the guards and he was allowed entry. He looked around the room briefly in an attempt to find Sungmin but his efforts proved pointless.   
“Ah, Dr Choi, I was wondering when we would see you. Sungmin is in his room, he told me to send you there to give him the results. I trust everything is well with my son?” Emperor Lee asked as he motioned for Siwon to approach and Siwon smiled, bowing his head before walking closer.  
“Yes, my lord. I’m sorry for the delay. Sungmin’s results came back clear. There is no infection. I recommend he takes it easy for a day or two, just until his strength is back to normal, but other than that he’s alright”  
“That’s fantastic, thank you Siwon. I’ll leave it to you to give him the good news, it’s been a busy day and I need my sleep, I can’t stay up all night anymore like you and my son. Goodnight, Siwon”  
“I’ll tell him right away, my lord. Sleep well. Goodnight” Siwon bowed before he turned and left the room. He had a small smile on his face and a new found spring in his step as he walked down the hallway towards Sungmin’s room. Upon reaching Sungmin’s room Siwon looked down the hallway and frowned a little when he noticed the guards doing their nightly patrols. He knocked on Sungmin’s door and waited until he heard the prince’s voice quietly on the other side.   
“Come in, the door’s unlocked” Siwon pushed open the door and stepped inside, giving Sungmin a polite bow and a smile.  
“Good evening, my lord. I have good news. Your blood is clean, there is no infection”   
“Really? See, I told you and my father that there was nothing to worry about” Sungmin hummed from his bed before he finally stood up and stretched. Siwon was surprised to see the young prince wearing shorts and an oversized shirt, a big difference to his usual choice of long pyjamas.   
  
Siwon found his eyes fixed on Sungmin’s slender legs for a moment before he closed his eyes and shook his head, reminding himself that no matter what, Sungmin was still the prince. Sungmin noticed the other’s behaviour and grinned as he walked closer and locked his bedroom door before turning back to Siwon and throwing his arms around the taller man’s neck.   
“What’s wrong, Siwon? Is the fact that I’m practically half naked distracting you a little?” he purred when he felt Siwon tense a little but the taller man soon relaxed and wrapped his arms around Sungmin’s frame.  
“Not at all, my lord. I was just admiring you and thinking that you should dress like this more often” Siwon smiled in reply and pulled Sungmin closer before kissing him with little warning. Sungmin instantly melted into the kiss and he closed his eyes, loving the way his lips seemed to fit perfectly against Siwon’s. When they finally parted Sungmin bit his lip and smiled shyly before resting his head in the curve of Siwon’s neck.  
“If you’re going to visit me at night like this, maybe I will dress like this more. Who knows, maybe I’ll wear even less” Sungmin smiled and gave Siwon a wink before he pulled away and took the other’s hand, leading him to the bed to sit down.  
“That’s a very tempting offer, my lord. But are you sure we won’t get caught?”  
“I’m sure. I lock my door every night, I always have. So my door being locked while you are here won’t arouse any suspicion. I’d very much like for you to stay tonight, Siwon, please?” Sungmin asked as he looked at the young doctor with a puppy like expression but it wasn’t needed, Siwon’s mind was made up the moment he stepped through the door and laid eyes on the prince. He sat close by Sungmin’s side and turned to him, resting his hand on the prince’s thigh as he spoke.   
“I’ll stay. How could I possibly say no to you? Especially here and now. You may not be wearing a lot but at the same time, you’re wearing far too much” Siwon whispered as his hand moved higher and Sungmin closed his eyes, simply enjoying Siwon’s touch for a moment before he hesitantly stopped the doctor’s hand.   
“We can’t, not now, the guards will hear. Their patrols take them past my room every ten minutes” Sungmin sighed softly and linked his finger’s with Siwon's as he studied the other man’s face. Siwon’s disappointment soon faded when he remembered that they still had all night in each other’s company.   
“Of course, my lord. Forgive me if I may have been moving too fast. Spending the night with you is more than I could have wished.”  
  
The two spent a small amount of time sitting beside each other on the bed simply sharing kisses. The majority of the kisses were soft and gentle but they soon increased in roughness. Sungmin held the front of Siwon’s shirt as they kissed, his fingers white against the fabric due to his tight hold as if he were scared to let go. Siwon’s hand moved to rest on Sungmin’s upper thigh once again before an involuntary whimper left the prince’s lips and he pulled back, clasping his hand over his mouth. Siwon smiled almost proudly and looked to the door before looking back at Sungmin.  
“I don’t think anybody heard”  
“I think we should stop and sleep... If my father finds out you’re in here I don’t know what he will do. And if we continue there’s a very high chance he will know by the end of the night.” Siwon nodded and gave Sungmin one last kiss before they shifted to lie down on the bed. Sungmin’s bed was bigger and comfier than Siwon’s own, with silk sheets covering the mattress and pillows, as well as a canopy hung from each of the four posts.   
“Goodnight, my lord. Sweet dreams” Siwon whispered and Sungmin smiled against the other man’s chest, simply humming in reply before he drifted off to sleep.   
  
****  
  
Kyuhyun walked out onto the balcony of his apartment and breathed in the fresh air. It was midday and Leeteuk was still asleep, giving Kyuhyun time to himself to think. The clouds over the city cast a shadow over the buildings below and blocked out the bright rays of the sun, making the light more comfortable to the prince’s eyes. He leaned against the railings and looked out across the city with a small smile, it may not have been perfect but the human realm was now his home and he was happy to be back. He had found out a lot about himself over the past couple of weeks and there was still a part of him that refused to believe it. Not only was his mother an angel, not human like he had been told all of his life, but he held magic within him more powerful than even he could imagine. A magic that could overwhelm and kill him if he failed to master it. He looked down at his hands for a moment before wrapping his fingers around the railings and closing his eyes. He knew most magic came from thoughts and feelings, anger seemed to be the primary trigger for his light magic, so he started small. He thought about his first date with Leeteuk and how Kevin and Eli had attempted to harm the angel, but even as he felt his hatred for the two vampires his magic never came.   
“How am I supposed to control something when I don’t know how to use it?” he grumbled to himself with a sigh before he focused his mind again but this time he thought of Sungmin. His thoughts went back to the previous day and Sungmin’s words echoed once again in his head, his anger sparking to life. He tightened his grip on the balcony railings before a sudden jolt of energy shot through him and the ground beneath him began to shake, waking Leeteuk almost instantly.   
“Kyuhyun?” Leeteuk called out as he got out of bed and ran through to the living room before he noticed the door to the balcony was open. He made his way to the door and stepped outside, standing cautiously beside the prince. “Kyuhyun, you need to calm down. You’re going to hurt yourself” he spoke softly and reached out to rest his hand over Kyuhyun’s.   
  
Moments later the shaking stopped and Kyuhyun opened his eyes, releasing his hold on the railings before he turned to Leeteuk and smiled.  
“I did it. I don’t know how but I controlled it” he grinned cheerfully and Leeteuk smiled although his features held a look of confusion.  
“You mean you did that intentionally?” he asked and Kyuhyun nodded, the grin still present on his face.  
“Magic mostly comes from thoughts and feelings, right?” he questioned and Leeteuk nodded “So far anger has been the trigger for my light magic. So, I focused on things that made me angry. The fact that I was able to control it this time means that it’s not impossible. With help and practice, I should be able to learn to control it properly”  
“I’m proud of you. But please, be careful and don’t do that again unless I’m with you in case something goes wrong. You need to be careful because of your head. Slow and steady, remember?” Leeteuk smiled proudly before pressing his lips against the younger’s in a gentle kiss, a kiss that Kyuhyun welcomed instantly and he stepped closer before holding his boyfriend’s t-shirt gently to keep him close. After a few moments, the two of them pulled back and smiled.  
“I need to eat. Thankfully Sungmin bought a little too much food yesterday. Are you hungry?” Leeteuk asked as he took Kyuhyun’s hand and lead him back inside, pausing momentarily so that Kyuhyun could close the door.   
“Not at the minute. I ate not too long ago”  
“Okay well just let me know when you’re hungry again” Leeteuk smiled as he walked into the kitchen and Kyuhyun sat down on the sofa, watching the angel as he opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of eggs before setting them down on the counter.   
  
After a few minutes, Leeteuk smiled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind, holding him close. He leaned back into the hold and closed his eyes as soft kisses were pressed to his neck.  
"What are you doing? " He hummed softly, receiving a small chuckle in return.  
"I'm admiring you. Admiring what's mine" Kyuhyun whispered against the skin of Leeteuk's neck before trailing his lips down to the angel's shoulder as he moved his hands to rest on his hips. "I love your body. It's perfect"  
"I've noticed, you barely keep your hands off me when we're alone."  
"Are you complaining?" Kyuhyun asked and he nipped at Leeteuk's neck gently, earning a subtle moan from the other. Kyuhyun smirked. "I'll take that as a no."  
"That's not fair... "  
"Of course it is. You're just annoyed that no matter how much you fight it, you want me as much as I want you. I’ve waited ‘a few more days’ I can’t wait any longer" Kyuhyun tightened his hold slightly on Leeteuk's hips before turning him around so they were face to face. Leeteuk's face was flushed as a result of the younger’s teasing and he kept his eyes down, looking at Kyuhyun’s throat instead of his eyes.  
"I would never complain about your hands being on me. But I’m supposed to be making lunch" Leeteuk spoke softly as he ran his hands across Kyuhyun's chest, his fingers moving to the buttons before he slowly started to open them one by one. Kyuhyun glanced down with a smile and kept his hands in place on Leeteuk's hips, keeping silent for a moment as he watched the older unbutton his shirt.  
"Now what are you doing?" He asked and Leeteuk finally met his eyes with a smile. He opened the last button of Kyuhyun’s shirt before sliding his hands inside, running his fingers over the pale skin and earning a shiver from the younger.    
"Wanting you. What does it look like?"  
  
Kyuhyun slipped his arms around Leeteuk's waist and pulled him closer as the older's arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips met in a feverish kiss and Leeteuk threaded his fingers through Kyuhyun’s thick brown hair, holding his head still in case he tried to break the kiss, but that was the last thing on the demon prince's mind. He pulled Leeteuk closer still and slid his hands down to the back of the angel's thighs before picking him up. Leeteuk instantly wrapped his legs around Kyuhyun’s hips as they continued to kiss, his fingers tugging harshly at the younger's hair causing a groan to leave his throat. Kyuhyun moved his lips slowly down to Leeteuk’s neck, his hard kisses turning soft as his lips brushed over the sensitive skin, earning a pleasurable hum from Leeteuk in the process. As he continued his kisses along Leeteuk’s neck Kyuhyun walked towards the bedroom and kicked open the door, ignoring the bang when it bounced back on its hinges and closed behind them. Leeteuk couldn’t help but smile at the action but before he knew anything more he was laying in the middle of Kyuhyun’s bed with the demon prince hovering over him.  
 “I’ve seen this before” Leeteuk murmured softly as he reached up and pulled Kyuhyun closer by his shirt. “The night you marked me as yours. Only now, I’m awake to remember every single second”  
 “You don’t remember the night I marked you? Should I be insulted by this?” Kyuhyun hummed with a smile, his lips brushing over Leeteuk’s lightly enough for the angel to lean closer to press their lips together.  
 “No, after all, I did think it was all a dream until the next day. And a very good dream it would have been”  
“I aim to please. I can make that dream a reality. Now, stop talking, kiss me.”  
  
Leeteuk smiled up at Kyuhyun and reached out to cup the younger’s face in his hands before their lips joined in another kiss. Leeteuk’s hands moved lower as they kissed, the angel's fingertips brushing over Kyuhyun’s shoulders before he sat up long enough to push the younger’s shirt off his body. Kyuhyun complied and threw his shirt across the room before Leeteuk’s t-shirt followed suit, landing somewhere on the floor, but neither of them cared at that point. Kyuhyun leaned down and latched his mouth onto Leeteuk’s neck, his lips moving against the soft skin as his hand travelled down the angel's torso and to the waistband of his jeans. A gentle nip to his neck caused Leeteuk to moan and Kyuhyun to let out a low growl, in response to the sound he had grown so fond of, so quickly. Kyuhyun kissed across the entirety of Leeteuk's neck earning small and quiet whimpers from the angel, willing the younger to continue. His hands traced down the curve in Leeteuk's back, his fingers softly and gracefully following the other's spine until they hit the waistband of his jeans again and Kyuhyun pulled back, his eyes dark as he looked down at Leeteuk's flushed face.  
"I don't like you wearing clothes" Kyuhyun growled but the childish pout on the younger's face ended with a chuckle leaving Leeteuk's mouth.  
"The feeling is mutual I can assure you." Kyuhyun scoffed as his fingers worked quickly against the button and zipper on Leeteuk's jeans and within seconds the older man's jeans joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Leeteuk wrapped his hand around the back of Kyuhyun’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, his free hand tracing the faint muscles of the younger's back. Kyuhyun nipped lightly at Leeteuk's lower lip as he ran his hand down the angel's chest and to the waistband of his boxers, his fingers ghosting over the obvious bulge there before he pressed lightly, earning a moan from the older. As they continued to kiss Leeteuk made quick work of Kyuhyun's jeans and boxers, pushing them down and off his legs and squeezing the younger's ass in the process. Kyuhyun smirked a little and shook his head before he broke the kiss and grabbed both of Leeteuk's wrists, pinning them down on either side of his head.  
"Don't even think about it."  
"I'm not, I just love your ass."  
"And I yours" Kyuhyun hummed before leaning down and whispering lowly in Leeteuk's ear as he pressed his hips against the older’s. "It's all mine and so are you"  
“Then show me, make me yours. Please” Leeteuk mewled, his eyes fluttering at the friction as he pressed back against Kyuhyun’s hips, earning a small groan from the prince.  
  
Kyuhyun’s mouth soon found Leeteuk’s neck again but his kisses continued to travel lower, his lips moving softly over the angel’s nipples, chest and stomach before coming to a stop at his hips. Leeteuk breathed heavily as he looked down at Kyuhyun, biting his lip while he anticipated the younger’s next move.  
 “No underwear, no clothes, no nothing. I want you naked, always” Kyuhyun hummed softly against Leeteuk’s stomach as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of the older’s boxers and slowly pulled them down. The feeling against the angel's stomach made him shiver as the vibrations from the younger’s hum travelled straight to his crotch.  
“We might have been naked together before but I love it even more now that you’re naked in my bed” Kyuhyun whispered and Leeteuk wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck to pull him closer but Kyuhyun protested momentarily to reach into his nightstand before dropping a small bottle to the bed beside them. Leeteuk pulled Kyuhyun down until their bodies were flush together before kissing him again and grinding their hips together. He tangled his fingers in the younger’s hair before a needy moan slipped past his lips when he felt Kyuhyun’s fingers suddenly wrap around his length. When Kyuhyun claimed Leeteuk’s lips once again the older hummed softly as he ran his nails down Kyuhyun's chest, leaving faint red marks and earning a small hiss from the younger. Leeteuk moaned again when Kyuhyun’s hand moved on his length, the slow movement creating friction that made Leeteuk buck his hips in an attempt to create more, but Kyuhyun pulled his hand away after just a few moments, his thoughts going elsewhere.  
"Kyuhyun.. please, no teasing" Leeteuk whined and Kyuhyun smiled, pressing kisses to the angel's neck as he picked up the bottle of lube beside them.  
"No teasing, I promise. I had planned for this to be slower but your moans are going to drive me crazy. I'll be gentle, I swear"  
"I trust you."  
  
Leeteuk watched Kyuhyun pour the clear liquid over his fingers before positioning himself between the angel's thighs. He recaptured Leeteuk's lips in a softer kiss, their lips moving slowly as Kyuhyun traced down the back of Leeteuk's thighs, down his ass before brushing his finger over the older's entrance. Leeteuk wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck as they kissed in an attempt to keep himself relaxed. He bit his lip when Kyuhyun’s first digit entered him, a pained moan leaving his lips at the feeling, but Kyuhyun continued his kisses as he peppered Leeteuk’s skin with small red marks. At the addition of a second finger, Leeteuk gasped, his body tensing a little before Kyuhyun once again captured his lips in an attempt to take his mind off the pain, his breathing uneven as Kyuhyun began to slowly move his fingers. When the pain subsided Leeteuk moaned softly and tangled his fingers in the younger’s hair, his hips moving against Kyuhyun’s fingers and he panted softly when Kyuhyun’s fingers pushed deeper and pressed against the spot inside of him that made his toes curl.   
“Kyuhyun.. please” Leeteuk whimpered and Kyuhyun stilled his fingers as he looked down at Leeteuk’s face before he pulled his fingers out and leaned down to kiss the angel’s neck, earning a whine of disappointment from the older.  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you”  
“I’m sure. I want you”   
  
Kyuhyun compiled, and gave Leeteuk a smile, as he poured some more of the liquid onto his hand before quickly coating his own length. He positioned himself once again between Leeteuk’s thighs, kissing the angel softly as he guided his length to Leeteuk’s entrance.  He slowly pushed inside with a low groan before he stilled his hips. Leeteuk rested his hands on Kyuhyun’s shoulders and moaned at the feeling, his breathing heavy as he allowed himself to adjust. The pain soon subsided, and he pressed his lips against Kyuhyun’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck. Leeteuk smiled and kissed Kyuhyun desperately, gasping softly against Kyuhyun’s lips when the younger started to move.   
"Kyuhyun... ah" Leeteuk moaned as he grabbed Kyuhyun’s hair again to keep the younger’s lips on his own. Kyuhyun groaned, thrusting his hips at a steady pace.   
  
A string of moans left the angel’s mouth, at the feeling of Kyuhyun buried deep inside his body, a feeling he now found himself craving more of. He wrapped his legs around Kyuhyun’s hips when he heard the younger’s moans beside his ear. Kyuhyun groaned when Leeteuk started to rock his hips to meet his thrusts. He wrapped his arm around the angel's waist to hold him closer, not wanting any distance between them.   
Leeteuk gasped suddenly when one of Kyuhyun's trusts sent a spark of pleasure through his body and the younger buried his face in the angel's neck, breathing heavily. Leeteuk turned his head to the side as if to give the demon prince permission before a whimper left his throat when Kyuhyun's fangs pierced the skin. Kyuhyun’s bite felt different to the other times he had bitten the older, the normal pain was instantly replaced by numbness, pleasing the angel.   
Every thrust sent Leeteuk closer to the edge. A husky moan left Kyuhyun’s throat before he retracted his fangs and kissed Leeteuk’s neck, his thrusts becoming erratic. Leeteuk ran his nails, hard, down the prince’s back as his orgasm washed over him in waves. Strong enough to make his body shake beneath the demon prince, his back arching him closer. Kyuhyun let out a low growl at the feeling of the angel tightening around him. He held Leeteuk closer, as he buried his face in the angel's neck before his own orgasm hit and he spilled himself inside the older with a moan.   
  
They shared soft, lazy kisses as they both caught their breaths before Kyuhyun pulled back enough to smile down at the older. Leeteuk’s lips were swollen and red as a result of their kissing. His sweaty hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed but Kyuhyun smiled softly and reached to brush his thumb over the older’s cheek.  
“You look gorgeous right now. My Angel”  
“Mm, I could say the same for you” Leeteuk hummed with a smile and he unhooked his legs from around Kyuhyun’s back, letting them fall back down to the bed before Kyuhyun pulled out gently and shifted to lie beside Leeteuk, pulling him close to his chest. Leeteuk smiled and he rested his head on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, feeling the younger’s arms wrap around him tightly as he brushed his fingers over Kyuhyun’s chest, snuggling closer. Kyuhyun used his other hand to lift Leeteuk’s head before leaning down to kiss him.  
“Mine" He whispered against Leeteuk's lips between soft kisses "You're mine. In every way possible now. I never want to leave this bed"  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Leeteuk smiled as he pressed kisses to Kyuhyun’s throat, his own neck beginning to throb slightly from where the younger had bitten him. “We don’t have to leave your bed anytime soon. It’s still early and we have no plans for the rest of the day” he grinned, and Kyuhyun smiled, pulling his boyfriend closer.   
“This is going to cause an issue for us now, you know this, right?”  
“What do you mean?” Leeteuk questioned, earning a playful smirk from the prince.  
“Well... It has been hard enough for me to resist you all of this time as it is. But now, I’m going to crave every inch of you even more. Your blood, your body, all of you. You intoxicate me, like a fine wine that I never want to end”  
“As you said, I’m yours, in every way possible. Just say the word and you can have me, you aren’t the only one who has issues resisting. I’m just better at hiding it than you are” Leeteuk smiled and pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s chest before looking up to meet the playful look in the younger’s eyes. Kyuhyun ran his hand up to Leeteuk’s hair and threaded his fingers in the angel’s golden brown locks, tightening his hold enough to guide their lips together.   
Their kisses were soft at first but soon gained roughness again before Leeteuk, teasingly pulled away, a small smirk on his lips.   
“What are you thinking?” Kyuhyun asked curiously as he narrowed his eyes a little at Leeteuk’s teasing behaviour, something he had never seen before but he had to admit, he liked it.  
“ _I want to fuck you_ ” Leeteuk mumbled softly as he repeated Kyuhyun’s words from just the previous night. He studied the younger’s face before shifting out of his hold. Kyuhyun pouted for a moment but when Leeteuk swung his leg over the younger’s hips, straddling him for the first time. Kyuhyun’s pout turned into a smirk and he reached out to rest his hands on the angel’s hips.   
“Remember what we talked about last night, right after you told me how much you wanted to fuck me?” Leeteuk asked and Kyuhyun nodded before moving his hands from Leeteuk’s hips to his ass.  
“You promised that we could spend all weekend in bed” Kyuhyun hummed and Leeteuk nodded as he ran his fingers over the younger’s torso before leaning down to press his lips to Kyuhyun’s chest. Kyuhyun let out a small sigh at the angel’s touch, his sigh turning into a groan when Leeteuk’s nails ran down his chest, a smirk playing on his lips.  
“I always keep my promises.”

  
****  
  
The mood in Abaddon in the six days following the dark prince’s outburst was tense. The remaining guards had been placed on high alert and had been told to notify the king immediately if Kyuhyun were to return. The dark prince’s magic had scared everyone, including the king, and even though Heechul and Hangeng had the knowledge to ease the king's worries, they refused to put Kyuhyun’s life in danger.   
  
Junsu walked through the palace towards King Kim’s meeting room, Jaejoong by his side, his face stern as he held tightly onto the chain that was fixed to the collar around Jaejoong’s neck. He entered the meeting room and turned to Jaejoong, giving the demon a small smile before handing him the chain.  
“I have something to discuss with the king. I’ll come and find you when I’m done, then we can talk a little more about our plan”  
“I look forward to it” Jaejoong hummed softly as he nuzzled his nose against the blond’s jawline affectionately before turning and walking away, swinging the chain in his hand. Junsu smiled and pushed open the doors before walking inside the meeting room and closing the doors behind himself. The king was sitting alone at the far end of the table, his usual guards dismissed from the room in order for him to speak privately with Junsu.   
“You wanted to see me, sire?” Junsu asked and the king nodded and stood from his seat,  approaching the blond and hugging him tightly.   
“You can drop the act now Junsu, there’s nobody here but us, there’s no need to pretend” King Kim smiled and Junsu nodded.  
“I’m sorry, brother, it’s a habit now. It’s been so long since we made this arrangement I sometimes forget that being your advisor is just an act”  
“Sit down, we need to talk”  
  
For the past twenty years, Junsu had followed his brother closely as his advisor, watching over his decisions and helping him to run the palace smoothly. But being the king's advisor was an act that Junsu had gotten all too good at, an act that even the two young princes weren’t aware of. Before Heechul was born Junsu was to inherit the throne if anything were to happen to the current king. After Heechul was born, Junsu lost his claim to the throne. He was forced to give up on the idea of being king. He chose to support his brother instead, it was a job that kept his opportunities open. But after years of living in the king's shadow, he had grown tired and wanted change.  
  
Outside of the room, Hangeng was about to knock on the door when he heard the king’s voice and he paused as he waited for the right moment to knock, but it didn’t come. Instead, Hangeng’s face contorted in confusion with the more of the conversation he got to hear.  
The king tapped his fingers on the table after the two had sat back down. He thought carefully about what he wanted to say before he sighed.   
“Do you remember the day that Kyuhyun was hurt outside of the palace?” King Kim asked, focusing his eyes on Junsu’s face, looking for any hint of a change. Junsu nodded but his presence didn’t change.  
“I do. It was the day Eli stabbed him. Why?"   
"I spoke with Kyuhyun the same morning as he lost control of his magic. He seems to think that you were behind the attack... that you were Eli's master" Junsu sighed.   
"It is true that I was Eli's master, my lord. But I did not tell him to harm Kyuhyun" he lied "He acted on his own because Kyuhyun killed his mate. Why would I give the order to harm my own nephew?"   
Hangeng blinked in surprise but continued to listen.   
"Everyone can see that you and Kyuhyun have never gotten along, Junsu. I know you too well, you despise him because he is half human, as you do everyone else who is not a full demon" The king sighed and Junsu frowned.  
"We may not get along and I may not feel the same about him as I do Heechul, but I do not wish him dead. Why would I possibly want that?"  
"I do not know, brother. But he is my son, and when somebody makes a threat against his life, I will not just overlook it"  
"I understand sire, I do. But Eli acted alone on that day, I swear to you” The king nodded as Junsu spoke before he stood up and walked over to look out of the window. Junsu rolled his eyes as soon as his brother’s back was turned, his hand clenched tightly into a fist as he tried to keep his anger hidden.   
“Is that all you wish to discuss, my lord?” He asked and stood from his seat, the king turned and sighed before giving his younger brother a small nod.  
“That will be all for now, Junsu. Thank you for your honesty. I’ll leave you to attend to the rest of your business for today”  
“Thank you, sire. I will speak with Kyuhyun the next time I see him, clear things up with him about what happened that day. If you need to discuss anything further you know where I will be” Junsu bowed to his brother. Outside of the room, Hangeng moved away from the door and walked a little way down the hallway before hiding around the corner, waiting for Junsu to leave. Junsu gave the king a small smile before leaving the room and letting out a low growl once the door was closed, catching Hangeng’s attention. He peeked around the corner just in time to see the blond demon walking down the hallway opposite to him, his heartbeat racing at the thought of getting caught.  
“I need to find Heechul..”  
  
When Junsu was clear of the palace and its gates, he made his way towards an empty building in the abandoned area, not too far away from the palace. The abandoned zone had proved useful in the past for Junsu to meet with the demons who had chosen to follow closely by his side, hidden from view by both the king and his guards in order for them to carry out their plans effectively. He picked up Jaejoong’s scent in an instant as he walked towards one of the larger buildings, pushing the door open harshly before he kicked it closed, shattering one of the already cracked windows.  
“Junsu, what happened?” Jaejoong asked from the table he was sitting on, his legs crossed and hanging off the end.   
“That brat told the king that I was responsible for Eli trying to kill him. He’s becoming a problem”  
“We could bring our plan forward. That would take care of the prince, at least for now” Jaejoong hummed and pushed himself off the table before approaching Junsu and running his hands across the younger man’s chest. “Would that please you, my love?”   
Junsu hummed softly and ran his fingers over the collar around Jaejoong’s neck before wrapping the chain around his hand.  
“Yes. We’ll give them a few more weeks, let them think that everything has gone back to normal, that they’re safe. The angel will be yours and Prince Kyuhyun will finally know his place.” 


	15. Exposing A Secret

Hangeng sat alone in the bed he shared with Heechul the following morning, waiting for the prince to finish his shower before he could speak with him. After overhearing the conversation between King Kim and Junsu the night before Hangeng wanted to tell Heechul straight away, but by the time he was back at their room the older man was already fast asleep after a busy day. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his legs as he waited. Within ten minutes he heard the water stop and a short time after Heechul left the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair dripping and leaving a water trail behind him.   
“Oh Hannie, you’re awake. You didn’t come to bed until late so I just thought I would let you sleep” The demon prince smiled as he walked over and gave Hangeng a tender kiss before walking to grab some clothes from his closet. Hangeng chewed anxiously on his thumbnail while Heechul changed, something the older prince picked up on instantly. “What’s wrong?”  
“I need to talk to you about something, it’s not exactly my place to say but I think it’s something you need to know. You certainly have the right to” Hangeng mumbled and Heechul narrowed his eyes before pulling on his jeans, wrapping the towel around his shoulders and taking a seat on the bed beside his boyfriend.   
“You look scared Hannie... You know you can talk to me about anything”   
“I overheard a conversation between your father and Junsu last night...” Hangeng paused and Heechul nodded his head a little, finally understanding why he was so late to bed.  
“Go on, anything you tell me will stay between us, I promise”  
“Your father was asking Junsu about the day that Kyuhyun was attacked by Eli. He said that Kyuhyun had told him that it was Junsu who was behind the attack. Junsu denied it, obviously, but something he said is stuck in my head and it bothers me. Junsu asked your father why he would want to harm his own nephew, and your father called Junsu brother….” Any hint of a smile on Heechul’s face disappeared instantly and he turned to look at Hangeng, his eyebrows knotted in a mixture of confusion and anger.  
“His nephew?! No, that makes no sense. Are you sure you heard right?”  
“I’m sure. I refused to believe it at first but there’s no way I could have misheard him”  
“I need to speak to my father about this. Don’t worry, I won’t mention your name. As far as he needs to know it was me on the other side of that door and not you”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want your father to be angry at you because of this” Hangeng frowned and Heechul gave him a gentle smile.  
“I’m sure. My father is already angry with me for talking back to him the other day. If he’s been hiding something like this from me and my brother, he has no right to be angry for anything we have done.” Heechul stood from the bed and finished getting dressed before he roughly dried his hair with the towel. He was confused by Hangeng’s words but he couldn’t just ignore what he had been told. “Stay here, I’ll be back soon” Heechul smiled and kissed Hangeng’s forehead before leaving the room in search of his father.  
  
Heechul walked down the hallway and towards the main wing of the palace where the meeting room and throne rooms were located. Over the past week alone so much had changed, with Kyuhyun’s new magic and the information about his mother, finding out that Junsu could possibly be their uncle took their lives in a direction neither of the princes' would ever want to go in. As Heechul walked through the halls he sighed when he heard Junsu’s voice approaching from around the corner but before he could turn the other way Junsu spoke again.  
“Your father has been asking for you, my lord” Junsu said softly as he gave the prince a small bow. Jaejoong stepped out from behind the younger blond man and smiled before reaching out to rest his hand on Heechul’s shoulder.  
“Do not touch me, dog!” Heechul growled as he bared his fangs and hissed at the shapeshifter, his ears pointed upright as a warning to the other. Jaejoong pulled back his hand and stood beside Junsu looking defeated.  
“My apologies. He didn’t mean you harm”  
“You know how I feel about him, and his kind. You will do well to remember what I told you about keeping him away from me, Junsu. Now, where is my father?” Heechul asked and Junsu nodded before stepping to the side for Heechul to pass.  
“He is in the meeting room, sire” Junsu replied and Heechul nodded, keeping his eyes on Jaejoong as he walked past them and down the hallway.   
  
When Heechul reached the meeting room he knocked before stepping inside. The king was sitting at the head of the table speaking with one of his guards but he looked up and smiled when he noticed Heechul enter the room.  
“Ah, Heechul. Come in. I’m just finishing discussing the new guard detail we spoke about the other day” he smiled and Heechul nodded his head before taking a seat at the table. He watched his father closely and sighed to himself as he waited.   
“Make sure all of your guards know this plan by the morning. That will be all, thank you” The King said softly and the guard stood before bowing to the king and eventually to Heechul.  
“I will, my lord. Thank you. Good morning, prince Heechul” Heechul gave the guard a smile followed by a nod before he left the room, leaving the prince alone to speak with his father.  
“I heard you wished to see me, father?”  
“Yes. I take it you saw Junsu on your way through the palace?” The king asked and Heechul nodded before pulling a face.  
“I did. I was actually on my way to see you. That dog of his had to audacity to try and touch me. Next time I’ll break his hand” he grumbled, earning a chuckle from the king. “Anyway, what did you want to see me about?”  
“I was wondering if you’ve heard from your brother recently? I’ve heard nothing since he left other than what you told me of him being in the hospital.” Heechul sighed.  
“I haven’t spoken to him since I got back. But before I left he was back in his apartment so he could rest. He was having a hard time but he has Leeteuk with him so I know he’s alright”  
“Leeteuk… He takes good care of Kyuhyun?” The king asked and Heechul nodded.  
“Better than anybody else I know. They connect better than I’ve seen Kyuhyun ever connect with anybody else. It’s like they were made for each other”  
“That’s good to hear. I wish to meet him one day”   
“Maybe. That’s up to Kyuhyun to decide. I know at the moment he wants nothing to do with this place…” Heechul sighed, his voice turning into a mumble in the hopes that his father wouldn’t hear. But when the smile faded from the king's face Heechul knew his father had heard his every word.   
“I can’t say I’m surprised after what happened.. I said a lot of things that I regret, no father should say those things to his son. The next time you see or speak to him can you tell him I’m sorry? I tried to call him over the weekend but he didn’t answer”  
“I will, father.”  
  
Heechul watched in silence when one of the guards entered the room and bowed before handing the king a small stack of papers for him to sign. As the room fell into silence Heechul watched his father closely while scratching his nails slowly at the table, his sharp black nails leaving tracks in the wood. When the king was finished he handed the papers back before the guard took his leave, leaving the two alone once again.   
“Father… I need to speak to you about something but I don’t know how it will be taken..” Heechul sighed and the king’s head tilted curiously.   
“You can speak to me about anything, Heechul. You know this. You are the future king of this realm, speak your mind” Heechul nodded his head briefly before moving his nails from the table and covering the markings with his hand.   
“I couldn’t sleep last night so I went for a walk around the palace...” Heechul lied and the king nodded “I was walking down the corridor outside this room and I heard your voice. I heard you speaking with Junsu.” he paused, gauging his father’s reaction. He had hoped that what Hangeng had told him that morning was a misunderstanding, but when his father’s eyes widened slightly Heechul’s stomach turned.   
“What did you hear? Junsu and I were speaking for a while”  
“You were speaking with him about the day Eli hurt Kyuhyun. He denied it, obviously but...” he paused again, his nails sinking into the wood “Father, why did he ask you why he would want to harm his own nephew? And you called him brother. But that’s impossible, right? If he was your brother and mine and Kyuhyun’s uncle you would have told us.”   
  
The king sighed and stood from his seat, walking over to lock the door before he stood by the window which overlooked the courtyard and smiled softly when he saw Junsu commanding the guards.   
“I knew this day would come eventually. You’re 22 now Heechul, it’s time you knew the truth. I would have liked for Kyuhyun to be here when you both found out about this but I guess now is not the time for him to know” the king spoke softly, turning back to look at Heechul who was staring at his father with a look of disbelief. “Junsu isn’t just my advisor. He is my brother. Uncle to yourself and Kyuhyun. It’s a long story and never one I wanted to keep from you both, but it made sense at the time. Your relationship with Kyuhyun is much like my relationship with Junsu used to be. You protect each other, spend a lot of time together and you’re loyal to each other. When I became king, Junsu and I had less time to spend with each other but he vowed to always protect me. After you were born he lost his claim to the throne and he had to give up on the idea of ever being king. Even though he lost his claim he vowed to always stay by my side, so in return, I made him my chief advisor. He agreed but he didn’t want people to know who he really was. So at the time all of my staff were sworn to secrecy. But after the war, most of my staff members perished and Junsu’s secret died with them. Only a few people know Junsu’s true identity now.” When the king had finished speaking he turned back to Heechul and frowned when he noticed his son’s tail swaying harshly behind him.   
“You are our father. If he is our uncle don’t you think we of all people deserve to know?!” Heechul growled before he took a deep breath to calm himself. He stood from his seat and withdrew his nails from the wood before shaking his head. “I won’t get angry with you, father. But I cannot promise the same from Kyuhyun when he finds out about this. But father...” Heechul paused and looked towards his father with a sincere expression, something that the king noticed right away. “I know it isn’t something you wish to hear and Junsu will have told you otherwise, but what Kyuhyun told you about the day Eli attacked him really was true. After Junsu drove the dagger through Eli’s chest he told him that he wasn’t supposed to physically harm Kyuhyun and for that he paid the price. When you were on your way to us he dared us to tell you what he had done. But for Kyuhyun’s sake, I kept it to myself, my mind was more focused on my brother’s life than it was on him. Please, father, you have to believe us. Something isn’t right, we don’t trust Junsu.”   
  
The king sighed softly and walked towards Heechul before resting his hand on his son’s shoulder. Heechul frowned and opened his mouth to speak before his father shook his head.  
“You understand now why I have a hard time believing that Junsu would do such a thing, right?” he asked and Heechul shrugged. “He is my brother, Heechul. I’ve trusted him all of my life...” he paused before sighing in defeat. “But, you are my son’s and I know neither of you has reason to make something like this up. I know what Junsu can be like when he gets something into his head. I know it isn’t much but I’ll have him watched for the time being. It’s all I can do for now”   
“Thank you, father. It’s all I ask. I will protect my brother with my life. If Junsu tries to harm him again while I’m around I’ll break his neck”  
“That will not happen, Heechul. My guards will make sure of that. Is there anything else you wish to discuss?”   
“No father, that was all. I’ll be in my room if you need me, although I might go and see Kyuhyun later so if I do I’ll give him your message” Heechul mumbled, giving his father a small smile and the king nodded his head before returning Heechul’s smile.  
“Thank you for coming to see me, Heechul. I know what I told you isn’t something you thought you’d ever hear and I imagine it’s not something you wanted to hear but thank you for keeping a level head. I’m not sure how Kyuhyun will take it but I’ll tell him when things have settled”  
“No, father. I’ll tell him. He’ll handle it better if I tell him. With how unpredictable his magic is right now there’s no way to guarantee that he won’t hurt you. He’ll have Leeteuk with him if I tell him so I’ll be alright, Leeteuk can calm Kyuhyun down and settle his magic”  
“Make sure Kyuhyun never lets Leeteuk go. He seems to be just what your brother needs”  
“Don’t worry father, I don’t think either of them plans on letting that happen. I’ll leave you to your duties” Heechul smiled and gave him a small bow before he left the room.   
  
He couldn’t deny that what his father had told him about Junsu hadn’t bothered him. The man he had known all of his life for being his father’s advisor was really his uncle, but he wasn’t happy about it. How could he be happy when his own uncle had planned to bring harm to his brother? As he turned the corner and started to walk down the hallway adjacent to his bedroom Junsu stepped out of the shadows and blocked the prince’s path. Heechul frowned and clenched his fists at the sight of his uncle, his tail held low and straight with a slight bristle.   
“Do not sneak up on me like that” He hissed and Junsu smiled apologetically before giving the prince a small bow of his head.   
“My apologies, sire. I wanted to ask you how Kyuhyun was, we haven’t seen him for a while now”  
“My brother is fine. The further away from this place he is the better he is” Heechul grumbled with a shrug before he flinched when he felt something touch his shoulder. He turned his head and frowned when he noticed Jaejoong standing uncomfortably close behind him, the shapeshifter’s hand resting on his shoulder. Heechul’s tail bristled before it began to thrash harshly.   
“I told you not to touch me, filthy dog!” Heechul hissed and bared his fangs before he grabbed Jaejoong’s wrist and twisted harshly. Jaejoong let out a pained whimper and Junsu’s eyes widened, but before he could say or do anything, Heechul had turned on the spot and grabbed Jaejoong by the throat, his nails sinking into the skin on his neck. “I guess I didn’t make myself clear enough before” The prince growled and turned to face one of the large windows leading out into the courtyard located on the floor below them.   
“Please, my lord. He didn’t mean to-”   
“Your dog needs to be taught a lesson, Junsu. And since you don’t seem capable of controlling him he will have to learn the hard way” Heechul hissed as he stared angrily at Jaejoong before throwing him back through the window. The glass shattered into hundreds of pieces and before Junsu could react Jaejoong landed on his back in the courtyard with a cry of pain. Junsu ran over to the window and frowned when Jaejoong curled into a ball and held his wrist against his chest.   
“That was uncalled for!” Junsu yelled but Heechul shrugged before several guards appeared in the hallway having heard the smash.   
“What’s going on here?” One of the guards asked, bowing their heads when they saw the prince standing beside Junsu.   
“The window is broken” Heechul shrugged again, his voice nonchalant despite the situation “Get it fixed” he mumbled and gave Junsu a warning look before he continued to walk down the hallway towards his bedroom.   
  
****  
  
When Leeteuk awoke he yawned and opened his eyes. He looked around the room and smiled when he remembered the events of the past couple of days. Items of his and Kyuhyun's clothing were still scattered across the floor, reminding him that he was still naked beneath the sheets. He sat up and groaned a little as he stretched, his limbs were aching but it wasn’t an unwelcome ache. The curtains and balcony doors were open, filling the room with fresh air and light. Leeteuk guessed that it was early in the afternoon but he couldn’t be sure. He was about to lie back down and wait for Kyuhyun to return before the smell of food hit him and he frowned, suddenly realising how hungry he was.   
  
Leeteuk pushed himself off the bed and wrapped the sheet around his body, rather than finding clean clothes, before walking out of the bedroom. He stopped in the doorway to the living room and smiled when he laid eyes on Kyuhyun. The demon prince was standing in front of the stove in a pair of shorts, humming softly to himself as he added something to the pan in front of him. Leeteuk narrowed his eyes and bit his lip when he noticed several bright red scratches down his boyfriend’s back but before he could speak he heard Kyuhyun chuckle.   
“You were supposed to stay in bed so I could bring you breakfast” Kyuhyun hummed softly before he turned his head to give the angel a smile.   
“Your back… I’m sorry” Leeteuk smiled sheepishly and walked through the living room and over to where Kyuhyun was stood before he ran his fingers gently down the scratches, earning a small grunt from the younger. “Does it hurt?”  
“Only when you do that” Kyuhyun chuckled before he smiled when he felt Leeteuk press several small kisses on his back. “There’s no need to apologise. Every scratch was worth it. Besides...” he paused and turned to face Leeteuk, moving the sheet to expose the angel’s neck and chest. “It isn’t like you were the only one to leave a mark” he chuckled. There were three bite marks on Leeteuk’s neck and several purple bruises scattered over his chest.  
“Did we really just spend all weekend in bed?” Leeteuk asked, earning a smirk from the younger.  
“We certainly did” he grinned before capturing Leeteuk’s lips in a gentle kiss “Now go and sit down, I made you a ham, cheese and mushroom omelette”  
“I didn’t know you could cook. How can you cook if you don’t eat?” Leeteuk asked as he pulled away from Kyuhyun and took a seat at the table, smiling when he noticed the rose placed by a glass of orange juice.   
“I don’t know, I guess it’s a natural skill. I know my mother liked to cook so maybe it’s a natural talent I get from her” Kyuhyun smiled fondly as he thought back to the memories he had of his mother before she died. He moved the omelette from the pan to the plate before walking over and setting the plate down in front of Leeteuk. “We used to cook a lot before she died. I had a bad habit of getting in the way whenever she was in the kitchen so she would sit me on the counter and let me help her. I might not eat but at least I can surprise you with breakfast” he grinned. Leeteuk smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Kyuhyun’s cheek when the younger sat down.   
“Thank you. I could get used to this. Staying in bed all weekend, you making me breakfast, it’s nice” Leeteuk hummed happily before picking up his knife and fork and taking a bite from the omelette. Kyuhyun smiled and leaned back in his chair.  
“This past weekend has been amazing. It was like the break I’ve needed from everything. Not just because we spent all weekend in bed either” he paused, smirking again proudly when he ran his eyes over the marks on Leeteuk’s torso as the older man ate. “The fact that it was just the two of us together with nobody else to bother us made it perfect. I feel so much better. I feel like myself again. I’m ready to get back to reality”  
“I’m glad you’re feeling better. You’re certainly looking like your usual self again. There is one thing we need to start though” Leeteuk said softly before pausing to finish the last few bites of his omelette. “But we can talk about that later. What do you want to do today?” he asked, wrapping the sheet around himself a little better and Kyuhyun grinned.  
“Well... You need to put on some clothes before we end up spending another day in bed. And you’ll probably want to shower but I need to see Heechul at some point. When I woke up I checked my phone and I had four missed called, two voicemail messages and four texts off him”  
“You should call him back, he’s probably worried. I’m going to take a shower and then we can figure out how we’re spending today” Leeteuk smiled and stood from his seat. Kyuhyun nodded and stood with him before wrapping his arms around the older and holding him close.  
“I love you, so much” he whispered softly and Leeteuk smiled as he returned the hug.  
“I love you too, Kyuhyun. I promise that this won’t be the only weekend we spend together like this either. Now call your brother, I’ll be out soon.”  
  
When Leeteuk had disappeared into the bathroom Kyuhyun walked through into the bedroom and picked up all of their clothes, throwing them into the laundry basket before grabbing his phone from the side. He walked back through into the living room, about to call Heechul when a message popped up on the screen. A message received 30 minutes ago.  
  
 **To** : Kyuhyun  
 **From** : Heechul  
 **Message** : I’m coming over. I don’t know whether you’re home but I need to talk to you.   
  
Kyuhyun sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket before he picked up Leeteuk’s plate and put it into the sink with the rest of the dirty dishes. His ears pricked when he heard footsteps approaching his apartment. He dried his hands and walked over to the door before unlocking and opening it.   
“Good afternoon, brother” Kyuhyun smiled as Heechul stepped into his apartment, giving the younger an unimpressed look on the way.  
“Yah! Where the hell have you been? Don’t you check your phone anymore?” Heechul yelled before turning to Kyuhyun who was still standing by the door. Kyuhyun sighed and closed the door again before scratching his neck.   
“I’m sorry I didn’t get back to you. I needed a break from things so Leeteuk and I just spent the weekend here away from everything” Kyuhyun said softly and Heechul nodded his head, giving his brother a not so subtle smirk when he finally turned back to face him.  
“I can see that. Tell me, brother, did you finally get the angel in your bed or have you been fighting with a tiger?” Heechul chuckled and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes as he turned his head away, trying to hide the slight blush on his cheeks.   
“Why would I have been fighting with a tiger? I swear your rhetorical questions make no sense”  
“Well I could have been blunt but I wouldn’t want to embarrass Leeteuk. Where is he anyway?”  
“He’s taking a shower. Take a seat or get yourself something to drink, I’ll be back in a minute” Kyuhyun shrugged as he pushed his brother over to the sofa before walking into his room to put on a t-shirt. On his way back out he smiled when the bathroom door opened slightly and Leeteuk poked his head out, his wet hair dripping on the floor as he looked around.  
“Did I hear Heechul’s voice just now?”  
“You certainly did. He asked if I’d been fighting a tiger when he saw my back” Kyuhyun chuckled and Leeteuk let out a frustrated sigh, his cheeks turning red.  
“I’m not going to hear the end of that anytime soon, am I?” he asked and Kyuhyun grinned, shaking his head before pecking the older man's lips.  
“Nope. We’ll be in the living room, just join us when you’re ready.”  
  
When Kyuhyun entered the living room he frowned a little as he approached Heechul and took a seat beside him.  
“Brother, what’s wrong?” he asked as he looked over the older’s features and presence. Heechul’s tail was curled around his body and his ears were turned back and flattened towards his head, there was something bothering Heechul and Kyuhyun knew it.   
“I’m sorry. You’ve had such a nice weekend but now I feel like I’m about to ruin everything. I found something out about Junsu today, it isn’t something you’re going to want to hear but it shouldn’t be kept from you any longer than it has”  
“What are you talking about? No matter what it is you can tell me”  
“Junsu isn’t just father’s advisor. He’s his brother… and our uncle” Heechul started before pausing to gauge Kyuhyun’s reaction. The younger prince raised an eyebrow and shook his head before letting out a laugh.  
“That’s some kind of joke, right?”  
“No, Kyuhyun. It’s true. I spoke to father this morning and he told me everything. I don’t see any reason he would have to lie to me about this. He wanted to tell us together when the time was right but you won’t answer his calls and I haven’t been able to get hold of you all weekend so...”  
“So what, it’s my fault?”  
“No, of course not. I didn't say that. The only reason father didn't tell you when he told me was because you weren’t there. He told me he would tell you but I figured you would do less damage if you heard it from me”  
“Less damage?” Kyuhyun laughed, his voice holding almost no emotion before he stood from the sofa “I’m going to go and see him. He can tell me to my face”   
  
As Kyuhyun walked towards the door Heechul got up and ran past him, standing in front of the door with his hand tightly holding the handle. He shook his head.  
“I can’t let you do that, Kyuhyun. Remember what happened last time you were there. You need to stay here until you’ve calmed down. Let it process before you make any decisions” Heechul said calmly and Kyuhyun scoffed.  
“Like I care what happens to any of my father’s guards!”  
“I’m not concerned about them. I’m concerned about you!”  
“Don’t be! I can handle myself, now move out of my way” Kyuhyun hissed as he bared his fangs to his brother, surprising the older man, but he didn’t move. Kyuhyun stepped closer and let out a low growl as a slight blue glow started to appear in his eyes, but before he could do anything more Leeteuk walked out of the bathroom, his eyebrow raised curiously.   
“Heechul, Kyuhyun, what’s going on?” He asked as he glanced between the two before reaching out to take Kyuhyun’s hand. Kyuhyun flinched for a moment at the touch but he sighed and relaxed a little before Leeteuk squeezed his hand. “Okay, do either of you want to tell me what happened while I was in there?”  
“The psychopath who sent Eli and Kevin to hurt you is my uncle, apparently” Kyuhyun mumbled under his breath before he walked away from his brother, and the door, to take a seat with Leeteuk on the sofa. Leeteuk looked over to Heechul for confirmation or an explanation but a nod of the older prince’s head was all the confirmation the angel needed.   
“That’s Junsu, right?”   
“Yeah. He’s always been close to my father but we just assumed it was because he got close as my father’s advisor, but I guess it makes sense if they’re brothers”  
“I’m still waiting for you to tell me this is one big joke” Kyuhyun spoke quietly as he looked down at the floor before he sighed “But I guess I’ll be waiting for a while because a part of me knows you’re telling the truth. Why can’t our family just be normal? Just you, me and our father. Why does he have to be part of it?”  
“You can’t choose your family, I guess. He has no standing to the throne though so no matter what he does he will always remain below us. Also, I spoke with our father about what happened on the night Eli hurt you, Kyuhyun” Heechul added and Kyuhyun nodded a little. Heechul continued. “He said he would have Junsu watched for the time being. He knows we have no reason to lie”  
“Good. Although he should have believed me in the first place”  
  
The three sat in silence for the next couple of minutes as Kyuhyun sat staring at the floor while Leeteuk ran his fingers calmingly up and down the younger’s back. Heechul and Leeteuk shared a worried glance towards each other as Heechul picked at his nails, frowning at the dried blood hidden beneath them.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I threw Jaejoong through a window” Heechul chuckled and Kyuhyun grinned, making Leeteuk laugh softly. “I think I broke his wrist first too”   
“Why did you throw somebody through a window?” Leeteuk asked, glancing to Kyuhyun whose face still held a grin.   
“Jaejoong is Junsu’s… I don’t know, I guess you could call him a boyfriend. We just call him a pet. He’s a shapeshifter whose natural shift is a wolf. So naturally, I can’t stand to be around him. He attempted to lay a finger on me before I spoke to my father and I threatened him. After seeing my father, Jaejoong stupidly decided to put his hand on my shoulder. I grabbed his wrist, twisted it hard and I'm pretty sure I heard something crack. Throwing him through the window was my way of teaching him a lesson. And I guess it served as a warning to Junsu at the same time”  
“Thank you, Heechul. That made me feel a little better. I guess I should probably go and see father at some point but honestly, I’m not sure I can face being there until my light magic is stable”  
“We’ll get your magic under control, Kyuhyun. And when we do it will be up to you when you use it, not because of random chance” Leeteuk smiled as Kyuhyun leaned against him, resting his head against the angel’s chest.   
“I know.. Can we just forget about all of this for now, please? No more mentions of Junsu, Jaejoong or my father for the time being”  
“Of course, brother. Would you two love birds prefer for me to leave so you can be alone again?” Heechul asked as he looked to the pair cuddled up on the sofa and wiggled his eyebrows. Leeteuk looked down at Kyuhyun and pressed a kiss to the younger man's head before speaking.  
“It’s up to you, I don’t mind either way”  
“You can stay. We don’t mind. It’s about time we were out of bed anyway” Kyuhyun smiled “Maybe we can make a start on trying to figure out my light magic? Three heads are surely better than one, or even two”  
“You’re blushing, Leeteuk” Heechul smirked and Leeteuk shook his head before he buried his face in the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck, earning a chuckle from the younger man.   
  
****  
  
Sungmin walked through the courtyards of the place with a smile on his face as he looked up at the passing clouds. The prince had spent the day with his father, to get a feel for the duties that will be his own in the future. Spending the entire day in his father’s presence meant he had no time to see Siwon, much to his disappointment. As he walked the palace grounds he looked around the quiet courtyard before taking a seat on one of the benches. It had been a while since he has spoken with Leeteuk but he knew the angel would be busy with Kyuhyun. Something had felt odd since the prince's last encounter with the demon prince, seeing his eyes glowing blue left Sungmin with several questions, none of which he felt comfortable enough to ask Kyuhyun about himself. He took out his phone before sending Leeteuk a message.   
  
**To** : Leeteuk  
 **From** : Sungmin  
 **Message** : Hey Leeteuk. Are you busy later? I wonder if you would come and see me, I need to speak with you about something. Don't worry it's nothing bad, I’m not picking any fights.  
  
It didn’t take long before his phone buzzed again in his hand and he checked the message, smiling to himself.   
  
**To** : Sungmin  
 **From** : Leeteuk  
 **Message** : I finish work in a couple of hours so I can come and see you then. Kyuhyun’s brother has taken him out to help take his mind off a few things and they won’t be back until later tonight so I’ll be free for a while. I have work to do so I’ll see you in a bit. And thank you again for trying with Kyuhyun, it means a lot.   
  
Sungmin set his phone down beside himself and looked up at the moving clouds once again before a hand on his shoulder startled him.   
"Yah! What are-" he started, cutting himself off when he looked up to see Siwon smiling down at him.  
"Forgive me, my lord. I didn't mean to scare you. I have duties to attend to later but I have a little time free right now so I wanted to see you"  
"Siwon!" Sungmin beamed, his smile mirroring the doctors "I've wanted to see you since last night but I've been with my father all day"  
"I know. Don't worry, I can wait. Are you free now? We could spend some time together if you are before we have to get back to our duties"  
"Yes. I’d like that, a lot. Take a seat” Sungmin smiled softly and patted the bench beside himself “Talking here won’t give anything away if someone were to see”  
“Of course. Is something on your mind, sire?” Siwon asked as he took a seat beside Sungmin, brushing his fingers over the prince’s hand as he leaned back. Sungmin smiled and a faint blush dusted his cheeks at the action.  
“I have a lot on my mind, actually. My father has told me so many things today that I’ll have to learn for when I am emperor. And even though things are a little bit better between Kyuhyun and I now, something still doesn’t feel right”  
“What do you mean?”   
“He’s not like the other demons. I know he’s half human and that’s probably why, but I’ve never met anyone like him before. Why does my father seem to trust him so much?” Sungmin asked and Siwon sighed, scratching his head.   
“I think you need to speak with your father about it, Sungmin”  
“You’ve treated him. Surely you must know why he is so different from all of the other demons? What do you know about him, Siwon? Is there anything I should know?”  
  
Siwon looked at Sungmin with a heartfelt expression. His face held a gentle smile but inside of his mind, a struggle was taking place on whether or not he should tell the prince Kyuhyun’s true identity. He set his files down on his lap and rested his hands on top before breathing in and out deeply.   
“I can’t explain everything to you, Sungmin, as much as I would like to. It isn’t my place. Speak to your father or Leeteuk. But what I can tell you is Kyuhyun is fragile, I know he doesn’t seem it but he is. He lost his mother when he was just five years old. And to make the situation worse she was killed in front of him. Losing her affected him badly, as it would any child at that age, and it still does to this day” he paused and glanced at the scars on Sungmin’s neck before continuing “He has scars on his wrists. He wears a lot of long-sleeved clothing to stop them from being seen so easily. But being a doctor I’ve seen similar scars before. They are scars that could have only been self-inflicted with a sharp blade. Be careful around him, sire. For both your sakes”  
“I really screwed up the other day. I said something bad about his mother and he could have killed me for it. He probably would have if it weren’t for Leeteuk being there. It makes more sense now, I knew he was only young when she died but I didn’t realise that she was killed in front of him. Do you know how old he was when he...” Sungmin paused and motioned to his wrist, finding himself unable to say the words out loud. Siwon nodded.  
“He was nine. Leeteuk didn’t really tell me anything else about it though. That is all I can tell you, Sungmin. Speak to Leeteuk, if you are allowed to know the full story I’m sure he will tell you himself if Kyuhyun allows him to”  
“I need to start over. I judged Kyuhyun before I officially met him so when we did meet all I wanted was for him to be as far away from my cousin as possible. But I see it now, the way they look at each other, the way they care for and protect each other. Leeteuk is safe. He’s happy. Who am I to try and take that away from him? Leeteuk is like a brother to me, I won’t be the one to take away his happiness” Siwon smiled as he glanced around the courtyard before taking Sungmin’s hand gently in his own. Sungmin smiled in return, not caring whether or not there was anybody around to see, he was enjoying the doctor's warmth against his own hand too much.   
“I’m proud of you, Sungmin. When the time comes I know you will be a great Emperor”  
“Will you stay in the palace and keep your current position when I’m Emperor? Not only are you an integral part of the palace now but I don’t think I’d like it very much if you were to leave” Sungmin spoke softly as he played with one of Siwon’s fingers. Siwon smiled.  
“I wouldn’t dream of leaving the palace, my lord. I could never leave you behind. Come with me, let's go somewhere more private where we don’t have to worry about being seen”  
“There’s a lot going on around the hallway to my bedroom today. They’re repairing part of the floor. Let's go to your room, it will be quieter.”  
  
Sungmin stood from the bench and pulled Siwon with him. Siwon smiled before letting go of the prince’s hand and picking up his file from the bench.   
"I have to just go and drop this file off with my team. Here's my room key, I'll meet you there in ten minutes"  
"Lucky for you that gives me enough time to get comfortable" Sungmin purred as he leaned in and brushed his lips over the doctor's ear. Luckily the courtyard was quiet and nobody was around to see them. Siwon shivered and Sungmin spoke softly "If it wasn’t suspicious I’d go to my room to change. Be in your room in five minutes, and this time you don’t need to keep your hands off me"  
“Sire, if you wish to feel more comfortable you can wear one of my shirts... Although, I’ll only be taking it off you when I get to my room”  
“Good. Now go and get rid of that file. I’ll be waiting” Sungmin smiled and gave Siwon a wink before he pulled away from the doctor and made his way back inside, glancing back in time to see Siwon disappear into the medial wing of the palace. 


	16. Predatory

By the time Leeteuk arrived at the light realm, the sun had already set and the streets were quiet. He was tired and frustrated thanks to the various text messages he had received from Kyuhyun during the time that he was at work. Even spending time with Heechul didn’t seem to take the dark prince's’ mind away from wanting to be back in bed with Leeteuk. As a result, Leeteuk had spent a big part of the day daydreaming and getting lost in his own thoughts.  
He made his way up to the palace gates and greeted both of the guards stationed there with a smile while he waited for the locks to be released. He looked up at the stars with a small smile as his eyes fixed on the brightest star in the sky, a star that always made him think of his mother.  
“Welcome back, Leeteuk, come on through” One of the guards spoke softly and Leeteuk smiled again.“Thank you both. It’s a nice night tonight. Enjoy the rest of the night” he grinned before walking through the gates and continuing up the path towards the main doors of the palace. The palace was still brightly lit both inside and out, suggesting the royal family were still very much awake.  
  
Leeteuk opened the door and walked inside before making his way through the hallway and to the throne room.  
“Hello? Sungmin are you here?” He called out softly and opened the doors to look inside but Sungmin wasn’t inside, instead, he was greeted by Emperor Lee, Changmin and Yunho. All three were sitting around the throne, smiling softly as Leeteuk walked inside.  
“Good evening, Leeteuk. You’re here late, is something wrong?” The Emperor asked and Leeteuk shook his head, giving his uncle a smile.  
“Good evening, uncle. I don’t think so, Sungmin asked me to come over because he wants to speak to me about something. Do you know where he is?” Leeteuk asked and the emperor shook his head.  
“I saw him a couple of hours ago but I haven’t seen him since. Check his room, I’m sure he’s around somewhere” he paused, giving Changmin and Yunho a quick nod of his head before he stood from the throne and approached Leeteuk with a soft smile. “Leeteuk, how is Kyuhyun doing? We haven’t heard from you for a few days”  
“He’s doing better. A lot better in fact. On Friday he managed to use his light magic without it harming him. He controlled it only for a brief moment but it’s a start. We spent the weekend together away from everything else to give him a break” he paused, a smile stretching over his face “He’s feeling a lot better for it.”  
“That’s great news! Even the smallest moment of control gives hope that one day he will fully master his light magic. Tell him I look forward to seeing him tomorrow”  
“I will, uncle. Thank you. You don’t know how much it means to me that you’re helping him and I know he appreciates it too. So many people in this realm would have simply turned him away and left him to figure this out on his own”  
“There is no need to thank me, Leeteuk. If your mother were here she would never let me turn him away. She would make sure I was there for him since his mother can’t be. I’m glad you both have each other” The emperor smiled before embracing Leeteuk. Leeteuk smiled sadly and sighed as he returned his uncle’s embrace. “Now go and find that son of mine. And when you see him tell him that he is to meet me here at nine o’clock tomorrow morning”  
“I will, uncle. Thank you” Leeteuk smiled as they parted and he bowed his head before turning to leave the room.

 The hallway leading up to Sungmin's room was surprisingly busy for that time of the night. Normally the hallway to the prince's room was quiet, with only a few guards making their usual patrols, but due to the replacement of some of the floor panels, the hallway was littered with both guards and workmen alike. Leeteuk avoided most of the construction work as he made his way to Sungmin's room, greeting the guards as he passed down one of the smaller corridors leading to the far end of the hallway.

When he arrived at Sungmin's room he knocked three times before entering  
It was a system he and Sungmin had decided on a couple of years ago as a way of telling them apart from everyone else.  
"Sungmin?" Leeteuk called out softly as he looked around the room but he sighed when he didn't see the prince. "Where are you?" He grumbled to himself and walked over to sit on the bed, leaning back on his hands while he waited. Just moments later the door to Sungmin's bathroom opened and Leeteuk raised his head, noticing that his cousin had obviously just showered.  
"So that's where you were!" Leeteuk said suddenly and Sungmin looked up, his eyes wide.  
"Yah! You scared me. How long have you been here?"  
"Long enough. Your father said he hadn't seen you for a while so I just figured you would be here"  
"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I was working out earlier so I needed to shower" Sungmin lied, smiling to himself when he turned away from Leeteuk to grab his clothes from the dresser. Leeteuk narrowed his eyes a little and got up from the bed before making his way over to where Sungmin was standing.  
"Sungmin... what's this?" He asked softly as he reached out and touched his finger over a faint bruise on Sungmin's shoulder. There were several marks of the same kind scattered over the prince's shoulder and neck but it was only when he was standing closer that he noticed an obvious bite mark on his cousin's collarbone. "Sungmin..." He mumbled and Sungmin looked away, blushing furiously.  
"It’s nothing, don’t worry about it" Sungmin smiled but the look in Leeteuk's eyes was obvious.  
"That is a bite mark but it isn’t the kind made by a demon. And this” he paused and pointed to one of the faint bruises on his cousin's neck “We both know what that is. Does your father know?” he asked causing Sungmin to sigh and shake his head before pulling on a t-shirt.  
“No. Nobody knows, well except for you now anyway. My father cannot know, Leeteuk. He can’t”  
“Don’t worry I understand. But don’t think this means you get out of telling me. So come on, who is he?” Leeteuk asked, letting out a chuckle when Sungmin gave him a questioning look. “I know whoever you're sleeping with is male. That bite mark on your collarbone is too big to be that of a female. Plus, let's face it, you always were one to prefer the company of men” he smirked and Sungmin rolled his eyes, pouting softly.  
“You’re becoming more like Kyuhyun every day. Yes, he’s a guy. And yes, I do prefer to sleep with men. I need my freedom because we both know that my father wants me to marry. And when he finds someone he thinks is worthy I will be married…”  
“I know, Sungmin. I understand don’t worry. Just be careful. Does this mystery man have a name?”  
“Yes… Siwon”  
“Siwon?! As in Dr Choi” Leeteuk asked, surprised by his cousin’s admission. And when Sungmin nodded a grin stretched across Leeteuk’s face.  
"Well at least I know he's going to treat you properly. How long have you been seeing him?"  
"Not long. It literally started when I got back from Kyuhyun’s apartment the other day. My father made me see him to make sure I was alright. It turns out my feelings for him weren't as one-sided as I expected them to be"  
"That's good. I'm glad he makes you happy. Just be careful, okay?" Leeteuk smiled and Sungmin nodded and returned Leeteuk's smile warmly before drying his hair.

After a few short minutes, Sungmin grabbed Leeteuk's wrist gently and lead him outside onto the balcony, away from the risk of anybody hearing their conversation.  
"Out here will be better. There are too many guards around lately. I wanted to talk to you about Kyuhyun" Sungmin spoke softly, and at the sound of his boyfriend’s name, Leeteuk raised an eyebrow in both confusion and curiosity. "Siwon and I were talking earlier, about the other week. He told me what you told him about Kyuhyun's bad past.. his self-harm..." He mumbled cautiously and Leeteuk nodded.  
"He shouldn’t have told you about that..."  
"I know but I needed to know more about Kyuhyun, about why he is the way he is. Don't worry though, he didn't tell me anything else. But I know there is something else... I just... I feel awful about how I've treated him but I don't feel like I know him well enough to change things"  
"I understand, don't worry..." Leeteuk smiled, pausing briefly before letting out a sigh "I checked with Kyuhyun before I left to make sure you were okay to know what I'm about to tell you, but you cannot tell anybody. Do you understand? If you do Kyuhyun is likely to kill you... There are only six people including me who know what I’m about to tell you. It’s for Kyuhyun’s own safety that it has to stay hidden, for now at least"  
“I understand. I won’t tell a soul, I swear on my life”  
“So you already know a little about Kyuhyun’s past just based on what Siwon told you. I take it he told you how old Kyuhyun was when he tried to kill himself?” Leeteuk asked and Sungmin nodded. “We still don’t know why his mother was killed. Kyuhyun doesn’t know but I’m trying to find out who killed her and why, so far I’m no closer to finding out. But I think it has something to do with what she was” Leeteuk paused for a moment and glanced at Sungmin. There was an obvious look of confusion on his cousin's face but it was also a look that the angel had expected.  
“His mother was human… wasn’t she?” Sungmin asked and Leeteuk shook his head.  
“No. When Kyuhyun was locked in the cells the other month your father sensed something about him. Something different yet very familiar. After long talks with Yunho and Changmin, he found out what it was. Your father knew Kyuhyun’s mother… She was an angel and very close friends with my mother. Kyuhyun and I were practically inseparable when we were young according to your father, I have the memories that prove it but I didn’t realise it was Kyuhyun because he was known by another name when he was younger, plus everybody thought he died the same night his mother was killed.” Leeteuk paused and let out a small sigh upon seeing the look of confusion and disappointment on Sungmin’s face. He reached out to rest his hand on his cousin's shoulder but Sungmin shook his head, stepping away from the older.  
“You've all known this for all of this time but nobody thought to tell me?” Sungmin scoffed, earning a frown from the older man.  
“Don't you dare make this about you, Sungmin! Changmin and Yunho answer to your father and your father alone. Your father was the one who decided that nobody else should know. Heechul is Kyuhyun’s brother and after his unidentified magic left him in a coma, Heechul needed to know. If certain people found out Kyuhyun’s true identity he would be in danger, not only in the dark realm but in the human realm too”  
“So what, he's a half breed and my father suddenly loves him?”  
“Technically he is a Nephilim. And potentially the last remaining Nephilim in existence, that we know about anyway. Your father made a promise to Kyuhyun’s mother when she was alive that he would take care of him if anything ever happened to her. Your father is keeping his promise to a lost friend”  
“I’ve heard of the Nephilim. They were powerful, strong and looked up to by both the light and the dark realm. But I also know that many people were afraid of them and the power they held. If Kyuhyun is a Nephilim why can’t he protect himself against the people who would wish to harm him?” Sungmin asked. It was obvious from the look on the prince’s face that he was annoyed that his father had kept the information about Kyuhyun from him. Did he not trust his only son, the future emperor, with such a secret?

Leeteuk leaned against the balcony rails and ran his fingers through his hair before he turned his head to look at Sungmin, giving his cousin an understanding smile.  
“He can’t control it. At least not yet anyway. He has control over his dark magic but until a few months ago we didn’t know he even had light magic. The reason that he was being treated by Siwon was because of his light magic… It overpowered him and he slipped into a coma. We didn’t know whether he would wake up or still be himself when he did. Thankfully he’s still okay” he paused for a moment as he studied Sungmin’s face, noticing the obvious change in his cousin's features as he pieced the new information together. “The night in Kyuhyun’s apartment when he threatened to hurt you-”  
“His eyes. They were blue. That was his light magic?” Sungmin asked suddenly, cutting Leeteuk off mid-sentence, but the older man didn’t mind if it meant that Sungmin was finally allowing himself to understand the situation. Leeteuk nodded.  
“Yes. The main trigger he has for his light magic so far, that we know of, is anger or sadness. That night he was upset. The day he slipped into a coma he was angry. He’s slowly getting a handle on how to control it but he has a lot more magic than we know of, we’re just trying to figure out how he can use it without hurting himself. He’s coming here tomorrow to speak with your father so hopefully, that will help”  
“I’ll help where I can. Thank you for telling me this, Leeteuk. I really do appreciate it”  
“I have wanted to tell you since we found out but until we knew more about what was happening I wasn’t sure that telling anybody else would be a good idea. Kyuhyun and I were talking about it and he told me that I could tell you. He’s slowly starting to trust you, so please Sungmin, try to do the same” Leeteuk smiled and Sungmin nodded before shifting to give the older man a tight hug.  
“I will, I promise.”

***

Jaejoong walked the streets of the human realm late that night, stalking out his pray in an attempt to cure his boredom. Junsu was busy and had been for the majority of the night, leaving the young shapeshifter to fend for himself. The injury inflicted on him by prince Heechul had now healed and he was back at full strength, giving him the advantage that his victims never had. He turned a corner and narrowed his eyes through the darkness before he caught sight of a man walking alone through the darkness. It was a dangerous time to be on the streets alone, especially after dark. He followed the man down the street, every moment getting that much closer to the man that would soon be just another victim to him.  
“Excuse me” He called out softly, his voice changing suddenly to sound a lot more innocent than the man behind it “Can you help me, please?” The man ahead of Jaejoong stopped and turned around, confirming the shapeshifters suspicions when he noticed the soft blue hue of the stranger’s eyes, even in the darkness.  
“Is everything alright?” The stranger asked as Jaejoong walked closer. As he studied the young man in front of him his eyes widened and he stepped back when he noticed the red colour in Jaejoong’s eyes and the collar around his neck. “I... I can’t help you”  
“What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Jaejoong smiled, flashing his fangs to the man in front of him before he stepped forward and in an instant he was standing face to face with the angel, giving him no room to escape.  
“I have nothing to give you. Please, just let me go” The man pleaded but just from looking into the shapeshifters eyes he knew that wasn’t an option.  
“You don’t have to give me a thing. I just want something to play with” Jaejoong pouted and rocked back on his heels “You see, my master has been very busy tonight so I’ve had nobody to play with” he paused and ran his eyes over the angel before smirking “Will you play with me? Hm?” he hummed softly as he reached out to run his nails along the stranger’s cheek, his smirk turning into a smile. The stranger shook his head but before he could move or speak Jaejoong’s fangs were deep in his neck.

A strangled cry of pain left the angel’s throat as his neck was torn open and blood flowed freely into the demon’s mouth, as well as down the angel's chest and back. Jaejoong growled proudly at the whimpers and cries and within seconds he released his hold on the stranger’s body, letting him fall to the floor. Jaejoong tilted his head back and let out a deep breath as he opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. His eyes were glowing red but held a deep orange tint to them, something that happened when he consumed fresh blood. Jaejoong looked down at the angel at his feet and tilted his head to the side with a smile. The angel was clutching desperately at his neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding but it was useless.  
“You should really do something about that blood. Don’t want it staining your clothes” Jaejoong laughed before footsteps behind him caught his attention. He wiped the blood from his mouth and chin as he turned around, his expression softening when he noticed another angel approaching.

The new angel was different and Jaejoong knew right away. He could already tell that this angel was stronger than the ordinary angels he had met in his life.  
“If you value the existence you call life you will leave now and never return” The angel spoke sternly as he walked through the shadows and closer to Jaejoong.  
“And who are you to tell me what to do? I could probably end you before you could speak another word but-” Jaejoong started, his words cut off when the angel stepped beneath one of the street lights. “But why would I do that? Hello there good looking” he purred. Jaejoong ran his eyes over the angel now standing just metres from him, impressed by what he saw if not a little intimidated at the same time. The angel was tall and slim, although even with the suit he was wearing it was obvious to Jaejoong that the angel was muscular. His hair was dark brown and his skin tanned, a stark contrast to Jaejoong’s own pale skin.  
“Do not think you can charm me, dog. I know what you are, I know who you are. You're not welcome in this realm, Kim Jaejoong”  
Jaejoong blinked when the angel spoke his name. His name spoken from the angel's lips suddenly sounded more pleasant and pure than it had ever sounded to him before, he felt himself craving for the angel to say it if only once more.  
“Hearing my name coming from your lips is such a turn on” Jaejoong groaned as he took a step closer to the angel, humming softly. He continued to study the angel in front of him before something caught his eye when he noticed a ring on the man's finger. It wasn't a wedding or engagement ring but it was sitting proudly on his left hand for everyone to see. When Jaejoong looked closer he narrowed his eyes before eventually making out a familiar family crest on the ring.  
“The Lee family crest… You're one of Emperor Lee’s guards?”  
“Correct. My name is Yunho. You will do well to remember that because if I catch you here again I will not be so forgiving”  
“Why would I leave when your face and your voice are my favourite things about tonight?” Jaejoong hummed happily before he narrowed his eyes a little. Yunho turned his head to the side as Jaejoong spoke. He couldn't help but smile at the demon's words and Jaejoong noticed instantly. “You're smiling. There's hope for you yet.”

Yunho closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. Everything about the current situation made the angel uncomfortable but he found himself unable to walk away. He had committed his life to serving Emperor Lee and, as a result, had given up any thoughts or feelings that could potentially jeopardise his devotion to the emperor. Jaejoong was the very thing Yunho despised the most in life but he found himself liking the attention he was receiving from the demon, attention he was anything but used to. Jaejoong took a step closer to Yunho, who instantly took two steps back before he smiled.  
“You’re uneasy around me, aren’t you? I understand. But don’t worry, I would never dream of harming that handsome face. Plus I’m sure somebody in such close standing with Emperor Lee would have the power to stop me anyway”  
“You are right, I do have the power to stop you. And if you push me to use it I will not hesitate to do so. If you lay a finger on anybody else in this realm I will make sure it is the last thing you do.” Jaejoong smiled and gave a gentle nod of his head, even though his smile was sweet the sharp fangs in the shapeshifters mouth reminded Yunho not to drop his guard.  
“Yunho, Yunho, Yunho, Yunho” Jaejoong repeated softly as he seemingly danced closer to the angel before pressing a hand to his chest and pushing him back to the wall. Yunho froze at the contact, partially because he was so unused to physical contact but mainly because of who the contact was coming from. “I like you. You should play with me sometime” Jaejoong paused, humming softly while he ran his hand along the angel’s muscular chest before stopping above his heart. He looked up the small distance to look into Yunho’s eyes. “Your heart is beating so fast. Are you scared? Or maybe this is exciting for you?” Yunho swallowed hard as Jaejoong reached up and rested his hand on the angel’s cheek, his sharp nails brushing gently over Yunho’s tanned skin. Jaejoong hummed happily and leaned closer to Yunho’s lips before he closed his eyes, but before Jaejoong could make another move Yunho’s eyes opened wide when he felt the shapeshifter’s sharp nail cut across his cheek. It didn’t hurt much but the sharp scratch across his skin was enough to draw blood and bring Yunho back into reality. His face contorted in anger before he pushed Jaejoong back harshly, sending him tumbling backwards to the floor.  
“Do not think you can charm me into falling for you!” Yunho shouted down at a very startled Jaejoong, who was now sitting on the floor looking up at the angel, his eyes glowing red at the scent of the angel’s blood “Go home to your master Jaejoong, maybe then I won’t kill you.”

Yunho stepped away from the wall and from Jaejoong before he walked over to the middle of the street where the other angel lay. He was now unconscious, lying in a slow-growing pool of his own blood, Yunho sighed. He always hated losing one of his own kind. No matter how much or little he knew them they were still a part of his family, a part of him. He knelt down and spoke softly and as much as Jaejoong listened and tried to understand, the angel’s words were foreign to him. Jaejoong tilted his head curiously and wrapped his arms around his knees as he watched Yunho do something he had never seen before. Yunho closed his eyes and rested his hand over the angel’s heart, his chest was rising and falling slowly and his breathing was laboured, he was close to death, fading every second, and Yunho knew this. Jaejoong watched in awe when Yunho’s eyes opened and gently began to glow before they closed again. After just a couple of minutes, Yunho pulled back his hand and sighed as he looked down at the angel who was now laying completely still.  
“Rest easy, friend. You are at peace now.” When Jaejoong finally stood up he brushed himself off as he kept his eyes on Yunho whilst still keeping his distance from the angel.  
“What did you just do to him?” He asked curiously, his voice soft to the point of almost sounding concerned for the angel. Yunho sighed again before he stood up and held up his hand, showing the shapeshifter the blood across his palm.  
“I fixed the problem that you created. You did this to him. You took away a husband and a child’s father tonight. I took away his pain and now he is at peace. I cannot, however, say the same for his family.”  
“I need to feed..” Jaejoong mumbled quietly as a sudden wave of guilt washed over him. He had never felt guilty for hurting anybody before, it was a new feeling that only Yunho seemed capable of making him feel. “Yunho, I’m sorry...”  
“Just go home” Yunho shrugged as he wiped his bloody hand on his jeans before using his other hand to touch the cut on his cheek. He flinched a little at the contact but once he made sure the bleeding had stopped he turned away from Jaejoong without another word before walking back down the street and disappearing out of sight.

***

The sun was shining low in the sky over the human realm. The time was fast approaching noon and the streets were busy with consumers and workers going about their day. Some were meeting with their loved ones, others were keeping to themselves as they focused on getting from A to B without incident.  
Life was different away from the city.  
  
Three miles north of the high rise buildings and busy city streets people lived quieter lives. The shops, hotels and bars were replaced with farmland, rivers and fields, stretching as far as the eye could see. Farmers kept to themselves and avoided almost all interaction with the people in the city, only venturing in themselves to sell their crops and resupply their equipment.  
"So how does it work? Angels use their magic for protection and for good, right?" Heechul asked as he and Kyuhyun lay in a field beside a small stream. There was a slight breeze and Kyuhyun lay with his eyes closed, partially to shield his eyes from the sun's rays as well as to help himself relax. He smiled as Heechul spoke and pushed up his sunglasses with his free hand before he opened his eyes and sat up. He never got tired of being out in the countryside, despite the sunlight being uncomfortable for him, he enjoyed the quiet and the fresh air. He picked a handful of grass before letting it fall through his fingers.  
"I think so but I don’t really know yet. I'm meeting with Emperor Lee tomorrow to speak to him more in depth about it all. When I'm angry or scared it seems to happen without a second thought. Kind of like a fight or flight reflex"  
"It’s weird knowing that my brother has a connection to the light realm. And it’s even weirder that you can just go and see Emperor Lee whenever you want. It sounds like he almost treats you like family”  
“How do you think I feel having this power inside of me that I can’t control yet? A power that is so strong it could kill me” Kyuhyun paused and sighed “I’m actually grateful to have Emperor Lee on my side. Before he figured out the connection between my mother and I, I was sitting on the floor in a dark, damp cell with chains around my wrists that even I couldn’t break. And now I’m discovering this whole other part of myself. He gave me the chance that not many people would have and for that, I will be forever grateful to him.” Heechul reached out and wrapped his arm around Kyuhyun’s shoulder, giving him a lazy hug. Kyuhyun smiled.  
“I’m proud of you, brother. You’re stronger than you think and I know I’m not the only one who thinks so. When the time is right I would like to meet with Emperor Lee and shake his hand for what he’s done for you”  
“I’ll speak to him about it” Kyuhyun smiled again and rested his head on Heechul’s shoulder. “I’ll believe that I’m strong when I get my magic under control and live to tell the tale.”  
“Yeah, about that. That’s part of the reason we’re here today. Leeteuk asked me to help you. And since he is helping you with the mental side of your magic, it’s my job to help you with the physical" Heechul hummed softly and he stood up before walking away from Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow and got up from the grass and brushed himself off.  
There was a strong gust of wind which blew Kyuhyun’s hair into his face, obscuring his vision momentarily until he brushed his hair back.  
"Brother what are you-" he started, his eyes widening when Heechul was suddenly running at him full speed. Before he had the chance to react he was knocked off his feet and back on to the grass, landing with an uncomfortable grunt.  
"Yah! What the hell are you doing you idiot?!" He shouted but he couldn’t help but laugh when Heechul sat up beside him and began to laugh.  
"You were supposed to do something!"  
"I did. I stood there like an idiot and then got tackled by my idiot brother!"  
“If somebody came running towards you with a knife you would just stand there and let them kill you?” Heechul asked and Kyuhyun scoffed.  
“Of course not, but it would help if you would at least tell me what you’re doing instead of running at me and expecting me to know what to do.”  
“You said you had a fight or flight reflex, I expected you to use it,” Heechul smirked.  
“Come on brother, let’s try this again.” Heechul stood and brushed himself off before he extended his hand for Kyuhyun to take.  
“I don’t know how. It isn’t as easy as it sounds. And I still have to be careful,” Kyuhyun spoke softly as he took Heechul’s hand and stood up. Heechul fell quiet for a moment, his tail swaying gently behind himself before he curled it around his leg and out of the way. His features hardened as he stood in front of Kyuhyun, something the younger prince noticed straight away. Kyuhyun visibly tensed and stepped backwards causing Heechul to let out a low chuckle.  
“Tell me, what happens when our father finds out about Leeteuk?” He asked, tilting his head slightly “What happens when he refuses to let you see him? Will you try to stop him when he attempts to kill him?”  
“What... Father won’t do that. Leeteuk makes me happy,” Kyuhyun mumbled before he let out a frustrated puff of air through his nose.  
“Father won’t allow you to date anyone from the light realm. How do you think he will feel when he finds out what you really are? He won’t accept the fact that his youngest son is the thing he hates the most.” Kyuhyun growled lowly in his throat and shook his head as he balled his hands into fists. He knew what Heechul was doing, after all, nobody knew Kyuhyun better than his own brother.

As Heechul continued to speak Kyuhyun closed his eyes and focused his ears on anything other than his brother’s voice. He focused on the sound of the stream in the field close by, listening to the water flowing gently over rocks as the breeze rustled the trees above. He concentrated his frustration on the area around them before he opened his eyes again. Heechul stepped forward and narrowed his eyes when he noticed a soft blue glow coming from behind Kyuhyun’s glasses. Before Heechul could move or speak Kyuhyun’s hands opened and a strong shock wave radiated from his palms, throwing Heechul backwards and flattening the grass around them. Heechul landed on the grass more than two metres away from where he was standing with a grunt of pain, his tail was trapped uncomfortably between his leg and the ground until he managed to uncurl it. He laid back on the grass for a few moments before he sat up and looked over to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun was standing in the same spot looking down at his hands. Heechul knew that using his light magic took a toll on Kyuhyun, but other than the younger’s hands shaking he showed no signs of physical distress.  
“Kyuhyun,” Heechul called out softly as he stood from the grass and brushed himself off, “Are you okay?”  
“I’m fine,” Kyuhyun mumbled quietly, but the younger’s tone did little to reassure the older prince. Heechul frowned and walked over to Kyuhyun before reaching out to take the younger’s hands.  
“Your hands are shaking. Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked, squeezing Kyuhyun’s hands slightly in an attempt to still them. Kyuhyun nodded and looked at Heechul before giving him a small smile.  
“I'm sure. I think I now know why I killed father's guards the last time but why I didn't hurt you just now. I have to focus on something else. Just now I focused on the river and the area around us. Last time I focused on father's guards so my magic focused on them too”  
“That's good. At least if you know where to focus it gives you more of an idea on how to control it or avoid hurting yourself. Do you want to continue?” Heechul asked. He studied Kyuhyun’s face and lifted up the youngers sunglasses to see his face properly. Kyuhyun flinched when the sun hit his eyes, his pupils dilating instantly.  
“Yah! Get off, you just blinded me you, idiot. You know how sensitive my eyes are to the sun!” Kyuhyun whined, earning a chuckle from the older prince “I want to continue. I need practice and to get control of my light magic, this is the main way I can do that. I'm okay, honestly”  
“Good” Heechul smirked before he took a few steps backwards and prepared to attack.

For the next few hours, the two remained in the field. Heechul found new ways to test Kyuhyun’s magic and Kyuhyun found new ways to stop the older prince every time. To passers-by, it was obvious the two were not of the human realm, but for the farmers tending to their animals in the surrounding fields, they couldn't help but watch the interaction between the two princes. It was only when the sun began to set that Kyuhyun held up his hand and shook his head, signalling that he couldn't take anymore practice for the day. He fell to his knees and hung his head while he caught his breath.  
“I'm done. My head… no more, brother” the young prince mumbled and Heechul nodded as he stepped closer and wrapped an arm around Kyuhyun to help him back to his feet.  
“Lean on me. Come on, let's get you back to Leeteuk’s. You did good today, I'm proud of you, but now you need to rest”  
“I couldn't have done it without you, so thank you”  
“You're welcome” Heechul smiled when he felt Kyuhyun lean against him. He knew Kyuhyun was exhausted, the expression on the younger's face proved that clearly, but he couldn't help but smile at the progress the younger had made in just a few hours.

When they finally arrived back at Leeteuk’s apartment the sun had completely set and the city was in darkness. They had passed multiple vampires and demons on their way back but none had dared to challenge either of them, much to Kyuhyun’s relief. Kyuhyun smiled as he reached for the door handle. He could already hear Leeteuk’s voice in the apartment but it didn’t sound like he was talking to anybody. Instead, he was singing along to a song on the radio, filling the apartment with the sound of his voice.  
“Aish, you’re terrible! I give you a two out of ten!” Heechul shouted suddenly with a tone of laughter in his voice. Leeteuk stopped singing when he heard the demon’s voice and he turned around with a cushion in his hand, about to throw it at Heechul, but he dropped it when his eyes landed on Kyuhyun. The young prince looked exhausted as he stood in the doorway leaning against his brother. His usually bright complexion was pale and his eyes were dark but despite all of that he still had a small smile on his face at the sight of the angel.  
“Kim Heechul if you’ve pushed him too far with his magic I swear I will-” Leeteuk started as he walked over to Kyuhyun and pulled him into a hug. Heechul shook his head silently and pointed at Kyuhyun before he held up his hands.  
“This was all him, I swear”  
“It’s true, Teukie” Kyuhyun mumbled against Leeteuk’s collarbone before he turned his head to rest against the angel's shoulder. “I made progress though.”  
“You shouldn’t push yourself so hard. You know you have to be careful. I can feel you shaking so who knows what’s going on inside that head of yours” Leeteuk sighed as he tightened his hold on the younger, holding him close. Despite looking tired and his body shaking with exhaustion Kyuhyun was physically okay for the first time since he discovered his light magic. Heechul cleared his throat before reaching out to squeeze his brother's shoulder.  
“Okay, I’m going to go. Kyuhyun needs to rest and I don’t need to be here to see you guys getting all… mushy,” He chuckled, “I’ll call you tomorrow to see how he’s doing. Make sure he gets enough sleep.”  
“I can assure you that the only thing he’s going to be doing tonight is sleeping, Heechul. Don’t worry”  
“Hey, don’t I get a say in this?” Kyuhyun whined, turning his head to look at Heechul and then back to Leeteuk before he nuzzled his nose against the older’s neck “What if I don’t wanna sleep, hm?”  
“Oh, you will sleep. I can tell you’re exhausted with the way you’re acting”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re being cute, even if you don’t see it. You're cuter than normal when you're tired,” Leeteuk chuckled.  
“We'll see you tomorrow, Heechul. Thanks again”  
“It's my pleasure. See you later” Heechul smiled as he stepped back to the door, earning a small wave from Kyuhyun before he left the apartment.  
  
After Heechul had left, Leeteuk walked with Kyuhyun towards the bedroom, keeping an arm securely around the younger's waist to keep him from falling over or walking into the wall. The bedroom was already prepared for when Kyuhyun returned home. The sheets were clean and tidy, the bedside lamp was turned on to keep the light to a minimum, the blinds were closed and Kyuhyun's pyjamas were laid out on the bed for him to change into when he was ready.  
"Thank you for this Teukie. You thought of everything" Kyuhyun smiled when he sat on the bed and Leeteuk knelt down in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at first but when he felt Leeteuk start to unfasten his shoes he smiled again. "I can undress myself, you don't have to do that"  
"Let me, please. I want to." Leeteuk smiled, looking up to meet Kyuhyun's eyes before he pulled off Kyuhyun's shoes and socks and put them at the side of the room. Kyuhyun stood up and swayed slightly on his feet as he pulled off his clothes and with Leeteuk’s help he put on his pyjama pants before sitting back on the bed.  
“I don't think I've ever been this tired” He sighed but Leeteuk smiled, kissing the younger man's head before sitting beside him.  
“Well, we have no plans for tomorrow, so feel free to sleep as long as you like. I'll be right here until you wake up”  
“Okay,” Kyuhyun nodded, flashing Leeteuk a small smile before he shifted on the bed and got under the covers, ignoring the t-shirt beside himself. Leeteuk frowned when he caught sight of a large bruise on the prince's back, just below his shoulder, one of the only physical signs of their busy day of practice. He picked up Kyuhyun’s ignored t-shirt and folded it up before setting it down on the dresser.  
“Teukie,” Kyuhyun called out softly as he watched Leeteuk move around the room. He pulled the blankets higher and snuggled against his pillow before patting the bed in front of himself “Sit with me for a little bit.”  
“Of course, you don't even need to ask,” Leeteuk smiled, leaning down to kiss Kyuhyun’s lips softly before he sat down on the bed, holding the younger's hand.  
“How're you feeling now that you're home?” He asked and Kyuhyun smiled.  
“Home.. I like the idea of us having a home together” Kyuhyun hummed as he played with the bracelet hanging loosely off Leeteuk’s wrist “I feel okay, just tired”  
“Get some sleep, handsome. We can talk in the morning,” Leeteuk smiled. His smile mirrored on Kyuhyun’s face as the prince finally closed his eyes. He snuggled the pillow beneath his head whilst keeping a tight hold on the angel’s hand.  
“I’m going to marry you someday… Someday soon” Kyuhyun mumbled quietly but his voice was loud enough for Leeteuk to hear.  
The idea of being married to Kyuhyun was a thought that made Leeteuk’s heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter. He had thought about it on a couple of occasions but hearing the words spoken directly from Kyuhyun’s mouth made the idea seem real. He looked down at the now sleeping prince, his prince, and brushed his fingers through the younger’s hair.  
“I love you, Kyuhyun. Until the moment the last breath leaves my body. And even in death, I will still love you. Sweet dreams.”

When Kyuhyun awoke the next morning the sun had just begun to rise over the city, shining a soft orange light through the top and bottom of the curtains. He sat up and looked around the room as his eyes tried to focus, but it was the quiet sound of Leeteuk’s breathing that caught his attention first. Kyuhyun looked down at Leeteuk’s sleeping face and reached out to brush his hair back before running the back of his fingers over the angel’s cheek. Leeteuk groaned softly at the touch, his lips curling up into a smile.  
“My perfect angel” Kyuhyun whispered almost silently to himself before pushing back the covers and climbing out of bed. He stretched as he stood up, his face contorting uncomfortably when a spasm of pain shot down his spine. He hadn’t expected to have been aching so much from just a couple of hours of practising his magic, even if Heechul’s methods were somewhat painful at the time. He walked through to pour himself a glass of water, drinking it down in one go before he made his way back to bed. It was still early and Kyuhyun had no intention of staying out of bed for any longer than he needed to, at least for another few hours. He climbed back into bed and snuggled close to Leeteuk, smiling when he felt Leeteuk shift beside him and the angel’s arm wrap around him, pulling him closer. Kyuhyun pulled the blankets up around himself before resting his head on Leeteuk’s shoulder and tracing his finger gently over his collarbone. Moments like that made Kyuhyun feel like the luckiest man alive. When he felt Leeteuk press a kiss to his temple Kyuhyun smiled.  
“I love you, Leeteuk. I’ll see you in a few hours” He whispered softly and closed his eyes as he, once again, let sleep pull him in.


	17. Kindred Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, it's been a busy couple of weeks! Back at it now though~

Each time that Kyuhyun had entered the light realm it was different from the next. The first visit was cautious, filled with anxiety and stress over keeping himself under control around so many people of pure blood. The second time was due to an overload of power, leaving the demon prince weak, scared and unsure of himself as well as his place in the world. When it came to his third visit to the light realm everything was different, including Kyuhyun himself. The prince was no longer stressed about having to visit the light realm. Instead, he found himself looking forward to it, eager to discover more of the power which had been hidden to him for so long. His slow-growing ability to control his newfound magic gave him the small confidence boost he needed around Emperor Lee and the other people in the realm.   
  
Kyuhyun and Leeteuk were sitting in the throne room as they waited for Emperor Lee to arrive. The guards had left the two alone, with the emperor's permission, and after Kyuhyun had explored the room thoroughly he sat down on the step in front of the throne and sighed.   
“I'm bored” he mumbled, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. The throne room was large, located in the centre of the palace for ease of access as well as maximum protection in the event of an attack, it was the most fortified room in the whole of the palace. On either side of the room were several rows of seating for members of the court during meetings.  
The throne was located along the back wall, on a small platform just a step up from the rest of the floor, giving the emperor the best view of the rest of the room. There was a long purple carpet stretching from the door up to the throne platform, tying the whole room together. Beside the throne on either side were two large chairs for the emperor’s advisors, each was silver with purple velvet fabric, matching the throne.   
  
Leeteuk smiled when he heard Kyuhyun’s mumble and he walked over to sit beside the younger man before bumping their shoulders together.   
“Well, we could find a way to amuse ourselves until my uncle arrives,” Leeteuk said softly, looking at Kyuhyun lovingly before he pressed his lips to the younger's cheek. Kyuhyun smiled and turned a little to face Leeteuk, resting his hand on the angel's cheek before he spoke again.  
“I don't think your uncle will approve of us having sex on his throne” He smirked and Leeteuk blinked before smacking  Kyuhyun's chest gently.   
“Behave. That's for when we're at home. I just mean, well.. you can either sit here bored or kiss me. Your choice” Leeteuk smiled, his smile instantly reflected on Kyuhyun's face. Kyuhyun brushed his thumb over Leeteuk's cheek as he shifted closer, their lips just inches apart.   
“I know. And when we get home you can count on the fact that I will have you naked in my arms before you can even take off your shoes” He purred before he pressed their lips together softly. Leeteuk instantly melted into the kiss and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Kyuhyun’s lips against his own. He rested his hand on Kyuhyun’s side and leaned his head against the younger’s hand as they kissed. For the next few minutes they each forgot where they were, and who they were waiting for until they heard somebody in the room clear their throat.   
“Sorry to interrupt boys, but I believe we have a meeting today” The emperor spoke softly, letting out a small chuckle when Kyuhyun and Leeteuk parted and Leeteuk looked away in an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks.   
“I... Sorry uncle, we weren’t expecting you just yet” Leeteuk mumbled, pausing for a moment to scowl at Kyuhyun, who was grinning from ear to ear before he turned back to his uncle and smiled “It won’t happen again.”  
“It’s okay Leeteuk, no need to apologise. And welcome back, Kyuhyun. I’m glad to see you up and about. You’re looking healthy again” The emperor smiled and Kyuhyun nodded as he turned a little to face emperor Lee whilst still keeping Leeteuk’s hand in his own.  
“Thank you, sire. It hasn’t been easy to adjust to things but I’m getting there, slowly. Both Leeteuk and my brother have been helping me with my magic so hopefully, soon I’ll be in control of it instead of it being in control of me”   
“That is good to hear. And of course, I’m always here, which is the reason you are here today if I am not mistaken” The emperor smiled and Kyuhyun nodded before his eyes caught sight of Yunho entering the room. Kyuhyun noticed an instant change in the angel from previous times of seeing him. Yunho usually walked with impeccable posture and his head held high, displaying his confidence to anybody who would see him, but this time was different. Yunho looked paler and distant as he walked with his head down and one hand in his pocket, but the main thing Kyuhyun noticed was the cut across the angel’s cheek.  
“Yunho?” Kyuhyun called out softly as he stood up from the step and walked over to where the angel was standing by the emperor “Are you alright? Your presence is different to normal, I felt it the moment you walked into the room”  
“I’m fine, Kyuhyun. Thank you for asking”  
“Do not lie to our guest, Yunho” The emperor sighed as he turned to look at Yunho, who nodded his head before sighing in defeat.   
“I’m just tired. I ran into Jaejoong yesterday while I was in the human realm running an errand. He fatally wounded another angel, I put his spirit to rest but using magic of that strength takes a lot of energy.” At the mention of Jaejoong’s name. Leeteuk looked up and straight over to Kyuhyun. The demon’s name tended to send a shiver down Leeteuk’s spine and Kyuhyun knew it.   
“Did he do that? Did he harm you?” Kyuhyun asked Yunho as he pointed to the cut on his cheek and Yunho nodded.  
“He did this, yes. He…” Yunho paused while he tried to think of how to word what he was thinking. Kyuhyun reached out cautiously and rubbed Yunho’s shoulder before shaking his head.   
“It’s okay, you don’t need to explain. I know all too well what Jaejoong is like” he smiled before pulling his arm back again. Emperor Lee smiled at Kyuhyun’s interaction with one of his closest friends before turning to Yunho and resting a hand on his shoulder.  
“Yunho, go and lie down for a little while. You’re exhausted, you’re no good to anybody like this. Changmin will remain by my side and I have Kyuhyun and Leeteuk with me too, there’s nothing to worry about”   
“I do not need to lie down, I am perfectly fine. I can do more by your side than I can when I am resting”  
“Yunho this is not a request, it is an order. Now go, do not make me tell you again”  
“Of course, my lord. I’ll be in my room if you need me. Kyuhyun, Leeteuk” Yunho smiled, giving Kyuhyun and Leeteuk a nod of his head before he bowed to the emperor and left the room.   
  
When the doors closed behind Yunho Emperor Lee sighed as he walked over to take a seat on his throne. Changmin followed and sat down on the chair to the left of the throne, glancing towards the empty seat on the right where Yunho would normally sit.   
“I don’t know what happened yesterday with Jaejoong but I have never seen Yunho like this before. He won’t tell me what happened between them and I am worried that Jaejoong somehow got inside of his head”  
“Sire, where is Yunho’s room? I’d like to speak to him, maybe he’ll tell me what happened” Kyuhyun spoke softly as he stepped forward, still holding Leeteuk’s hand in his own.   
“Thank you, Kyuhyun. It’s worth a try. Leeteuk can show you to Yunho’s room and when you get back we can talk about your magic.” Kyuhyun nodded with a small smile when he and Leeteuk turned and left the room. He felt oddly comfortable in the light realm despite only being there a couple of times. People had begun to change their attitude towards him for the better, although there were still many people who disagreed with the youngest prince of the dark realm being there.   
  
As they walked through the palace and in the direction of Yunho’s room Kyuhyun’s ears twitched to people talking close by. He heard his name mentioned in several conversations from people they passed but there was one word in particular that he heard but could not understand. He tightened his hold on Leeteuk’s hand before pulling him closer and speaking softly.  
“Leeteuk, what is that? That word I keep hearing people say when I walk by?”  
“What word? Oh, Agaryulnaer?” Leeteuk asked and Kyuhyun nodded. “It uh..” he paused, laughing a little to himself before shaking his head “It’s nothing really bad, don’t worry. It’s a word from our ancient language. Not many people use it anymore, they just use certain words. That word in particular means bloodsucker, or vampire”  
“People here are still scared of me, aren’t they?” Kyuhyun asked with a sigh and Leeteuk squeezed his hand.  
“It will take some time for people to come around to the idea of you spending time here in the light realm. My uncle trusts you, Changmin and Yunho trust you and Sungmin is learning to trust you. In time people will welcome you here, I promise you” Leeteuk smiled, instantly reassuring Kyuhyun before they stopped in front of Yunho’s room. “Here we are. I’ll leave you to speak to him while I go and see my uncle”  
“Thank you, Teukie. I’ll come and find you when Yunho and I are finished talking” Kyuhyun smiled as he kissed Leeteuk’s lips softly before the angel walked back down towards the throne room. Kyuhyun knocked gently on Yunho’s door and waited until he heard a response before he opened the door and peeked inside.   
“It’s me, can I come in?” He asked as he looked towards Yunho. Yunho nodded  
“Sure. Did Emperor Lee send you?” Yunho asked but when Kyuhyun stepped inside he shook his head.   
  
Yunho’s room was large but didn’t contain as much furniture as Leeteuk’s did. With a large bed on the far side of the room, a desk off to the left-hand side, a mirror on the wall and a walk-in closet on the right, there was nothing of much importance or sentimental value on display around the room and this came as a surprise to Kyuhyun.   
“I asked him if I could come and see you. He said yes in the hopes that you might talk to me” Kyuhyun spoke softly after he closed the door beside himself and walked over to where Yunho was sitting on his bed. “Can I sit down?” he asked as he motioned to the bottom of the bed and Yunho nodded. The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Kyuhyun looked around the room again before he turned to Yunho and pulled his leg up to rest on the bed.   
“What happened yesterday with Jaejoong, Yunho? Emperor Lee is worried about you”  
“I don’t know” Yunho sighed as he leaned forward and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I was out walking and I heard screaming. I can sense the presence of other angels nearby and I knew that the scream I heard was from an angel... But by the time that I got there I was too late,” he paused as he chewed on his thumb-nail “I knew who he was. Nothing I said seemed to bother him, he just saw everything as a game..”  
“That’s what Jaejoong does. It’s what he’s always done” Kyuhyun nodded softly before letting Yunho continue.  
“He was flirting with me almost from the minute he saw me. It made me sick but... I’m not used to that kind of attention because I devote my whole life to Emperor Lee and the palace. A part of me enjoyed the attention but it’s like he was pulling me in. He pushed me up against the wall and I froze. I couldn’t move, my heart was beating out of my chest. He... he leaned in to kiss me and that’s when this happened” he paused again, pointing to the cut on his cheek “He had his hand on my cheek but before he could get close enough to kiss me I felt a sharp pain and it snapped me out of whatever daze I was in. That was it. I moved away and used my power to set his victim's spirit free. I saw something I never expected to see in him though. I think I managed to make him feel guilty for what he had done. He apologised. And that was the last I saw of him.” When Yunho had finished speaking Kyuhyun looked at him with a small smile. He wasn’t surprised at Jaejoong’s behaviour towards the angel but he was surprised that Yunho had gotten away with only a cut on his cheek, others didn’t tend to be so lucky.   
“You’re lucky to be alive. Jaejoong charms people, it’s one of his ‘skills’ although we’ve found it doesn’t work with everyone. He’s very playful and flirty but it’s never in a good way, that’s the downside to him being what he is… Well one of them anyway. There are a lot of downsides to Jaejoong, mainly the fact that he is still breathing” Kyuhyun grumbled, making Yunho laugh softly.   
“Why does he do it? Why does he pray on the weak and the vulnerable just to kill them in one of the worst ways that he can?”  
“Everything is a game to him. He’s a shapeshifter, primarily a wolf, so he loves to play it’s just who he is. Unfortunately, his definition of playing tends to end with someone’s death. Lucky for you if he likes something or someone he lets them live. I know it’s an awful thought but it means that if you run into him again he won’t kill you, although I’m sure with your power he would have a hard time trying” Kyuhyun chuckled and thankfully Yunho smiled. The young prince wasn’t sure whether anything he was saying would mean something to Yunho or not after all this was the first and only conversation they had had. But when Yunho spoke again Kyuhyun’s questions were answered.   
“Thank you for coming to see me, Kyuhyun. I feel a little better just from having spoken to you about it. And thank you for not judging me”  
“You’re welcome, but why would I judge you? Jaejoong is pretty, he always has been and it’s what draws people to him, it’s just a shame that much can’t be said for his personality. He’s toxic just like Junsu. That’s why they work so well together” Kyuhyun sighed while shaking his head and Yunho nodded in understanding before looking at Kyuhyun with a smile.   
“I know being here has not always been easy for you and I cannot imagine how difficult the past couple of months have been for you but I want you to know that you are always welcome here, I know Emperor Lee feels the same. You are one of us, Kyuhyun. Even if you are a little different” Kyuhyun smiled as Yunho spoke, finally feeling welcome in the light realm by someone other than the emperor. He stood up from the bed and stretched before turning to Yunho with a smile.  
“Thank you, Yunho. You don’t know how much it means to me that people here are ready to accept me and not think of me as a threat. I know the information wouldn’t be so welcomed in my realm so it means a lot. I’ll let you rest” he spoke softly and Yunho nodded before giving Kyuhyun a small wave when the younger left the room.   
  
On his way back to the throne room Kyuhyun greeted anybody he walked by politely, either by saying hello, greeting them with a soft smile or wishing them a good day. Most people returned the prince’s gesture with a cautious smile but others simply ignored him, choosing to keep their distance rather than have anything to do with the boy they still thought of as their enemy. Kyuhyun stepped back inside of the throne room and looked around with a look of confusion on his face before he heard Emperor Lee chuckle and step forward from his throne.   
“Did everything go well with Yunho?” He asked and Kyuhyun nodded.  
“Yes, he told me what happened and that being able to speak to me about it made him feel a little better. Where did Leeteuk go?”   
“That’s good, I’m glad he felt like he could open up to you. Ah, Leeteuk has been stolen away by my son for a little while. He needed help with something and apparently, only Leeteuk could help him” The Emperor chuckled as he watched a small pout appear on Kyuhyun’s face “Would you rather we wait for him to return or are you comfortable with it just being the two of us until he returns?”  
“No, it’s okay. I came here to see you, after all, there’s no point in wasting time”  
“That’s great. I want to show you around a little more while we talk. There is still a lot of the palace I doubt you have seen so I’ll give you the grand tour.” Kyuhyun left throne room following closely behind Emperor Lee, it felt strange to be in the palace without Leeteuk by his side but the young prince knew that he had nothing to worry about. Over the next hour, Emperor Lee lead Kyuhyun around the palace and the courtyards. The palace was larger than Kyuhyun thought, with many hidden hallways and windows that you could only see if you knew where to look. There were several courtyards scattered around the palace, most of them were small in size but a few were large and housed tables, chairs and fountains, suitable for parties or outdoor meetings. As the two walked they discussed events that had been happening over the recent weeks, varying from Kyuhyun’s discovery of his light magic and who his mother truly was to Yunho’s run-in with Jaejoong just a day earlier. Kyuhyun found that he felt increasingly comfortable around Emperor Lee, he could be himself without hiding half of his life, something he could not do when around his father.   
  
Emperor Lee stepped out of the palace and onto the grounds at the back before walking over to the small balcony there and leaning against the wall. There was a set of stairs on either side of the balcony leading down to the large courtyard located at the back of the palace. Kyuhyun closed the door behind himself and closed his eyes as the bright sunlight hit his face. He reached into his pocket and changed his glasses for his sunglasses before letting out a sigh of relief and following Emperor Lee to the wall.   
“I don’t think my eyes will ever get used to the almost constant sunlight in this realm” Kyuhyun mumbled softly and the emperor chuckled.   
“I expect it’s very different in Abaddon. I’ve heard stories of the sun never rising there”  
“They are only stories, sire. The sun is there, just covered by cloud most of the time, unlike here in Araqiel, it’s always so beautiful here”   
“That it is. Come with me I want to show you something” The emperor smiled and Kyuhyun nodded as he followed him down the stairs and through the courtyard to an area of grassland. There were two paddocks at the back of the palace and a large building converted into stables. There was a smaller sand paddock at the far side of the grassland, used for training the emperor's horses, and a large grass paddock closer to the stables. As the two walked closer to the stables Kyuhyun smiled when a horse was brought out into the field.   
“Have you ever ridden a horse before, Kyuhyun?” The emperor asked and Kyuhyun nodded his head.  
“Yeah. We have them in Abaddon but most are wild. I used to have a horse of my own, a stallion I named Blackjack... A pack of wolves got into our stables one night and killed him” he paused and the emperor frowned before looking back at the horse.   
“Well, she’s yours if you want her. You can ride her anytime you are here and I promise nothing bad can happen to her. Her name is Zelda and she’s four years old”  
“Really? Thank you, my lord” Kyuhyun smiled as he looked over to the brown horse now grazing in the field. Her mane was long and black and her tail flowed freely in the wind. Kyuhyun climbed over the fence and clicked his tongue as he walked through the paddock and towards Zelda, whose ears twitched upon hearing the familiar clicking sound. Emperor Lee looked on at the interaction, watching curiously when the horse approached Kyuhyun and instantly lowered her head to allow him to pet her.   
“You’re beautiful” Kyuhyun smiled, letting out a small chuckle when Zelda rubbed her head against his legs. The stable hand had already prepared Zelda to be ridden but Kyuhyun double-checked that the saddle and reins were stable before he secured his first foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself up onto the saddle. Zelda let out a whinny when Kyuhyun leaned forward to rub the side of her neck before he pulled the reins gently to the left to steer her towards the emperor.   
“Is she usually this well behaved?” Kyuhyun called out and the emperor shook his head before smiling.  
“I don’t think I have seen her allow somebody to ride her so quickly and easily for a long time. She must like you”  
“She is wonderful to ride” Kyuhyun smiled back before Zelda turned on the spot and began to trot down through the paddock and into the field, still keeping in view of the emperor.   
  
Leeteuk made his way through the palace and towards the stables, where he had been told he would find his uncle. He had finished helping Sungmin run an errand, which had turned out to be going shopping for clothes for the prince to wear on his secret date with Siwon, and was finally free to spend the day with Kyuhyun and his uncle. As he walked out onto the courtyard he raised an eyebrow in confusion when he laid eyes upon the emperor standing at the fence alone before he followed his uncle's gaze to see Kyuhyun riding Zelda around in the field.   
“Uncle! Is that Zelda?” He asked and the emperor nodded “Amazing, I've never seen her let anybody ride her like that before. What did you do?”  
“Nothing. But I had a thought and I may be right. The last person to ride Zelda, as Kyuhyun is now, was different too. Her name was Lilah and she was also a Nephilim. They have a connection with animals as well as nature and that's why Kyuhyun is so good with Zelda”  
“I had no idea he could ride like that…” Leeteuk mumbled in awe and leaned against the fence as he watched Kyuhyun closely. Leeteuk’s eyes followed every movement Kyuhyun made, from the small and gentle kicks he made with his heels, to the smile on his face as he galloped around the field on the horse he was ready to think of as his own. When Kyuhyun finally looked up he smiled when he laid eyes upon Leeteuk standing by his uncle and he turned to walk Zelda back into the paddock and over to the fence.   
“I had no idea you could ride like that” Leeteuk smiled and Kyuhyun nodded as he rubbed the horse's neck.  
“I was telling your uncle earlier, I used to have a horse of my own when I was younger, his name was Blackjack. My father broke him but he would only ever allow me to ride him. Heechul tried once and Blackjack threw him off” Kyuhyun chuckled before Zelda let out another whinny. “I’ll take her back to the stable and be back with you”  
“Okay, no rush”  Leeteuk smiled before he rested his head on his uncle’s shoulder “Thank you, uncle. I can see that this made him happy. He’s had a tough time with his magic lately so little things like this just help to keep his mind focused on the good things”    
“You don’t need to thank me, Leeteuk. Anything I can do to help make things easier, I will.”   
  
After Kyuhyun had taken Zelda back to her stall he left the stable and walked back through the courtyard towards where Leeteuk and the emperor were waiting for him. Leeteuk instantly reached out his hand for Kyuhyun to take before the three of them walked back through the palace grounds and headed towards the meeting room.   
“Uncle, did you tell Kyuhyun about Lilah?” Leeteuk asked once the doors to the meeting room were closed. The two sat together at the table across from the emperor before Kyuhyun shook his head.   
“Lilah?”  
“Not yet, I wanted to wait until we were alone,” The emperor said softly before turning to Kyuhyun with a small smile “Lilah was like you, Kyuhyun. A Nephilim. She had a way with animals and nature. I had a feeling that you could have that in common with her which is another reason I introduced you to Zelda, you proved me right.   
“Another Nephilim? What happened to her is she still alive?” Kyuhyun asked  
“I am not sure. She disappeared a couple of years ago. Nobody has heard from her since”  
“Is there any way we could find out whether she is still alive? Maybe it could help for Kyuhyun to meet her” Leeteuk questioned but the emperor shook his head.   
“If she is alive she does not want to be found. Every effort we have made to track anybody down with that kind of power ended when we were lead back to Kyuhyun. It appears that using magic to track magic does not work when Kyuhyun’s magic is the strongest around” the emperor chuckled, leading to a rather sheepish smile appearing on Kyuhyun’s face. Just as Leeteuk was about to speak there was a knock at the door and Sungmin poked his head inside before stepping into the room and closing the door.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt, father. I just, I heard Kyuhyun was here and I was wondering if I could do anything to help with his magic”  
“That is not up to me” The emperor shrugged a little and motioned for Sungmin to come closer to the three of them. Sungmin nodded and stepped forward before giving Kyuhyun a small smile.  
“Kyuhyun, I want to help. Let me help you with your magic, I can teach you the power I have, will you let me?” Sungmin asked and Kyuhyun smiled. Despite everything Sungmin had done to try to get people to turn away from him, Kyuhyun couldn’t deny that he did want the light prince on his side, even if it was fun to scare and torment him from time to time.   
“Of course. Thank you, Sungmin”  
  
****  
  
When Junsu returned to his room after another meeting with the king and his guards he frowned as he opened the door and laid eyes upon Jaejoong. The shapeshifter was curled up in his wolf form on the middle of the bed they shared. His ears were low and his tail curled tightly around his body as he lay with his eyes closed.   
“Jaejoong, baby? What's wrong?” Junsu asked and Jaejoong opened his eyes and raised his head before whimpering softly. The expression on the wolf’s face and the look in his eyes was something that Junsu had not seen for a long time, a mixture of fear, worry and regret. Junsu frowned at Jaejoong’s whimper as he walked through the room and set his folder down on the desk before he sat down on the bed beside the wolf.   
“You’re sulking. Why are you sulking? You know I don’t like it when you’re upset” Jaejoong sighed as Junsu spoke and he lifted his head to rest on the older man's lap before closing his eyes. “We’ll talk later. I’m free for the rest of the afternoon so I’ll stay here with you.” The two sat in silence for over an hour as Junsu simply ran his fingers through the soft fur on Jaejoong’s neck. It was something that always helped to relax the shapeshifter and after a while, his breathing evened out and his body relaxed completely as he fell asleep. Junsu looked down at the wolf’s sleeping face before he laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes, he had every intention of staying awake but after a busy day of meetings and training, it didn’t take long for him to drift off to sleep.   
  
A couple of hours later Jaejoong finally opened his eyes. The light in the room was fading as the sun began to set and Jaejoong yawned before lifting his head to see Junsu sleeping on the bed beside him. Jaejoong shifted back into his human form, keeping his distance on the bed as not to wake the older man. He looked down at his hands and frowned a little. There were still small traces of blood beneath his nails and palms were grazed and dirty, from where he had landed on the floor, after being pushed away by Yunho. He got up and grabbed a bathrobe from the hook on the wall before he pulled it on and curled back up on the bed beside Junsu, resting his head on the older man’s chest as he traced his fingers over the creases in his shirt.   
“I wish I could tell you but I’m scared” Jaejoong whispered before he let out a sigh when Junsu’s arm wrapped around him, holding his small frame close. He looked up to see that Junsu’s eyes were still closed. “It’s only ever been you. But I’m scared of the hold Yunho had over me yesterday. I’ve never felt guilty for taking a life until I met him. Please forgive me, my love. I promise I will avoid him in the future” he finished and pressed a kiss to Junsu’s chest before snuggling closer and closing his eyes. But when Jaejoong’s eyes closed and his body relaxed, Junsu’s eyes opened slowly, focusing instantly on the man sleeping in his arms. His expression was nonchalant despite what he had just heard. A part of him was confused by the younger man's words but deep down he knew that Jaejoong would never leave him.   
“Do not worry, love. This collar is yours for a reason” Junsu hummed softly as he ran his hand up Jaejoong’s arm to touch the collar that was still locked in place around the shapeshifters neck. The collar was a symbol to them and others in the realm. It showed who Jaejoong belonged to and that nobody else could touch him, but where others recoiled at the thought of belonging to another so closely, Jaejoong welcomed it and wore the collar proudly.   
Nobody could ever come between them and Junsu knew it.   
  
****  
  
Long after the light had faded in the light realm Leeteuk, Kyuhyun and Sungmin were gathered in the meeting hall with emperor Lee as they talked, and worked, through various forms of magic. The emperor and Leeteuk sat off to the side while Sungmin explained his magic to the demon prince. Starting with the protection magic he had tried and failed, to use on Kyuhyun in the earlier weeks. With the new magic came pain and discomfort on both ends. Each new magic Sungmin showed and taught Kyuhyun had to be demonstrated first, but both of the princes would never admit that they enjoyed hurting the other.   
“You did that on purpose! We didn’t say full force!” Kyuhyun hissed after Sungmin had fired a particularly strong spark of magic in the younger’s direction, hitting him in the stomach. Leeteuk cleared his throat at his boyfriend’s action, subtly reminding the younger that there was no need to bare his fangs like he did when he felt threatened.   
“So try harder then. I know you can do this, you’re not trying. Now show me. Make me feel what I just made you feel… if you can” Sungmin smirked, earning a chuckle from his father.   
“You’re acting more like me every single day, Lee Sungmin” Kyuhyun hummed almost proudly at Sungmin’s behaviour as he paced back and forth for a couple of moments before relaxing himself and letting out a breath. This side of Sungmin was different to the side Kyuhyun had seen in their previous meetings, he was confident rather than scared and worried and the fact that he was trying to help the demon prince proved that he did want to make up for his previous behaviour. Kyuhyun closed his eyes for a moment as he focused on the sound of Sungmin’s breathing. A small smile played on his lips when the light prince's heartbeat quickened a little and before he could speak Kyuhyun opened his eyes. With all of his concentration focused on Sungmin, Kyuhyun raised his hand as his eyes faded from purple to blue before a strong bolt of energy sparked from his fingertips. Both emperor Lee and Leeteuk watched in surprise as Sungmin was thrown across the room by the force of Kyuhyun’s magic, a force neither of them expected so soon from the demon prince. Sungmin landed on the floor with a pained cry as his head hit the wall before he sat up and glared at Kyuhyun whilst holding his head.   
“Ooowww!” Sungmin whined, sounding more dramatic than he needed to and Kyuhyun couldn't help but laugh “You did that on purpose!”  
“I'm sorry, but I didn't. You told me to try harder, so I did. Although that still wasn’t trying my hardest, I think that could really hurt you”   
“Okay boys, I think that's enough for today. You've both done well. Sungmin, go and see Dr Choi, make sure you don't have a concussion” Emperor Lee called out softly and at the mention of the doctor's name, Sungmin smiled.  
“Yes, father” Sungmin nodded before he felt his cheeks heat up when he looked over to Leeteuk and received a wink from the other. Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes when he saw the small interaction but before he could call the two out on it, Leeteuk shook his head and pressed his finger to his lips. As Sungmin left the room Kyuhyun walked over to where Leeteuk and his uncle were sitting and he sat down beside them, resting his head on Leeteuk’s shoulder as he let out a yawn.   
“You’re picking up new magic faster than I expected, that’s good. Just give yourself time to rest. Your magic is useless if you don’t have the strength or the energy to stay awake” The emperor chuckled and Kyuhyun smiled. “There is a party planned to take place in a couple of days. It will be held in the auditorium of the arts centre in the human realm, and I think it goes without saying but the two of you are invited. There is no need for you to sneak into this one, Kyuhyun”  
“Thank you, my lord. I look forward to it” Kyuhyun smiled before he paused and looked down at Leeteuk’s hand as he laced his fingers with his boyfriends. He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to Leeteuk’s cheek before glancing to the emperor. “Leeteuk, can I speak to with your uncle for a moment, please? Don’t worry it’s nothing bad, I just would prefer you to not be in the room” he spoke softly and with caution, worried about how Leeteuk would react to being kicked out of the room, but Leeteuk smiled and nodded his head.   
“Of course. I’ll go and see Sungmin. Check if Siwon’s found a brain in that skull of his” Leeteuk chuckled before smiling at Kyuhyun and squeezing his hand gently “Don’t be too long, okay? I want you to myself for a bit before we go back home”   
“I’ll try not to be. Now go, I’ll meet you in your room in a little while.”  
  
Kyuhyun watched with a small smile as Leeteuk left the room, glancing back for a moment with a smile before he closed the door, leaving Kyuhyun alone with Emperor Lee. Kyuhyun let out a sigh in an attempt to steady his nerves as he rubbed his hands together anxiously, something that Emperor Lee noticed straight away.   
“What is it, Kyuhyun? You know you you can tell me if something is on your mind. And right now I know there is something on your mind”   
“There is. But it’s... it’s not magic related or anything to do with what’s been happening lately” he mumbled whilst looking down at the floor. “This has been on my mind for the past couple of months but with everything that has happened with my magic, being in a coma… I’ve put it off because the timing hasn’t felt right. But now things are starting to go well again. Leeteuk and I are better, closer, than ever. Sungmin is finally trusting me and I feel more at home here than I do in my realm with my own father”   
“You’re always welcome here, Kyuhyun. Never doubt that. Sungmin is smart but he’s cautious and sometimes reckless, you are not the first person to come into his life that he tried to push straight back out of it. He’s protective of Leeteuk because Leeteuk is the closest thing to a brother than he has ever had. What is on your mind? What have you been putting off?” Emperor Lee asked softly as he turned in his seat to face Kyuhyun a little better before reaching out to squeeze the prince's shoulder reassuringly. Kyuhyun gave the emperor a gentle smile and brushed one of his fangs over his lower lip before biting it softly. With several things rushing around in his head all at once there was only one thing that made sense to him. He took a deep breath and breathed out slowly before he finally continued.   
“Since the day I met Leeteuk, there was something about him that seemed familiar. Knowing now that we were close even when we were children made me realise that I’ve lost him once, I don’t want to lose him again, I can’t. He makes me the happiest I’ve been since my mother died, maybe the happiest I’ve ever been, and I didn’t think I would ever get to this point again. You are his family, you are the closest thing to a father he has, and family is important to me. I know this is a big step and I don’t expect an answer right away but...” He paused briefly as a familiar feeling of butterflies fluttered in his stomach and he couldn’t help but smile as he spoke his last words. “My lord, I would like your blessing to marry Leeteuk.”


	18. Acceptance

Leeteuk sat in the dining hall the next morning eating breakfast alone. He was sitting at the end of the large table as the sun's rays shone through the open patio doors, hitting his back and warming him gently. It was already a beautiful day outside despite it only being early but Leeteuk was happy to be awake because as well as giving him more time in the day it meant that he could see the light realm at its nicest. Despite many people waking up in the early hours in the morning, Araqiel was quiet until lunchtime when the market opened up. Just as Leeteuk finished his breakfast and picked up his glass to take a sip of his orange juice, Sungmin appeared out of the corner of his eye and he greeted his cousin with a warm smile.  
“Good morning, Sungmin. You’re up early this morning” he spoke softly and Sungmin nodded, smiling through his obvious tiredness. He walked over and took a seat at the table beside Leeteuk before resting his head on his hand and letting out a yawn.  
“Good morning. I.. Siwon stayed in my room again last night and he had an early meeting. I couldn’t get back to sleep so I figured I’d just get up, have breakfast and then go back to bed in a little while” Sungmin smiled and rubbed his eyes before sitting up and glancing around the room “Where is Kyuhyun? Still in bed?”  
 “Yeah. We were up late last night and he doesn’t really like mornings as it is so I thought I’d let him sleep while I got breakfast” Leeteuk smiled “I’m going back in a few minutes though. So what are you and Siwon now then? Are you dating or is it just… casual?”  
 “I don’t know. We haven’t spoken about it. I guess it’s just casual at the minute”  
 “Well be careful. I don’t want you to get hurt and if your father finds out you know he won’t approve.” Sungmin sighed.  
“I know because I have to ‘Marry a princess’” he grumbled, imitating his father’s voice the best that he could but the attempt only made Leeteuk laugh “Why can Kyuhyun date anybody he wants but I have to marry a princess? It’s not fair”  
“Kyuhyun’s brother is next in line to the throne of Abaddon. Kyuhyun has almost given up on the idea of being king. I don’t think his father cares who he dates but… He hasn’t met me yet so I’ll let you know when he finds out”  
“Aren’t you worried about meeting him? My father is accepting and is willing to give anybody a chance no matter where they come from. I doubt King Kim will be very happy about his son dating anybody from the light realm, nevermind the nephew of his enemy”  
“Of course I’m worried. I’m worried that he will take one look at me and try to hurt me, or Kyuhyun. I try not to think about it because I don’t know when it will happen. I know Kyuhyun will want his father to meet me but they aren’t exactly on the best of terms lately. There’s a lot of tension between them. We’re waiting for things to calm down a little before making any choices.” Sungmin nodded in understanding of Leeteuk’s words, after all, he could relate to the worry Leeteuk was feeling since he felt the same over his father finding out about his relationship with Siwon.   
  
After a few moments of silence, Sungmin spoke again. He chose his words carefully but there was no way he could ask the question he was thinking without possibly making Leeteuk annoyed.   
“What would you do if Kyuhyun’s father stops you from seeing him? What if he forbids it and Kyuhyun listens to him?” he asked and Leeteuk shrugged before shaking his head.  
“He won’t. Even if he forbids Kyuhyun from seeing me, Kyuhyun won’t listen. His father has lied to him one too many times. There aren’t enough reasons in the world that he could use to change Kyuhyun’s mind about us being together, I know that because we both know the risks and neither of us is willing to let somebody else rip us apart. Not now, not ever”  
“I wish I had what you have with him. Seeing the two of you together, the way he looks at you...” Sungmin paused and sighed slightly before looking down at his hands. Leeteuk noticed a sad expression on his cousin's face before he got up and walked over to kneel by his side.   
“Listen to me, Sungmin. You’re young and you are our future Emperor, you have all the time in the world to fall in love with someone as I have with Kyuhyun. I was lucky enough to find Kyuhyun again after years of us being apart, maybe Siwon won’t be your happily ever after but enjoy yourself while you have the chance. I’ve made plenty of mistakes and there have been times I thought I was in love but I wasn’t, it only took meeting Kyuhyun again for me to realise that I didn’t know what love was until he came back into my life. Give yourself time, Sungmin, there’s no reason to rush” Leeteuk smiled and Sungmin nodded before he gave the older a small smile and hugged him tightly. Leeteuk returned the hug briefly and when Sungmin pulled away he took a step back.   
“Thank you, Leeteuk. I just feel like life is rushing by so quickly these days”  
“So enjoy what you have with Siwon while it lasts. You never know, you might find yourself falling in love with him after all”  
“Baby steps. I do have feelings for him other than the sex… but the sex is great too” Sungmin chuckled, a hint of a blush on his face as he thought about previous nights he had spent with Siwon. Leeteuk laughed softly and patted his cousin on the cheek before giving him a wink.  
“Speaking of sex, I have a naked boyfriend to get back to” he grinned “I’ll see you in a little while Sungmin”  
“You’re gross! I don’t want to know anything about you and Kyuhyun having sex and I certainly don’t need to know when he’s naked and why thank you very much!” Sungmin whined and covered his ears as he pulled a disgusted face at the older angel and stuck his tongue out, but Leeteuk simply laughed and pressed a kiss to Sungmin’s head before he walked happily from the dining room and back towards his bedroom.   
  
****  
  
Hangeng walked through the palace towards the kitchens after finishing off his morning tasks. After waking up and noticing that Heechul had already left for the day, he made the bed and tidied their bedroom before putting their clothes into the wash. The weather had taken a turn for the worse overnight and much of the outer realm was flooded, leading to many of the guards from the palace being relocated to help the people in the villages below. As the storm continued into the morning Hangeng looked out of one of the many windows of the palace and frowned as he watched the rain come down and the lightning light up the darkened morning sky. He made his way into the kitchens and poked his head through the doors to the dining room before shaking his head with an amused smile when he noticed Heechul asleep at the table.   
“Heechul” He called out softly as he stepped inside the dining room and walked over to Heechul. He shook the older gently to wake him and when Heechul’s eyes opened, Hangeng smiled. “What are you doing sleeping at the table? Come back to bed”  
“I woke up because of the thunder. Couldn’t get back to sleep” Heechul mumbled, flinching slightly when another crack of thunder sounded throughout the room. The older prince wasn’t afraid of much but thunder always had a way of scaring him, no matter how safe he was. “Aish, I wish it would stop already. There’s barely anybody in the palace because of this storm, they’re all out helping the villages. I came for breakfast but I don’t know where the chef is.” Hangeng grabbed a blanket that was draped over the back of one of the nearby chairs before he moved to put it over Heechul’s shoulders. Heechul smiled and pulled the blanket around himself before he yawned.   
“Do you want food or blood?” Hangeng asked and Heechul only looked at him with a small smile. Hangeng nodded and reached out his hand for the prince to take and Heechul complied, but before they could leave King Kim stepped into the dining room and greeting them with a smile.   
“Good morning, father. How are the villages doing?” Heechul asked quietly, as Hangeng gave the king a bow, and the king sighed.  
“Good morning. They aren’t doing too well. This storm caught everybody off guard. The amount of rain that has fallen overnight is more than we’ve had in the past month alone. The rivers are bursting their banks and the drains are already too full of water, they cannot take anymore. I’ve given the order to evacuate all the lower villages, for the time being, the people can take shelter in the guards quarters until it is safe for them to return home”  
“I wish I could help..”  
“Do not worry, my son. I know how you feel about storms. Go back to bed and try to sleep through it” the king smiled and Heechul nodded before walking towards the doors with Hangeng “Oh, Heechul. I’ve tried calling Kyuhyun but he won’t answer his phone, can you call him for me later and tell him that I will be visiting his apartment today? I want to speak to him”  
“Of course, father. I’ll call him in a few hours, he won’t be awake yet”   
“Thank you.” Hangeng and Heechul made their way back to the bedroom they shared and once inside Hangeng pulled the curtains closed in an attempt to block out the sound of the thunder as it continued to rumble the sky. Heechul lay on the middle of the bed and pulled the blanket tighter as his tail lay between his legs. Despite the curtains being closed, muffling the thunder, Heechul could still hear everything clearly and every rumble of thunder made him flinch a little more than the last. He pulled another thick blanket over his head and sighed.   
“I’ll eat later, I’m just going to stay like this for a little while” he mumbled, his voice muffled by the blankets, but Hangeng’s soft laugh let Heechul know that he had been heard.   
“Get some sleep, I’m right here if you need me. I’m not going anywhere, I promise” Hangeng smiled as he began to rub Heechul’s back soothingly, and after only a short while Heechul fell asleep and his body finally relaxed.   
  
****  
  
Leeteuk smiled when his eyes landed on Kyuhyun. The younger man was still fast asleep on the bed as his chest rose and fell steadily. He was lying on his back with one arm resting above his head and his other hand on his stomach. As Leeteuk walked closer he ran his eyes over his boyfriend's torso and hummed softly at what he saw. At some point, after the angel had left for breakfast Kyuhyun had moved and partially kicked off the blankets that had originally been covering him. The covers were now low on his hips, exposing his bare chest and stomach and drawing Leeteuk’s eyes to the youngers hip bones. He bit his lip before picking up their clothes from the night before, which had been forgotten about almost as fast as they were taken off, and putting them in the laundry basket. He got some clean clothes out and lay them on the dresser for Kyuhyun before kicking off his shoes and crawling back into bed with the younger.  
“I wish that you could see how perfect and peaceful you look right now” Leeteuk whispered as he lay his head on Kyuhyun’s shoulder and traced his fingers softly over the younger's chest. Kyuhyun smiled at Leeteuk’s gentle touches of affection before he wrapped his arm around the angel and pulled him closer.  
“Mm, if I look as perfect as you did last night then I know exactly what you mean” Kyuhyun mumbled softly before letting out a yawn and opening one eye to look at Leeteuk “You showered already?” he asked after noticing the sweater the angel was wearing before Leeteuk shook his head and rested his hand on Kyuhyun’s chest.  
“No.. I’ll shower when we get back to your apartment. I’ve been awake for a while now so I thought I would leave you to sleep. I ate breakfast already and you’re still naked in bed. So lazy” Leeteuk hummed as he leaned in to kiss Kyuhyun’s jaw, bringing a cheeky smile to the prince’s lips.   
“I would suggest that we stay in bed a little longer but we need to get back” he paused before looking back down at Leeteuk and raising an eyebrow “You really didn’t take a shower yet?”   
“Nope. I feel gross but last night was worth it” Leeteuk grinned and gave a soft laugh as he pressed his lips against Kyuhyun’s chest. Kyuhyun smiled again and wrapped the angel in his arms before letting out a content sigh.   
“Give me ten minutes to take a quick shower and get dressed then we can say goodbye to your uncle and head back home. And since my clothes are…” he paused and sat up, looking around the room in confusion before Leeteuk laughed and pointed to the laundry basket “Since my clothes are dirty and need washing I’m stealing something from your closet”  
“That’s fine. I still have your jacket anyway, remember?” Leeteuk smiled and Kyuhyun nodded “I’ll be outside in the courtyard when you’re done.”  
  
After taking some time to finally move from where they were lying on the bed Kyuhyun took a quick shower before walking to Leeteuk’s closet and pulling on a pair of black jeans, with rips in the knees, and a thin but warm grey sweater. He dried his hair roughly with the towel and put on his shoes before heading out of Leeteuk’s room and walking towards the courtyard. Leeteuk was sitting on one of the benches beside the fountain in the middle of the courtyard as he sat beside his uncle. The two looked deep in conversation as Kyuhyun slowly approached but when he noticed the younger out of the corner of his eye, Leeteuk looked up and smiled.  
“Those clothes… Keep them. They look so much better on you than they ever have on me” he smiled and gave Kyuhyun a wink as he ran his eyes over the younger’s form. The skinny jeans hugged Kyuhyun’s legs in all the right places and the sweater was baggier on the demon prince than on Leeteuk thanks to his slightly smaller frame. Emperor Lee cleared his throat before smiling at the younger man.  
“Good morning, Kyuhyun. Do the two of you have plans for today?” he asked and Kyuhyun smiled as he stood in front of the bench, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans.   
“Good morning, sire. I’m expecting an important delivery at home so we’re going back to my apartment shortly. Afterwards, though.. I’m not sure”   
“Well, whatever you decide on I hope you both have a lovely day. And don’t forget about the party in two days. The preparations have already started, the auditorium is being decorated as we speak”   
“Thank you, uncle. I can’t wait for the party. It will be nice this time to not have to cut things short by sneaking Kyuhyun out of the back door” Leeteuk chuckled before he stuck his tongue out at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pouted before he scoffed playfully.  
“I have a better handle on things now though too. I know it will be safe for me to be there. I’m looking forward to it, it’s going to be a night to remember” he smiled and Emperor Lee nodded, his smile reflecting Kyuhyun’s which left Leeteuk somewhat confused.   
“Have I missed something? Why are you both smiling like that?” he asked and Kyuhyun shook his head before giving the emperor a bow.  
“Nothing. Come on, let’s go. It was nice to see you again, my lord”  
“You too, Kyuhyun. Take care.”  
“Don’t I get a say in this? I don’t trust either of you right now, there’s something you’re not telling me. I can see it in your faces” Leeteuk whined and Kyuhyun shook his head again, this time with a grin.  
“Nope, come on we have to get back.” Kyuhyun grabbed Leeteuk’s hand and gently pulled him up from the bench before he walked back inside and towards the main doors. It didn’t take long for the angel to give up any form of fight or protest and by the time they had left through the main doors, he was walking happily beside the demon prince with their fingers laced together.   
  
By the time Kyuhyun and Leeteuk arrived back in the human realm, the sun was still high in the sky. Kyuhyun pushed up his sunglasses and linked his fingers with the angel’s once again as he gave him a small but loving smile. Leeteuk looked back at Kyuhyun before he looked down at the ground almost shyly.  
“What?” He asked, feeling as though he had something on his face or maybe in his teeth but Kyuhyun’s smile didn’t falter. Instead, he pulled Leeteuk closer and kissed his cheek softly.  
“Nothing. I’m just admiring you whilst being thankful that you’re mine. This party is going to be the perfect opportunity to prove to everybody that I’m not somebody they need to be scared of anymore. And with you as my date how could it be bad? It’s going to be perfect”  
“I like seeing you like this” Leeteuk smiled and Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow curiously.  
“Like what?”  
“Happy. Excited for things. You’re even getting out of bed easier now. I think this is the most you’ve smiled and the longest you’ve smiled since we started dating”   
“Things are better now. Nothing will ever replace my mother and I know I will miss her always but I feel like she is with me now. Before I knew who she was I didn’t feel it. But since finding out who she was and after receiving her necklace I feel like she’s watching over me, like I always have a part of her with me. You make me happy. It’s natural and it’s pure and it’s better than any medication I can take. You are the thing that changed in my life for the better and I am grateful every single day. I was beginning to lose hope that things would ever change, but they did and I refuse to look back” Kyuhyun said softly and as he turned to look at Leeteuk again he narrowed his eyes when the older looked away to hide the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. “Hey, look at me. Why are you crying?” he asked and Leeteuk smiled before using his free hand to wipe his eyes. He shook his head with a small smile and when Kyuhyun released his hand and cupped the older’s face he closed his eyes.   
“Please don’t cry”  
“They aren’t bad tears, I promise. I’m happy, so happy. I never expected to find someone I could be myself with. I don’t have to pretend around you. You say that you were losing hope that things would never change but I had almost given up on being this legitimately happy again. You changed my life as much as I changed yours and I can’t imagine my life without you anymore”  
“You don’t have to. I’m not going anywhere” Kyuhyun smiled before he paused and pressed his lips against Leeteuk’s while he wiped the angel’s eyes with his thumbs. He felt eyes on them as a couple of people passed them in the street but it didn’t bother him, he was proud to be seen with Leeteuk. When they parted his rested his forehead against Leeteuk’s and took his hands “Move in with me” he spoke softly and Leeteuk looked up to meet his eyes for any sign of doubt but he saw none. Leeteuk smiled and wound his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck before he nodded.   
“Of course I will” he smiled and let out a sigh of content when he was pulled against the younger’s chest and hugged tightly. Things were looking up and both of them could feel it.   
  
When they arrived back at the apartment Kyuhyun yawned and kicked off his shoes. He looked around and smiled at the thought of Leeteuk living by his side. Despite the older man only living a few blocks away, it was still too far for Kyuhyun’s liking.   
“Welcome home” he grinned on his way to the bedroom before he pushed the door open and let himself fall onto the bed. Leeteuk followed closely and sat beside the younger, squeezing his thigh gently before pulling him to sit up.   
“You need to feed. That’s why you’re so tired today”  
“I’m fine. I don’t want to take too much of your blood, you know that..” Kyuhyun protested but Leeteuk pressed a finger to the younger’s lips, preventing him from continuing.  
“No arguments”   
“You realise I can still talk like this, right?” Kyuhyun chuckled as he poked his tongue out and licked Leeteuk’s finger “And it’s up to me if I feed on you” he paused before he kissed the end of the older’s finger and looked him in the eyes “Lucky for you, you know I can’t resist you so you know all too well that if you give me permission I’m not going to waste it.”   
Leeteuk hummed softly, smiled and rested his hand on Kyuhyun’s chest as he leaned forward to kiss Kyuhyun’s lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle but it made Kyuhyun’s heart beat as fast as the day they shared their first kiss. “I think you’re starting to enjoy this as much as I do you know. You choose when I feed, it should be the other way around. But no” Kyuhyun paused, tapping his chin before he reached out to run his fingers across the mark that still sat proudly upon Leeteuk’s neck “You like it when I bite you, don’t you?” he hummed softly and Leeteuk let out a frustrated sigh.   
“So what if I do? You need to feed and as long as you’re feeding on me I might as well get something out of it too. It isn’t just you feeding on me, it’s something personal between the two of us”   
“You’re a masochist, admit it” Kyuhyun smirked as he leaned in and brushed his lips across the angels. Leeteuk closed his eyes briefly before he grabbed hold of Kyuhyun’s sweater and pulled him closer.   
“It takes one to know one” he smiled making Kyuhyun laugh softly, breaking some of the sexual tension between them.  
“That was such a bad line. Now stop talking before this turns into something more than feeding” he purred, giving Leeteuk a wink before he leaned close to the angel’s neck. Leeteuk smiled and tilted his head to give Kyuhyun the room he needed. Kyuhyun raised his hand to rest on the side of Leeteuk’s neck and he gently ran his thumb over the soft skin, making Leeteuk smile. A shiver ran down the angel’s spine when Kyuhyun kissed the mark he had gotten so fond of before he felt an all too familiar pain in the side of his neck. The sharp pain no longer bothered Leeteuk, he had gotten so used to Kyuhyun feeding on him by now that the pain quickly passed and the area around the bite went numb. He didn’t know whether the numbness was something that Kyuhyun created, to dull any pain, or whether it was a natural reaction but he didn’t care to question it. After a couple of moments of drinking deeply Kyuhyun bit down harder, causing Leeteuk to let out a quiet whimper, before he paused and retracted his fangs.   
“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” he asked and ran his tongue along the bite mark to stop the bleeding before he pulled back a little to look at Leeteuk. Leeteuk opened his eyes, gave the younger a small smile and shook his head.   
“It didn’t hurt much, don’t worry. It surprised me more than it hurt. Do you feel better now?” he asked and Kyuhyun nodded before wiping any traces of blood from his lips and pressing them softly against Leeteuk’s. Leeteuk smiled at the sweet gesture and returned the kiss before the two of them parted and Kyuhyun smiled.  
“Go and take a shower, I’ll make lunch for you”  
“You don’t have to do that, don’t feel like you have to cook for me all of the time”  
“Shh, you let me feed and in return, I make you lunch. You have to eat, especially if you insist on me only feeding on you. No arguments. I’m making you lunch and you don’t get a say in it. I’m making you Kimbap” Kyuhyun grinned, poking his tongue out at Leeteuk before he felt a gentle slap on the side of his head.  
“You’re such a brat sometimes. But I won’t argue with being waited on. Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be out”   
“Of course, take your time. I’ll see you in a little while” Kyuhyun smiled and Leeteuk nodded before he got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.   
  
Kyuhyun walked back through into the kitchen with a small smile on his face as he rolled up the sleeves on Leeteuk’s sweater so they wouldn’t get dirty with cooking. There was something about wearing Leeteuk’s clothes that Kyuhyun liked more than his own. They were comfy and warm and the fact that they smelled of the angel was an added bonus, especially when they were apart. He began to hum softly as he prepared the leftover rice from the day before and cut up the vegetables. It didn’t take long for him to prepare the ingredients and grab the rice cake from the refrigerator, and within ten minutes the Kimbap was ready. Making food for Leeteuk was something Kyuhyun found enjoyable. It was a new experience for him, having never needed to cook for anyone before, he felt as though it gave him an added sense of purpose. He continued to hum quietly to himself as he placed the Kimbap onto a plate before he glanced towards his bedroom and pouted when the door was still closed.   
  
Shortly after he had finished cleaning up the kitchen after himself there was a knock and the door. Kyuhyun grinned as he thought about the important delivery he was waiting for but when he walked over and opened the door he saw the opposite of what he wanted. His father was standing on the other side of the door with Heechul by his side. He didn’t look angry or annoyed but instead, he looked calm and almost completely relaxed, a big difference to the last time he was in his father’s company.  
“Father?” Kyuhyun blinked in confusion upon seeing his father before turning his thoughts Leeteuk. For the first time that day he was glad that Leeteuk was hidden away in the bathroom and not by his side “What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to speak to you. I tried calling but you didn't answer. Is everything okay?” King Kim spoke softly and Kyuhyun nodded.   
“Yeah. I've just been busy, and my phone is in the bedroom so I didn’t know you tried to call. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting a visit, now isn't the best time..” he mumbled softly as his father stepped through the door and looked around the apartment while he waited for Heechul. Heechul sighed and shrugged helplessly before he stepped inside and stood close by Kyuhyun.   
“I'm sorry. I did call you several times to warn you. He insisted on coming to see you” He whispered in an attempt to keep his words from his father. Kyuhyun sighed.  
“You're cooking? Do you have company” The king asked and Kyuhyun shrugged.   
“As I said, now isn't the best time. Can’t this wait, father? I can come and see you in a few hours. I don’t mean to be rude but me not answering my phone was a sign that I haven’t been available to, that should have made you realise that I've been busy.” Heechul walked around Kyuhyun’s apartment and stood over by the window as their father took a seat on the sofa.   
There was tension between Kyuhyun and their father and Heechul had sensed it from the moment they had entered the younger’s apartment.   
“You still refuse to wear anything with short sleeves I see” King Kim spoke softly when Kyuhyun stood beside the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest, exposing his forearms. Kyuhyun sighed and scratched the back of his neck before pulling the sleeves of his sweater down over his hands.  
“Why does it matter to you what I wear? Scars are scars, why would I want them on show when they’re a reminder of my world being torn apart? I would never expect you to understand.” The king frowned as Kyuhyun spoke but before he could speak again the door to Kyuhyun’s bedroom opened and Leeteuk stepped out, freezing on the spot when his eyes moved to the much-feared king of Abaddon. King Kim narrowed his eyes as he looked at Leeteuk, noticing the obvious bite mark on his neck.   
“You bring your food home with you now, Kyuhyun? Who would have thought that it would be you to keep an angel as a pet” he chuckled but when Leeteuk edged his way away from the sofa and over to where Kyuhyun was standing the king frowned. “Kyuhyun, do you care to explain to me why you are hiding an angel in your apartment?” Kyuhyun glanced towards Heechul before looking back to his father. What was the point in trying to hide his relationship when it was staring his father in the face? Heechul stepped closer to Kyuhyun and positioned himself a safe distance between his father and brother as Kyuhyun’s arm wrapped around Leeteuk’s waist to hold him close.   
“I’m not hiding anybody anywhere, he was in the bathroom. Father, this is Leeteuk. And before you say or do anything just know that you are in my home, I won’t tolerate you trying to harm him” Kyuhyun said sternly and when his father’s expression hardened Kyuhyun moved to stand in front of Leeteuk whilst keeping a tight hold on his hand. He refused to let anybody harm Leeteuk, especially his own father.  
“My son, dating an angel? You cannot expect me to allow that. Do you not remember why our realms went to war in the first place? Angels and demons can and will never be able to live peacefully. They are nothing to us but food, slaves and power”   
“You’re wrong!” Kyuhyun growled as he glared at his father. He felt Leeteuk squeeze his hand both out of worry and as a reminder for the younger to stay as calm as possible “You don’t know anything about it or him”  
“Father” Heechul interrupted but Kyuhyun gave him a small nod to continue “The other day when you told me about Junsu, you asked about Leeteuk. And when I told you that he takes care of Kyuhyun and that they were made for each other, you told me that you wished to meet him one day. That you wanted to meet the person who finally made Kyuhyun happy again, well, here he is”  
“That is different. I assumed that Leeteuk was either a demon or human, like Hangeng. We cannot welcome an angel into the family without the realm descending into chaos”  
“I don’t care about Abaddon! It isn’t my home anymore. My home is here, with Leeteuk. And if you can’t accept that then I don’t want you in my life. Heechul is happy for me, why can’t you just be happy for me too?”   
   
King Kim was quiet for a few moments and the room fell silent. Kyuhyun kept a tight hold on Leeteuk’s hand but he couldn’t help but smile when he felt the angel’s other hand run gently over his back to help calm and relax him.   
“Kyuhyun” Leeteuk whispered against Kyuhyun’s ear and the younger man turned his head to hear what he had to say “Tell him... It might change his mind.” King Kim raised his head when he heard Leeteuk’s voice, even though it was quiet, his ears picked up the sound of the angel’s voice easily in the quiet room.   
“Do you think that is wise?” Heechul asked but Kyuhyun nodded.   
“You are a hypocrite, father. You disapprove of me being with Leeteuk because of what he is but you fell in love with an angel, just as I did” he said quietly but in a voice loud enough for his father to hear. The king frowned and a look of concern furrowed his brow as Kyuhyun spoke. He looked between his two sons and finally laid his eyes upon Leeteuk before sitting back in his seat and waving his hand for Kyuhyun to explain. Leeteuk stepped out from behind Kyuhyun and smiled at the younger man as he took a seat on the single chair opposite to the sofa where the king was sitting. Heechul took a seat beside his father and pulled his legs up onto the sofa.  
“Father you need to listen to what Kyuhyun has to say. As farfetched as it sounds it’s all true.” King Kim stayed silent to let Kyuhyun speak and after a couple of minutes of silence, he began.   
  
“Over the past couple of months now I’ve been discovering a part of myself that I didn’t know existed. Leeteuk has been helping me and so has Heechul and things are getting better, easier. All of my life so far people have looked down on me because they didn’t think I was good enough. They don’t feel like I should have a right to the throne because of who my mother was. Up until a few months ago, I used to think the same, I just stopped letting it bother me because there’s nothing I could do to change it” Kyuhyun paused and perched on the arm of the chair that Leeteuk was sitting in, taking the angel’s hand once again.   
"Father… Did you love my mother?" Kyuhyun asked sincerely, as he looked at his father to gauge the king's reaction. The kings features softened and he smiled sadly.  
"I did. Very much. I had never loved a human more dearly than I loved your mother, Kyuhyun. My world was torn apart when she died. But then you came into my life and made things better. Over time I saw more and more of her in you and it was like she was right here with me. Your mother never truly left us, Kyuhyun. She lives on in you." Hearing his father speak so tenderly about his mother made Kyuhyun realise that he genuinely did love her, and any suspicions he had about his father being responsible for her death were washed away at that moment.  
“My mother wasn’t human. No matter what you think you knew about her, it was probably wrong. She spent so long hiding who she was from you because of who you are but the truth is she was from Araqiel, my mother was an angel of the light realm, just like Leeteuk. I am not half demon, half human like everybody thinks. The blood that flows through my veins is half-demon, half-angel” he said softly, mumbling the last part before he continued “I’m unique, or so I've been told.” The king narrowed his eyes as he listened to Kyuhyun speak and he sat forward, once again looking between his two sons and Leeteuk. He shook his head and let out a laugh.  
“This is some kind of a joke, right? He’s poisoned your mind, Kyuhyun. He’s making you believe things that aren’t real”   
“No, that’s not true. I have a letter from my mother to prove it. She explained everything to me before she died. And if you still don’t believe me then believe this” Kyuhyun growled softly and he stood up from where he was sitting to step closer to his father before he pulled out his mother’s locket from beneath the sweater. The king's face changed instantly upon seeing the locket and Kyuhyun saw it in his father’s eyes, maybe his son wasn’t crazy after all?   
“My lord?” Leeteuk asked, earning a glance from King Kim before he continued “You don’t have to like me or approve of me for that matter, but what Kyuhyun is telling you is true. My mother was close friends with his mother. When Kyuhyun’s mother died she made sure her necklace and letter were safe with my mother. When my mother died they got left to me but I didn’t know what they were for until the incident in your realm.”   
“Kyuhyun, how can you expect me to believe this? I would have known if your mother was of pure blood”  
“I can prove it to you... When I killed several of your guards the other month, have you seen anything like that from a demon before?” Kyuhyun asked and the king shook his head “That was my light magic. I have both light and dark magic flowing through me and even though light magic is difficult to control, I’m slowly mastering it. Let me show you something.”  
  
Heechul and Leeteuk watched as Kyuhyun went into his bedroom and came back with a small house plant that had been sitting on his drawers. It was a healthy plant with green leaves and small purple flowers but when Kyuhyun set the plant on the table and focused, the plant began to change. The purple flowers turned a dirty brown colour and the green slowly faded from the leaves until the plant was dead. Neither Heechul nor Leeteuk had seen the younger demonstrate this skill before but as he concentrated again and his eyes slowly faded to blue, the king's eyes widened.   
“Kyuhyun...” he mumbled softly but Kyuhyun ignored his father’s voice as he concentrated. He touched his fingers to the plants' dry brown leaves and watched, his eyes shining blue, as the colour began to return. Almost as quickly as the plant had died, after a few small touches the colour had returned and the plant was once again healthy. He closed his eyes for a moment and swayed slightly on the spot before Leeteuk stood up to support him. Leeteuk knew that Kyuhyun could manage on his own but there was always a worry that the younger would somehow hurt himself.   
“You’ve been honest with him, you’ve shown him your magic. Don’t push yourself” Leeteuk whispered and Kyuhyun opened his eyes with a smile.  
“I’m okay, Teukie. I promise”   
“Kyuhyun... I’m sorry. It appears that we have a lot to talk about in the future. I can’t imagine how difficult all of this has been on you but I’m glad you haven’t been alone” The king said softly, giving both Kyuhyun and Leeteuk a gentle smile “Leeteuk... It may take me a while but if you truly make my son happy I won’t stop you from dating him. Just know that if you ever hurt him I cannot be held responsible for what happens to you”  
“I would never dream of hurting him, sire. I love him” Leeteuk smiled before Kyuhyun embraced him from behind, wrapping his arms around the angel’s waist in full view of his father.   
“Father, you understand that you can’t tell anybody about what Kyuhyun truly is, right? If the wrong people found out that he is part angel his life will be in danger and until he masters his magic, he cannot protect himself without harming himself” Heechul cautioned and the king nodded, only to be interrupted soon after by Kyuhyun.   
“I understand, you have my word”  
“That means not a word to Junsu. He would be the first to try and kill me if he knew”   
“He’s your uncle, he will understand” The king assured but Kyuhyun scoffed and shook his head.  
“He’s a psychopath! He’s tried to kill me already because he doesn’t approve of me being half-human. He is and will never be my uncle, not after what he’s done in the past”  
“Okay, Kyuhyun. I won’t breathe a word to anyone about this. But if you’ll excuse me I think I’m going to go. This is a lot to process and don’t want to keep the two of you any longer than needed. Thank you for being honest with me. And Leeteuk... I’m glad I finally got to meet you. Take care of my son”   
“I will, my lord. It was nice to meet you. Take care” Leeteuk smiled as King Kim got up from the sofa and walked over to the door. Heechul hugged Kyuhyun tightly and gave Leeteuk a small hug before he followed his father out of the apartment.   
  
When they were alone in the apartment once again, Kyuhyun let out a frustrated sigh before sitting down on the sofa. He had never expected the meeting to have gone so well but he wasn’t planning on demonstrating his light magic to his father so soon either. Leeteuk walked over and sat beside the younger before cuddling against his side, simply enjoying each other’s company after a stressful and unexpected meeting with the king.   
“Baby, when did you learn how to bring plants back to life like that?” Leeteuk asked after a little while of the two of them sitting in silence. Kyuhyun pressed a kiss to the older man's forehead before cuddling closer.   
“Honestly, I didn’t expect it to work. I tried it briefly with grass when Heechul and I were training the other day. Sometimes it worked but others it didn’t. I was hoping that it would work so my father would believe us, thankfully it did and it’s something else I’ve learned that I didn’t think possible”  
“I’m so proud of you. You’ve overcome everything that’s been thrown at you recently. And now we have my uncle’s party to look forward to” Leeteuk smiled and Kyuhyun nodded.  
“And we need to move your things in here. But that can wait, for the time being, I just want to stay here with you and only you.” Leeteuk kissed Kyuhyun’s cheek and smiled again as he laid his head on the younger’s shoulder.  
“We have all the time in the world to do those things. But for now, let's just enjoy this time that we have. Just you and I.”


	19. Heart To Heart

After spending the rest of the day together at their apartment, Leeteuk had talked the younger man into going to see his father. They had sat for hours talking about Kyuhyun’s father’s visit and how they should have explained things more in-depth to the king of the dark realm, but after hours of talking they were still no closer to knowing what to say. Once Kyuhyun had finally agreed to visit his father, Leeteuk decided to go back to his apartment for the first time in days, to pack a couple of bags. Moving in officially with Kyuhyun didn’t feel much different to the past couple of months, especially when they would spend days at Kyuhyun’s before Leeteuk hadn’t even thought about going back to his apartment. Kyuhyun had made room in his closet for Leeteuk’s clothes and shoes but lucky the prince’s drawers were mostly empty, giving the angel plenty of room for his things.  
Leeteuk folded his clothes neatly and put them into the empty drawers before hanging his shirts up in the wardrobe along with his blazers and his trousers, for the more formal occasions. After he had finished he walked through into the living room, grabbing a blanket as he went, and stepped out onto the balcony. It was a cold but nice evening in the human realm and Leeteuk pulled the blanket around himself to keep out the cold before he leaned against the railings. The apartment already felt like home to him and had done for some time but as he settled into his new home he found himself thinking about Kyuhyun, and how the younger man's meeting with his father was going. When he felt something cold touch his nose he shivered and pulled the blanket tighter before he looked up at the darkening sky, smiling when he noticed snow beginning to fall.  
“No wonder it’s so cold out here” He mumbled softly to himself and turned to walk back into the apartment, closing the door behind himself to keep the warmth in. He curled up on the sofa and lay the blanket over his legs and body before pulling out his phone and sending a message to Kyuhyun.

****

Kyuhyun had fully intended to go directly to his father upon arriving in the demon realm that night but when he arrived in Abaddon all motivation to go and visit his father disappeared. He sat on a nearby wall and looked up at the palace with a sigh. He hadn’t been back in Abaddon since his light magic had surfaced and several of his father’s guards had died as a result. A part of him was scared to continue up to the palace, worried about seeing Junsu, Jaejoong and the rest of the royal guard, but at the same time another part of him wanted to confront Jaejoong and tell him to stay away from Yunho, even though he knew doing that would likely put the angel in more danger. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Kyuhyun’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he reached to take it out before reading the message on the screen.

**To:** Kyuhyun  
 **From:** Leeteuk  
 **Message:** How is your talk with your father going? I just finished unpacking and it’s starting to snow. When you get home I’ll either be watching tv or sleeping on the sofa because this blanket is warm and cosy :) I love you x

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile at Leeteuk’s message but at the same time, it reminded him of his inevitable talk with his father and his much-needed visit to the palace. He hit reply and sighed. 

**To:** Leeteuk  
 **From:** Kyuhyun  
 **Message:** About that... I haven’t even gotten to the palace yet. I’m sat on a wall just outside of town. It’s weird to be back here after what happened with my magic the other week. It’s snowing? Snow is nice~ I love you too x

After pressing send Kyuhyun held his phone securely in his hand as he heard voices approaching. He pulled up the hood on his jacket and looked away when they passed but thankfully they only glanced at the young man sitting alone on a wall, neither of them realised it was the youngest prince and neither of them cared. He glanced down at his phone when he felt another buzz.

**To:** Kyuhyun  
 **From:** Leeteuk  
 **Message:** You’ve been gone for over an hour, you have to visit eventually. If you’re worried about what people think then don’t be. You are their prince, your father their king, they will keep their thoughts to themselves I can assure you. If you’re not going to see your father then come home. You can help to keep me warm~

**To:** Leeteuk  
 **From:** Kyuhyun  
 **Message:** I know… I’m going now, I know that I can’t hide forever but I figured an hour wouldn’t hurt. Keep you warm? Don’t worry, when I get back just say the word and I'll make you sweat ;) 

**To:** Kyuhyun  
 **From:** Leeteuk  
 **Message:** Behave yourself~ Go and see your father. 

Kyuhyun smiled and shook his head as he slipped his phone back into his pocket and zipped up his jacket. He had decided to leave the hood up but as he began the short walk up towards the palace people started to notice the prince’s presence. For the most part the people he passed stopped and greeted their prince accordingly, some bowed politely, some lowered their heads out of respect but others simply stared at him. It was obvious by the look on their faces that they had either witnessed first-hand or heard about what had happened to the king’s guards some weeks ago. The look of confusion, worry, caution and distrust on their faces told Kyuhyun to keep walking and he did just that until he approached the gate. The two guards stationed on either side of the large gates bowed their heads as they allowed Kyuhyun to pass through but the young prince soon stopped in his tracks when his ears picked up an all too familiar voice before Junsu came into view.  
“Ah, Kyuhyun, you finally decided to come home I see” Junsu hummed with a sly grin as Jaejoong walked closely behind him, the collar still present around his neck with the addition of the younger man’s leash. Kyuhyun rolled his eyes and continued up to the palace doors before heading inside. He didn’t have the time to stop and play games with Junsu and now that he knew the man’s true identity, he didn’t have the patience either. The palace guards were still on alert and Kyuhyun tensed when he was joined on either side by his father’s guards.  
“My lord Kyuhyun. We have been asked to escort you to your room. It is for both your safety and the safety of those around you”  
“Are these my father’s orders?” Kyuhyun asked but one of the guards shook his head.  
“No, my lord. These are the orders of Lord Junsu”  
“I don’t need protecting and I know the way to my room so there’s no need to escort me anywhere. You can tell Junsu that he has no right to order me around in any way. He has no authority over me. Now leave!” he growled, alarming the guards slightly but they obeyed their prince’s orders, bowing for a moment before they turned to leave. 

Nothing annoyed Kyuhyun more than being treated like a child in his own home, even if the palace wasn’t his main home anymore. He pulled down his hood and made his way through the palace to the throne room to find his father. He passed the meeting hall when he heard his father’s voice, he came to a stop and made his way quietly to the door, slowly pushing it ajar to peek inside. The king was sitting at the head of the table with several of his royal guards gathered around him. Junsu was nowhere in sight, much to Kyuhyun’s approval, so the young prince slipped through the open doors and walked silently to sit at the opposite end of the table to his father. The king smiled when he laid eyes on his youngest son but when he saw one of his guards reach for his weapon at the sight of the prince, the king growled low in his throat.  
“Take your hand off your weapon” The king warned but the guards' grip tightened. Kyuhyun looked at the guard and then to his father with a look of confusion but when the guard spoke Kyuhyun’s eyes widened.  
“He killed my brother..”  
“That is an order!” The king growled  
“What? Who was your brother?” Kyuhyun asked as he stood from his seat and walked closer. The guard turned to face Kyuhyun, his hand still wrapped tightly around his weapon but he showed no sign of moving to attack the prince.  
“The day several of my fellow guards died in front of the palace, my twin brother Kai was among them. You killed him” The guard mumbled sadly and Kyuhyun’s features softened before he frowned.  
“Your name is Taemin, right?” he asked and the guard, known as Taemin, nodded. “I am sorry, I truly am. I never meant for anyone to get hurt that day but it was something I could not control”  
“I felt it. When his heart stopped beating I felt like mine had been ripped from my chest. Intentional or not you are responsible! You should pay for what you have done!” Taemin spat harshly and before the king or Kyuhyun could speak Taemin’s sword was drawn and pointed at Kyuhyun with the blade just inches from the prince’s throat. Kyuhyun looked at the blade before he stepped backwards.  
“I am sorry, Taemin. Please forgive me” he spoke softly as he bowed before Taemin, surprising everyone in the room. The king remained in his seat to see how Kyuhyun would handle the situation having fought the urge to snap Taemin’s neck where he stood. Taemin’s anger soon faded and tears fell from his eyes and after a couple of moments, he withdrew his sword and lowered his head before he turned to face the king.  
“I am sorry, sire. My behaviour was uncalled for” he spoke softly and turned back to Kyuhyun “My lord Kyuhyun, I would never harm you, please know that”  
“It’s okay, Taemin. I understand your pain. I regret what happened that day and I wish it had never happened. But it did and I am sorry your brother was a part of it. Please, take as much time as you need to grieve for him. If anybody has a problem with it tell them to find me”  
“Thank you, my lord” Taemin nodded before he bowed to both Kyuhyun and the king and made his way out of the room.   
  
After a few moments of silence, the king stood from his seat and dismissed the rest of his remaining guards before he smiled at Kyuhyun and walked over to embrace his youngest son.  
“I’m proud of you, Kyuhyun. I would have killed him in a heartbeat for turning his weapon on you. Rightfully I should have him arrested for such an action” The king murmured but as Kyuhyun returned his father’s hug, he shook his head.  
“No, father. Everything that just happened was my fault. He might have turned his sword on me but he didn’t hurt me. He’s hurting right now and I know how that feels...” he paused as his neutral expression turned into a frown “There is no need to punish him for something I did... He just needs time to grieve”  
“You will be a fine king one day, my son”  
“That’s if I get to be king. I’m not in any hurry though, I’m enjoying my freedom” Kyuhyun smiled “Can we go and talk in my room, father? I need to speak to you about Leeteuk and I don’t trust doing it in here.”  
“Of course. Lead the way.”

Kyuhyun walked out of the room ahead of his father as the king followed closely behind. Two of the guards followed the king but were soon dismissed to give them the privacy Kyuhyun wanted. Upon reaching Kyuhyun’s bedroom he pushed open the door and let his father enter before he looked down the hallway on either side and closed the door, leaning against it with a small sigh.  
“Father, you need to speak with Junsu before I hurt him”  
“Why, what has he done now?” The king asked with a confused expression. Kyuhyun shrugged.  
“He thinks he has the right to order your guards to escort me around the palace. The fact that he thinks he can order me to do anything is just insulting. He might be your brother but he is not my king and never will be. I will never answer to him”  
“I will have a word with him. Many people are still cautious of you, Kyuhyun. They are worried about who you will kill next”  
“My magic is under better control now. As long as people leave me alone and I don't get too upset or angry then nobody has anything to worry about. It's as simple as that. Worried or not he has no right to do that. He has no control over me”  
“I will speak to him, my son, I promise. I take it he isn’t aware that you know his true identity yet?” The king asked and Kyuhyun shook his head  
“I would prefer it if he didn’t find out either. I don’t want him to know until I’m ready for him to know”  
“I understand, don’t worry. Come here and sit with me.” Kyuhyun nodded as his father sat on the end of the prince's bed, patting the space next to himself for Kyuhyun to take a seat. He hadn’t spent time alone with his father in a while and as strange as it felt to him, as much as he remembered the lies, it was nice to see his father again. “What did you want to talk about?”

Kyuhyun walked over from the door and sat on the bed beside his father before he kicked off his shoes and pushed them underneath the bed. He rested his hands on the bed by his sides before pushing up his glasses.  
“I want you to meet Leeteuk again..” He started and the king frowned in confusion “I want you to meet him properly. I don’t want you to meet him as the angel that he is and the king you are, I want my father to meet my boyfriend, the man I love. I didn’t want your first meeting with him to be like it was earlier today. I was supposed to tell you about him, about what he was before you met him for the first time. But you took me off guard when you arrived at my apartment”  
“I think I can manage that. I’ll admit, I don’t like the idea of you dating an angel but I cannot ignore the truth anymore. We’ve always known that you were different, we put it down to your ‘human’ side but now I know the truth it changes things. You are a part of both realms and that grants you access to more lives, more possible people to fall in love with. I cannot be angry at you for who you fall in love with because I would have to be angry at myself for loving your mother, and that I will never do because I have you as a result. I will meet him again, as your father” The king spoke softly and with a fond smile. For the first time in weeks, Kyuhyun was glad to have visited his father and even happier that the king had finally begun to accept that things weren’t always what he thought they were.

Kyuhyun smiled and shifted a little on the bed to rest his head on his father’s shoulder. As much as he hated being a prince sometimes, he was glad that he could still have these moments with his father, moments that reminded him that no matter how busy or stressed out the king was, he would always somehow find time to spend with his sons. King Kim’s small smile grew as Kyuhyun’s head rested on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around his youngest son’s shoulder, squeezing gently before rubbing the younger’s arm and pulling his arm back.  
“So” He started, looking at Kyuhyun as his smile turned to a curious grin “Tell me about Leeteuk. Now that I’ve met him and you don’t need to hide who he is anymore. How long have you been together? How do you know him?” The king asked, bringing a smile to Kyuhyun’s face as he thought of Leeteuk. The king narrowed his eyes briefly as Kyuhyun’s expression changed but he soon smiled, happy to see his youngest son so happy.  
“We’ve been together officially for a little over a year now. At first, we just went on a couple of dates but then we started getting serious. Do you remember when Heechul took me out drinking and the day after you both had Hangeng walk me home?” Kyuhyun asked and the king nodded “We walked into each other… Literally. He ended up walking with us back to my apartment and once I had gone inside Hangeng walked him home so that they could talk. Hangeng and Leeteuk know each other from before Hangeng met Heechul and moved to the palace. I didn’t make the best impression on Leeteuk though, because of his blood it pulled me in and I almost bit him. Thankfully things got better after that though. I went to the café where Leeteuk worked to see him again and on the way home I heard about a party that Emperor Lee was hosting. That was interesting for sure. After that we spent more and more time together and, well, today he’s moving in with me.” Once Kyuhyun had finished speaking he looked anxiously to his father and waited for him to speak. The king’s looked puzzled but he soon smiled at the young prince.  
“I never imagined that you would have ever fallen in love for any being of the light realm, especially an angel. But then again… I never expected you to ever tell me that the part of you I thought was human was in fact angel. You dating Leeteuk is getting easier to process, the other half of your magic will take a little longer however..”  
“It surprised me just as much I can assure you” Kyuhyun pouted. He wasn’t surprised by his father’s unease but he was glad that the king was at least trying to understand. But when the next words left his father’s mouth, Kyuhyun froze.  
“How did you find out about it?”  
“I...” Kyuhyun paused as he thought about what to say. Part of him wanted to lie to his father about his meetings with Emperor Lee but what would be the point? His father would find out the truth eventually “Leeteuk took me to the light realm one day, it turns out I can pass through the portal because I’m only half-demon... I should probably mention that Emperor Lee is Leeteuk’s uncle”  
“What?! You didn’t think to tell me this first? Your boyfriend is the nephew of my enemy and the enemy of this realm!” the king snapped and Kyuhyun hissed at his father before letting out a low growl.  
“I don’t care who his family is! Emperor Lee maybe your enemy but he is and never will be mine! If it weren’t for him I would be dead!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Let me finish and you will know. But don’t ever think to assume that your enemies are automatically mine, father. Afterall I hate Junsu but you still fail to see him for the monster that he is” Kyuhyun growled and his father sighed in defeat before nodding for Kyuhyun to continue “As I was saying, I went with Leeteuk while he met with his uncle. Emperor Lee was cautious around me but he could see me trying to keep in control so he welcomed me. After staying the night we met with Emperor Lee the following morning but I smelt blood. Long story short Sungmin set me up to make it look like I intended to hurt people, I attacked Sungmin, the guards stopped me and I woke up four days later locked in a cell. Before you threaten to have Sungmin killed, don’t worry because everything is fine now, we’ve worked everything out”  
“The more you tell me the less I like his entire family” The king mumbled but Kyuhyun simply rolled his eyes.  
“Emperor Lee had been piecing together small things that he had noticed about me since he first met me, familiar things. One of his guards can detect changes in people and even before they had met me he detected me through Leeteuk. After talking to his guards about it Emperor Lee came back and asked me about my mother, my real name and the name my mother gave me. As soon as I told him that he released me and allowed me back into the palace. He gave me a night to rest but the next morning he explained everything to me. He knew my mother before I was born and even before you met her. My mother and Leeteuk’s mother were good friends and as a result, Leeteuk and I spent a lot of time together when we were young, five years in fact” Kyuhyun paused and smiled sadly as a wave of mixed feelings for his mother washed over him. He felt sad whenever he thought or spoke of his mother but there was also a part of him that couldn’t help but smile at what she had given him in the short time they were together. “Since my mother died I’ve had so many questions about my life, questions I could never ask you, but Emperor Lee answered them for me. I know who I am now and it has made my head so much clearer. I have a letter written by my mother that confirms everything if you still need proof though”  
“You said that if it wasn’t for Emperor Lee you would be dead… Why?” The king asked and Kyuhyun let out a small laugh before shaking his head.  
“Because of you..” Kyuhyun mumbled as he looked down at the floor but when he finally looked up and back to his father he was met with a confused expression. “The day we argued about Junsu… The day you told me I was nothing..” Kyuhyun paused and the king frowned.  
“I’m sorry I said that I was angry” he shrugged.  
“That was the day I triggered my light magic. You saw the way your guards died but you didn’t see it closely. If you had you’d have seen that my eyes were blue... Heechul helped me get away and thankfully called Leeteuk to warn him because when I got back to the human realm I collapsed. My light magic completely overpowered me. Emperor Lee’s guards came to take me back to Araqiel and I was in a coma for a day. There was a chance I wouldn’t wake up or that I wouldn’t remember anything if I did. But thankfully there was no lasting damage, just bruising on my brain”  
“Why didn’t you tell me about this? Why didn’t Heechul tell me that my son was in such a bad way?”  
“Would you have believed either of us though? It was hard enough for me to accept that I had light magic. At that point, I never wanted to see you again. Your words hurt me, father. How can you tell your son that he is nothing? You know how easy it is to push me over the edge but you did it anyway”  
“I regretted it the moment I said it but before I could put it right you had already gone. I wasn’t thinking. Heechul was the only one out of the three of us that day who saw through the anger.”   
  
Kyuhyun picked at his fingernails as his father spoke. He knew what his father had said was out of anger, after all, he had said things he didn’t mean that day, but even now the king’s words had a lasting impact on his youngest son. He glanced down at the fabric covering his arms before he shifted to sit up straight.  
“Father…” Kyuhyun started, giving a small sigh as he remembered what his father had said about his choice of clothing just hours earlier before he rolled up the sleeves of his sweater to expose his arms to his father. Kyuhyun’s arms were dotted with small scars, unnoticeable to most people and especially humans, but the most noticeable scars ran parallel to the veins on each of the prince’s wrists. The king raised an eyebrow but within seconds his features softened “Are you ashamed of me because of this? Because of what happened that night? Is that why you don’t hold me on the same level as Heechul?”  
“Please understand, Kyuhyun. I see people tearing each other apart daily but this... This was something new to me. Watching my son tear himself apart, hurt himself almost to the point of death, it was one of the most difficult things I've had to deal with. And without your mother, I felt lost. I didn't know what to do or how to help you”  
“You didn’t try… You left Heechul to deal with me. I know you are our king but I am your son, I needed you, surely you could have stepped away from your throne for just one night”  
“I tried my hardest, I’m sorry that my hardest wasn’t good enough. I love you, Kyuhyun, I’ve only ever wanted the very best for you”  
“The night it happened.. You were in a meeting with Junsu and the rest of the council. I remember because I came to you but when you saw me crying you hugged me and sent me to Heechul’s room..”  
“But you didn’t go to Heechul’s room...” The king paused and Kyuhyun looked down before shaking his head a little “No father should have to see his child lying unconscious in a bath filled with bloody water. From the second the guards told me what happened I regretted pushing you away that night. If things had been different and Heechul hadn’t found you things would have turned out very differently. We wouldn’t be sat here talking now. You wouldn't have pulled through and gotten stronger. You wouldn't have met Leeteuk and I would have lost a son and the last connection I have left to the woman I loved”  
“Heechul knew something wasn’t right that night. He told me he could tell from the way I had been acting. I spent over an hour in his arms before I came to see you, that had never happened before. You have my brother to thank for me being here today. And yes, I am grateful that he found me that night. Looking back now I’m glad things turned out the way they did. I was so lost, father. You might have loved my mother but there is little stronger than a mother’s bond with her child. My mother was my world. We started the day with plans of going for a walk through the park, going to the zoo and getting ice cream and before we had even left the park she had been taken from me. If you had been there that day, if you were in my shoes at the moment that knife was driven into her chest, you would know the pain I have felt since the day she died. You would know what I was feeling the night I tried to kill myself. I wouldn’t wish that pain on anybody, not even on Junsu.” 

The two sat in silence for a moment as King Kim thought of what to say next. It was the first time they had sat down and spoke about the past and the night the dark realm almost lost a prince, it wasn’t an easy thing for either of them to talk about but it was something they both needed. King Kim reached out to take Kyuhyun’s hands before running his thumbs over the scars on his son's wrists. Kyuhyun visibly tensed but when his sleeves were pulled back down again he relaxed.  
“I would never be ashamed of you because of this. These scars are not who you are anymore. You cannot let them define you. I know we haven’t seen eye to eye much over the past couple of weeks but there isn’t a day that goes by where I am not thankful that you are still here” he spoke softly, giving Kyuhyun a small but genuine smile “When your mother told me she was pregnant I panicked. I thought that being a king was the most important thing in my life, and a king could never have a half-human son to inherit his throne... I left you both thinking it was the best thing I could have done, but I regretted it. But the time I had come to my senses I couldn’t find your mother anywhere in the human realm”  
“She was with Emperor Lee and Leeteuk’s mother in Araqiel..” Kyuhyun interrupted but the king only nodded in understanding, however, the confusion about his ex-lovers true identity was still evident on his face.  
“I grieved for you both. For five years I thought you both dead. But one day Junsu was in the human realm and he caught sight of your mother. He reported back to me straight away and told me that she had a son with her, our son. I knew how much I had ruined my chance to be with her and see you grow so I kept my distance and kept an eye on you both. Seeing you made me forget about the rules of this realm. I didn’t care that you were half-human because you were mine. The sweet, playful and innocent part of myself that I could never be” The king paused and a tear rolled down his cheek before he quickly wiped it away “The day your mother was killed I was in a meeting discussing security. I should have been watching over you both, I should have been there to save her. Her death is my fault and I will never forgive myself. The thought that I almost lost you too is something I can’t bare”  
“You’re not responsible for her death, you were doing your duty as king. You weren’t the one to take her life. Please don’t blame yourself... I’m still here, there’s no danger of me going anywhere anytime soon I promise. I’m getting better every single day thanks to Leeteuk, you aren’t going to lose me” Kyuhyun said softly and pulled his sleeves down over his hands before using them to wipe the tears in his eyes. The king pulled Kyuhyun into a hug and for the first time in weeks Kyuhyun hugged his father back. Despite their differences and disagreements, Kyuhyun was thankful every single day to still have his father in his life. 

When they parted Kyuhyun sat back and crossed his legs beneath himself and his father’s posture straightened again. He looked at the chain around his son’s neck before a small smile graced his face.  
“Your mother would be very proud of you, Kyuhyun. I know this because I am proud of you too” Kyuhyun returned his father’s smile and gave him a small nod of his head before his father spoke again “I’m curious of one thing though if you are half-demon, half-angel, why has nobody noticed before? When I am around you I cannot detect anything about your scent to signal that your blood is different”  
“I honestly don’t know. I think my demon side is more dominant, after all, I can only physically consume blood. I’ll let you know if I ever find out, although it explains a lot though.. Heechul once told me that when Eli stabbed me vampires were gathering around the blood, my blood, that stained the floor outside of the palace. They said it smelt almost pure... I guess when it’s out of my body it’s easier to detect for some people”  
“How does Leeteuk feel about that? The fact that you can only feed and not consume food” The king asked and Kyuhyun shrugged as he attempted to hide a small smile from his father but it was a failed attempt.  
“We made a deal.. I don’t feed on anyone but Leeteuk anymore,” Kyuhyun said softly and his father’s eyes widened before an almost proud expression graced his face “It’s easier for both of us this way. If I feed in the human realm regularly as I need to it draws unwanted attention, puts people on alert and there’s an increased risk that I could be infected with something. By feeding on Leeteuk nobody gets hurt, plus because of his blood I don’t need to feed as often”  
“But Leeteuk would be getting hurt though, surely?” the king mumbled but Kyuhyun smiled and shook his head.  
“It was his idea. He can feel when I need to feed now. We have a connection, I’m not quite sure how it works but he feels me weakening when I haven’t fed for a while. I worked out a way of telling when I need to stop taking his blood, it’s safe”  
“Kyuhyun… I underestimated Leeteuk. He seems good for you. You’re happy and you’re healthy, that’s all I’ve wanted for you all of your life and I need to thank him for that.” Kyuhyun gave his father a smile followed by a nod of his head. Speaking to his father about everything felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Kyuhyun finally felt comfortable with his father for the first time in a while. Just as he was about to speak there was a loud knock at the door followed by a voice that Kyuhyun didn’t want to hear, now or ever.

“Sire” Junsu called out softly as he knocked again before pushing the door to Kyuhyun’s room open a little and giving both Kyuhyun and the king a smile. The king glanced at Kyuhyun and frowned when he noticed his son’s body language change the minute Junsu stepped into the room. Just moments before Junsu entered the room Kyuhyun was relaxed and sitting with his legs crossed beneath him, but at the sight of Junsu, Kyuhyun kicked his legs out and hung them over the side of the bed as he held tightly onto the edge of the mattress, his fingernails digging into the soft fabric. He visibly tensed and the king frowned.  
“What is it Junsu? I’m busy”  
“Forgive me but I just wanted to remind you that you have a meeting in five minutes” Junsu smiled but with another glance to Kyuhyun, the king shook his head.  
“You’ll have to take my place, Kyuhyun and I aren’t finished talking yet”  
“But sire..” Junsu started but Kyuhyun’s voice stopped him and he narrowed his eyes to the prince.  
“Get out” Kyuhyun mumbled as a low growl came from his throat “Get out of my room”  
“Junsu, I will join the meeting when Kyuhyun and I are finished but for now I think you should leave”  
“Father get him out of my room before do it myself. And it won’t be as kind as throwing him out of the window as Heechul did to his dog!”  
“Go, Junsu. I’ll find you later you have my word” The king said softly and Junsu gave a nod of his head. When the king turned to look at Kyuhyun to check on the younger, Kyuhyun looked up in time for Junsu to flash his fangs in an all too familiar smirk, before he winked at the young prince and bowed. Kyuhyun stood from the bed with his fangs bared but before he could move Junsu had left the room and he felt his father’s hand grab his wrist.  
“Leave him. He’s not going to hurt you”  
“I don’t trust him, father. Something isn’t right. You didn’t see what he did just now”  
“So trust me. I’ll keep him in line, he’s my brother, leave him to me” The king spoke softly as he squeezed the younger’s hand in an attempt to reassure him. Kyuhyun frowned and shook his head. No matter what his father said, there wasn’t a single part of Kyuhyun that trusted his uncle anymore.  
“I need to get back… Leeteuk will be wondering where I am…Thank you for this talk, father. It’s made me feel better about some things. But Junsu… The next time he comes near me I won’t apologise for what happens”  
“Then I ask you to stay away from him, for both of your sakes. Please, Kyuhyun. For me. I’m not asking as your king out of worry for my advisor. I’m asking as your father out of worry for my brother”  
“I’ll try, father. But I won’t promise anything. I’ll keep my distance but he better do the same. I’ll call you later and you can speak to Leeteuk because I won’t bring him here”  
“Thank you, that’s all I ask. I will come and visit again when you feel the time is right. Have a good night, my son. Thank you for being honest with me”   
“Thank you for not abandoning me now that you know the truth about who I am and who my mother was. I’m glad to know that I can still talk to you about anything that worries me or is on my mind” Kyuhyun smiled softly and received a smile from his father in return followed by a hug.  Kyuhyun returned his father’s hug once again before shifting to slip his shoes back on when they parted.  
“You are and will always be my son, Kyuhyun. King or not I will never make the mistake of sending you away again, you have my word. I don’t tell you enough but I love you, my son and I’m proud of you”  
“I love you too, father. I’ll see you soon.” 

Kyuhyun and King Kim left the room together but parted ways just down the hallway. As his father turned to make his way back to the meeting room Kyuhyun turned and headed towards the palace doors and made his way through the palace grounds. A part of him was tempted to go and see Heechul but the only thing he wanted to do was go home to Leeteuk and relax. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket and lowered his head as he walked through the palace gates and down one of the quieter streets in an attempt to avoid the majority of residents. A high pitched scream made Kyuhyun’s head shoot up and he rounded a corner to see an all too familiar figure standing before him cradling an almost lifeless body.   
“My lord Kyuhyun, what a pleasant surprise” Junsu hummed softly through his smirk as he licked his fangs clean and let the lifeless body fall from his arms.  
“You don’t have a heart, do you not?” Kyuhyun grumbled as he rolled his eyes and turned to walk away from his uncle. As he began to make his way down the street he felt Junsu’s presence behind him and he stopped and sighed “Leave me alone”  
“But sire, I just wanted to ask about your day. How are things? How is that wonderful boyfriend of yours?” Junsu purred and at the mention of Leeteuk Kyuhyun’s face contorted in anger and he stopped and threw out his fist, hitting Junsu square in the jaw.  
“Don’t think you have any right to talk about him! He isn’t and will never be yours or anything resembling yours, do you understand me? I know who you are now. I know what you are to my family but you are and will forever be nothing to me, especially not my uncle!” Junsu rubbed his jaw as Kyuhyun spoke, the young prince may not have looked like the strongest person in the realm but the force behind his punch was surprising even to Junsu.  
“So your father finally told you about your dear old uncle” Junsu murmured “What, don’t I get a hug?”  
“You are nothing to me. You tried to have my boyfriend killed, you almost had me killed! And for what? What do you even get out of all of this?”  
“You being hurt that day was unfortunate I’ll admit, unfortunate because I wasn’t able to drive that knife into your side myself. But you misunderstand because the day that I want you dead is the day that the last breath leaves your body and I will watch with glee as that happens”  
“You’re so bitter. Your own dog is scared of you but you don’t see it” Kyuhyun laughed, shaking his head a little “I almost feel sorry for you. You lost your right to the throne, twice, and now you are nothing but a glorified guard dog to your brother” Junsu’s features changed in an instant. The cocky smirk left his lips and was replaced by a frown as his lip twitched in anger and his eyes darkened “It’s quite pathetic.” Junsu let out a low growl once Kyuhyun had finished speaking. It was the first time in a while that the youngest prince had got to speak to his uncle properly but neither of them was up for acting like a family.  
As Junsu looked at his nephew he saw nothing but envy, anger and hatred for the young prince.  
“I’ll tell you what is pathetic, my dear nephew” Junsu purred as he took a step closer to Kyuhyun, but Kyuhyun remained in place. “You walk around here like you’re better than everyone, better than me, but let me tell you something..” he paused before he did something which took Kyuhyun completely off guard. 

Junsu stepped closer to Kyuhyun and snarled before he moved suddenly and extended his arm before wrapping his fingers tightly around the young princes’ throat. Kyuhyun’s eyes widened as he was lifted off the ground and pinned to the nearest wall, his head hitting the bricks harshly as he moved his hands to try and pull Junsu’s hand from his neck but it was useless. Junsu’s grip tightened and Kyuhyun gasped for breath as his airway was compressed.  
“You are nothing. You will never be king because unlike me you were not born of this realm. You are a half breed. Impure and defective. The people of this realm will ever allow anybody less than a full demon to take the throne”  
“Uncle.. please..” Kyuhyun choked out before kicking his legs out in an attempt to free himself from Junsu’s grip but it was useless, with every moment that passed Kyuhyun felt himself grow weak as he struggled for breath.  
“You see how easy it is for me to kill you, even you can’t last much longer like this. Tell me, should I be kind and make it quick or…” Junsu started but his voice turned into a cry of pain when he was stuck over the head with a metal pole. His hold on Kyuhyun’s throat released immediately and as soon the prince hit the ground, Junsu was gone. Kyuhyun raised his hand to his throat as he coughed and gasped in an attempt to catch his breath before he looked up to see Heechul kneel beside him.  
“Brother! Are you okay?” Heechul asked as he wrapped his arm around Kyuhyun to help him up and Kyuhyun nodded a little before he tried to speak.  
“I..” he paused, frowning instantly when his voice came out hoarse “..think so”  
“Who the hell does Junsu think he is? Come with me, we must tell father about this”  
“What’s the point?” Kyuhyun mumbled through his coughs as he pulled away from Heechul and leaned against the wall to rub his neck. He flinched a little as pain radiated from his throat but once he caught his breath he breathed slowly and deeply. “I’ve just seen father. I told him that I would keep my distance from Junsu”  
“He cannot ignore it this time, brother” Heechul spoke softly and stepped closer to Kyuhyun before he reached out to gently pull the younger’s hand away from his throat. Kyuhyun’s neck had already begun to bruise as a result of Junsu’s hold, the bruise was faint but the skin was already a deep shade of purple, making it obvious that somebody had assaulted the prince “Your neck is already bruised. Come with me, we’re going to speak to our father”  
“Please brother, I just want to go home”   
“Why do you keep protecting him, Kyuhyun? When Eli stabbed you it took you months to tell father the truth about what happened. And now Junsu tries to strangle you to death and all you want to do is go home? No, I’m not letting it happen this time, you can go home if you want to but I’m going to speak to father” Heechul growled softly. He turned to leave but before he could take more than a couple of steps, Kyuhyun sighed.  
“Heechul, wait” He pushed off the wall, using it briefly for support, before grabbing Heechul’s wrist to stop him “I’ll come with you but once we’ve spoken to father I’m going home. Leeteuk is waiting for me and I just don't want to be here anymore”  
“I promise when we're done speaking to father I'll walk you to the portal myself.”

It didn’t take long for Kyuhyun and Heechul to reach the palace once again, even with Kyuhyun trailing behind, Heechul’s anger showed in his fast pace and Kyuhyun watched his brother’s tail thrash as he walked. Kyuhyun followed closely behind Heechul as the older prince stormed through the palace towards the meeting hall where he knew his father would be. As he walked through the corridors he ran his sharp black nails across the wall leaving behind deep scratches in the plaster. Kyuhyun had never seen his brother so angry, it was an anger that scared even the youngest prince, and as they finally reached the meeting hall Kyuhyun paused and was about to speak when Heechul suddenly pushed open the doors, sending them swinging back against the walls with a loud crash. The king looked up from the papers in front of him and his face instantly contorted in anger before he apologised to his guests and glared at his oldest son.  
“Heechul, how dare you interrupt my meeting. You better have a..”  
“A good reason, father? How about I tell you that Junsu just tried to kill Kyuhyun”  
“Not this again” The king sighed “My apologies my friends but we will have to resume this meeting another time. I need to deal with this right away” he bowed his head in time with the others gathered around the table before he walked over to Heechul and grabbed his oldest son by the arm, dragging him out of the room and waiting for the guards to close the doors before he spoke again “You are testing my patience this time, Heechul. Enough With your lies”  
“Lies father?” Heechul scoffed “Look at Kyuhyun for yourself and tell me what is wrong.”  
The king blinked in confusion and turned around before his eyes widened when he laid eyes on his youngest son. Kyuhyun was leaning with his head against the wall and his arms crossed against his chest. His appearance was the same as when the king had last saw his youngest son only minutes previous, but the bruise along his neck was new and even the king couldn't deny it's presence.   
“Hello again, father” Kyuhyun spoke softly, his voice still hoarse as a result of the pressure that had been applied to his throat. The king silently stepped closer to inspect the bruising before Heechul spoke again.   
“I smelt blood while I was running an errand, normal enough, but when I got closer I heard Kyuhyun’s voice. Junsu had him lifted off the ground and pinned to a wall by his throat and you still try to defend him? Not this time, father. Either you do something about it or I’ll track him down myself and end him once and for all.” The king frowned before he pulled Kyuhyun to his chest and sighed whilst embracing his youngest son in a hug.  
“How can I have been so blind? I am sorry it’s taken until now for me to see the truth. Heechul there’s no need to take matters into your own hands because I will take care of it. Tell me, do you know where Junsu went?” he asked and Kyuhyun shook his head as he hugged his father back before he pulled away.  
“He was gone by the time Kyuhyun had hit the ground, he was too fast” Heechul sighed and the king nodded before squeezing both his sons on the shoulder.  
“Heechul I want you to gather the guards and tell them to put out a city-wide alert. They are not to use lethal force because he will be questioned before I decide what punishment he should receive. Tell them to guard the portal with their lives, unless I say so nobody is to leave the realm until Junsu is found and bught to me!”


	20. Second Chances

The king's guards searched the dark realm for several hours after news of Junsu’s betrayal. They had been told only enough to drive them to search for the king’s closest advisor. Four of King Kim’s closest and most trusted guards had been told of the truth, with an oath that if they should break it they would pay with their lives, the rest had simply been told to bring Junsu in for questioning concerning a possible treason plot against the king. Junsu had many friends within the palace and King Kim knew it.

King Kim, Heechul and Kyuhyun were gathered in the throne room as the guards searched the realm. As much as Kyuhyun wanted to go home after his encounter with Junsu, neither Heechul nor the king would let him leave until at least one of the guards returned with news. Kyuhyun was sitting on his father’s throne while the king stood by one of the large windows looking out over the city. Heechul was sat at the foot of the throne in front of Kyuhyun, playing with the fur on his tail as they waited. Kyuhyun shifted his legs a little until they were curled beneath him and he rested his head on his hand before pulling out his phone and sighing. It was almost 7 am and the young prince was growing more impatient with every minute that passed.  
“I need to go home. Leeteuk will be worried if he wakes up and I'm not there” Kyuhyun grumbled as he sat up straight and stretched. The throne wasn’t the comfiest of places to nap but it served the prince well for a couple of hours, even if he did wake up with neck and backache. The king turned beside the window and looked apologetically toward Kyuhyun before Heechul spoke.  
“It’s like the two of you are joined at the hip. You don’t need to be together every minute of every day. You know the rules brother, it isn’t safe for you to leave yet”  
“You know what, I don’t care anymore!” Kyuhyun growled harshly as he stood from the throne and took a few steps further into the middle of the room “Let's face it, it’s been hours and nobody has seen neither Junsu or Jaejoong. They’re gone. I’ll be safe at home anyway so just let me go home, please. If it makes you feel any better father you are more than welcome to come with me, after all, you did say that you would meet Leeteuk again as my father.” King Kim gave a gentle nod of his head and stepped away from the window to make his way towards both of his sons. He could tell that no matter what was said to Kyuhyun in an attempt to keep him in the realm, the younger prince would eventually leave on his own. And after the last fatal encounter Kyuhyun had with several of his father’s guards, and the risk of running into Junsu for a second time that day, it was a risk King Kim wasn’t willing to take. “I will go with you, Kyuhyun. Heechul, you are in charge while I am gone”  
“Okay, father. I’ll keep eyes on the portal at all times just in case Junsu returns before you do”  
“If he does, make sure he is escorted to the meeting room and a guard detail is with him at all times. He has a lot of explaining to do”  
“I will don’t worry. Kyuhyun,” Heechul smiled softly, pushing himself up from where he was sitting as he walked over to Kyuhyun and pulled his brother into a hug “Take care of yourself. The bruise on your neck is already starting to fade but make sure you take it easy. And say hi to Leeteuk for me.” he grinned and Kyuhyun nodded with a small chuckle as he hugged Heechul back before pulling away.   
“I will, I'll be fine don’t worry. I’ll call you later.”  

When Kyuhyun and his father arrived in the human realm Kyuhyun smiled when he stepped out of the building where the portal was located and heard the crunch of the snow underfoot. He looked around before looking up at the sky, his eyes closing momentarily to shield them from the snow that was still falling. Pulling his jacket tighter and pulling the sleeves down over his hands Kyuhyun walked through the untouched snow with a childlike grin, his father following behind closely, before he came to a halt.   
“Father, what will happen when Junsu is found?” he asked as he turned to face his father. King Kim sighed softly and shook his head.  
“He is my brother but you are my son. I cannot deny that I am greatly concerned for him right now. I do not know what possessed him to try to harm you but when he is found I alone will deal with him. I think the three of us need to sit down together and talk because I don’t know what it is about the two of you but you need to work something out before one of you ends up dead.”  
“I can’t even stand to be in the same realm as him let alone sit down in the same room and have to talk to him” Kyuhyun grumbled, scrunching his nose up at the thought of meeting with Junsu again, before he sighed “But for you father, if it’s what you want then sure. That’s if he turns up again anyway”  
“He will. If he doesn’t return on his own my guards will find him. But don’t worry about him right now” King Kim smiled and Kyuhyun nodded as he returned his father’s smile.  
“Right” he replied, “Let’s get back to my apartment before this snow gets any worse.”  

When the pair reached Kyuhyun’s apartment Kyuhyun let out a sigh of relief when he quietly pushed open the door and laid eyes upon Leeteuk on the sofa. The angel was still sleeping peacefully with the blanket wrapped tightly around his body to keep out the cold. Kyuhyun locked the door behind himself and his father and set his keys down on the table before he walked over and sat in a small gap on the sofa beside his boyfriend. He ran his fingers through the angel’s hair and leaned down to press a kiss to Leeteuk’s slightly parted lips before whispering in an attempt to wake him.  
“Wakey wakey” he smiled, turning to look at his father when he heard a small chuckle from the side of the room “Teukie wake up or I’ll bite you” he hummed, his smile turning into a grin when Leeteuk whined quietly and pulled the blanket over his face.  
“Bite me all you like just make me breakfast when you’re done” he mumbled and Kyuhyun laughed.  
“Now isn’t the time I’m afraid. My father is here.” Leeteuk’s eyes opened widely at the mention of King Kim and he pulled down the blanket just enough to grin sheepishly at the two.   
“Hello again, sire”   
“Good morning, Leeteuk”   
“Morning? What time is it? Did you just get home?” Leeteuk asked as he yawned and rubbed his eyes before blinking several times to focus his eyes. Kyuhyun ran his fingers through Leeteuk’s hair once again with a small frown.  
“It’s almost 8: 30 am... We hit a slight… hiccup” he said softly but before he could speak again Leeteuk sat upright suddenly and reached out his hand to touch the faint but noticeable bruise on Kyuhyun’s neck.   
“What happened? Who did this to you?” he asked and Kyuhyun frowned.  
“That was the hiccup. I pissed Junsu off and he strangled me. Heechul stepped in just time though, I'm okay I promise. That’s why I wasn’t home last night. Junsu disappeared, Abbadon was in lockdown and my father wouldn’t let me leave alone”   
“Does it hurt? Are you sure you’re alright? I’ll get you some ice” Leeteuk muttered as he pulled the blanket from over his body but before he could move to swing his legs off the sofa, Kyuhyun pushed him back down.  
“I don’t need any ice. I’m fine, I promise. Stop worrying. I’ll feed later and then you’ll see, it’ll be like nothing happened” The young prince smiled and when he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Leeteuk’s lips, the angel couldn’t help but smile too before he rested his chin on his knees.   
“As long as you’re sure”   
“I’m sure. Do you want some tea?” Kyuhyun asked, pausing for a moment to glance towards his father before he spoke again “Teukie, my father has something he wants to say to you” he mumbled and Leeteuk nodded with a small smile. When Kyuhyun had stood from the sofa and made his way through into the kitchen King Kim took a step forward and sat on the chair opposite from where Leeteuk was sitting on the sofa. Leeteuk sat up a little straighter and pulled the blanket over his legs, giving Kyuhyun’s father a small but warm smile.  
“I underestimated you, Leeteuk” King Kim started after clearing his throat. Leeteuk didn’t feel entirely comfortable around Kyuhyun’s father just yet but knowing that Kyuhyun was only metres away from the two helped to reassure him “You and Kyuhyun are good together from what I have heard and now from what I have seen. I cannot remember the last time he was this happy. All I have ever wanted was for him to be healthy and happy. I misjudged you upon our first meeting and I wish to apologize. You are my son’s boyfriend and as far as I am concerned if you make him happy, keep him healthy and protect him from harm, you may continue to be his boyfriend with my blessing”  
“Thank you, my lord. The only thing I want to do is make Kyuhyun happy. He’s the most important thing in my life. I promise you that I won’t ever hurt him.”

Kyuhyun smiled from where he was standing in the kitchen when his father’s and Leeteuk’s voices reached his ears. Other’s may have considered him to be eavesdropping but with his heightened sense of hearing sometimes it was difficult to tune out a conversation, especially a conversation he wanted to hear every word of. When he was finished making the tea he turned around and walked back over to the sofa before handing Leeteuk the mug and taking a seat by the angel.   
“Are you finished talking about me now?” Kyuhyun spoke softly, flashing a cheeky grin before he leaned against Leeteuk and rested his head on the angel’s shoulder. Kyuhyun’s father and Leeteuk both let out a chuckle.   
“You weren’t supposed to be listening, it’s not polite” Leeteuk smiled and King Kim spoke.   
“I think Leeteuk and I are going to get along just fine. We both want what’s best for you and from where I am sitting, Leeteuk is the best for you from what I can see.”  
“Thank you, father”  
“We still have a lot to talk about, you know this, right?” King Kim asked, earning a small nod of understanding from Kyuhyun.   
“My magic, I know. I’m more in control of it though so your guards are safe”   
“And Junsu too, remember what I said when we were on our way here”  
“I know. Don’t worry.”   

Leeteuk sipped his tea while Kyuhyun and his father spoke. His eyes flicked back and forth between the two as he listened intently, holding the cup tightly using both of his hands before he smiled again when Kyuhyun leaned against him. King Kim wasn’t used to Kyuhyun being so close with anybody other than Heechul. His two sons had often fallen asleep cuddled up to one another but seeing Kyuhyun genuinely happy with another person warmed the king's heart.   
“The two of you look surprisingly good together. I should get back home and leave you two alone. I need to make sure that Heechul hasn’t burned the palace down in my absence” he chucked and Kyuhyun smiled sheepishly as he attempted to hide his smile against Leeteuk’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, father” Kyuhyun stated, pressing a kiss to the side of Leeteuk’s neck when he thought his father wasn’t looking, but when he noticed his father look away with a smile on his face a faint blush decorated his cheeks “If Heechul had damaged the palace in any way he would have texted me by now to ask me how to fix it. He’s not a complete idiot.” King Kim nodded with a smile as he stood up and stretched.   
“I know, just an idiot most of the time” he grinned “I’ll call you when Junsu shows up but in the meantime stay out of trouble and get some rest”  
“I will father, don’t worry. I’ll see you soon”  
“Of course. Goodbye Leeteuk, it was nice to meet you officially today. Look after my son for me” King Kim smiled and Leeteuk nodded as he returned the smile.  
“You too, sire. And don’t worry, he’s in good hands. Goodbye”  

Kyuhyun and Leeteuk remained on the sofa after King Kim had left. The two were cuddled up together with Kyuhyun’s head resting against Leeteuk’s chest, listening to the angel’s heartbeat, as Leeteuk made patterns along Kyuhyun’s back with his fingers. Leeteuk smiled down at Kyuhyun when he noticed that the young prince’s eyes were closed and he wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close. Kyuhyun let out a small whine at the disturbance and opened his eyes before letting out a yawn.   
“Kyu, you look exhausted baby. Go and lie down for a little while, get some sleep”  
“I think I might… Which proves that I'm tired because normally I would argue with you”   
“I know” Leeteuk smiled, running his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair before pressing his lips against the younger's for a brief moment “I’ll be right here. I’m just going to give the apartment a clean and then make something to eat” he finished and Kyuhyun nodded.   
“Okay. Wake me up in a couple of hours. I love you, so much”  
“I love you too. And don’t worry, you’ll know when it's time to wake up.” Kyuhyun got up from the sofa and made his way into the bedroom. He left the door wide open as he pulled off his top and crawled into bed, leaving his jeans on in favour of getting comfy and warm in bed. Within minutes the young prince was asleep and Leeteuk stood from the sofa with a small smile on his face before he folded the blanket and set it down on the back of the sofa. The apartment was silent now that Kyuhyun was sound asleep. It was an odd sense of peacefulness that Leeteuk enjoyed, but knowing that Kyuhyun was just in the other room turned the otherwise eerie quiet of apartment into a calming silence. He let out a small and quiet hum before getting to work on tidying up the room. 

****

Jaejoong ran through the streets of the human realm as heavy snow continued to fall. His paws kicked up the snow as he made his way away from the dark realm and towards an abandoned warehouse he had become so familiar with. He came to a stop in front of the door and pushed it open with his muzzle, pausing for a moment to smell for any changes in the air, before he went inside and leaned his body against the door to close it. The main room of the warehouse was large but empty. The large concrete walls were bare, cracked and damp, a sign that the building had been abandoned some time ago. Jaejoong walked through the empty room towards a smaller room at the back of the warehouse. Inside the smaller room felt like a completely different building. A large bed was located in the middle of the back wall surrounded by candles, large curtains hung above the windows to keep the sunlight out, there were several chairs and two sofa’s off to the side of the room and on the floor was a large fluffy rug to hide the cold wooden floor beneath. There was an undeniable damp smell in the air but it didn’t help to mask the scent of blood coming from the bed. 

Jaejoong’s head was lowered as he approached the bed. His ears were flattened backwards and his tail tucked between his legs as he walked slowly before pausing and jumping up onto the bed to sit beside Junsu. Junsu was lying in the middle of the bed with a bandage wrapped around his head. It had been hours since the older demon had returned to the human realm but he had spent most of that time slipping in and out of consciousness. Jaejoong couldn’t make much sense of what had happened in the demon realm while Junsu was away. When Junsu had returned he briefly spoke of having missed the perfect chance to kill Kyuhyun before losing consciousness for the first time. Jaejoong felt helpless. He had cleaned and dressed the wound on Junsu’s head but the large cut was still bleeding through the bandages. Junsu needed to feed to heal but no matter how much Jaejoong tried, he couldn’t keep the older demon awake long enough to feed. Jaejoong nuzzled his nose against Junsu’s neck before he shifted back into his human form and sighed.  
“Please wake up. You’re safe here but you need to feed to heal” he whispered and pressed a kiss to Junsu’s forehead before getting off the bed to pull on a pair of shorts and a tank top. He watched Junsu’s chest rise and fall steadily as he grabbed a knife from the table and climbed back onto the bed “You need to feed so I hope this will wake you up” he mumbled. After shifting on the bed to gently rest Junsu’s head in his lap Jaejoong ran the sharp blade across his wrist, his face contorting in pain at the action before he pressed the cut to Junsu’s slightly parted lips. Jaejoong’s blood ran down Junsu’s chin and neck as the older demon remained unresponsive for a couple of moments, but before he could pull his wrist away he felt Junsu’s mouth open a little wider and a sharp set of fangs pierce his skin. Jaejoong let out a relieved sigh and smiled when Junsu’s eyes opened briefly as he drank, taking more and more of the shapeshifters blood with every gulp. 

 As Junsu drank, Jaejoong ran his fingers softly through the demon’s hair. His blond hair was matted in places with dried blood and when Jaejoong began to pick at it, Junsu looked up at him before he moved the shapeshifters wrist away from his mouth to smile.  
"Thank you” Junsu whispered “Did you bring me back here?” he asked and Jaejoong nodded as he wiped the corners of Junsu’s mouth with his thumb.  
“I was on my way back to Abbadon when you came back through the portal. You came running straight towards me but you fell and when I got to you, you were unconscious... that’s when I noticed that you were bleeding. Junsu, what happened?”  
“I messed up. Kyuhyun interrupted while I was feeding” he paused as he tried to sit up but when Jaejoong pressed a hand to his chest to stop him, Junsu made no protest “We got into an argument, I got angry and I snapped. I had him pinned to a wall by his throat. He couldn’t scream, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t do anything. I had the power and he knew it”  
“But if you were in control how did you get hurt? Was it his magic?” Jaejoong asked and Junsu shook his head a little.  
“Heechul. He came out of nowhere and hit me. I’m not sure what it was but it was heavy and it hurt. I ran before anything else happened”   
“The whole realm is looking for us now from what I've heard. They won’t find us here though so you can rest until you’re well again. Your head is still bleeding so please, don’t get up. I’ll bring you more blood so that you can heal”  
“Thank you, Jaejoong. Kyuhyun has until I'm back at full strength, then that little brat is dead and Leeteuk will be yours to do with as you wish.”  
“He must have really made you angry this time. Usually, when you have a plan you stick to it completely, what changed?”  
“He knows who I am now. He said you were scared of me but that I was too blind to see it and then he decided to remind me that I am no longer in line to the throne. He had the nerve to say that I was pathetic” he growled, sending shooting pains through his head. Jaejoong frowned and leaned down to kiss Junsu’s head again before he spoke.   
“Ignore him. He knows what to say to get you to react, even if it isn’t true. I love you, Junsu, so please don’t pay any attention to what he says”  
“My brother cannot see that we have no room in our family for a half breed. Humans are weak, fragile and pathetic creatures. Heechul may be next in line to the throne but I would never allow Kyuhyun to be king anyway. Jae, where’s my phone?”  
“It’s on the side but you need to rest”  
“Jaejoong, my phone, now!” Junsu growled before he sighed “I’m sorry, I just need to call my brother. I need to explain myself so that he doesn’t have me killed on sight when we return home.” 

Jaejoong nodded in understanding and reached out to hand Junsu his phone before laying the older man's head back down against the pillows. He gently inspected the bandage around Junsu's head, smiling in relief when he realised that the worst of the bleeding had stopped, Junsu was slowly beginning to heal thanks to Jaejoong’s blood. Junsu stared down at his brother’s name on his phone before he let out a sigh and pressed call. After a few moments, King Kim answered.  
 _“Junsu. You have some nerve calling me. Where are you?”  
_ “Brother please, allow me to explain. I’m sorry for what I did to Kyuhyun”  
 _“Where are you?!”  
_ “Somewhere your guards won’t find me. But not for the reason you think. Jaejoong brought me here. Heechul hurt me pretty bad, I need time to heal”  
“ _You are lucky, Heechul is ready to kill you at the moment for what you did. What on earth were you thinking?”  
_ “I wasn’t thinking..” he lied “You know what I am like when I get angry. I saw red. Besides, it wasn’t completely my fault”  
 _“Don’t try to blame Kyuhyun for this. He might have made you angry but it does not give you the right to strangle him! What would you have done if Heechul hadn’t stopped you? Would you have let him go?”  
_ “Yes. I had no intention to harm him”  
 _“I want you to come back to Abbadon. I want the three of us to sit down so that we can put an end to this once and for all. He is my son, brother, and you have no right to lay a finger on him!”_  
“Of course, my lord. Let me know when and I'll be there” Junsu mumbled and when the king hung up the phone without another word, Junsu let out an annoyed growl “He wants me to meet with him and Kyuhyun so that we can ‘put an end to all of this’” he grumbled in a mocking tone, making Jaejoong chuckle.   
“So go. Talk to him. Convince your brother that this is the end. Why does he need to think otherwise?” he smirked “Your plan will still work out, my love. We'll just give them all time to think that you've had a change of heart. But for now you need to get some sleep, I won’t leave your side so you can sleep worry-free” Jaejoong smiled as he ran his fingers gently through Junsu’s hair once again. Junsu nodded his head a little and set his phone down on the bed beside them.  
“You’re too good to me, I don’t deserve you”  
“Nor I you. I’ll wake you if your brother calls again” Jaejoong spoke softly, pressing a kiss to Junsu’s temple as the older gave another small nod of his head before he closed his eyes. There were a lot of thoughts and feelings inside of his head at that moment but not much was stronger than his hatred for Kyuhyun. He knew that if he was going to convince anybody otherwise, especially his brother, he had a lot of planning to do.  

****

The snow was still steadily falling by the time Leeteuk was finished cleaning the apartment. It was early in the afternoon but the snow clouds gave the impression that it was much later as the grey clouds blocked out most of the sun’s rays. Leeteuk walked over to the balcony door and watched the snowfall for a moment before he walked through into the bedroom and smiled when Kyuhyun whined softly in his sleep.   
“Such a child sometimes” he whispered. Kyuhyun’s habit of talking and making small noises in his sleep never failed to bring a smile to Leeteuk’s face. As the angel stepped closer to the bed Kyuhyun mumbled something unknown to Leeteuk before he rolled onto his side. Leeteuk smiled and climbed into bed beside the younger, shifting to lie behind him before wrapping his arms around the prince’s waist and pulling him flush against his chest. Kyuhyun let out a small sigh and snuggled closer to the warmth behind him and after a few moments, he felt Leeteuk's lips press against his neck.  
“Time to wake up now I take it?” He asked softly with a smile before he opened his eyes and let out a yawn “What time is it?”   
“It’s almost two in the afternoon. I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful but at the same time I wanted to lie with you”   
“I don’t mind. I prefer it when you’re in bed with me anyway, you know this” Kyuhyun mumbled in reply, his voice sounding deeper than usual thanks to him still being half asleep. He turned around in Leeteuk’s arms to face the angel before kissing him softly as he wound his arms around the angel's waist. Leeteuk raised his hand to rest on the back of Kyuhyun’s neck and the longer the kiss lingered, the faster the angel’s heart was beating.   
“You know.,” Kyuhyun whispered as he broke the kiss just enough to speak. Their lips were just a centimetre apart but to them, it felt like miles “I’m so used to dragging you to bed but I like this more”   
“You mean waking up and me already being beside you?” Leeteuk asked and Kyuhyun nodded “Well get used to it. Because every morning when you wake up, I'll be here”  
“Oh, I fully intend to. Not only will I ‘get used to it’ I intend to use it to my advantage”  
“Hmm, and how do you intend to do that?” Leeteuk asked again but the small cheeky smile on his lips told Kyuhyun that his meaning was clear.  

Kyuhyun moved his hands from Leeteuk’s back and brought them to rest on the older’s shirt before his fingers began to fumble with the buttons. Leeteuk ran his hand down Kyuhyun’s side, brushing over the sensitive skin of the younger’s ribs and making his breath hitch until his hand came to a halt on the younger’s hip. Kyuhyun’s lips met Leeteuk’s once again as he used the angel’s shirt to pull him closer and within minutes Leeteuk’s shirt and their jeans were off and scattered around the room, along with several of the buttons from Leeteuk’s shirt. Kyuhyun pushed Leeteuk onto his back before hovering over him with a small but playful smirk on his lips.   
“So tell me, was this your plan when you told me to go to bed earlier?” he asked softly as he trailed his hand down Leeteuk’s stomach before dipping his fingers beneath the waistband of the angel’s boxers and pausing. Leeteuk shivered slightly as he watched Kyuhyun’s hand and before the younger could move again or speak, Leeteuk reached up to tangle his fingers in his soft brown hair before pulling him closer.   
“Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t. I don’t think it matters all that much now, do you?” Leeteuk questioned with a smile. Kyuhyun shook his head a little before Leeteuk tugged on his hair and guided their lips back together. Leeteuk’s kiss was soft and gentle at first but when Kyuhyun’s hand slipped deeper into his boxers, fingers wrapping around his length, the angel gasped at the friction giving Kyuhyun the perfect opportunity to deepen the kiss. Leeteuk wound his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck, his hips instinctively pushing up against the younger’s hand when it failed to move before he let out a whine when Kyuhyun pulled his hand away, ducked out of Leeteuk’s arms, and sat back on his heels.   
“I don’t think it’s very fair for my hand to be down there when my mouth can’t be” he hummed softly with a pout as he hooked his fingers around the waistband of Leeteuk’s boxers and began to pull them down. Leeteuk smiled and shifted his legs before giving Kyuhyun room to settle between them comfortably.  
“You know I would never say no to you being on your knees” the angel smiled, his smile turning into a similar pout when Kyuhyun shook his head.  
“Believe me I would love to but that is the last place you want my fangs to touch. You may like it when I bite you but speaking from experience, fangs hurt, I'd rather fuck you than hurt you. The closest I'm afraid my mouth can get would be here” he hummed before brushing his fingers high along Leeteuk’s inner thigh and earning a shiver from the older “Or here” he whispered as he pressed his fingers to Leeteuk’s hip before the angel let out a groan of frustration.   
“Stop teasing me!” Kyuhyun chucked as he shifted on the bed to push off his boxers before reaching out for the bottle of lube kept on the nightstand.   
“But it’s in my nature. Admit it, you would love to tease me like this if you had the chance”  
“Stop talking, stop teasing, just fuck me” Leeteuk whined as Kyuhyun poured the liquid onto his fingers before tossing the bottle somewhere on the bed and hovering once again over the angel.   
“You can’t blame me for wanting to keep you like this for as long as possible” Kyuhyun whispered in between placing soft kisses up and along Leeteuk’s neck. He slipped his hand between the angel’s legs and brushed his finger over the older man's entrance. Leeteuk let out a small hum and reached out for Kyuhyun before pressing their lips together to keep himself relaxed. It came almost naturally to him now.  

Their first time together had been the most painful, but over time Kyuhyun had gotten used to preparing the angel as painlessly as possible. Leeteuk had soon discovered that kissing Kyuhyun was the most successful way of keeping his body relaxed and at ease. He tangled his fingers in Kyuhyun’s hair as he closed his teeth gently around the younger’s lower lip, drawing it into his mouth before he let out a small whimper when he felt Kyuhyun’s finger enter his body. There was only a small moment of pain now but Leeteuk had learnt to ignore it. He relaxed his body completely, and when Kyuhyun felt Leeteuk relax he added a second finger, then a third, and attached his lips onto the older’s neck. Leeteuk’s eyes fluttered closed as he focused on Kyuhyun’s lips, his breathing coming out uneven when the younger began to slowly move his fingers. Small moans escaped the angel’s lips and as Kyuhyun’s fingers moved faster Leeteuk let his arms fall from the younger’s hair, his hips starting to rock with the movement of Kyuhyun's fingers as he reached around on the bed for the small bottle.   
“What are you doing?” Kyuhyun whispered when he noticed Leeteuk’s hand moving out of the corner of his eye but when Leeteuk’s fingers wrapped around the bottle the demon prince let out a hum before he sucked slowly at a spot on the angel’s neck.   
“I’m helping” Leeteuk breathed out just loud enough for Kyuhyun to hear as he poured the clear liquid onto his hand before reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Kyuhyun’s length. Kyuhyun let out a shuddered breath as the cool liquid hit his heated skin but when Leeteuk’s hand began to move on his length he let out a moan and pushed his hips closer to the angel’s hand. Kyuhyun leaned down and pressed his lips to Leeteuk’s collarbone as his hips slowly moved against the angel’s hand. He stilled his fingers for a moment and let out out a small and almost inaudible moan as Leeteuk’s thumb brushed over the tip of his length, but when Leeteuk whimpered and bit down on his lip Kyuhyun moved his fingers again, faster this time, making the angel moan loudly. 

Leeteuk tangled his fingers in the sheets, his other hand still wrapped around Kyuhyun’s length before he moaned again as Kyuhyun’s fingers pushed deeper inside his body. As much as he wanted Kyuhyun to continue what he was doing every part of his body was crying out for more.   
“I’m ready...” Leeteuk panted through heavy breaths but before he could speak another word Kyuhyun’s fingers curled, sending a spark of pleasure shooting through the angel’s body and a loud moan to leave his lips. Kyuhyun smirked against the older’s neck as he pulled back his fingers, stilling them for a moment before he thrust them back inside causing another moan to slip from Leeteuk’s lips “Fuck, Kyuhyun please”   
“Mm, I'm just making sure. I don’t want to hurt you” Kyuhyun hummed but when Leeteuk’s slick hand brushed over his length he shivered and finally pulled his fingers away “You’re very impatient today, I like it.” Kyuhyun leaned down to kiss Leeteuk as he settled comfortably between the angel’s thighs before guiding his length to the older man's entrance. Leeteuk wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck as he focused on the younger’s swollen lips against his own. Their kiss lingered for a moment until he felt Kyuhyun slowly push inside. A small gasp left Leeteuk’s lips at the intrusion but, almost as quickly as it started, the pain faded fast. Kyuhyun’s breathing was heavy against Leeteuk’s lips as he gave the angel the time he needed to adjust, but when he felt Leeteuk’s hips move the young prince let out a low groan, taking it as a sign for him to move before he began to rock his hips slowly against Leeteuk’s. 

Leeteuk threaded his fingers tightly in Kyuhyun’s hair as he rocked his hips against the youngers. Their lips touched briefly and Leeteuk let out a moan when Kyuhyun leaned down and attached his lips to the angel's neck. One of Kyuhyun’s favourite things about Leeteuk’s body was his neck. The long expanse of skin was peppered with small hickey’s and still held many small scars from previous times that Kyuhyun had fed. Although the dark prince was good at feeding on the same place he also tended to sometimes bite the angel in other places on his neck, as if to prove a point and further mark his territory. Kyuhyun trailed his lips back up to Leeteuk’s lips as he pressed his hand to the angels lower back and snapped his hips forward. Leeteuk let out a loud moan when Kyuhyun’s length brushed against his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. He hooked a leg over Kyuhyun’s hips as he guided their lips back together, kissing the younger deeply in an attempt to mask the sound of his moans. Kyuhyun pulled Leeteuk’s lower lip between his teeth, his fangs grazing lightly across the skin before he trailed his lips down along the angel’s jaw and pressed a kiss lower in time with his thrusts. Kyuhyun’s breath was heavy on Leeteuk’s neck as he continued to rock his hips, his ears focusing on the soft moans leaving the angel’s mouth before he pressed his lips to the lightly bruised skin. It had become routine for Kyuhyun to feed on Leeteuk whenever they had sex, it was almost as intimate as the sex itself and only added to the pleasure they both felt. So when Kyuhyun’s fangs sank deep into Leeteuk’s neck only a small whimper left the angel’s mouth. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smile at the soft whimpers turned to moans that drifted to his ears as he drank. He moved his free hand to rest on the opposite side of the angel’s neck, his other arm hugging Leeteuk closer as Leeteuk’s nails found purchase in his back.   
“Why… is it different… like this?” Leeteuk whimpered through heavy breaths, biting his lip to muffle the moan that inevitably came when Kyuhyun’s thrusts sent another spark of pleasure through his oversensitive body. Kyuhyun let out a low growl, retracted his fangs and ghosted his lips over Leeteuk’s ear before whispering.  
“Because you are _mine_ ” he growled.

Kyuhyun’s growl sent a shiver down Leeteuk’s spine as every thrust brought the two of them closer to the edge. As Kyuhyun’s thrusts became more and more erratic Leeteuk tangled his fingers in the demon princes hair, pulling hard when several well-aimed thrusts struck his prostate. Leeteuk moaned as his orgasm struck him full force, his back arching against Kyuhyun’s chest as his body shook and he came between them. Kyuhyun buried his face against the angel’s neck and wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him impossibly close as he continued his erratic thrusts. But with the feeling of Leeteuk clenching around him it didn’t take long for his orgasm to hit and with one final thrust he let out a moan as he released inside the angel. After lying still for a couple of minutes to catch their breaths Kyuhyun raised his head from Leeteuk’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss to the angel’s lips before repeating the action across the entirety of his face, earning a small giggle from the older man.   
“I love you, so much” Kyuhyun whispered between the kisses before his lips pressed against Leeteuk’s once again and lingered for a moment. Leeteuk smiled and when he finally opened his eyes he raised his hand to cup Kyuhyun’s cheek, looking up lovingly at his boyfriend.   
“And I love you” Leeteuk hummed in reply “You know, one day we might be able to just be in bed together without it ending in sex” he laughed softly but Kyuhyun only shot him a playful scowl before finally pulling out of the angel and lying down beside him. Leeteuk instantly pulled up the blankets from their feet and cuddled closer to Kyuhyun’s side as he pulled the blankets over them to keep them warm. When Kyuhyun’s arm wrapped around Leeteuk’s shoulders, pulling him closer, the demon prince hummed softly.   
“But where’s the fun in that?” he grinned lazily but his grin soon turned into a smile and he looked at Leeteuk as if he were the only person in the world “I can live with that though, as long as you are with me I don’t care what happens. It’s just you and me.” Leeteuk smiled at Kyuhyun’s words and rested his head on the younger’s shoulder before resting his hand over his heart. Kyuhyun’s heart was beating steadily now. It was a feeling that Leeteuk knew he would never get tired of. Kyuhyun was similar in many ways to the vampires who stalked the streets of both the demon and the human realms. His skin was pale, he couldn’t eat like a normal person and he lived primarily on blood, but the biggest difference of all was that Kyuhyun was alive. 

Leeteuk snuggled closer to Kyuhyun and pressed soft kisses to the younger man's chest when he felt the young princes' fingers run through his hair. They both knew that they needed to take a shower but moving was the last thing on either of their minds.   
“Thank you, Teukie” Kyuhyun mumbled softly as he played with strands of Leeteuk’s hair. A small smile graced the angel’s face but when he looked up to see Kyuhyun’s eyes closed, his smile grew.   
“What are you thanking me for, baby?” he asked and Kyuhyun let out a sigh of content before his eyes opened and he looked down at Leeteuk.   
“For everything. You made life worth living again”  
“I think we impacted each other more than anybody realises. We have always been close, even when we were only children. I think you and I were always destined to be together”  
“Mm, surprisingly enough I'm perfectly okay with that. There’s nobody else I'd rather spend my life with.” Kyuhyun smiled down at Leeteuk before he leaned down to capture the angel’s lips. The kiss was soft and Leeteuk raised his hand to cup Kyuhyun’s cheek as their lips lingered between kisses but when Kyuhyun’s phone buzzed on the nightstand he growled against Leeteuk’s lips.   
“Just leave it, it’s probably nothing” Leeteuk whispered but Kyuhyun had already opened his eyes to look over at the screen.   
“It’s my father, I have to” Kyuhyun sighed, pressing his lips hard against Leeteuk’s before he reached out to answer the phone. He kept his arm wrapped around Leeteuk, still holding him closely, as he raised the phone to his ear.  
“Father?”  
“ _Hello, Kyuhyun. I’m sorry to disturb you like this, I got in touch with Junsu and he’s coming back to Abaddon shortly. Can you meet us both in the meeting room as soon as possible?”  
_ “You get the bad timing award, father. Give me an hour or so, I need to take a shower”  
 _“I’m sorry, my son. I know the last thing you want is to see Junsu but the sooner the three of us can talk this out the better, don’t you think?”_ King Kim asked and Kyuhyun sighed.  
“I guess but I'm not happy about this” he grumbled but when Leeteuk nipped playfully at his neck, Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh softly before whispering away from the phone “Yah, stop that”   
_“You sound like you’re busy so I'll let you go”_ King Kim chuckled  _“Say hi to Leeteuk for me. I’ll see you soon_ ”   
“Okay, goodbye father.” When Kyuhyun hung up the phone he set it down on the nightstand before wrapping Leeteuk in his arms and hugging him closely to his chest “I need to go. Junsu is on his way back to the palace and my father wants me to meet them there”  
“It’s fine, you just go and get this sorted out. I’ll be here when you get back. Maybe I'll just wait here for you. Naked. Give you something to look forward to” Leeteuk hummed before he sucked an obvious mark on Kyuhyun’s neck and pulled back with a grin. Kyuhyun groaned but before he could react Leeteuk pulled away and shifted to sit up against the headboard, poking his tongue out.  
“That isn’t fair. But okay, I'll play your game. If you’re still naked in bed by the time I get home I will not be responsible for my actions” Kyuhyun threatened affectionately as he shifted off the bed, brushing his lips teasingly over Leeteuk’s, and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. 

It was going to be a long afternoon for both of them.


	21. Butterflies

A couple of hours passed between Kyuhyun’s phone call with his father and him reaching the dark realm. The last thing he wanted to do was be in the same room as Junsu. The thought of having to sit at the same table as him put the young prince on edge and made him cranky. After spending a lot more time than he had planned saying goodbye to Leeteuk he had finally made his way to Abaddon. “You are and will always be the better person here. You are strong. Don’t let him get under your skin.” Leeteuk’s words repeated in Kyuhyun’s head, helping to calm his unease about the upcoming situation. Upon reaching the dark realm Kyuhyun took a shortcut through the quieter streets of the realm, avoiding as many people as he could in an attempt to keep his presence quiet. The people of the dark realm remained clueless as to what had happened between Kyuhyun and Junsu. There were rumours that there had been a drunken fight between the two but with the rumour dismissed by the king himself, the people simply decided to ignore the situation entirely. Kyuhyun slipped into the palace grounds relatively unnoticed with only a couple of guards greeting him quietly. One of the plus sides to being the son of the king was access to every part of the palace and the surrounding areas, even if those areas were out of bounds to the majority of the king's guards. Kyuhyun walked up the palace steps and in through the large doors.  
  
The palace hadn’t been Kyuhyun’s home for a while but whenever he returned the staff and guards alike greeted him with whispers of ‘Welcome home, my lord.’ It hadn’t felt like home for a long time. He made his way towards the meeting room, coming to a standstill when he looked down the hallway to see Jaejoong standing opposite the double doors. The shapeshifter was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was looking down at the floor as if in deep thought and hadn’t yet been alerted to Kyuhyun’s presence. Kyuhyun raised his hand a little by his side as a small smirk appeared on his face. His eyes began to glow a pale shade of blue and he touched his fingers together, revealing sparks when his fingers separated. As he focused his attention on Jaejoong the sparks grew stronger but before he could do anything more a hand on his shoulder made him jump.  
“Brother, keep your magic to yourself. Remember where you are” Heechul spoke softly as he stepped in front of Kyuhyun, cutting off the younger prince’s view of Jaejoong.  
“I wasn’t going to do anything” Kyuhyun sighed “But can you really blame me? I’d rather be home with Leeteuk right now, not having to see either of them”  
“I know, that’s why I’m here. I heard Junsu was in a pretty bad way after the other day” Heechul grinned proudly, bringing a smile to Kyuhyun’s face.  
“I heard about that too. You should have hit him harder, at least then he might have died.” Heechul smiled at Kyuhyun’s words before he wrapped his arm around his brother’s shoulders.  
“I see you’ve been spending some quality time with Leeteuk today” Heechul grinned, poking the obvious hickey on Kyuhyun’s neck, earning a small smile from the younger. He pulled his brother closer and lead him down the hallway towards the meeting room. Jaejoong looked up as the two approached, visibly tensing with every step closer the princes took.  
  
Kyuhyun passed Jaejoong without incident as Heechul ushered him into the meeting room. It wasn’t until Heechul stopped by the door that Jaejoong stepped forward, his fangs bared slightly to the older prince. Heechul let out an exasperated sigh and looked boredly at Jaejoong before shaking his head.  
“Really? You bare your fangs to me while my father is in the room behind me? If you know what is good for you you’ll step away” he paused before chuckling to himself “Unless you feel like flying out of the window again”  
“You almost killed Junsu the other day. Don’t think I’m just going to forget that” Jaejoong grumbled and Heechul frowned.  
“He almost killed my brother! Kyuhyun’s life is a lot more important to me and everybody else in this realm than Junsu’s. If he harms my brother one more time he will not live to see another day. And if you think you can take either of us on, well just try it”  
“I’m not here to cause trouble. Junsu needed my help to get back here and when the meeting is finished I will escort him back to his room so that he can rest”  
“Good” Heechul spat as he side glanced Jaejoong and stepped in through the doors “Make sure it stays that way.”  
  
Once inside the meeting room, Heechul closed the door behind himself, shutting Jaejoong out. King Kim was sitting at the head of the table with Kyuhyun on his right and Junsu on his left. Heechul gave both his brother and father a small smile before he sat at the opposite end of the table. Heechul wanted nothing more than to observe the meeting and make sure his brother was safe rather than taking part. So when he gave his father a small nod, the king finally spoke.    
“I’m not going to sugar coat this. We all know why I asked you both to come here” he paused, turning his attention to Junsu “You are lucky that you are my brother, Junsu. But quite honestly after what you did I should have you arrested. This tension and hatred between the two of you needs to stop before one of you ends up dead.” Junsu sighed and raised his hand to his head for a brief moment. The wound Heechul had inflicted had almost completely healed now leaving Junsu’s blonde hair red and matted in several places beneath the bandage. He shifted in his seat and sat up straight before glancing at Kyuhyun and then to the king.  
“I wouldn't blame you for having me arrested but I hope it doesn’t come to that. I have my reasons for the way I feel about humans, that much you know, but I know that I shouldn’t take it out on Kyuhyun and for that I am sorry”  
“He is as much demon as he is human” the king began, glancing towards Kyuhyun as he spoke as a way of reassuring his youngest son. Kyuhyun gave his father a small smile and relaxed a little in his seat, thankful that his father had continued to keep his light magic a secret from the other “You share the same bloodline, Junsu. I do not care whether Kyuhyun is half-human, you are to treat him the same as you would treat Heechul or even me for that matter. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, my lord.” Junsu nodded his head gently and sighed a little as he raised his eyes to look over at Kyuhyun.  
  
Kyuhyun was sitting rather awkwardly in his seat. One of his legs was pulled up against his chest with his arms wrapped loosely around it. He was comfortable but he looked anything but. He was in a little world of his own. His thoughts wrapped around Leeteuk and their afternoon in bed together and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, even when Junsu spoke his name.  
“Kyuhyun?” Junsu called out softly, capturing Kyuhyun’s attention. Kyuhyun looked up towards his uncle and his smile faltered but he kept Leeteuk clear in his mind, remembering the angel’s words from just a few hours earlier to keep himself calm “Kyuhyun I’m sorry. The other day was a mistake. I shouldn’t have let my anger get the better of me”  
“It’s fine, let’s just forget about it” Kyuhyun shrugged but he sighed when King Kim cleared his throat “I’m sorry too. I can’t exactly say none of it was my fault since I kind of provoked you the other day. But months ago, what you tried to do to Leeteuk… He has nothing to do with any of this so just leave him alone. If you lay one more finger on him I’ll make you regret it. Just stay away from us both” Kyuhyun growled lowly in his throat, alarming Junsu at his openness to speak of his boyfriend in front of the king. Junsu glanced at the king with a confused expression.  
“I know all about Leeteuk, Junsu. You are not to harm him, do you understand me? He makes Kyuhyun happy and they have my blessing so from this day forward you are to leave them alone. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, my lord. I understand”  
“Good. Then I think we are finished here. Thank you both for coming today” The king smiled softly and Kyuhyun gave his father a small smile and a nod of his head. Junsu pushed his chair out and slowly stood from the table, gripping the corner for a moment to steady himself before he shouted for Jaejoong. Despite his head wound almost being healed on the surface it would still take a while for him to be back to full health. Jaejoong stepped into the room and gave the king and both of his sons a small bow before he walked over and looped his arm around Junsu’s waist to help steady himself. The king frowned at his brother's state but when he looked down the table at Heechul, his oldest son just shrugged.  
“Don’t look at me like that, father. I’m not apologising for what I did. He had my brother pinned to a wall by his throat. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t scream for help, couldn't move. I was hardly going to ask him nicely to let go because it wouldn’t have worked. I’m not sorry for hitting him and won’t apologise. Maybe it will stop him from trying to hurt Kyuhyun again in the future”  
“Don’t worry, my lord” Junsu spoke softly as he squeezed the king’s shoulder “I deserved it. It won’t happen again, you have my word.” Jaejoong lead Junsu out of the room without another word and when the two were gone, Kyuhyun finally relaxed a little.  
  
A part of the young prince was relieved by Junsu’s words. The other half, however, was anything but convinced.  
“Father” Kyuhyun started as he pushed himself to sit up properly and rested his elbows on the table, “Junsu said that you know the reason why he hates humans. What is it?” he asked and the king gave a small smile as Heechul moved to sit beside them both.  
“This wasn’t something I was ever going to tell you because I didn’t want you thinking anything bad” The king paused with a small frown on his lips as he thought of how to explain things to his youngest son “Junsu was with me the first time I ever met your mother. Back then he had no objection to humans as long as they weren’t the kind who hunted demons. As time passed I fell in love with your mother but I wasn’t the only one.” Kyuhyun’s eyes widened as his father spoke, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach as several thoughts came into his head at once.  
“I swear if you’re about to tell me that he is my real father I’m going to be sick” Kyuhyun interrupted, his lips forming a disgusted frown, but the king smiled and shook his head.     
“No. You are my son, Kyuhyun. That I am sure of. Junsu practically worshipped the ground beneath your mother’s feet but he never stood a chance. He would buy her flowers and chocolates but she didn’t feel the same way for him as he felt for her. I was the one she wanted to be with even after she found out who I was, what I was. She rejected him and he didn’t take it so well. The closer your mother and I got the more distant he became. He started to hate humans and everything they stood for and for that he blamed your mother. I protected her from him and over time he started to leave her alone until one day he simply stopped visiting the human realm”  
“So he hates me because my mother turned him down all those years ago?” Kyuhyun asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion “That seems a little pathetic”  
“He wanted what I had. He wanted a family. He tuned everything out when we found out your mother was pregnant with you. After her death… Something changed. Kyuhyun whenever I look at you all I see is your mother. You look so much like her and remind me of her every single day. If I see that then so does he. You remind him of the woman he loved, the woman who rejected him. Now I’m not defending him because there is no need to hate an entire realm of people as well as your own nephew simply because of one rejection, but tread carefully, okay? It wasn’t easy for him.”  
  
Kyuhyun frowned as his father spoke before he rolled his eyes, choosing to change the subject. Junsu’s behaviour still didn’t make much sense to the young prince. Knowing more about his uncle's past gave him many questions but it also helped him to understand Junsu’s reasons a little.  
“Father, thank you for defending Leeteuk like that” Kyuhyun smiled a little before taking a deep breath “I need to tell you something, both of you” he paused, giving both Heechul and his father a smile. Heechul raised an eyebrow but it didn’t take long for him to piece together what Kyuhyun could have been wanting to say.  
“What is wrong, my son?” The king asked but Heechul’s smile didn’t falter.  
“I have already asked Emperor Lee for his blessing, so nothing you say will change my mind. Leeteuk is everything to me, I want to spend the rest of my life by his side so I hope that you will support me” he smiled, his smile turning to a grin when Heechul shot him a wink “I’m going to ask Leeteuk to marry me.” The three of them fell into silence for a few moments. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it made Kyuhyun feel uneasy about what his father’s reaction could be. Heechul’s small smile grew and his tail flicked playfully behind his back as he got up from his seat and walked over to Kyuhyun’s seat, hugging him tightly from behind.  
“It will be weird to have an angel as a brother in law. But we both want what is best for you and Leeteuk is what is best for you in my eyes. I like him so he can stay” Heechul hummed and Kyuhyun smiled as he hugged Heechul’s arms.  
“Thank you, brother.”  
“Are you sure about this, Kyuhyun?” King Kim asked softly but there were no hints of negativity in his voice. Kyuhyun smiled at his father and nodded his head.  
“I don’t think I have ever been surer of anything. Leeteuk and I have known each other for most of our lives. Even when we were separated and didn’t have contact for fourteen years we still found each other again. It was pure coincidence but I believe it happened for a reason. I know all of this will be a lot for you to take in but I’m sure about this, father.” Heechul shifted to sit on the table beside Kyuhyun and ruffled the younger’s hair with a grin before he faced the king.  
“A lot has happened between Kyuhyun and Leeteuk that you aren’t aware of. Do you remember when Eli stabbed Kyuhyun and all he wanted to do was go home?” Heechul asked and the king nodded with an obvious frown at the thought “Well, they were in the early stages of their relationship but when Leeteuk found out what happened he refused to leave Kyuhyun alone. That was the first time Leeteuk and I met so he made quite the first impression. I told Leeteuk that you could never know about their relationship because you would probably kill him… I’m glad I was wrong about that”  
“Do what you feel is right, Kyuhyun. If you wish to marry Leeteuk then I won’t stop you, after all, you know what you feel for him. I will support you”  
“Everything feels right. I wouldn’t be considering this if I wasn’t completely sure. Thank you, father, I know this isn’t easy for you” Kyuhyun smiled softly before he got up from his seat and hugged his father tightly. The king returned his youngest son’s smile as he returned the hug.  
  
For the first time in weeks, Kyuhyun started to feel a little more relaxed in the demon realm. He wasn’t sure that Junsu would keep to his word, nor did he expect it, but he felt too good about his future with Leeteuk to let it bother him. He left the meeting room with Heechul following close behind. Heechul seemed more excited about his brother’s upcoming proposal than the younger prince himself. He hummed and bounced happily as he walked but when Kyuhyun stopped suddenly, Heechul let out a grumpy whine.  
“What are you doing stopping so suddenly like that?” He asked but Kyuhyun simply let out a chuckle “Why aren’t you excited?! You’re going to propose to Leeteuk. You should be happy”  
“I am happy. But I’m scared to death at the same time. I never thought I would be doing something like this. What if he says no?”  
“Why would he do that? Kyuhyun, Leeteuk loves you. If he didn’t he wouldn’t have stuck around so long. He refused to leave your side when Eli hurt you and from what I understand he refused to leave your side when you collapsed the other month because of your light magic. I’ve seen the two of you together and so has Hangeng. You two were made for each other.” Kyuhyun smiled as Heechul spoke. His brother knew just what to say to help calm his nerves. The two made their way back through the palace and out into the courtyard to the rear where Hangeng was helping tend to the garden. Hangeng didn’t have a specific job in the palace. He mostly kept Kyuhyun’s room and the room he shared with Heechul clean and tidy but he passed the majority of his time helping the staff with various tasks.  
“Hannie, come here” Heechul cooed as he walked over to help his boyfriend up from where he was kneeling. Kyuhyun walked over to the end of the courtyard and sat down on one of the palace walls that overlooked a large part of the realm. He watched as Hangeng took Heechul’s hand with a smile before giving the older a wave when he caught his eye.  
“Kyuhyun’s going to ask Leeteuk to marry him” Heechul hummed softly, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. Hangeng glanced over to Kyuhyun before looking back at Heechul with a small smile.  
“That’s great. When is he going to ask him?”  
“I don’t even think he knows that yet. Keep it to yourself for obvious reasons though. Our father knows but I don’t know how the news will eventually be announced”  
“Why does it need to be announced? It’s Kyuhyun’s business and his alone, nobody but his family should need to be informed” Hangeng said as he linked his arm around Heechul’s and pulled the older prince over towards Kyuhyun. Heechul sighed softly.  
“Because he is a prince of this realm. No matter how long we keep it quiet somebody will find out eventually. If our father announces their engagement he can let the whole realm know that Leeteuk is off-limits. If any being from this realm finds out about Leeteuk beforehand he will be in danger unless the king says otherwise. I wish we could just let them live their lives together but sadly the two of us have to deal with public attention, it’s who we are.” Kyuhyun looked up with an eyebrow raised when Heechul and Hangeng approached closer.  
“What’s who we are, brother?” He asked curiously, making Heechul chuckle.  
“I was just explaining to Hangeng why father will eventually have to announce your engagement to the rest of the realm”  
“Oh, right, yeah. I’m not thinking about that for the time being. I have a few hours until I have to get back home. Do you want to go somewhere away from the palace? People are still looking at me weird and it’s making me uncomfortable. Can we go and sit in the woods?”  
“Sure. Can we steal you, Hannie?” Heechul asked, earning a nod from Hangeng and in turn a smile from Kyuhyun. “You can show me what else you’ve learned with your magic too. I’m sure Hangeng is eager to see it”  
“It’s not safe to do that here. Too many demons can sense light magic when it is used. How about we go to our spot in the human realm instead?” Kyuhyun asked and Heechul paused for a moment before he nodded his head and took Hangeng’s hand in his own.  
“That sounds like a better idea. Let’s get going.”    
  
***  
  
Jaejoong lead Junsu from the meeting room and back out into the hallway. He could feel both Kyuhyun and Heechul’s eyes on the two of them, putting him on edge. Once the door had closed behind them Jaejoong’s hold around Junsu’s waist tightened as the older demon straightened up.  
“That was tedious” Junsu sighed but Jaejoong couldn’t help but smile.  
“At least it’s over with. Let’s get you back to our room, you still need to rest”  
“Thank you, Jaejoong. I promise it will all be worth the wait. In another day I’ll be fully healed and my strength will be back to normal, then we can start to make up for all of these setbacks”  
“You have nothing to apologise for, my love. You know I would do anything for you.” Junsu smiled and nodded his head gently. Even though the majority of the wound on his head had healed he continued to experience spells of pain and dizziness if he made sudden movements.  
“I feel like there will be many changes coming up around here soon. I’ll make sure that none of them interfere with our plans”  
“And what of Leeteuk? I heard Kyuhyun talking about him, does this mean he is out of the picture now?” Jaejoong asked but Junsu simply smirked and shook his head.  
“Of course not. But for now, we stay away. My brother needs to trust me again. So we go back to our duties and leave them both alone. If we don’t leave the palace they have no reason to doubt us”  
“This is why you are my master and I am not yours. I would never think so logically” Jaejoong smiled and Junsu let out a chuckle as they reached their room.  
“You could never be my master even if you tried” Junsu hummed softly. Jaejoong smiled and helped Junsu over to sit on the bed before closing their door and kneeling in front of the older man. He rested his hands on Junsu’s knees, giving the older a smile.  
 “I’m going to get some sleep. Will you be okay without me for a little while longer?”  
“Of course. I’ll make sure you can feed when you wake up, you need your strength.”  
  
***  
  
Time passed quickly while Kyuhyun, Heechul, and Hangeng were in the human realm. Kyuhyun was now fully relaxed and back to his usual self, much to the relief of Heechul and Hangeng. Neither of them would admit it but when Junsu and Kyuhyun were close to one another they both worried that Kyuhyun’s magic would be exposed. Heechul and Hangeng were lying on the grass in a field that the two princes had gotten all too familiar with. Kyuhyun was sitting not far from them looking up at the sky with a small smile on his face.  
  
Kyuhyun and Heechul spent some time demonstrating the younger’s magic to Hangeng. There was still a big difference between the young princes’ light and dark magic but the new control he had over his light magic was evident. Hangeng was amazed at how far Kyuhyun had come since finding out about his true identity. His confidence had grown and he was no longer afraid of his new magic, much to his relief. Kyuhyun let out a yawn and lay back on the grass. He inhaled deeply and smiled at the freshness of the air around them. No matter how much time he spent in the countryside with Heechul each time was as peaceful and calming as the last. Kyuhyun began to hum softly to himself as he relaxed on the grass and Heechul pushed himself to sit up before he smiled down at his brother.  
“Has Leeteuk ever heard you sing, brother?” Heechul asked softly but Kyuhyun shook his head.  
“Not that I know of, why?”  
“Because you have a wonderful voice and I’m sure he would love to hear you sing.” Kyuhyun smiled and shook his head softly.  
“Maybe one day. Listen, I’m going to head home. Leeteuk and I have a party tomorrow and I have some things to prepare beforehand. I’ll speak to you both later, okay?” He hummed softly as he stood up and brushed himself off. Heechul pulled a face but when he noticed a small pout appear on his brother’s lips he grinned.  
“Of course, brother. You need time to make yourself pretty before this party, you weren’t lucky enough to be born as pretty as me.” Kyuhyun laughed out loud before he touched his finger to Heechul’s cheek. A small spark left the tip of Kyuhyun’s finger and Heechul yelped.  
“Yah! Stop that”  
“Stop acting like a big girl then. I don’t need to be ‘pretty’. I'll see you both later, hopefully with some good news” Kyuhyun grinned as he stood up and brushed himself off. His grin turned into a soft smile when he noticed Heechul wink at him. The young prince didn't doubt for a moment that Leeteuk would say yes to his proposal but he couldn't hide the worry on his face. Despite everything he had ever had to face, proposing to Leeteuk had to be the most nerve-wracking thing of all.  
  
After a quick goodbye, Kyuhyun zipped up his jacket and made his way out of the field and back towards the city. The sun was how on the horizon by the time he made it home casting soft pink and purple light over the city. As much as he liked living in the city, a part of him wished for a house in the country away from the noise and chaos of city life. After making it to his floor he took out his keys and unlocked the door, focusing his ears instantly to detect any sign that Leeteuk was home.  
“Teukie?” He called out softly as he pushed the door closed and put his keys down. There was no sign of Leeteuk in the apartment but as Kyuhyun made his way through the living room he caught sight of a small note on the table “Teukie, where are you?” he mumbled as he walked over and read the note.   
‘ _Hey handsome :) I hope the meeting with your father and Junsu went well. If you’re reading this it means I’m still with Sungmin. Let me know when you’re home. I’m sure you’re hungry so I left you some of my blood. I’ll see you when I get home. I love you x_ ’  
Kyuhyun smiled and set the note down on the table before taking out his phone. He hesitated for a moment but finally typed in a quick message for Leeteuk.  
  
 **To:** Teukie  
 **From:** Kyuhyun  
 **Message:** I’m home now. I have something to talk to you about when you get back but you don’t need to rush. Tell Sungmin I said hello… On second thoughts I changed my mind, you need to hurry home because I miss you.  
  
He hit send with a small smile on his face before he walked through to the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed. After sitting still for a moment he leaned down and pulled a plain black box out from beneath the bed. He shifted to set the box down before taking off the lid and removing a few photographs that were placed on the top of various other items. At the bottom of the box, hidden beneath an old childhood bear, was a small square box with silver trim. To anybody else, the box could have been mistaken for an old gift from Kyuhyun’s mother, but that was the reason that the young prince chose that place in particular. Kyuhyun smiled when he reached down and took out the box before he opened it. Inside the small box was a platinum engagement ring. The ring had a simple design, with two thin polished platinum bands running along either side of a wider matt band in the centre. Kyuhyun ran his fingers over the ring and smiled before he closed the box, put it back beneath the items in the larger box and slid it back under the bed.  
  
Just the thought of his proposal to Leeteuk was enough to give the young prince butterflies, but the closer it got to the party the stronger the butterflies got. He let himself fall back against the bed and looked up at the ceiling with a content sigh.  
“Tomorrow can’t come soon enough.”


	22. Temptation

Leeteuk closed the door to Sungmin’s room with a bang, before taking off in a run down the hall. Several guards called out for the emperor's nephew as he passed them but every call was ignored. Leeteuk turned sharply at the end of the large hallway and ran into the medical wing of the palace before he stopped outside Siwon’s door.  
“Dr Choi?” he called out as he knocked on the door but when there was no answer he knocked harder, banging on the door with his fist before he pushed the door open “Siwon? Are you here?”  
“Leeteuk?” Siwon asked as he looked up and closed his file, “Forgive me I was deep in thought. What’s wrong?”  
“Ah good, you’re here. You need to come right away, Something’s wrong with Sungmin” Leeteuk spoke in a panicked voice before he turned, pulled the door open and left the room before Siwon could speak.  
“What? Leeteuk wait, what do you mean?” Siwon asked. A wave of worry washed over the doctor as he stood from his seat and followed closely behind Leeteuk. “Leeteuk talk to me, what’s wrong with Sungmin?”  
“Just follow me, he’s in his room. We were just sat talking and he started acting… strange. I came and got you right away. I’ve never seen him like this before.”  
Just moments later Leeteuk arrived back at Sungmin’s room with Siwon following closely behind. The angel had regained his composure during the short walk back from the medical wing but when he peeked inside Sungmin’s room and frowned, Siwon began to worry more.  
“He’s inside. If you don’t mind, I’m going to wait out here. I can’t see him like that” Leeteuk spoke softly receiving a small nod of understanding from Siwon before he opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
Sungmin’s room was quiet and dim. The curtains were closed and the only source of light came from several candles on either side of the large four-poster bed. Siwon looked around the room in search of Sungmin, he frowned when he failed to see the prince.  
“Leeteuk, what’s going on?” He asked as he turned his head to the angel who was now standing at the door with a small grin on his face.  
“Ask him” he paused, pointing to the bathroom door adjoining Sungmin’s room “I’m just the messenger” he grinned. When Siwon looked back towards the bathroom Sungmin stepped into the room, the dull candlelight made it difficult for Siwon to see but Sungmin looked perfectly healthy in the flickering light.  
“Sungmin? Are you alright? Leeteuk said something was wrong” Siwon asked but when Sungmin stepped closer he realised the prince was wearing nothing but a towel hung low on his hips and a small playful smirk on his lips.  
“You’ve been so busy lately, I miss you. I had to get you to my room somehow and I knew you would come if you thought something was wrong. I’m sorry to have worried you” Sungmin smiled.  
He walked closer to Siwon before pressing a small kiss to the doctor's lips. Siwon stood still for a moment before reaching out and wrapping his fingers around the top of Sungmin’s towel, pulling him closer with the soft fabric.  
“I should punish you for making me worry like that” Siwon spoke quietly. Leeteuk pulled a face and shook his head as he grabbed the key from the table near the door.  
“Nope! I’ve done my part, I’m going home!” he chuckled before pulling the door closed, locking it from the outside “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” he spoke softly as he crouched down and slipped the key under the door.  
  
Leeteuk stretched and rolled his shoulders as he stood back up. It had been a long day, helping out around the palace with Sungmin, but it was a day he had enjoyed. Since he and Kyuhyun started dating, Leeteuk hadn’t gotten to spend as much time in the light realm as he was used to, not that he minded, but it meant that the time he got to spend with his remaining family members was enjoyed even more. He set off back towards his room and pulled out his phone, smiling when he saw a message from Kyuhyun on the screen before hitting reply.  
  
 **To** : Kyuhyun  
 **From:** Leeteuk  
 **Message:** I miss you too but don’t worry I’m done here. I just need to grab my things and then I’ll be home before you know it, I promise. See you soon x  
  
Leeteuk headed into his room and picked up his jacket, wallet, and sunglasses before his phone pinged again.  
“Aish he always has that phone in his hand”  
  
 **To:** Teukie  
 **From:** Kyuhyun  
 **Message:** You’re not home yet, I am disappointed. I’ve showered and changed since I got home, you should be home already! Hurry!  
  
Leeteuk let out a small laugh at Kyuhyun’s message but chose to make his way home without replying to the younger man. On his way out of the palace, he said goodbye to his uncle before making the short trip back to the portal and the human realm. When Leeteuk reached the apartment he now shared with Kyuhyun the sun had set, plunging the city into darkness. The streets remained a dangerous place at night, especially for any being of pure blood out alone. The human realm still contained a large population of vampires who prowled the streets at night looking for anything and anyone to sink their teeth into. Leeteuk was accustomed to the vampires, he knew the spots they frequented and the places that they avoided, but the majority of the city was helpless against the creatures of the night.  
Leeteuk let out a relieved sigh when he reached their apartment and unlocked the door.  
“Kyuhyun? I’m home” he called out as he stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind himself. He was met by the sound of music from an otherwise empty-looking apartment but as he made his way to the bedroom the music got louder and Leeteuk realised that Kyuhyun was singing along.  
“Is he singing? He makes a fuss about me not being home and now he’s decided to make himself busy?” he chuckled, dropping his keys and phone onto the sofa before poking his head around the doorway into the bedroom and smiling when he noticed Kyuhyun making the bed.  
Kyuhyun’s hair was tied back in a messy ponytail, leaving several strands of hair falling from the sides. The black shirt he was wearing was buttoned to the top, giving a stark contrast between his pale skin and the dark fabric. Despite Kyuhyun’s shirt being buttoned to the top it still displayed the cross necklace which hung around his neck. He was wearing blue jeans with several tears in them, some small but others were large enough to expose his skin. Despite the young prince being in the house he still wore a pair of pale grey calf-high boots laced up roughly to the top. Kyuhyun was singing along to the radio, his voice perfectly matching the music, much to Leeteuk’s surprise.  
  
Leeteuk watched Kyuhyun closely as he leaned against the door frame, silently admiring the younger man, but when Kyuhyun turned around and let out a small but startled squeak, Leeteuk couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Yah! Why are you just standing there? I didn’t even know you were home” Kyuhyun whined and leaned over to turn the music off.  
“I just got home. Maybe you would have heard me if the music wasn’t so loud. You might have better hearing than most other people but even you can’t hear through loud music.” Leeteuk paused as he stepped into the bedroom and captured Kyuhyun’s lips softly with his own. His hands reached up to the top buttons of Kyuhyun’s shirt, alarming the younger for a moment but bringing a small smirk to his face when Leeteuk began to unbutton them.  
“This is a nice surprise” Kyuhyun mumbled against Leeteuk’s lips before Leeteuk pulled away with a smile.  
“I’m not undressing you, as tempting as that may be. Just making your outfit look even better than it already does” he grinned. When Leeteuk stepped back Kyuhyun’s shirt was no longer buttoned up completely but was now half unbuttoned, showing a small part of the younger’s chest as well as the dark grey tank top he was wearing beneath his shirt “There, much better”  
“You’re such tease. I got you dinner from that Italian restaurant you like down the street, it’s in the kitchen. I thought we could have a quiet night in together and relax before the party tomorrow”  
“A quiet night in sounds perfect. Oh, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?” Leeteuk asked but Kyuhyun shrugged a little and shook his head.  
“It can wait a little longer don’t worry. Your dinner's in the oven keeping warm” Kyuhyun smiled as he slid his arms around Leeteuk’s waist and captured the angel’s lips softly. Leeteuk smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck, closing his eyes as he automatically pulled himself closer to Kyuhyun. Their kiss was short but filled with love and affection. When Kyuhyun pulled away Leeteuk opened his eyes and rubbed his nose gently against Kyuhyun’s, making the two of them laugh softly.  
  
Leeteuk took Kyuhyun’s hand and walked through to the kitchen, brushing his thumb absentmindedly over Kyuhyun’s knuckles as they walked. With a quick squeeze, Kyuhyun released Leeteuk’s hand and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine with a smile.  
“You bought wine? What are we celebrating?” Leeteuk asked and Kyuhyun’s smile grew.  
“Us. You moving in. Our families finally being accepting of us. Just life” he paused “I never thought I would say that.” They chuckled in unison as Kyuhyun grabbed two glasses from the side and handed Leeteuk a plate for his food. Leeteuk grabbed the container from the oven, turning the dial to off before emptying the container onto his plate.  
“I’ve never had that. It looks disgusting” Kyuhyun mumbled as he glanced at the food, pulling a face.  
“What, Carbonara?” Leeteuk asked, earning a nod from the younger “You can try some if you’d like. I know you don’t eat solid food but it can’t hurt to try new things. It tastes better than it looks I promise”  
“Sure, I guess. But I’m blaming you if anything happens to me” Kyuhyun chuckled jokingly, earning a small smile from the older man. Leeteuk twirled a small piece of the spaghetti onto his fork and held it out for Kyuhyun to take. The smell alone made Kyuhyun’s stomach turn but he ignored the feeling and took the food from the fork. For the first time in several years, Kyuhyun had solid food in his mouth but nothing about it appealed to the young prince. He chewed the pasta slowly but with every bite, he edged closer to the bin before bending over and spitting it out.  
“Nope. My mouth feels dirty. That’s...” Kyuhyun paused as he thought of an appropriate word to describe the experience but instead he just shook his head “I can’t even explain what that was like. Never again, I’ll leave the solid food for you. I prefer my liquid diet” he grumbled, pulling a face that Leeteuk couldn’t help but laugh at. Leeteuk grabbed a cloth from the side and wiped Kyuhyun’s mouth before pecking his lips.  
“You’re so dramatic sometimes. Don’t worry when I’ve eaten you can feed.” Kyuhyun smiled as he made his way over to the sofa with Leeteuk following close behind, not so subtly checking out his boyfriend’s ass in the process “I really like the outfit you’re wearing, why haven’t I seen it before?” he asked, receiving a chuckle from the younger.  
“It might be the only outfit Heechul has ever bought me that I’ve liked enough to wear willingly. Now stop checking out my ass and eat your dinner before it gets cold”  
“I can do both you know” Leeteuk grinned before he raised a fork full of pasta to his mouth as if to prove a point. Kyuhyun smiled and poured the wine into their glasses before he set the bottle down on the table for easy reach.  
“Well, my apologies but I’m going to go and change while you finish eating.”  
  
By the time Kyuhyun had gotten back from the bedroom, now wearing black sweatpants and a plain white v-neck t-shirt, Leeteuk was just finishing the last pieces of his food. He walked into the kitchen and set the plate down in the sink before getting comfortable on the sofa.  
“That was delicious, thank you for that Kyuhyun” he smiled as Kyuhyun made his way over to the sofa and let himself sink into the cushions beside the angel. He pushed up his glasses before grabbing his glass and taking a sip with a small hum.  
“You’re welcome. I wasn’t sure whether you would have eaten or not so I thought I would buy you dinner just in case.” Leeteuk gave a small nod and picked up his glass, taking a sip before he took Kyuhyun’s glass from his hand and set them both down on the table.  
“Hey, why did you take my wine away?” Kyuhyun pouted but his pout quickly disappeared when Leeteuk shifted on the sofa and straddled the younger man’s lap. “I mean, not that I’m complaining” he smirked and moved his hands to rest on Leeteuk’s hips. Leeteuk smiled and shook his head before he pressed his lips to Kyuhyun’s, brushing his tongue briefly along the younger man's lower lip, but before Kyuhyun could deepen the kiss the older pulled back.  
“Why?” Kyuhyun grumbled in frustration as Leeteuk pulled back just enough for their eyes to meet. Kyuhyun’s eyes held a slight red glow making his frustration, and his hunger, all the more obvious to the angel.  
“Because you need to feed” Leeteuk purred. He pecked Kyuhyun’s lips once again before tilting his head to the side, exposing his neck for the younger, and with no protest, Kyuhyun leaned in.  
“You’re cruel to me Park Jungsu” Kyuhyun growled softly as he pressed soft kisses along the expanse of skin in front of him, his hands moving up to rest on Leeteuk’s back as he spoke, earning a shiver from the angel. “I can be cruel too.” Kyuhyun moved his hands up to Leeteuk’s shoulders to pull down the long grey cardigan the angel was wearing before he pulled him closer and, without warning, sank his fangs deep into Leeteuk’s neck. Leeteuk let out a pained moan and threaded his fingers tightly through Kyuhyun’s hair, ready to pull hard if he needed to. The pain quickly faded and as Kyuhyun drank he brought one hand up to rest on the side of the angel’s neck, his fingers pressing lightly over the elder’s pulse so he knew when to stop. Leeteuk closed his eyes and bit his lip as Kyuhyun drank.  
  
It wasn’t just about Kyuhyun feeding anymore. What started as a safe and easier way to keep the young prince strong quickly turned into an act of intimacy between the two. After a few minutes, Kyuhyun pulled back a little and rested his head against Leeteuk’s shoulder, breathing heavily as a small trail of blood ran down the angel’s neck and began to soak into his tank top. “You got me worked up, I’m sorry if that hurt” he mumbled as he raised his head to look at Leeteuk, their eyes locking almost instantly. Kyuhyun’s eyes held a steady red glow now and a trail of fresh blood ran from the corner of his lips, stopping just above his jawline, a sight that Leeteuk wasn’t used to seeing too often.  
“It’s okay, it just took me a little off guard, that’s all. You made a mess this time” he spoke softly, wiping the trail of blood from Kyuhyun’s mouth with his thumb and letting the younger clean it off. “I still wouldn’t say it was very cruel though.” Kyuhyun hummed softly and leaned in once more to run his tongue up the trail of blood running down Leeteuk’s chest and neck, earning a shiver from the older followed by a softer moan when Kyuhyun sucked on the source of the blood. He smiled against Leeteuk’s neck before closing the wound and pressing kisses along the pale expanse of skin, making his way up along Leeteuk’s jawline and to his lips. Their lips met again in a softer kiss as Leeteuk ran his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair before they pulled back with a smile.  
“A quiet night in we said” Leeteuk smiled and Kyuhyun let out a small chuckle.  
“For now at least. But let’s face it our quiet nights never seem to stay very quiet for long.”  
Leeteuk shifted from Kyuhyun’s lap and curled up comfortably against the younger man as he traced his fingers along Kyuhyun’s thigh, creating random patterns in the fabric of his sweatpants.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence for a while, simply enjoying each other’s company and the quiet of their apartment away from the outside world. Kyuhyun leaned forward, handing Leeteuk his glass and grabbing his own, before he sat back and wrapped his arm around Leeteuk’s shoulders, holding the angel close.  
“Teukie” he mumbled quietly as he pressed a kiss to the older’s forehead, his lips lingering. “What do you think our lives would be like if our mothers were still here?” he asked and Leeteuk couldn’t help but smile at the question.  
“I don’t know. But I imagine that we would have stayed in contact with one another while we were growing up. Our mothers were close so I don’t imagine that they would have abandoned that connection just because your mother wanted you to grow up in the human realm and not in Araqiel.” Kyuhyun smiled at Leeteuk’s answer and wrapped his fingers around the locket hanging around his neck. It had taken a long time for Kyuhyun to be able to smile at the thought of his mother, despite the sadness her death still brought him he finally had a reason to smile at her memory.  
“Do you think we would have started dating earlier?”  
“Maybe. I’d like to think so. I’d like to think that my mother and I would have visited you a lot, we would have played together while our mothers talked about life. As we got older I would have helped you learn and protected you from harm” Leeteuk hummed softly, making Kyuhyun chuckle.  
“You would have protected me?”  
“Yes, because I am older than you” Leeteuk grinned and stuck his tongue out. Kyuhyun growled playfully, earning a gentle slap on the thigh from the older “Behave!”  
“I’m certain I don’t know what you mean” Kyuhyun grinned “You may be older but I will always protect you.”  
“We can protect each other. But as I was saying. You would have had a healthier and happier childhood. And when we were both old enough and the time was right I would have turned to you” Leeteuk paused as he shifted slightly to rest his hand on Kyuhyun’s cheek “And told you that you were the most important thing in my life and that every moment spent with you was better than the last. And I would have told you that I loved you.” Kyuhyun smiled and leaned against Leeteuk’s hand on his cheek before he grabbed the angel’s glass and set it down on the table with his own.  
“I like that life. It sounds perfect. But I’m happy enough with this life” The young prince smiled as he pulled Leeteuk close to him. Leeteuk shifted to sit on Kyuhyun’s lap and wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck as he spoke, smiling softly. “It may not have been the easiest but I have you and I am thankful for that every single day. Even when you tease me” he pouted and Leeteuk let out a small laugh before he pressed his lips against Kyuhyun’s, taking full advantage of the younger’s pout. Leeteuk rested his hand on Kyuhyun’s neck as they both melted into the kiss, their lips moving perfectly in sync with one another, but when the angel pulled back Kyuhyun let out a frustrated growl.  
“Stop doing that!” He whined before attempting to kiss Leeteuk once again. Leeteuk shook his head and pushed himself to stand up before he held out his hand for the younger to take.  
“So come and tease me instead” He purred in a voice that would have made Kyuhyun weak at the knees if he were standing. Biting his lip, Kyuhyun took Leeteuk’s hand and stood from the sofa. He couldn't hide anything from Leeteuk, especially the effect the angel had on him, so when Leeteuk made his way towards the bedroom Kyuhyun quickly released the older man's hand before spinning him on the spot and pushing him up against the nearest wall. With his hands on Leeteuk’s hips, he kissed him hard, earning a shiver from the angel.  
“You're going to regret saying that” Kyuhyun growled playfully between kisses, his voice low, causing Leeteuk to whimper quietly in anticipation.  
“I'm counting on it.”


	23. Regrets

 When Kyuhyun awoke the next morning the sun was shining outside. The floor-length curtains hung at the window filtered out the harsh sunlight, letting in enough light to brighten the room without it blinding the young prince. He turned to Leeteuk with a smile and ran his eyes over the still sleeping angel. Leeteuk was lying on his stomach with his arms wrapped loosely around his pillow. The bedsheets were draped over his lower body, stopping at the curve of his lower back and leaving the rest of his torso exposed. Kyuhyun ran his fingers gently down Leeteuk’s back, his fingers followed by soft kisses, earning a small sigh from the older.  
“Sleep well, beautiful” He whispered before he climbed out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. When the door was closed he let out a yawn and stretched in an attempt to rid himself of the ache he felt in his muscles, but it wasn’t an ache that was disliked, more welcomed. As he turned to start the shower he caught his reflection in the mirror and paused. His back and shoulders were scattered with a mixture of small and large scratches, some were faint in redness but others cut deeper. “Aish, he needs to cut his nails again” he chuckled to himself.  
  
After brushing his teeth he stepped into the shower and turned on the water. His face scrunched up uncomfortably when the hot water ran down his back, passing over the fresh scratches, but after a few moments, the stinging stopped. He let out another yawn as he stood and let the water wash over his body, simply enjoying the heat before he quickly washed his hair and finished his shower. He stepped out of the shower, turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with before he wrapped it around his waist and quietly stepped back through into the bedroom. Leeteuk was still fast asleep in the same position he was in before Kyuhyun’s shower, making the younger man chuckle softly.  
“Now who’s the lazy one” He hummed almost silently as he pulled on a pair of clean boxers, his jeans and a long-sleeved purple top before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Leeteuk’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon.”  
  
When he had closed the door to the bedroom he rubbed his hair with the towel in an attempt to dry it the best that he could. His hair was the longest it had ever been and took much longer than he liked for it to dry. After a couple of minutes of drying he put the towel in the basket beside the bedroom door and ran his fingers through his hair, it wasn’t completely dry but it was good enough. Kyuhyun hummed softly as he walked towards the closet and pulled on his jacket. He put on his glasses, grabbed his keys and phone from the table before slipping on his boots and heading out of his apartment, making sure to close the door quietly so he didn’t wake Leeteuk. As he left the building he began to walk towards the arts centre where the party was being held later that day, hoping to speak to emperor Lee before the event started. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket as he walked through the streets.  
  
It was 10 am in the human realm, a time that Kyuhyun very rarely saw, and the streets were busy with commuters and shoppers going about their day. Several people stopped to look at the demon prince as he walked. The colour of his eyes always made him stand out from the crowd but luckily he had gotten used to people staring. Some people crossed over onto the far side of the street to avoid him, but most simply ignored him. Many people in the human realm knew of the existence of demons and angels, but nobody knew of the realms in which they came from. Kyuhyun looked up at the sky and smiled. The sun was now hidden behind a thick blanket of cloud keeping the light to a minimum, much to Kyuhyun’s approval. After several minutes of walking, he looked around and smiled to himself when he saw the arts centre come into view and within minutes he was standing in front of the familiar building that he had snuck into just over a year ago. The outer doors were open so he followed the small hallway down towards the main hall as he looked around curiously to see if anybody was around.  
“Hello?” He called out softly before he pushed open the doors and stepped inside.  
  
The main hall looked a lot different now compared to when the masquerade had been held there. The tables down the left and right sides of the room were set with crisp white tablecloths, black plates and glasses and a large bouquet of white roses in the middle of each table. Around each vase of roses were three small white candles on black holders, although none were lit yet. The red lights Kyuhyun had gotten used to at the last party had now been replaced by a more welcoming white light to brighten up the room. Both sides of the room were lined with comfortable black sofas and the middle of the room had been left free of tables and chairs, in favour of it being used as a dance floor.  
  
“Good morning Kyuhyun!” Emperor Lee called out as he stepped into the main hall from one of the side rooms, snapping Kyuhyun out of his daze.  
“Good morning, my lord. This place looks amazing.”  
“Ah, thank you! We’ve been working on it all morning but there is still a lot to do. I didn’t expect to see you until tonight, is everything alright?”  
“Yeah, I just woke up early so I figured I might as well make the most of my day. I left Leeteuk to sleep so he doesn’t know I’m here” Kyuhyun smiled “Can I talk to you about the party?” he asked and Emperor Lee nodded with a small smile as he ushered the demon prince over to one of the sofas at the side of the room. Sungmin, Yunho and Changmin were down at the far end of the main hall helping to set up the area where Emperor Lee would spend the majority of the night. It was a small stage area with a long table running across the front and overlooking the entirety of the room. There was an elegant silver armchair with black cushions in the middle spot of the table, mirrored on either side by two smaller chairs for Sungmin, Yunho and Changmin.  
  
As Sungmin set the large table he looked up and raised an eyebrow when he noticed his father speaking with Kyuhyun.  
“Changmin” He called out softly, turning his head to glance towards his father’s advisor “What’s Kyuhyun doing here?” he asked and when Changmin smiled without looking up Sungmin frowned. “Seriously Changmin, why is he here?”  
“It is not my place to say, my lord. Perhaps you should go and speak with Kyuhyun instead” Changmin spoke softly with a slight hint of amusement in his voice as he laid the table in Sungmin’s place. Sungmin scoffed childishly before jumping down off the stage and walking over towards his father and Kyuhyun.  
“Kyuhyun, you realise the party doesn’t start until tonight, right?” Sungmin asked and both his father and Kyuhyun looked up.  
“I am aware of this, yes. I needed to speak with your father” Kyuhyun grumbled in reply. He could hear in Sungmin’s voice that the prince didn’t approve of Kyuhyun being invited to the party, despite how far they had come in the development of their friendship, he didn’t approve of Kyuhyun being allowed so close to his father.  
“Why? What was so important that it couldn’t wait until tonight?”  
“Sungmin, enough” Emperor Lee warned before he glanced at Kyuhyun with a small smile “Kyuhyun and I were discussing something very important that is happening tonight.” Kyuhyun smiled but his smile fell when Sungmin spoke again.  
“Why, what…” he started before Kyuhyun let out a low growl of annoyance.  
“I’m asking Leeteuk to marry me, alright!” He snapped “It doesn’t matter how you feel on the matter because it is happening, and if you speak a word of this to Leeteuk I’ll break your neck.” Emperor Lee’s eyes widened as Kyuhyun spoke and Sungmin stepped backwards with a frown.  
“Kyuhyun! You will not lay a finger on my son.” Emperor Lee shouted and Kyuhyun sighed as he leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.  
“See father, a leopard can't change its spots”  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it. This is why I don’t generally socialise before midday. I’m not a morning person” Kyuhyun mumbled “I’m tired and hungry and I shouldn’t take it out on you Sungmin”  
“It’s alright, Kyuhyun” Emperor Lee spoke softly and rested his hand on Kyuhyun’s shoulder before he stood up “Nobody will speak a word of this to Leeteuk, Kyuhyun. You have my word. But don’t ever threaten my son again.”  
“I know. I’m sorry. I’ll be on my best behaviour tonight, I swear. But Sungmin, please stop acting like I’m the bad guy. I thought we had made progress after you helped with my magic, was I so wrong?” he asked and Sungmin shrugged.  
“You might make Leeteuk happy but it doesn’t mean I like having you so close to my family”  
“I understand that you want to protect them but I’m not here to hurt anyone” he sighed “I’m not going to pretend I’m something I’m not just to gain your approval. I may be half angel but I am still my father's son. It's all I've ever been. For the past fifteen years of my life, I have only been surrounded by demons. My family, friends and relationships, all demons. I can't suddenly change who I am just because I have this new side of my life. People see how I am with Leeteuk and assume that that is how I always am, but it's not. I get annoyed, I lose my temper, I snap and say things I shouldn't” he paused and stood from his seat. “I am half demon, it's all I have ever known and it's going to take a long time before anything else starts to feel normal. I hate to disappoint you but I’m not good, I don't know how to be… good. But at least I admit it.” He glanced at Sungmin as he spoke and Sungmin frowned. “You can't control his life, Sungmin, it’s about time you realised that and let him be happy” he mumbled but before anybody could speak another word, the young prince was gone.  
  
Emperor Lee let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose before he stood up and closed the distance between himself and Sungmin. He didn’t say a word but gave Sungmin a small smile and rubbed the prince’s arm gently.  
“You think I’m too hard on him?” Sungmin asked quietly as he turned with his father and began to follow him back towards the main table.  
“I think you need to be careful about what you say to him. I think you need to trust that Leeteuk is happy and I think you and Kyuhyun need to set aside your differences before one of you loses him, and I don’t think that will be Kyuhyun. However you feel about Kyuhyun when it comes to Leeteuk you both want the same thing.” Emperor Lee turned and gave Sungmin a reassuring smile and Sungmin nodded as he picked up a long strip of black fabric for the table.  
“I know, father” He mumbled before he let out an almost defeated sigh “When he asks Leeteuk to marry him tonight, would you mind if I say a few words?” he asked and Emperor Lee smiled.  
“Of course not. I’m sure Kyuhyun would like that, providing you have nothing but good things to say. Now, finish laying the table, we still have a lot to do before tonight.”  
  
****  
  
Kyuhyun walked back in the direction of his apartment block with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket and his head down, avoiding eye contact with everybody he crossed paths with before he turned and made his way down a smaller and much quieter street. His meeting with Emperor Lee had gone well until Sungmin had joined them, changing his mood instantly from good to bad. As much as he understood Sungmin’s worry he couldn’t understand why the light prince was always so cold towards him. Despite their progressing friendship Sungmin always found a way to get under Kyuhyun’s skin. Kyuhyun sighed and leaned against a small wall off the back of one of the buildings. Hundreds of thoughts were racing around in his head thanks to Sungmin’s words and the hunger that was slowly starting to creep up on him. It had been several hours since he last fed and his eyes were slowly changing to a deep red colour. He smiled as thoughts of Leeteuk and their previous night together came to mind before he took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, but when a voice called out to him suddenly he flinched before he looked to his side and noticed a woman standing beside him.  
“Excuse me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you” She smiled nervously when she noticed the colour of Kyuhyun’s eyes but she didn’t run. Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes as he ran them over the woman. She had a small frame with long black hair framing her face. She was dressed in black trousers and a long red coat with a black top just visible underneath.  
“Can I help you?” Kyuhyun asked, visibly tensing when the woman stepped closer.  
“I’m not from around here and I’m a little lost. Can you point me in the direction of the train station?” she asked and Kyuhyun gave her a small smile.  
“Sure, I’ll walk you down the end of this street and then show you where you need to go, if that’s okay?” he asked and the woman nodded.  
“Thank you very much.” As the two set off walking down towards the end of the street Kyuhyun couldn’t help but wonder why she wasn’t afraid of him. She had seen his eyes yet she chose to ask him for directions over every other person around her. ‘Humans are weird’ he thought to himself but it wasn’t until the wind picked up, and he caught her scent, that he realised he had begun to trail behind. His stomach twisted as her scent lingered in front of him, his eyes glowing red with hunger. He glanced around the street before he pulled the woman into an alleyway, pushed her against the wall and clamped his hand over her mouth.  
“Do not move or make a sound” Kyuhyun spoke softly as he made eye contact with the woman, his pupils dilating for a second as he spoke before she nodded. He removed his hand from her mouth and pulled the collar of the women's coat out of the way before sinking his fangs into the side of her neck. She let out a quiet pained whimper but stayed silent as Kyuhyun drank, his fangs sinking deeper with every gulp of her blood that ran down his throat. When her grip on his jacket relaxed after a few minutes Kyuhyun pulled back suddenly causing several trails of blood to run down his chin and onto his jacket and t-shirt. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before making eye contact with the woman once again.  
“Forget my face, forget you ever met me. Now run” He mumbled with a hint of a growl in his voice and when he broke eye contact with the woman and stepped backwards, she pressed her hand to her neck and ran from the alley, running down the street before disappearing out of sight. Kyuhyun remained in the alley after the woman had gone. He stood with his eyes fixed on the floor, focusing on the droplets of blood that had fallen to the ground when he had pulled away. After a few minutes, he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and wiped the blood onto his jeans before he sighed and began to make his way home.  
  
It didn’t take long for Kyuhyun to arrive home and when he pushed open the door to his apartment and noticed that Leeteuk wasn’t in the living room or kitchen, he let out a sigh of relief. He knew he would have to tell Leeteuk what had happened but he didn’t want to arrive home to the angel waiting for him expectantly. He took off his jacket and threw it onto the floor as he closed the door to their apartment before he walked over to the sofa and sat down. Kyuhyun never used to feel guilty for feeding on humans but after feeding only from Leeteuk for so long the young prince instantly regretted his decision.  
  
Leeteuk lay awake in bed when he heard the apartment door close. He had only been awake for ten minutes but without Kyuhyun’s warmth beside him, he didn’t want to move. He sat up in bed and yawned before reaching for his sweatpants and pulling them on. ‘He’s never awake this early’ Leeteuk thought to himself and stood from the bed, stretching his muscles as he walked to the door and pulled it open.  
“Good morning” He smiled but his smile fell when he noticed Kyuhyun sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. “Kyuhyun, what’s wrong?” he asked when he received no movement or reply from the younger. He walked around to the front of the sofa and knelt down beside Kyuhyun before resting his hand on the younger’s knee. “Kyuhyun, talk to me, what's...” he paused when he noticed the blood on Kyuhyun’s jeans and t-shirt.  
“Sungmin was right. I’ll never change” Kyuhyun mumbled quietly and Leeteuk’s eyes widened.  
“Is this Sungmin’s blood?” he asked and when Kyuhyun shook his head the angel let out a sigh of relief. “What happened? Where have you been?” Leeteuk looked up to Kyuhyun’s face before he reached out his hand and brushed his thumb over the younger’s cheek.  
“I woke up early so I went to see if your uncle needed any help setting up for the party” Kyuhyun spoke softly as he moved his hands away from his head before crossing them across his stomach instead. “We were talking and Sungmin came over, he was being cold towards me for no reason and it annoyed me. I threatened him, I don’t know why I didn’t really think about what I was saying. After I left I ran into a woman who wanted directions” he paused and looked at the traces of blood on the back of his hand, making Leeteuk’s face fall a little.  
“Did you kill her?” He asked and Kyuhyun shook his head.  
“No, but I could have. I made her forget ever meeting me and told her to run. Then I came home. I proved Sungmin right once again.”  
“Okay, you need to stop listening to Sungmin. I’m not going to pretend that I’m okay with you feeding on somebody other than me but you are still half demon, Kyuhyun, and you still need to feed. But you made a mistake, we all make them from time to time. Don’t beat yourself up about it, okay?” Leeteuk smiled and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but give the angel a small smile.  
“I think I should have just stayed in bed. I’m tired and I’m cranky. I was much happier when I was in bed with you”  
“The party isn’t until tonight and it’s still early, go back to bed for a few hours. I’m sure you’ll feel better when you wake up.” Leeteuk smiled and without another word, Kyuhyun stood from the sofa and wrapped his arms around Leeteuk’s waist. Leeteuk smiled and returned the hug before he pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s forehead. “It’s going to be okay.”  
  
Kyuhyun walked back towards their bedroom and crawled back into bed in his clothes, choosing to get changed later in favour of sleeping now. He pulled the covers up to his chin and rested his head on his hand as Leeteuk sat on the edge of the bed beside him and brushed his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair.  
“I don’t deserve you. But I’m happy that you stay” Kyuhyun smiled, earning a small laugh from the older before he leant down and pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s lips.  
“You need to stop saying things like that. You deserve to be happy, Kyuhyun. I’m just glad I’m the person you can be happy with”  
“I know, but I’m sure your life is a lot more complicated now. I’ve definitely gotten in the way of your relationship with Sungmin” Kyuhyun pouted making Leeteuk shake his head as he went back to running his fingers through the younger man's hair.  
“Sungmin is the only person ruining my relationship with Sungmin. You’re trying to get along with him and that’s all I ask. Please stop worrying about it, Kyu.” Kyuhyun smiled and gave a small nod before he let out a yawn. “Get some sleep, I’ll see you in a few hours.”  
  
**  
  
Leeteuk spent the next couple of hours cleaning the apartment while Kyuhyun slept. The small storage room to the side of the living room had been tidied and the living room itself was clean and any clutter had been thrown away. He had emptied and cleaned out the refrigerator, ready for a trip to the grocery store later, as well as tidied the cupboards and cleaned the oven. Kyuhyun’s apartment was never too dirty but something about cleaning helped Leeteuk to relax and clear his mind. He turned on the coffee machine and leaned against the counter, letting out a small content sigh as he looked around the now tidy apartment.  
“One less thing for him to worry about” He hummed softly to himself with a smile. As he turned to pour a cup of coffee the door to the bedroom opened and Kyuhyun stepped into the living room rubbing his eyes.  
“Hey sleepy head” Leeteuk smiled and grabbed another cup before he turned around and chuckled. “What is your hair doing?” he asked and Kyuhyun pouted. Kyuhyun’s hair was a mess and sticking up in several directions despite the younger’s efforts to neaten it.  
“I don’t know” The younger grumbled and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back briefly before most of it flopped back down again. “I think I need it cutting.”  
“Well, we have time if you want to go to the salon around the corner and get it cut” Leeteuk smiled as he handed Kyuhyun a cup of coffee before pressing a kiss to the younger’s cheek. Kyuhyun smiled and thanked Leeteuk with a smile as he took a sip of the hot coffee.  
“I’ve never had my hair cut… properly before” he shrugged and Leeteuk raised an eyebrow.  
“Really? Who cuts it for you?” he asked making Kyuhyun let out a small laugh.  
“Heechul. He’s cut it for me since I was little. He tried to take me to a salon when I was a child but apparently I wouldn’t let anybody touch me and would bite them if they tried” he laughed fondly at the memory “I would only let Heechul cut it and it just kind of stayed that way. I think he would probably kill me if I let anybody else cut it now.” Leeteuk chuckled and reached out to run his fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair.  
“As much as I love your hair this length, it does need tidying up. So providing you don’t try to bite the stylists we can go and get it cut if you’d like. You don’t need to have it cut much if you don’t want”  
“Sure. Let me wake up properly and then we can go. I think I want it shorter so it’s easier to manage.”  
  
Kyuhyun smiled and leaned against the counter as he rubbed his eyes and let out another yawn before he took a small sip of his coffee. Leeteuk ran his eyes over the younger and gave a small smile at his appearance. Kyuhyun was no longer wearing the clothes he had gone to bed in just a few hours earlier but was now wearing a pair of clean black jeans and a long-sleeved grey top with the sleeves pulled over his hands. Despite his hair being a mess the younger looked well rested compared to earlier. Leeteuk finished his coffee and set his cup down beside the sink.  
“How’re you feeling now?” He asked in a calm and almost soothing voice and Kyuhyun gave a small nod of his head. The young prince still regretted feeding on the woman in the alley but he now felt a lot calmer and his anger towards Sungmin had faded.  
“Better. I still feel guilty about what happened but knowing I didn’t kill her takes a weight off my shoulders. I’m glad I went back to sleep. I’ve definitely learnt my lesson, no more sneaking out on you” he pouted and Leeteuk smiled, taking full advantage of the younger’s pout to softly press a kiss to his lips. Kyuhyun smiled and set down his cup. “Next time I’m staying in bed. And if I can’t sleep, well, I’ll just have to wake you up and make you unable to sleep too” he hummed softly before wrapping his arms around Leeteuk’s waist and pulling him close. Leeteuk let out a small gasp but wrapped his arms loosely around Kyuhyun’s neck with a smile.  
“Well, if it keeps you out of trouble you won’t hear me complaining” he hummed as he closed the distance and brushed his lips over Kyuhyun’s but pulled back when Kyuhyun tried to initiate a kiss.  
“Yah, let me kiss you” Kyuhyun whined and Leeteuk simply shook his head.  
“If you kiss me right now you’ll want to keep kissing me. And then we’ll end up back in bed, you will never get your haircut and we won’t want to go back out later for the party” Leeteuk said with a chuckle and when Kyuhyun opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it and pouted, Leeteuk grinned. “See, I know you too well. Now go and grab your jacket and we can get going.”  
  
Kyuhyun let out a small frustrated growl before leaned forward and nipped playfully at Leeteuk’s neck, earning a small squeak of surprise from the older. As the two finally parted, and Leeteuk took a step backwards, Kyuhyun cupped Leeteuk’s face in his hands before pressing his lips against the angels. Leeteuk groaned in defeat and when Kyuhyun pulled away with a grin he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.  
“Jacket. Now. Stop being a brat.”  
“But I am a brat. I am always a brat” Kyuhyun smirked and headed towards the closet to grab a clean hoodie. Leeteuk smiled and moved Kyuhyun’s cup into the sink along with his own as he waited for Kyuhyun and when the younger returned he picked up his keys before slipping on his shoes and walking to the door.


	24. Changes

When the pair stepped out of the apartment block Kyuhyun pulled up the hood on his jacket before intertwining his fingers with Leeteuk’s with a smile. The sun had almost disappeared completely as more clouds began to roll in, casting an orange glow in the sky where there was a break in the thick cloud. As they walked hand in hand in the direction of the salon Kyuhyun brushed his thumb over the back of Leeteuk’s hand before speaking.  
“What’s this salon like?” he asked curiously but Leeteuk shook his head gently.  
“I haven’t been here before but I hear very good things. It comes highly recommended by several people, including Shindong” Leeteuk spoke softly and Kyuhyun pouted slightly as he thought before he grinned and looked at Leeteuk.  
“Can I kill them if they mess up my hair?” he asked but before he could speak again Leeteuk jabbed the younger in the stomach with his finger.  
“No, you can’t. Be nice”  
“Aish, I’m always nice! I was kidding. No biting and no killing, I promise. I am worried that I won’t like my hair after though. I’ve never trusted anybody else to cut it before, Heechul always cuts it the same”  
“That’s why you’re so nervous, it’s a big change especially if you’re going to get it cut quite a lot shorter than it is already. Just remember, hair grows back.” Leeteuk smiled reassuringly and pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s cheek, Kyuhyun smiled.  
“You’re probably right. I need to stop worrying about it”  
“Of course I’m right” Leeteuk hummed before he grinned widely “I always am” he chuckled and when he noticed Kyuhyun open his mouth, before he quickly closed it with a pout, his chuckle turned into a laugh “You were about to agree with me, weren’t you?”  
“No, I wasn’t! Now shut up and let’s get there before I change my mind” Kyuhyun huffed cutely, making Leeteuk smile.  
“You’re so cute, baby.”  
  
It didn’t take long for the pair to reach the salon. As they approached the building Kyuhyun ran his eyes over the layout. The windows were large and spanned from the floor to the ceiling, perfect for letting in lots of natural light on a sunny day. The door was located in the middle of the two large windows and opened up into a small-sized waiting area beside the reception desk. Kyuhyun let out a chuckle as he looked up at the sleek silver sign that stretched located above the door and when Leeteuk glanced at him the younger pointed to the name.  
“‘Holy Snip’ I like the play on words, it’s something I would do” He chuckled and Leeteuk smiled. Leeteuk pushed and held open the door for Kyuhyun before the younger stepped inside. The salon was brightly lit and noticeably quiet, with only a couple of people inside, much to Kyuhyun’s relief. The main room was wide, but not too long, with high ceilings and black wooden beams stretching from wall to wall, contrasting against the clean white walls. It was lined on either side with salon chairs that were partitioned on either side with frosted glass panels to give clients more privacy. There was a large mirror in front of each chair with a small table set aside for the equipment used by the stylists. In the far corner of the room were two sinks for washing clients hair. The salon had a warm and welcoming atmosphere which helped Kyuhyun feel more relaxed.  
  
“Good afternoon” A voice called out softly before a woman popped up from behind the reception desk with a smile on her face. “I usually recognise faces but yours are new. I’m Amber!” Leeteuk gave Amber a warm smile and let out a chuckle when he noticed Kyuhyun flinch a little at her sudden movement.  
“Good afternoon” Leeteuk smiled “We don’t need an appointment, do we?” he asked and when Amber shook her head he tugged Kyuhyun to stand beside him. “His hair is out of control.” Kyuhyun scowled at Leeteuk with a huff and ran his eyes over Amber. Her hair was short and bright blue, contrasting against her black undercut. A tattoo covered the expanse of her right arm but Kyuhyun couldn’t be sure what the design was. She was slender, athletic in physic and very much human.  
“No appointment needed, we’re quiet today. Do you have anything particular in mind?” She asked as she lead the way to one of the empty chairs, Kyuhyun shrugged.  
“Short, I guess. It’s been this way for as long as I can remember so this isn’t exactly something I’m used to. I’m Kyuhyun by the way, this is Leeteuk.” Kyuhyun gave Amber a small smile and sat down in front of the mirror before he took off his glasses and handed them to Leeteuk.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take off a few inches and you can direct me if you want it any shorter.” Kyuhyun was anxious about somebody other than Heechul cutting his hair, something Amber had noticed. “Not used to somebody new cutting your hair I take it?” She asked softly and Kyuhyun let out a small laugh.  
“My brother has cut my hair since I was a child, this is only the second time in my life that I’ve been in a salon. I have a bad history with people trying to cut my hair.”  
“You’re in good hands I can assure you” Amber smiled before running a comb through Kyuhyun’s hair “I can’t say we get many of your kind in here. Demons I mean” she spoke softly and Kyuhyun looked at her reflection in the mirror with an eyebrow raised.  
“You know what I am?” he asked and Amber smiled again as she began to cut small sections of Kyuhyun’s hair.  
“I can’t say I’ve ever met a human with fangs, or eyes like yours. But then again, I’ve never met a demon with eyes like yours either.”  
“I’m unique. Nobody has eyes like mine” Kyuhyun grinned and Leeteuk let out a small chuckle. “How do you know so much about demons? I haven’t met many humans who openly know about us as you do.”  
“My boyfriend is a vampire” Amber spoke softly and Kyuhyun’s eyes widened a little. “He has told me a lot about your kind”  
“Oh, like what?” Kyuhyun asked but his curiosity quickly turned to amusement when Amber continued.  
“I know that demons and vampires are very different. Some vampires are loyal but some are evil. Some demons are like vampires but there are so many different kinds of demons that no two are the same”  
“I am one of those demons” Kyuhyun hummed softly as he flashed a smirk at Amber in the mirror, showing one of his fangs in the process. “I am not so different from vampires, but unlike them, I am alive and the sunlight can’t kill me. I have all of their strengths but none of their weaknesses” Amber tensed a little “What else?”  
“Demons and vampires have a royal family who lives in another realm. He told me that your King is stubborn and that his two sons are both extremely weird. Have you ever met them?” She asked and Kyuhyun nodded his head gently with a smile, making Leeteuk chuckle.  
“I have. Our King’s oldest son is more of a princess than a prince” he quipped as his smile slowly turned into a smirk, something that Amber failed to notice.  
“And what about his youngest son? Henry tells me that he never leaves the palace and all he does is mope around, is that true?” she asked and for a moment Kyuhyun’s face hardened before he laughed.  
“He has depression, that's why he rarely used to leave the palace” Kyuhyun growled lowly but his voice quickly softened again “You know, I don’t see him much but I hear he is a cold-blooded killer.” Leeteuk shook his head, his smile growing as Kyuhyun spoke.  
“Cold-blooded killer? My love, I think you’re confusing him with someone else because when I met him he had a very soft heart. Not to mention he is incredibly handsome.”  
Amber finally looked up from Kyuhyun’s hair and glanced between the two men. They were unlike anybody she had met before and she couldn’t figure out what was different about them.  
“Demons can have depression? I just imagined them to be impervious to things like that”  
“Demons have feelings, just as humans do. Life events can trigger things in their minds that permanently damage them. Don't be fooled, most demons are as bad as the stories that go with them, but there are a lot of demons who also live very human lives.” Kyuhyun glanced towards Leeteuk who gave the younger a warm smile, the kind of smile that never failed to bring comfort to the young prince. Amber nodded her head in understanding as she continued to cut sections of Kyuhyun’s hair. After a few moments, she turned to Leeteuk.  
“You aren’t a demon, are you? I’ve never seen a demon with blue eyes like yours” she spoke softly and Leeteuk shook his head with a smile.  
“No, I’m not a demon. There’s the demon realm but there is also a light realm. Angels, fairies and any other being of pure blood, live in the light realm. That is where I am from.”  
“You’re an angel?” Amber asked and Leeteuk nodded. “Don’t angels have wings?”  
The question made Kyuhyun snort and he covered his mouth with his hand in an attempt to dampen his laughter. Leeteuk noticed Amber frown and he reached out his leg, kicking Kyuhyun and making the younger whine as a result.  
“Be nice! Sorry, Amber just ignore him. Some angels have wings, yes. But they are much older than any of us could ever hope to be and not many people have the honour of meeting them.”  
“I apologise, Amber. I didn’t mean to laugh” Kyuhyun lied “I’m not used to a human knowing about us the way you do. Questions like that catch me off guard.” Kyuhyun looked at Amber in the mirror and smiled when she looked up. She smiled in return before she spoke again.  
“Don’t worry about it. It was a dumb assumption anyway. But, you two are together, right? Is that allowed? Given that one of you is a demon and one is an angel.” Kyuhyun smirked.  
“He is my food source. I feed on him, he sleeps in a cage in my apartment.”  
“Kyuhyun stop!” Leeteuk scolded and Kyuhyun couldn’t help but laugh before he fell silent “Yes, we’re together. I don’t know how I put up with him though, he’s usually not this much of a brat. And to answer your question of whether it is allowed… Not really, but we work around it.”  
  
Time had passed quickly as the three of them spoke. When Amber was finished she set down the scissors and brushed her fingers through a small pot of hair wax on the stand beside her, rubbing it into her hands before she brushed her fingers through Kyuhyun’s hair to style it.  
“All finished. Take a look and let me know what you think” She hummed happily and took a step backwards. Kyuhyun opened one eye first and looked into the mirror, his other eye-widening in surprise when he saw his hair. For the first time since he was a child, his hair was short and spiked up a little by the wax to give it volume and lift.  
“Ah, it looks strange. But I like it, thank you!” He grinned and turned to Leeteuk, who’s smile widened upon seeing Kyuhyun’s new hair properly.  
“I love it. It’s not too short but it’s short enough so that it shouldn’t bother you anymore” he hummed softly as he reached out to run his fingers through the younger’s hair before giving it a tug when Amber wasn’t looking. “Perfect length” he whispered with a wink and Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes with a sly smile.  
“I’m glad you like it. It has been a new experience and one I won’t forget anytime soon” Amber chuckled. She walked to a small set of drawers and put away the hair wax before hearing a voice beside her.  
  
“Hey, Amber. Everything alright down there?” The new voice asked and Kyuhyun lowered his head a little as he listened to the unknown man.  
“Ah, Henry you’re up! Everything is fine, we’re just finishing up here.” Kyuhyun raised his eyebrow at the mention of Henry’s name but his expression hardened when Henry spoke again.  
“An angel in our salon?” Henry hummed softly. Kyuhyun could hear the vampire inhale deeply before Amber interrupted.  
“Henry this is Leeteuk and his boyfriend, Kyuhyun.” Henry raised an eyebrow at the familiar name but it wasn’t until Kyuhyun spun himself around on the chair that his eyes widened and he instantly dropped down to one knee, bowing his head.  
“My lord, Kyuhyun! Forgive me!” There was an obvious change in the tone of Henry’s voice that Amber wasn’t used to. The confident vampire she had known for several years now sounded quite the opposite. She looked between them, confused. Kyuhyun crossed one leg over the other before giving both of them a smile, flashing his fangs.  
“You see Amber, the little stories that Henry has told you about the dark realm aren’t entirely true. Yes, my father is stubborn and yes, my brother and I are ‘weird’ as you put it, but I don’t spend my days ‘moping’ around the palace. Quite the opposite actually because I live here, in the human realm, with Leeteuk.” Amber stepped backwards, taken aback by Kyuhyun’s revelation. “There’s no need to be scared. And Henry you can stand up now, I’m not going to hurt you.” Henry nodded and stood up. The vampire looked a year or two younger than Kyuhyun. He wore a black hoodie and black jeans, contrasting to his pale complexion, and his light brown hair was spiked up messily. He scanned his red eyes over Leeteuk before he looked back at Kyuhyun.  
“You’re the prince we talked about?” Amber asked in an attempt to confirm it to herself more than anything else and when Kyuhyun nodded she bit her lip. “I feel ignorant and rude now. I’m sorry. If I’m honest, I don’t know what I should do. Do I bow?” she asked and Kyuhyun chuckled.  
“No, you are human, our rules and mannerisms don’t apply to you. But Henry, you need to be more mindful when you speak of my father. One word from me and his guards would arrest you in a heartbeat.” Henry gave a small nod of his head in understanding before he bowed.  
“I will, I promise. There’s no need to pay for your hair cut, my lord. Consider it my way of apologising for my ignorance. By the way, it looks good. Short hair suits you.” Both Kyuhyun and Leeteuk smiled before Kyuhyun stood up and squeezed Henry’s shoulder gently.  
“Thank you both, I’m sure you’ll see us again at some point.”  
  
It was 3:30 pm in the human realm by the time the pair left the salon. The sun was low in the sky but had begun to disappear behind the tall buildings in the city, making the light more comfortable to Kyuhyun’s eyes. The party wasn’t until later that evening, giving them several more hours to spend together before they needed to be anywhere. As they walked back in the direction of their apartment Leeteuk’s phone buzzed and let out a loud ‘ding’. He pulled out his phone, keeping hold of Kyuhyun’s hand before he smiled softly.  
  
 **To:** Leeteuk  
 **From:** Shindong  
 **Message:** Hey Teuk, I hate to do this because you’re probably busy but is there any chance that you could come by the café for an hour or so? We’re busy and I’m short on staff. You’d be a lifesaver if you could.  
  
“Ah, Shindong needs my help at the café.” Leeteuk’s smile faltered a little and Kyuhyun squeezed his hand gently.  
“We don’t have anything planned for the next few hours, we can go over if you want to save the day.”  
“Okay, if you’re sure. You’ll have me all to yourself afterwards though, although we do need to go to the store at some point. I cleaned the apartment while you slept earlier and threw out the bit of food we had in.” Leeteuk smiled and leaned close to Kyuhyun as their direction changed and they began to head towards the café. Kyuhyun hummed softly and nuzzled his face in the crook of the angel’s neck as they walked, making Leeteuk chuckle.  
“I have you all to myself every day. I just choose to share you now and then”  
“You choose to share me?” Leeteuk asked as he raised an eyebrow and Kyuhyun nodded before he gently nipped at Leeteuk’s neck. Leeteuk’s breath hitched and he let out a small chuckle.  
“Yes,” Kyuhyun hummed in reply, growling softly before he pulled away. “And before you ask, yes, I am hungry. I don’t understand why though, it was only maybe four hours since I fed”  
“It wasn’t my blood though” Leeteuk spoke softly as they walked “Human blood doesn’t have the same effect on you like mine, it isn’t as strong which means you need to feed more often. Can you wait until we get home later?” he asked and Kyuhyun gave a nod of his head.  
“I think so, but you seem to be better at knowing than me so I’ll let you be the judge.”  
  
 **To:** Shindong  
 **From** : Leeteuk  
 **Message** : Sure, I’ll be right over. Kyuhyun is with me so please save a table for him if you can. See you soon.  
  
****  
  
Jaejoong walked alone through the grounds of the palace with his head low and his hands in the pockets of his jeans. It was early in the evening in Abaddon and he was on his way back to the palace after fulfilling duties for the day. He caught his reflection in one of the windows and smiled. He was dressed in black jeans, a black long-sleeved top with a dark grey cardigan and black calf-high boots with a brown fur lining. He was appropriately formal for duties around the palace as well as any duties he had to carry out around the realm. When he reached one of the side doors to the palace he pushed it open and slipped inside. The palace was quiet as most of the staff had begun to return to their rooms for the night. The guards continued to patrol the palace and it’s grounds as they did 24/7, simply changing over several times throughout the day and night to keep the palace safe. Jaejoong made his way to the main hall where he knew King Kim, Junsu, Heechul and several of the other higher-ranking members of staff were gathered for a meeting. He silently poked his head inside and smiled when Junsu looked his way and gave a small nod of his head. Jaejoong returned the nod before he backed away from the door and headed towards Heechul’s room.  
  
As he made his way down the hallway towards the royal living quarters he rubbed at the bite mark just beneath the collar around his neck. Junsu knew that biting Jaejoong close to his collar made for an uncomfortable healing process, as the collar irritated the wound, but he used it as an extra reminder in case Jaejoong forgot who he belonged to. When he reached the door to Heechul’s room he knocked and waited for a moment. He hadn’t seen Hangeng around the main hall or anywhere in the palace as he passed through, but when nobody answered from inside of the room Jaejoong pushed open the door.  
“Hangeng?” He called out softly before he glanced around the hallway and disappeared inside Heechul’s room.  
  
Once he was inside his eyes scanned the room for a moment. Heechul’s room was large with a large four-post bed with red silk sheets located in the centre of the furthest wall from the door. There was a bedside table on either side, a large sofa on the left-hand side of the room in front of a widescreen tv and a desk along the sidewall. Several other pieces of furniture were placed around the room but Jaejoong chose to ignore them all in favour of making his way over to Heechul’s desk. He looked over the main surface of the desk, ignoring Heechul’s laptop before he opened the top drawer. He was looking for something specific but wanted to keep his contact with the prince's things to a minimum, given Heechul’s keen sense of smell. He searched the other two drawers on the desk before biting his lip softly and moving over to the bedside table. He hesitated for a moment before pulling opening the drawer and letting out a sigh.  
“You’re so predictable, Heechul” He mumbled to himself as his eyes scanned the drawer. Several chokers, a hairbrush and a notebook were some of the first things that Jaejoong laid eyes on but when he noticed the pair of handcuffs, a bottle of lube and a blindfold, the shapeshifters face fell. “I already regret this.” After a couple of moments, he laid eyes on a small silver key before reaching into the drawer and pulling it out. “Got you.” He carefully closed the drawer and slipped the key into his pocket as he made his way back to the door, poking his head out and looking down the hallway, before stepping out and closing the door behind himself.  
  
As Jaejoong walked down the hallway and back towards the main hall he couldn’t help but smile proudly to himself. The meeting had everybody distracted enough for the shapeshifter to sneak around the palace openly without arousing suspicion, and by the time he reached the main hall, the meeting was over. He stood by the door with his head bowed as King Kim left the room, followed closely by Heechul and several other members of staff.  
“Good evening my lords” Jaejoong muttered softly as the king passed without a word but when Heechul walked in front of him Jaejoong clutched the key tightly in his pocket.  
“Dog” Heechul greeted with a small smirk and his tail swung gently as he walked but Jaejoong kept his cool. Despite wanting to throw Heechul through the nearest window, as Heechul had done to Jaejoong already, he wasn’t their focus. When the main hall was clear Jaejoong stepped inside and pushed the door closed. Junsu was still sitting at the large desk with his feet up on the table. He was dressed in black leather pants and a long white silk shirt, contrasting against his black fingernails, and when he pushed himself to stand up the clink of his boots against the hard wooden floor echoed around the room.  
“Good evening, my love” Junsu purred as he beckoned Jaejoong over with a finger. Jaejoong almost danced across the room and pressed a soft kiss on Junsu’s lips before he pulled the key from his pocket and held out his hand.  
“In and out, no problem. Nobody saw me.”  
“Good boy” Junsu purred, running a finger along Jaejoong’s jawline. “The next part is all on you. Make me proud and you will be rewarded later, I promise.” Junsu pressed his finger under Jaejoong’s chin to lift his head before he pressed their lips together. Jaejoong’s fingers curled around the key and his eyes fell closed but when Junsu quickly pulled back, Jaejoong pouted and Junsu smiled. “Later. We both have work to do.”  
  
****  
  
It took around half an hour for Kyuhyun and Leeteuk to reach Shindong’s café. It was as busy as Shindong had said, with only a few tables spare in the whole of the café. When the two stepped inside Shindong breathed a sigh of relief and flashed the pair a warm smile.  
“Am I glad to see you! Hey Kyu, I saved a table for you. I like your hair by the way! Leeteuk, I have several tables that need clearing and multiple orders that need taking. Take your pick.” Kyuhyun chuckled as Shindong spoke, finding amusement in the older man’s distress, but when Leeteuk smacked him gently on his arm, Kyuhyun growled.  
“Fine, I’ll be over there then. Nice to see you, Shindong, and thanks!” Kyuhyun waved before moving through the café and sitting down at the booth Shindong had saved.  
“I’ll take the orders, you clear the tables” Leeteuk smiled, receiving a nod from Shindong, before grabbing his apron from the counter and slipping it around his waist.  
For the next hour, Leeteuk and Shindong quickly managed to bring the café back under control. Leeteuk took customer orders and brought out their food and drinks as Shindong cleared tables and settled the bills. Kyuhyun sat at his booth playing with his empty cup. He had one leg pulled up onto the chair, resting his shin on the table, as he watched Leeteuk work. There was always something that Kyuhyun found mesmerising about watching Leeteuk work in the café. He moved from table to table within moments, the smile never leaving his face as he interacted with every customer as if he had known them for years. Unlike the first time Kyuhyun had visited the café, Leeteuk was fully aware that the demon prince was watching him and would look his boyfriend’s way now and then, flashing him a smile. Once the busy rush had calmed down and Shindong had returned to the counter, Kyuhyun smiled as Leeteuk walked over to his table with a cup of coffee in hand.  
“Your coffee, sir” Leeteuk smiled brightly as he flashed Kyuhyun a wink and set down the fresh cup in front of Kyuhyun.  
“Thank you, beautiful” Kyuhyun hummed softly and when Leeteuk leaned over the table to wipe it down, Kyuhyun ran his hand up the back of Leeteuk’s thigh with a small smirk. “I like you like this. You should bend over tables for me more often. “  
“I’m sorry, sir. I have a boyfriend and he gets jealous very easily” Leeteuk spoke softly but he couldn’t hold back a small chuckle as he spoke.  
“Oh, is that so?” Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow and ran his tongue over his lower lip before he leaned in close to Leeteuk’s ear, whispering something quietly. A dusting of pink crept onto Leeteuk’s cheeks and Kyuhyun’s hand moved higher before he slipped it into the angel’s back pocket. When Leeteuk turned his head to look at Kyuhyun the young prince closed the distance between them, kissing him softly before he brushed one of his fangs over Leeteuk’s bottom lip, piercing the skin and causing Leeteuk to gasp. Kyuhyun sucked Leeteuk’s lip gently before Leeteuk pulled back. There was a small cut on Leeteuk’s lip and an obvious amount of blood on Kyuhyun’s lips. Leeteuk frowned.  
“Don’t do that, Kyu. Not here. We’ll go home before we go to the store, you need to feed.”  
“I’m sorry… I get worked up easy when I’m hungry. I do things without thinking” Kyuhyun sighed and Leeteuk’s frown softened into a small smile.  
“I know, it’s not your fault. I’ll be finished here soon and then we can go, I promise.” Leeteuk pressed a kiss to Kyuhyun’s forehead before grabbing the empty cup and making his way into the kitchen.  
  
Over at the counter, Shindong was going through the books as he chatted casually to one of his regular customers. Yesung had been watching the interaction between Kyuhyun and Leeteuk and very much disapproved.  
“Do all of your employees let customers act like that with them?” Yesung asked and Shindong looked up with an eyebrow raised. “The guy sat over there. His hands were all over Leeteuk.” Shindong let out a chuckle and looked over at Kyuhyun, who was now sitting with his eyes trained on the pair with a small smirk playing on his lips.  
“That is Kyuhyun, Leeteuk’s boyfriend,” Shindong mumbled and Yesung’s eyes widened.  
“That is Leeteuk’s boyfriend?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“He looks…” Yesung paused and glanced back towards Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun flashed a smirk toward the pair, showing his fangs proudly, before running his tongue over his lips to clean them of Leeteuk’s blood. Yesung hadn't seen Kyuhyun bite Leeteuk but he had noticed the blood on the younger man's mouth. A shiver ran up Yesung’s spine and he frowned “I get a bad feeling from him. How can you let a vampire in here?”  
“Kyuhyun isn’t a vampire.” Leeteuk’s voice came from beside the pair as he stepped out of the kitchen on the opposite side of the counter and set down his order book down by the register. Both Yesung and Shindong looked at Leeteuk and Shindong frowned when he noticed blood on the angels lower lip  
“Teuk, your lip is bleeding.” Leeteuk licked away the blood and gave Shindong a reassuring smile. Yesung studied Leeteuk’s face before he looked over to Kyuhyun, who was now sat drinking his coffee as he stared out of the window.  
“If he isn’t a vampire, what is he?” Yesung asked and Leeteuk laughed softly.  
“He is a demon. And he can hear everything you say so just keep that in mind if you’re going to talk about him. Do you mind if I take off now, Shindong? Kyuhyun and I have some things we need to take care of rather urgently.” Shindong smiled and gave a nod of his head. The café had quietened down considerably over the hour and a half since Leeteuk had arrived. Many tables now sat empty and the remaining customers had promptly received their orders.  
“We can handle it from here. Thank you for your help today Leeteuk, I couldn’t have managed without you.”  
“It’s what I’m here for. I’ll see you later.” Leeteuk smiled and pulled off his apron before he set it down on the counter and made his way back to Kyuhyun’s table. Kyuhyun set down his cup with a smile and shuffled out of the booth to stand up, meeting Leeteuk with a grin.  
“Let’s go home.” Leeteuk smiled as he took Kyuhyun’s hand and turned back to walk to the main door to the café. Kyuhyun walked silently beside the angel and when they passed the counter he couldn’t help but flash Yesung another smirk, wanting to creep him out even if it was just a little more. Leeteuk and Kyuhyun waved goodbye to Shindong when they reached the door before Kyuhyun tightened his grip on Leeteuk’s hand and snuggled against his side.  
“Home sounds perfect.”


End file.
